Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht
by fleur d'hiver
Summary: Während Hermines letztem Schuljahr erfährt sie zusätzliche Ausbildung in Zaubertränke. Auf Hogwarts geschieht etwas und die beiden müssen noch enger zusammenarbeiten, um die anderen zu retten. Dabei kommen sie sich immer wieder gefährlich nahe. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Dies ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt und ich hoffe wirklich, sie gefällt euch. Ich arbeite zum ersten Mal ohne Storyline und bin manchmal selbst überrascht, was dabei herauskommt. Wir begeben usn also gemeinsam auf die Irrungen und Wirrungen von Sev und Mine.  
__Gewidmet ist diese ff jadedfool und das gleich aus mehreren Gründen:  
**1. hat sie mich überhaupt zum Lesen und Anschauen von Harry Potter bekehrt  
2. habeich durch sie erst erfahren, dass es so etwas wie Fanfics überhaupt gibt und  
3. hat sie mich durch die Empfehlung zweier wunderbarer Fanfics auf das Pairing SS/HG gebracht  
**und das sind nun die Früchte dieser Missionierung ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört natürlich JKR und Warner Bros bliblablubb, aber die Handlung ist MEINE ;)_

_Seid doch so nett und hinterlasst Reviews, ja? Büdde_

_Updates erfolgen ersteinmal zwei x wöchentlich, in der Regel Montag und Donnerstag, bis ich wieder mehr Zeit zu schreiben habe _

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier vor sich sah. Seine Augen mussten ihn trügen. Sie konnte doch nicht... - doch, sie konnte. Sie konnte und sie hatte. Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, sich in seine Arbeit einzumischen? Es war eine Sache, sie auf Dumbledores Geheiß hin bezüglich der Erweiterung ihrer Fähigkeiten beim Brauen komplizierter Tränke zu unterstützen, doch dies hier war eine ganz andere. Sie hatte sich ohne sein Wissen in sein Labor begeben - schlimmer noch, sie hatte ihn um Erlaubnis gebeten und er hatte ihr strikt untersagt, diese Räumlichkeiten ohne sein Beisein zu betreten geschweigedenn auf eigene Faust Tränke zu brauen, erst recht wenn es sich um einen der schwierigsten handelte, die überhaupt möglich waren und mit dem selbst er schon so manches Mal seine Schwierigkeiten hatte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich über sein Verbot, sich über IHN hinwegzusetzen! Oh, wenn er sie in die Finger bekam, würde ihr etwas blühen.

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und Hermine trat herein, blieb aber sofort wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Snapes wütenden Blickes gewahr wurde.

„Granger!", presste er zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Ein Schauer lief über Hermines Körper, als sie den unheimlichen Ton in der Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters vernahm. „Sie wagen es noch hierher zu kommen und mir unter die Augen zu treten?"

Seine Stimme wurde lauter, gleichzeitig machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und endlich löste auch sie sich aus ihrer Starre. „Es heißt immer noch MISS Granger, Professor Snape", erwiderte sie und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Stimme nicht verriet, wie ängstlich sie bei diesen Worten war. Sie wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, ihn jetzt auch noch zu provozieren.

Zornig funkelte er sie an und tat einen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung. Als er nach und nach langsam die Entfernung zwischen ihnen verringerte, wich Hermine instinktiv zurück und prallte bald gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Er blieb stehen und ein spöttisches Schmunzeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Tz, tz, tz, Miss Granger...Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Ich habe keine Angst"

„So?... Und wie ist es jetzt?" Mit diesen Worten legte er auch die letzten Schritte zurück und stand nun so dicht vor ihr, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Sie sind nicht mehr in der Lage mir Angst zu machen, Professor Snape."

Er sah, wie sie krampfhaft versuchte, seinem Blick stand zu halten. In ihren Augen sah er den Ausdruck eines gehetzten Tieres.

„Ihre Körpersprache straft Sie Lügen.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie erzitterte unter dem Flüsterton, in dem er sprach. Er war ihr nun unheimlicher, als wenn er schrie. Schweigend sah er sie an, durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick, aus dem jeglicher Zorn verschwunden zu sein schien. Als sie glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, wandte er sich mit einem Ruck um und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Utensilien standen, deretwegen er sich so über Hermine aufgeregt hatte.

„Sie können nun gehen, Miss Granger"

„Aber ich - "

„Ich sagte, Sie gehen jetzt!"

Noch immer stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so vernahm sie doch den warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme, der sie ohne eine weitere Widerrede gehorchen ließ.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, atmete er hörbar auf. Er wollte sie zurechtweisen, stattdessen hatte er ihr Angst eingejagt. Nun, das war schon immer sein Job gewesen und es war ja auch zugleich eine hoffentlich wirksame Strafe. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass sie sich übermäßig vor ihm fürchtete, jetzt, da er sie öfter sah als in Zeiten, als sie nur seine Schülerin war, aber auch sie hatte sich verdammt nochmal an die Regeln zu halten. Warum er sie letztendlich der Tür verwiesen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, das ihn innehalten ließ. Es war nicht ihre Furcht gewesen, sondern etwas, das er nicht bestimmen konnte - oder wollte.

Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl verließ er sein Labor und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo schon das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde.

Als Hermine die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand gegenüber Severus' Labor, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Was war gerade passiert? Snape war wütend gewesen - verdammt wütend. Warum war sie auch so dumm gewesen und hatte nicht aufgeräumt, als sie mit dem Brauen fertig war? Sie wusste doch, dass er ihr verboten hatte, sich ohne seine Anwesenheit dort aufzuhalten. Warum hatte sie sich dem einfach widersetzt? Dieser wütende Blick hatte ihr eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Als er auf sie zukam und so nahe vor ihr stand, hatte sie mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Umso überraschter war sie, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte. Da war etwas Unbestimmbares in seine Augen getreten, das sie nicht benennen konnte. 

Letzten Endes war sie froh, als sie draußen vor der Tür stand und diesem Blick entkam. Beinahe waren ihr die wütenden Augen lieber, so wusste sie wenigstens, woran sie war.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und begab sich in die Große Halle, in der Harry und Ron sie schon erwarteten.

* * *

Hermine saß bereits auf ihrem Platz, als eine dunkle Gestalt in der Tür erschien. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus langsamen Schrittes zum Lehrertisch hinüberging. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, bis er sich setzte und ihre Augen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen. Sie spürte wie sie zu erröten drohte, angesichts dessen, was gerade in den Kerkern des Schlosses passiert war. 

Verdammt nochmal, reiß dich zusammen. Er ist es, dem sein Verhalten peinlich sein sollte, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte nicht das Recht, sie so anzufahren. Oder doch? Sie hätte die Regeln nicht brechen sollen. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Er würde sie nie wieder mit sich arbeiten lassen. Und dabei konnte er sie so viel lehren, wie nur er es zustande bringen konnte. Sie hasste ihn für seine rücksichtslose Art, doch als Lehrer verehrte sie ihn.

„Was starrst du so zur Fledermaus 'rüber, Hermine?" Es waren Rons Worte, die sie aus ihren Gedanken rissen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du Snape so ansiehst? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?...Hermine! Ich rede mit dir. Was ist passiert?

„Was? Oh, nichts. Es ist nichts, wieso?

Verwirrt sah sie in Rons besorgt blickende Augen.

„Hermine, irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Harry, sag doch auch mal was."

Harry sah von seinem Teller hoch und sprach mit vollem Mund: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach müde von der vielen zusätzlichen Arbeit, um die sie gebeten hat. Ich wette, es ist nicht gerade einfach, mit Snape abzuhängen." Er grinste Hermine schräg an. „Hab ich Recht?"

Sie schaute ungläubig zurück. „Wir hängen nicht ab, Harry. Was wir tun, das nennt sich Arbeit. Aber warum erzähle ich euch das eigentlich, davon versteht ihr ja sowieso nichts."

Hermine erhob sich mit einem Ruck, der fast ihren Stuhl zu Boden geworfen hätte, und funkelte Harry und Ron aus wütenden Augen an. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Harry rief ihr hinterher: „Du hast kaum etwas gegessen!"

„Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie hinaus.

Severus blickte ihr vom Lehrertisch aus verwundert hinterher.

* * *

Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gingen Hermine allerlei Gedanken durch den Kopf. 

In letzter Zeit reagierte sie immer gereizter auf Rons und Harrys Kommentare bezüglich ihrer Arbeit mit Snape.

Sie hassten ihn - sie hasste ihn auch. Also was zum Teufel war los mit ihr? Immer öfter hatte sie das Gefühl, sich vor ihnen verteidigen zu müssen. Doch für was? Für ihren Ehrgeiz? Snape war nun einmal jemand, von dem sie so viel lernen konnte. Die Lehrer hatten schnell erkannt, dass der Unterrichtsstoff sie unterforderte. Sie hatten zu ihrem Besten entschieden. Warum konnten ihre besten Freunde das nur nicht sehen? Nein, sie hatte nicht die Pflicht sich vor ihnen rechtfertigen zu müssen. Diese Sache betraf allein sie und Snape. Snape? Falsch, es betraf nur sie, sie ganz allein. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten.

Trotz dieser Gedanken fühlte sich Hermine zutiefst unverstanden. Und als wäre dies nicht schon genug, kehrten ihre Gedanken unweigerlich zu dem unglücklichen Aufeinandertreffen in Severus' Labor zurück. Wie er sie angesehen hatte. Mein Gott, was lag da nur in seinen Augen?

Immernoch in Gedanken vertieft erreichte sie die gryffindorschen Räume, ließ sich in einen großen Sessel sinken und entzündete mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Und wieder hatte sie diesen sonderbaren Traum, in dem sie sich in einer unbekannten Gegend wiederfand. Es sah fast aus wie die Gänge Hogwarts', nur sehr viel dunkler und angsteinflößender. Der Gang, den sie nun entlanglief, war nur spärlich von Kerzen beleuchtet. Gerade genug, um zu sehen, wo man seinen Fuß als nächstes aufsetzte, auch wenn sich die Augen schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. 

Lange lief sie so, ohne dass weitere Gänge oder Türen abführten. Als sie zum ersten Mal hier war, hatte sie dieser Umstand verängstigt, doch mittlerweile wusste sie, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie das Ende des Gangs erreicht hatte. Schon tauchte auch die Tür vor ihren Augen auf, die sich schon unzählige Male geöffnet hatte, doch immer, wenn sie der Person, die vor ihr stand, ins Gesicht sehen wollte, wachte sie auf und fand sich schweißgebadet in der Realität wieder.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie würde wieder an diesem Punkt angelangt sein. Sie sammelte sich noch einmal und legte das letzte Stück mit angehaltenem Atem zurück. Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos und wieder wallte Hermine der Umhang der vor ihr stehenden Person entgegen. Sie wagte es kaum, ihren Blick zu heben, aus Angst, wieder nicht das Gesicht erkennen zu können. Doch dann war da etwas, das ihr neu war. Eine leichte Brise streifte ihr Gesicht und brachte einen eigentümlichen Geruch mit sich. Wo kam er her? Wie war dies alles möglich, wo es hier doch keine Fenster gab? Ins Grübeln versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Person von ihr zurückzog. Als mit steigender Entfernung auch der Geruch abnahm, sah Hermine auf und erhaschte gerade noch einen letzten Blick auf den Umhang. Dann war da nur noch Schwärze.

„Halt!", rief sie und wollte hinterhereilen, doch als sie über die Schwelle getreten war, tat sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen auf und sie fiel...und fiel...

* * *

„Aaaah" 

„Ah!" Erschrocken wich er zwei Schritte von ihr zurück.

„Verdammt nochmal, Miss Granger, müssen Sie mich so erschrecken. Und warum in Teufels Namen schreien Sie so?"

Severus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Ich...ich habe geträumt", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als als Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Doch wohl nicht von mir" Und wieder trat dieses spöttische Glitzern in seine Augen, das sie nur zu gut kannte.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt NICHT", brauste sie auf. „Und überhaupt, was machen Sie hier? Wie sind Sie hier herein gelangt?" Eine Pause trat ein, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und sich über sie beugte.

„Sie stellen zu viele Fragen, Miss Granger" und bei diesen Worten schaute er sie durchdringend an. Er war ihr nun gefährlich nah - zu nah!

„Treten Sie zurück, Professor!", zischte sie wütend.

„Und was, wenn nicht?"

Er blickte sie lauernd an. Hermine wusste, dass sie nun keine falsche Bemerkung machen sollte. Sie hatte Respekt vor ihm, doch was sie im Augenblick fühlte glich mehr einer Art Angst.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht an, als wollte ich Sie auffressen"

„Ich habe keine - "

„Das Spielchen hatten wir schon", unterbrach er sie, „und nun kommen Sie - wir haben zu tun."

Er ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab und wandte sich zum Portraitloch.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'wir haben zu tun'? Professor?"

Er war schon wieder auf dem Gang, ohne ihre Frage gehört zu haben - oder sie hören zu wollen. Und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Sie war kaum in der Lage, mit seinem schnellen Schritt mitzuhalten. Ihr Weg führte sie hinab in die Kerker von Hogwarts. Als sie vor dem Labor angekommen waren ließ Severus ihr den Vortritt und knallte nach eigenem Eintreten die Tür hinter sich zu, sodass Hermine vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Wütend drehte sie sich um. 

„Was soll das?"

„An die Arbeit", erwiderte er knapp und wies auf den in der Mitte des Raumes befindlichen Tisch. Dort standen noch immer die Brauutensilien und der Trank, mit dem Hermine am Mittag beschäftigt gewesen war. Allerdings blubberte er nun laut und qualmte vor sich hin.

„Was ist schief gelaufen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Sie sind hier, um das herauszufinden."

Severus setzte sich in einen Sessel und schaute zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir, Professor?"

Er atmete hörbar aus.

„Da Sie gerade unsanft aus dem Schlaf geschreckt sind, sei Ihnen Ihre Dummheit verziehen. Sie werden den Trank selbstverständlich noch einmal brauen, um Ihren Fehler herauszufinden. Ich bin in zwei Stunden zurück und erwarte, dass Sie es bis dahin hinbekommen haben."

Erstaunt über seine letzten Worte schluckte sie ihre Wut darüber, dass er sie als dumm bezeichnet hatte hinunter.

„Sie wollen mich hier allein lassen?"

„Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, Ihnen etwas beizubringen, auch wenn ich in der Tat Wichtigeres zu tun habe. Ja, ich lasse sie hier allein, aber das ist eine einmalige Sache und bedeutet nicht, dass Sie in Zukunft weiterhin auf eigene Faust handeln können. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?"

Augenblicklich flammte ihre Wut wieder auf.

„Ich habe Sie verstanden, Professor Snape"

Er konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte, ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten und musste unweigerlich lächeln.

„Gut. Zwei Stunden und keine Minute länger."

Ohne sich zu verabschieden stand er auf und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Hermine wandte sich zum Tisch und begann mit der Arbeit.

Was hatte dieser Mann vor, wenn er sie nun sogar allein ließ? War es kein Risiko? Sie könnte etwas anstellen oder in seine eigene Arbeit hineinpfuschen. Nein, Snape war zu klug. Er wird alles abgesichert haben. Außer sich selbst traute er doch keinem über den Weg. Ohnehin hätte sie es niemals gewagt, etwas zu berühren, das sie nicht für ihre Arbeit brauchte.

Zutat um Zutat gab sie in den Kessel und ehe sie sich versah, war der Trank fertig. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Snape würde erst in einer Stunde zurückkehren. Sollte sie hier bleiben und auf ihn warten oder lieber gehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, denn mit einem Mal stürmte Severus zur Tür herein.

''Professor, ich dachte, sie würden - " ''- erst nach Ablauf der zwei Stunden zurück kommen? Falsch gedacht. Ich habe einen Zauber gesprochen, der mich informiert, sobald Sie fertig sind. Was stehen Sie noch herum? Gehen Sie zu Bett, Miss Granger. Sie sind doch fertig?" Perplex starrte sie ihn an. ''Äh... Ja, das bin ich...das bin ich." Sie senkte die Augen und trat an ihm vorbei. Als sie schon die Hand auf der Türklinke hatte, hörte sie ein leises ''Gute Arbeit" Sie drehte sich um. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und blickte sie aus seinen undurchdringlichen dunklen Augen an. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. ''Gute Nacht, Professor." Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und Severus blieb allein im Labor zurück.

''Gute Nacht... Hermine."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine war zu Bett gegangen, doch Schlaf war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her und war in diesem Augenblick mehr als in allen anderen froh, das Einzelzimmer der Schülersprecherin zu haben. Was auch immer sie versuchte, es half einfach nichts, um sie einschlafen zu lassen. Letztendlich hatte sie sich sogar kleine Schafe über ihr Bett gezaubert, doch nach dem 731. Schaf wurde sie des Zählens müde, doch ihr Körper wollte davon nichts wissen.

Zum wiederholten Male kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Snape zurück. Etwas hatte sich verändert, aber sie wusste nicht was. Hatte es etwas mit seinem seltsamen Blick zu tun? Oder bildete sie sich nur etwas ein, das sie sehen wollte? Wieso wollte? Sie wollte überhaupt nichts sehen. Sie wollte diese große, schwarze Fledermaus schnellstmöglich aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Er hatte dort einfach nichts zu suchen. Genervt von ihren eigenen Gedankengängen rollte sie sich auf die Seite. Oh nein, dachte sie. Von ihm würde sie sich ganz sicher nicht den Schlaf rauben lassen.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge schoss sie Dartpfeile auf Snapes Gesicht und zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab. "Also gut. Eins...zwei... drei... vier..."

* * *

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Gegen vier Uhr war sie endlich eingeschlafen, doch ihr Schlaf war sehr unruhig und voll von verwirrenden Bildern gewesen, die sie sich nun nicht mehr zusammenreimen konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte und auch die letzte Müdigkeit war fort.

''Scheiße!'' Es war nicht ihre Art zu fluchen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade einen Abzug von 15 Hauspunkten eingehandelt hatte, weil sie verschlafen hatte, war es wohl die einzig würdige Reaktion. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie angezogen und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen ihre Schulbücher für den heutigen Tag. Erst als sie schon die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte,fiel ihr ein, dass sie in der ersten Stunde bei Snape Unterricht hatte. ''Das ist wirklich perfekt", grummelte sie vor sich hin. Jetzt würde sie sich wieder irgendeine dumme Bemerkung von ihm anhören müssen.

Völlig außer Atem platzte sie in den Klassenraum und augenblicklich fuhren die Schüler zu ihr herum. Hermine erstarrte, als sie die vielen auf sie gerichteten Augenpaare sah.

''Haben Sie sich in der Tür geirrt oder wollen Sie noch länger da herumstehen?" Schnell ging sie an ihren Platz. Severus drehte sich indessen um und schritt wieder zu seinem Pult. Sie wollte schon aufatmen, als seine Stimme erneut ertönte: "Das sind 15 Punkte von Gryffindor. Ich möchte Sie nach der Stunde sprechen."

Mit gesenktem Blick wartete Hermine, bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten und bemerkte selbst die besorgten Blicke, die Ron und Harry ihr zuwarfen, nicht.

Ein Wink von Severus' Zauberstab und die Tür fiel krachend zu. Langsam ging er auf und ab. Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis er schließlich das Wort an sie wandte.

''Also, Miss Granger, was ist los?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet. Strafarbeiten bis an ihr Lebensende, ein Donnerwetter mit viel Gebrüll, selbst einen Fluch hätte sie ihm zugetraut. Dass er so ruhig sprach und, seines Blickes nach zu urteilen, ernsthaft an einer Antwort interessiert war, irritierte sie in einem Maße, dass ihr der Mund offen stand.

''Miss Granger, es zieht." Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Dies war - ausnahmsweise - keine rethorische Frage", fügte er hinzu, als sie immer noch nicht sprach.

"MISS GRANGER!" Langsam wurde er wütend, was Hermine endlich wieder Worte finden ließ.

''Ich... Was meinen Sie?" Unverständlich sah sie ihn an.

''Was ich meine?" Er lachte kurz auf. ''Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Ihrer so untypische Unkonzentriertheit? Ganz zu schweigen von Ihrem Zuspätkommen? Miss Granger, was soll ich davon halten? Das passt einfach nicht zu Ihnen."

Besorgnis trat in seine Augen und für eine Einbildung Hermines blieb sie schon zu lange dort.

''Habe ich Sie überfordert? Gestern. Mit dem Trank." Erneut stand ihr Mund weit offen, diesmal jedoch aus Empörung.

''Sie können es ruhig zugeben, wenn -"

''NElN!"

Sie erschrak selbst über den heftigen Ton ihrer Antwort. Er hatte nicht mit ihr gesprochen, als wollte er sich über sie lustig machen, doch wann wusste man schon, woran man an Snape war? Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich wieder.

''Also schön. Was ist es dann?"

Warum interessierte ihn das bloß? Gab es denn nichts Wichtigeres?

"lch... Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles.", stammelte sie.

''Nur schlecht geschlafen?"

"So gut wie überhaupt nicht geschlafen, in Ordnung? Ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken wie..."

Sie brach ab. Das fehlte ja gerade noch, dass sie ihm erzählte, dass ER sie die halbe Nacht wach gehalten hatte. '

'Ja?", fragte er und hob die typisch snapische Augenbraue. Hermine spürte wie sie errötete.

''Ach nichts...vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe."

''Ich vergesse niemals etwas.. . Miss Granger", erwiderte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

Verdammt, was sollte nun wieder dieser Blick? Lange sah er sie an und Hermine wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Endlich räusperte er sich.

"Professor Sprout erwartet Sie sicher schon", bedeutete er ihr zu gehen.

"Das war's? Keine Strafarbeit? Kein Nachsitzen?"

Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

''Wenn Sie das unbedingt wünschen, kann ich selbstverständlich..."

„Nein, nein, ich dachte nur... Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Als sie sich erhob und zur Tür ging, hörte sie seine Schritte hinter sich. Schon fast auf dem Gang spürte sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr beugte und sie beinahe dachte, die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut vibrieren zu spüren.

"Was?"

Sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden und drehte sich nun zu ihm um. Warum waren sie sich plötzlich immer wieder so nahe?

''Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Was war los mit diesem Mann? Oder war etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung? Als er schon längst außer Sichtweite war, hörte sie ihn ein paar Schüler anschnauzen. Das war der Snape, den sie kannte. Also lag es wohl eindeutig an ihr. Sie würde Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen. Doch nun musste sie sich beeilen, um nicht schon wieder zu spät zu kommen.

* * *

Hermine war froh, die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden des Tages nicht mit Harry und Ron verbringen zu müssen. So gerne sie mit ihnen zusammen war, sie konnte sie jetzt keinesfalls ertragen. Nicht jetzt, da sie so unglaublich aufgewühlt war. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie sie sie beim Mittagessen mit Fragen bombardieren würden. Was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Die Wahrheit klang einfach zu unglaubwürdig. Sie hatte es ja bis jetzt selbst noch nicht verstanden. Snape hatte recht. Sie war unkonzentriert. Ihre Gedanken begaben sich dauernd auf Wanderschaft, ohne dass sie eingreifen konnte. Zunehmend wurde sie wütender auf sich selbst, weil sie zuließ, dass er ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Ahnte er eigentlich, was er ihr antat, indem er sich benahm wie ein ... wie ein... Mensch! Ja, warum musste er gerade jetzt entdecken, dass Blut in seinen Adern floß und es Empfindungen jenseits von Hass und Verachtung gab? Und warum musste sie diesen Prozess aus nächster Nähe mitbekommen?Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken hielt sie sich immer noch auf, als sie am Mittag die Große Halle betrat. Noch waren ihre besten Freunde nicht da und auch von Snape war nichts zu sehen. Gerade als sie sich etwas Essen auf ihren Teller geladen hatte, den sie schleunigst mit auf ihr Zimmer tragen wollte, ließen Harry und Ron sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Zunächst sagten sie kein Wort, doch als sie begriffen, dass auch Hermine schweigen würde, sprudelte es nur so aus ihnen heraus. Natürlich wollten sie wissen, was Snape gesagt hatte, doch was sollte sie bloß antworten? Sie konnte die beiden einfach nicht belügen. ''Er hat mich noch einmal ermahnt." Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber immernoch besser als sich irgendeine imaginäre Strafarbeit an den Haaren herbeizuziehen. Sie blickten Hermine aus mehr als skeptischen Augen aus an, doch sie wussten: wenn sie nichts sagen wollte, würde sie nichts sagen. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, aber irgendwann hatten sie sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden. 

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend und Hermine war froh, dass sie den Saal verlassen konnte, bevor Snape aufgetaucht war. Sie wollte ihm, so gut das auf Hogwarts eben ging, aus dem Weg gehen. Zumindest so lange, bis sie ihre Gedanken wieder in eine ordentliche Reihenfolge gebracht hatte.

* * *

Sererus saß indessen in seinem Wohnzimmer, das Essen, welches die Hauselfen gebracht hatten, unangerührt. Unausweichlich flogen seine Gedanken wieder zurück in das Klassenzimmer, in dem er mit Hermine geredet hatte. Er wollte sie als Strafe für ihr Zuspätkommen Kessel von Hand schrubben lassen, doch als sie so vor ihm saß, hatte er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Verhalten passte nicht in das Bild, das er von der Hermine Granger hatte, die er kannte - oder zu kennen glaubte. Erst als er sie fragte, was los sei, begriff er, dass er sie nun nicht mehr bestrafen konnte. Und irgendwie machte es ihm nichts aus. Etwas Seltsames ging seit gestern in ihm vor. Doch er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er nicht schnell die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiedererlangen würde. Mit dem Vorsatz alles zu vergessen sprang er unter die Dusche und als er den heißen Strahl, der auf seinen Körper prasselte, abstellte, war da keine Hermine Granger mehr, die in seinen Gedanken herumwühlte.

* * *

Hermines Weg führte sie in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich auch gleich in die Arbeit stürzte und ihre Nase in Büchern vergrub. Was gab es schon Besseres als Ablenkung. Dies war ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie wollte einen ausgezeichneten Abschluss machen.

Sie seufzte, als sie an die Zeit dachte, die sie hier verbracht hatte. Als wäre es gestern erst geschehen, erinnerte sie sich an ihre Ankunft und den Sprechenden Hut. Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen. Was war seit damals alles passiert. Harry und Ron waren zu ihren besten Freunden geworden und sie vermisste sie schon jetzt, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sich ihre Wege bald trennen würden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, für wie selbstverständlich sie ihren Aufenthalt hier gehalten hatte. Sie hatte niemals daran gedacht, dass es irgendwann enden würde. Sicher, ihre Gedanken waren schon oft bei den Abschlussprüfungen gewesen, doch seither hatte sie nie begriffen, wie nahe sie dem schon war. Dem Ende. ‚Oh, Hermine, werd' nicht theatralisch', schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie schaute schon lange nicht mehr auf das Buch, welches vor ihr aufgeschlagen war, sondern aus dem Fenster. Diese Schule war ihr so vertraut, sie hatte praktisch ihr halbes bisheriges Leben hier verbracht. Es war ihr zu einer Art zu Hause geworden. Falsch, es WAR ihr Zuhause. Und das sollte nun endgültig vorbei sein? All die Menschen, die sie über die Jahre ins Herz geschlossen hatte, würden auf einmal nicht mehr da sein.

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr schwer ums Herz, die Wände schienen sie zu erdrücken und so beschloss sie, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Als sie das Eingangstor passiert hatte, atmete sie erst einmal auf. Forschen Schrittes verließ sie das Schlossgelände. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie ging, doch es war ihr egal. Hauptsache, sie gönnte sich eine Auszeit, um ihre Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen.

Überhaupt dachte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu viel nach. Nicht auf die Art wie früher, als ihre Gedanken sich hauptsächlich ums Lernen drehten. Es war diese Art des Denkens, die wohl früher oder später bei jedem einsetzt, der erwachsen wird. Sie dachte über all die Dinge nach, die waren und solche, die kommen würden. Und zum ersten Mal bekam sie Angst vor der Zukunft. All die Ziele, die sie sich gesteckt hatte, lösten sich in Luft auf und hinterließen eine Leere, mit der Hermine nichts anzufangen wusste.

Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sie war am See angelangt. Ja, diesen Platz würde sie ganz besonders vermissen. Gerade in den letzten Monaten hatte sie oft hier am Ufer gesessen und ihren Gedanken und Träumen nachgehangen. Es war zu ihrem Zufluchtsort geworden, wenn sie nicht gestört werden wollte und Abstand brauchte.

Sie setzte sich ins Gras und starrte auf die sich nur leicht kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche. Lange saß sie so da, ohne sich zu rühren. Die Beine fest umschlungen wurde ihr Blick immer abwesender. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf.

„Es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher, hm?"

„Nein, Harry...das wird es nicht."

Mit dieser Gewissheit geschlagen warf sie sich in Harrys Arme und schluchzte bitterlich. Es war ihr vollkommen gleichgültig, dass er sie so sah. Im Gegenteil. Sie war froh, ihn in diesem schwachen Moment bei sich zu haben. Sie mussten nicht darüber reden, einer verstand den anderen, weil es ihm genauso ging und so saßen sie einfach nur da.

Als Hermine sich beruhigt hatte, hielten sie sich immer noch im Arm. Diesmal starrten beide auf den See. Zu wissen, dass Harry ihre Empfindungen teilte, spendete ihr ein wenig Trost. Sie war entschlossen, das Beste aus der verbleibenden Zeit zu machen. Dankbar für Harrys Anwesenheit drückte sie ihn noch einmal fest, küsste ihn freundschaftlich auf die Wange, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Als auch Harry sich endlich erhob nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln einen schwarzen Schatten war, doch als er sich umdrehte, war niemand mehr da.

Hermine war froh, sich an Harrys Schulter ausgeweint zu haben. Sie fühlte sich nun ein Stück weit befreit, auch wenn es trotzdem noch auf ihr lastete.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle trat, blieb sie stehen. Wo sollte sie nun hingehen? Sie hatte keinen Unterricht mehr, doch ebensowenig wollte sie jetzt auf ihr Zimmer gehen. Dort würde sie nur wieder zu viel nachdenken.

Sie straffte die Schultern und durchquerte die Halle mit entschlossenen Schritten.

* * *

knockknockknock - Hermine klopfte an der Tür, doch innen schien sich niemand aufgefordert zu fühlen, ihr zu öffnen. Sie wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann klopfte sie wieder, diesmal lauter. Als auch darauf keine Reaktion erfolgte, hämmerte sie mit dem Fuß dagegen. „Verdammt, wenn man ihn einmal braucht, ist er - "

„Wollten Sie zu mir, Miss Granger?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie auf dem Absatz herum. „Professor!"

„Also? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun als hier vor meinen Räumen herumzulungern? Haben Sie denn keine Freunde, die sich mit Ihnen beschäftigen?"

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Warum musste er dauernd Dinge sagen, die sie wütend machten? „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn wir das Niveau nicht ganz so tief sinken lassen würden, Professor Snape. Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten."

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue sah er sie an. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eben sehr schlagfertig gewesen war. „Und weil Sie arbeiten wollen, vergewaltigen Sie meine Tür?" Sie lies die Schultern absinken, der Zorn verschwand aus ihrem Blick und wich einer Art Gleichgültigkeit.

„Es war eine blöde Idee, hier herunter zu kommen. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor."

„Hier geblieben!"

Hermine hatte sich schon drei Schritte von ihm entfernt. Langsam drehte sie sich um, ihr Blick hatte sich nicht verändert. Mit einem Ruck stieß er die Tür zu seinem Labor auf. „Kommen Sie rein. Sie können mir in der Tat zur Hand gehen." Er machte eine merkwürdig einladende Geste, der Hermine sofort folgte. Ihre Miene hatte sich tatsächlich aufgehellt, als er sagte, sie könne ihm helfen. Zwar nur leicht, doch er konnte es trotzdem nicht übersehen. Verwundert betrat er nach ihr den Raum. Sie war heute anders. Seltsam anders. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass jemand freiwillig IHN um Arbeit bat. Einmal abgesehen von ein paar Versuchen seitens Draco Malfoy, der sich aufs Äußerste mit ihm gutstellen wollte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er daran denken musste. Er hasste es, wenn man sich auf diese Art und Weise einzuschleimen versuchte. Aber etwas an Miss Grangers Bitte war anders. Es war tatsächlich eine Bitte. Sie wollte es. Für sich. Nicht für ihn. Sie hatte ihn angesehen, als würde sie augenblicklich in sich zusammensinken. Es hatte ihn an den Anblick erinnert, der sich ihm gerade am See geboten hatte. Da saß Hermine, Arm in Arm mit Potter, und weinte. Nie hatte er sie so...zerbrechlich gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. Als sie nun vor seiner Tür stand und dieser hoffnungslose Blick in ihre Augen trat, hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr nachgedacht, sondern sie zurückbeordert. Nachdem er dieser Zerbrechlichkeit gewahr werden durfte, konnte er sie jetzt nicht einfach wegschicken. Doch was sollte er nun mit ihr anfangen? Genau genommen gab es nichts, das unbedingt erledigt werden musste und um sie an neue Tränke heranzuführen, hätte es einer Vorbereitungszeit gebraucht, die er nicht hatte. Er glaubte jedoch, dass sie nicht hier war, um Neues zu lernen. Sie suchte die Arbeit. Sie suchte Ablenkung. Fast musste er lächeln. Hatte er es nicht auch immer so gemacht, wenn er nicht mehr an etwas denken wollte? Genau genommen, machte er es heute noch so. Es würde vollkommen egal sein, was er ihr zur Aufgabe gab, sie würde mit allem zufrieden sein, dachte er bei sich, als er sie ansah, wie sie vor dem Tisch stand und in den sich darauf befindlichen Kessel starrte.

„Miss Granger?" Sie schien so abwesend.

„Hm?"

„Würden Sie mir helfen, hier aufzuräumen?"

Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Aufräumen?"

„Ja, aufräumen. Sie wissen schon. Der Vorgang, bei dem man die Sachen dorthin legt, wo sie ursprünglich hingehören."

„Ich weiß, was aufräumen bedeutet!", zischte sie wütend.

Na also, endlich hatte sie ihr Temperament wieder gefunden. Er konnte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie sie fast lethargisch vor sich hinstarrte, also musste er sie irgendwie provozieren.

„Gut. Dann an die Arbeit"

Wie konnte er im einen Augenblick nur so...nett sein und im darauffolgenden wieder so unglaublich widerwärtig. Sie würde diesen Mann nie verstehen.

Sie hätte daran denken sollen, dass sie nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und um Arbeit beten konnte. Schließlich musste er hierfür für gewöhnlich Vorbereitungen treffen.

Sie wusste, dass diese Arbeit mit ein oder zwei Einsätzen des Zauberstabs erledigt gewesen wäre, umso dankbarer war sie ihm nun dafür, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Er hatte sie verstanden, so unglaublich das klingen mochte.

Hermine ließ sich von Severus zeigen, wo welche Zutaten, Kessel und weitere Utensilien zu verstauen waren. Dass sie dies längst wusste, sollte ihm eigentlich klar sein, doch vielleicht diente dies auch nur der Verlängerung der Arbeit. Sie würde nie erfahren, ob er es wirklich zu ihrem Gefallen tat.

Als Hermine schließlich anfing, den Tisch zu schrubben, trat Severus zu ihr und legte sachte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Miss Granger, es ist genug", sagte er leise.

„Einen Moment noch, Professor, ich muss - "

„Nein...Sehen Sie mich an."

„Bitte, ich will nur noch kurz - "

Schon hatte er ihr die andere Hand ans Kinn gelegt und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Es ist wirklich genug." Noch immer sprach er in sanftem Ton zu ihr. „Ich habe leider nichts mehr für Sie zu tun."

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Hermine sich endlich räusperte. „Es ist in Ordnung, Professor. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein", und mit diesen Worten wollte sie sich schnell von ihm abwenden, doch er hielt sie fest. „Sagen Sie das nicht, Miss Granger. Ich habe eingewilligt, Sie zu unterstützen...und das werde ich jederzeit tun."

Er ließ sie los und langsam entfernte sich Hermine von ihm und zog leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Sie war wirklich aufgewühlt gewesen. Handliches Tun, ohne den Zauberstab zu schwingen, konnte eine willkommene Ablenkung sein. Er hoffte, dass ihm dies gelungen war.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Nun...nun würde er sich Potter vorknöpfen!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3 und 4 gehen zusammen online_

**Kapitel 3**

„POTTER! TÜR AUF! SOFORT!" Severus hämmerte so erbarmungslos gegen das Portrait vor dem Eingang zu den Gryffindor-Räumlichkeiten, dass die fette Dame sich erschrocken in die hinterste Bildecke verzogen hatte. „POTTER!" Zögerlich gab das Bild den Eingang frei und eine zerstreute Ginny Weasley blickte ihm entgegen. „Aus dem Weg!" Mit einer Hand stieß er sie weg, sodass sie gegen die nächste Wand taumelte, und hielt geradewegs auf Harry zu, der mit Ron über einer Partie Schach saß. „Professor Snape, es wäre wirklich wünschenswert, wenn Sie mich - " Weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus hatte ihn schon am Hemdskragen gepackt und zu sich gezogen. „Wir werden uns nun unterhalten, Mister POTTER" Das letzte Wort hatte er wie für gewöhnlich ausgespien. Er zog ihn hinter sich her durch das Loch, hinaus auf den Gang. Die fette Dame schrie er an, endlich den verdammten Eingang zu schließen.

Harry war indessen nervös geworden. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich nie wieder von Snape unterkriegen zu lassen, doch augenblicklich durchströmte ihn eine solche Furcht, wie er sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Was machte Snape so unglaublich wütend auf ihn?

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"

„Mit wem habe ich was gemacht?"

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm!"

„Sir, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon - "

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft aus dieser starken Frau ein Häuflein Elend zu machen?!"

„Professor, ich - "

„EIN falsches Wort und ich schwöre Ihnen, Sie werden es bereuen."

Severus Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Klang angenommen, gleichzeitig war er immer leiser geworden. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er könnte jeden Moment auf ihn einprügeln.

„HARRY!" Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und drei Paar Augen starrten nun auf die beiden Männer, die aussahen, als wollten sie sich zerfleischen. Oder zumindest der eine den anderen.

Ginny hatte Hermine gerufen und gemeinsam mit Ron standen sie nun vor Severus und Harry.

„Lassen Sie ihn sofort los, Professor!" Zornig funkelte Hermine ihn an. „Lassen...Sie...ihn los!"

Mit einem leisen „Wir sprechen uns noch!" wandte er sich von Harry ab und entfernte sich so schnell wie er gekommen war.

„Harry! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Hermine...alles okay."

Verwirrt blickte er Snape nach. Was war gerade passiert? Er hatte so verwirrende Dinge gesprochen, von denen Harry bis jetzt nur die Hälfte verstand.

„Was war denn nur los?" Besorgt und leicht panisch sah Hermine ihn an.

„Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne."

* * *

Wütend knallte Severus die Tür hinter sich zu, um kurz darauf einen Wutschrei aus sich herauszulassen. Wie eine Furie wütete er in seinen eigenen Räumen, warf Regale um, zerschmetterte Kolben und Glasvitrinen und schlug hart mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür, bevor er sich endlich in einen Sessel sinken ließ und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. 

Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen, dass er so die Kontrolle verlor? Er hatte Potter angegriffen. Gut, er hasste Potter, aber hatte er diesmal wirklich einen Grund für sein Verhalten gehabt? Er hatte ihn gehabt, doch jetzt schien ihm dies alles so unwirklich, dass er es nicht mehr glauben wollte.

Etwas war in den letzten Tagen mit ihm geschehen, das sich nun in seltsamen Verhaltensweisen äußerte und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

„Ich versteh's nicht. Wieso hat er dich angegriffen?" 

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Was weiß ich, was in seinem kranken Kopf abgeht."

„Sprich nicht so!"

„Willst du ihn jetzt auch noch verteidigen, Hermine?" Harry warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ich sage doch nur, dass wir nicht vorschnell urteilen sollten."

„Was gibt es da zu urteilen? Er hat mich angegriffen. Einfach so. Das IST krank."

„Er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben..."

„HERMINE!" Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Hermine sah an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster. Ja, warum verteidigte sie Snape?

‚So ein Unsinn, ich verteidige ihn nicht, ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Er würde ihn niemals ohne Grund angreifen.'

„Er würde dich niemals ohne Grund angreifen."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", sprach sie und ging.

„Ich versteh sie einfach nicht mehr", wandte er sich an Ron, der genauso unverständlich dreinblickte.

* * *

„Öffen Sie sofort die Tür!" Hermine hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen den Eingang zu Severus Räumen. „SNAPE!" Als sie zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte, ging die Tür plötzlich auf und Severus stand vor ihr. Bevor sie ihn mitten ins Gesicht treffen konnte packte er sie am Hangelenk und drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand hinter ihr. 

„Sie verlassen SOFORT die Kerker."

„NEIN!"

„SIE schreien mich nur EINMAL an...Miss Granger."

Schnell griff er in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er ihr an die Kehle setzte. Alle Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht. Noch einmal sammelte sie all ihren Mut. „Warum haben Sie Harry angegriffen?"

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Potter und mir und Sie werden sich da heraushalten."

Sein Gesicht war ihrem nun so nahe, dass nur noch seine Augen innerhalb ihres Gesichtsfeldes lagen.

„Und nun verschwinden Sie endlich, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Er packte sie an den Schultern, drehte sie von der Wand weg und stieß sie von sich weg, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Und ehe sie begriffen hatte, was passiert war, knallte auch schon die Tür zu.

* * *

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle herrschte Schweigen zwischen den drei Freunden, bis Harrys Blick auf Hermines Handgelenk fiel. Augenblicklich ließ er die Gabel fallen. 

„Wer war das?", fuhr er sie an und hielt ihr ihre Hand vor die Augen.

„Es ist nichts, Harry", sagte sie und schob sich mit der anderen Hand einen Löffel voll Erbsen in den Mund.

„Es war dieses widerliche Ekel, stimmts? Ich werde ihn - "

„Du wirst überhaupt nichts!" Streng sah sie ihn an und zog ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Warum musst du nur immer so überreagieren?"

„Überreagieren? ÜBERREAGIEREN?" Fassungslos starrte er sie an. „Hermine, er hat mich angegriffen und jetzt hat er sich auch noch an dir vergangen."

„Er hat sich nicht an mir VERGANGEN."

„Und was ist dann das, hm?"

„Lass mich LOS!"

Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf und rannte aus der Halle.

Severus warf Harry vom Lehrertisch aus böse Blicke zu, die dieser erwiderte.

Als Harry sich erhob, um Hermine hinterherzulaufen, tat Snape es ihm gleich und hielt ihn an der Tür zurück.

„Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, Potter!"

„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen."

„Oh, das sehe ich anders."

Er zog ihn mit sich in eine dunkle Ecke und seine Stimme senkte sich wieder auf dieses gefährliche Flüstern herab. „Wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann gnade Ihnen Gott!"

Angeekelt ließ er ihn los und mit einem letzten warnenden Blick verschwand er wieder in der Halle. Gleichzeitig stürmte Ron heraus, geradewegs zu seinem Freund.

„Harry? Was wollte der nun schon wieder von dir?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an Ron vorbei die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

* * *

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, was er von mir will." 

„Dass du sie in Ruhe lässt, offensichtlich."

„Aber wen denn?"

„Hermine natürlich."

„Hermine?"

„Man, bist du schwer von Begriff."

Nachdenklich blickte Harry Ron an. „Was sollte er von Hermine wollen?"

„Das gilt es herauszufinden."

„Was wollt ihr herausfinden?" Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um.

„Hermine, wo kommst du auf einmal her?", fragte Ron.

„Aus der Bibliothek."

„Ich glaube, das war eine rhethorische Frage", entgegnete Harry leicht amüsiert.

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Mit dir rede ich überhaupt nicht." Sprach's und ging.

„Na, wenigtens mussten wir ihr so keine Antwort geben." Harry seufzte.

„Okay", sagte Ron, „fassen wir es mal zusammen. Snape sagt – nein, schreit -, du sollst ihr kein Haar krümmen. Wie kommt er darauf, dass du das jemals tun würdest? Und was sollte die Anspielung mit...wie war das nochmal mit dem Elend?"

„Dass ich aus einer starken Frau ein Häufchen Elend gemacht hätte."

„Ah, richtig. Also die Anspielung, dass du aus Hermine ein Häufchen Elend gemacht hättest. Was zum Teufel könnte er damit meinen?"

Während er gesprochen hatte, lief er vor Harry auf und ab, und ließ sich nun neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen. Für einige Minuten waren sie still und jeder schien zu überlegen, was des Rätsels Lösung sein könnte.

„Der Schatten!", entfuhr es Harry plötzlich.

„Was denn für ein Schatten?"

„Unten...am See."

„Am - "

„Natürlich, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Wir saßen zusammen unten am See und - "

„Du und Snape?"

„ – hielten uns in den Armen und -"

„Häh?"

„ – sie weinte und - "

„Weinte? Wer?"

„ – dann war da dieser Schatten!"

Ron war sichtlich irritiert. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht ganz folgen.

„Harry, bitte überfordere mein Gehirn nicht. Nochmal ganz langsam. Wer war am See und wer hat geweint?"

„Hermine."

„Hermine? Aber warum?"

„Ich glaube, es ging darum, dass das Schuljahr bald zu Ende ist."

„Na, das glaube ich gerne, dass sie das zum Heulen bringt."

„Nein, Ron, nicht so! Ist ja auch egal jetzt. Ich muss zu Snape."

„Harry, was war nun mit dem Schatten?"

„Snape."

„Snape? Man, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Snape war der Schatten."

Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis gewappnet machte Harry sich auf, Snape zu suchen. Er sah nun ein bisschen klarer, doch er verstand immer noch nicht, warum er Hermine zu einem Häufchen Elend gemacht hatte. Hatte Snape gesehen, wie sie weinte? Und er gab ihm die Schuld? Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Potter, der Sündenbock, hurra.

* * *

Mit grimmiger Miene und blind vor Zorn rannte er alles und jeden um, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Doch plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, nachdem er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit geradewegs gegen jemanden gelaufen war, der ihn zurückprallen lies. Er blickte auf. 

„Hagrid!"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Na, Harry, so eilig?"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Hagrid!"

Harry versuchte an Hagrid vorbeizukommen, doch dieser hatte schnell die Wut in seinem jungen Freund erkannt und machte keine Anstalten, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter fort zu bewegen. Stattdessen schob er ihn, indem er ihm die Hand auf die Brust legte, ein Stück von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Immer langsam, Harry. Wir beide werden erstmal 'ne schöne Tasse Tee trinken und du erzählst mir, was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist."

„Hagrid, ich hab für sowas keine Zeit, ich muss diesem fiesen Schwein meine - "

„Okay, schon klar." Und mit einem Satz hob Hagrid ihn hoch, legte ihn sich über die Schulter und ging mit großen Schritten davon, nicht achtend auf den lautstarken Protest seitens Harry.

„Hagrid, verdammt nochmal, lass mich runter! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! HAGRID!"

So ging es weiter, bis sie das Schloss verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte gemacht hatten. Harrys Schreie verstummten. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er gegen Hagrids starken Griff keine Chance hatte und so wartete er, bis er ihn endlich herunter lassen würde.

Bei Hagrid angelangt, ließ der Harry auf die Couch fallen, brachte Tee und Kekse zum Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Nachdem er sich einen Keks in den Mund geschoben hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und blickte Harry neugierig an.

„Na dann leg mal los."

* * *

Harry hatte ihm alles haarklein erzählt, doch Hagrid konnte nicht anders als ihn ungläubig anzuschauen.

„Harry, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das alles so stimmt, wie du's mir erzählt hast?"

„Hagrid! Glaubst du etwa, ich lüge?"

„Nein, nein, Harry, nein, du lügst nicht, das weiß ich. Aber, tja, weißt du, das kommt mir doch komisch vor, ich meine...warum sollte Snape dich wegen etwas angreifen, das du nicht mal selbst verstehst?"

„Das macht er doch immer so!"

„Na schön, aber diesmal ist es doch irgendwie was anderes. Diesmal hängt Hermine mit drin. Was glaubst du, was er von ihr will?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Hagrid, hätte ich es dir gesagt."

Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner der beiden ein Wort sagte. Harry sah sehr betrübt aus.

„Ach komm schon, Junge, alles wird gut, wirst sehen", sagte Hagrid und klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Harry blickte zu ihm auf. „Hagrid? Meinst du, ich sollte zu Dumbledore gehen?"

„Oh, ja weißt du...das ist 'ne ziemlich verzwickte Lage, wenn du mich fragst."

„Was würdest du tun?"

„Ich...ja also...ich würde auf mein Herz hören."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, bevor Harry bestimmt zu Hagrid aufblickte.

„Mein Herz sagt, bring ihn um."

Harry klang nicht, als ob er zu Späßen aufgelegt sei. Es war auch nicht die rasende Wut, die Hagrid vorher gesehen hatte, die nun aus ihm sprach. Harrys Stimme blieb ruhig. Ruhig und kalt. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zur Tür.

„Harry", rief Hagrid ihn zurück. Er drehte sich um und Hagrid sah ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen seines jungen Freundes.

„Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes, hast du gehört?"

Für einen Moment waren Harrys Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, als nehme er seinen Freund gar nicht wahr, bis er ihn schließlich wieder fokusierte.

„Es wird nichts Unüberlegtes sein", und mit diesen Worten ging er hinaus.

Hagrid stand am Fenster und blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bis er außer Sichtweite war. Er kannte Harry nun schon so lange. Doch der kalte Klang seiner Stimme und dieser komisch entschlossene Blick in seinen Augen waren ihm neu und ließen ihn frösteln. Was hatte der Junge nur vor?

Er schnappte sich Fang für einen Spaziergang, doch die frische Luft befreite ihn keinesfalls von seinen Gedanken daran, was Harry vielleicht in diesem Moment tun könnte. Das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch blieb. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, drehte jedoch um, brachte Fang zurück und stapfte schnellen Schrittes aufs Schloss zu. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, er musste ein Auge auf Harry haben und ihn vielleicht vor einer Dummheit bewahren, die er bereuen könnte.

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, stieß er mit Snape zusammen.

„Verdammt nochmal, passen Sie gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinlaufen!" Wütend funkelte Severus ihn an.

„'Tschuldigung, Professor. Äh...haben Sie vielleicht Harry gesehen?"

„Nein!", knurrte er. „Lassen Sie mich mit Potter in Ruhe"

„Naja, wissen Sie, ich mache mir große Sorgen, dass - "

„Was interessiert mich das? Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort aus dem Weg treten, werde ich Sie eigenhändig aus selbigem befördern", sagte er und war schon im Begriff seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

„Ja, natürlich, selbstverständlich, Professor, selbstverständlich", stammelte Hagrid und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Severus an ihm vorbei zu lassen, der sofort durch das Eingangstor verschwand.

‚Snape ist grantig. Eigentlich wie immer. Merlin, ich glaube, ich spinne. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Das sind doch alles Hirngespinste. Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Tee."

Sein Vorhaben, Harry zu finden, hatte er verworfen. Bestimmt würde nichts passieren. Es war immerin Harry, Harry Potter.

Doch wie er sich selbst wieder dem Eingang zugewandt hatte, stürmte jemand heran und wollte vor ihm passieren, doch Hagrid war schon halb in der Tür und so prallte die Person genauso schnell an ihm ab, wie sie durchzukommen versucht hatte.

„Was zum Teufel...Hagrid! Du schon wieder"

„Na vielen Dank auch, Harry. Warum hast du es denn jetzt schon wieder so eilig?"

Er wusste die Antwort bereits. „Ich muss zu Snape", bestätigte Harry und startete einen neuen Versuch, an Hagrid vorbeizukommen, doch dieser hielt ihn abermals zurück.

„Hiergeblieben. Du wirst nicht zu Professor Snape gehen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Wieso mischst du dich überhaupt ein?" Wütend funkelte Harry ihn an.

„Warum ich mich einmische? Weil mir dein Leben lieb ist, Harry, und das sollte es dir auch sein. Du kannst dich nicht einfach mit Professor Snape anlegen!"

„Soll ich dir beweisen, dass ich es kann?"

Hagrid und Harry starrten sich eine geraume Zeit lang an, doch Hagrig machte keine Anstalten, Harry loszulassen.

„Was ist hier los?", erklang eine bekannte Stimme.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir" Hagrid deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, hielt Harry jedoch immer noch fest im Griff.

„Hagrid, warum hältst du unseren Harry fest? Hat er etwas ausgefressen? Deine Kürbisse verhext?", Albus unterdrückte ein leises Kichern.

„Nein, Sir, ich..."

„Professor Dumbledore, könnten Sie Hagrid bitte sagen, dass er mich loslassen soll?"

„Lass ihn los, Hagrid."

„Aber Sir! Das geht nicht. Er - "

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Professor Snape, um ihm - "

„Um WAS zu tun, Mister Potter?" Keiner der drei hatte bemerkt, wie die schwarze Gestalt das Schulhaus wieder betreten hatte.

„Ich mache Sie fertig!", brüllte Harry seinen Lehrer an. Severus lachte auf, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Überschätzen Sie sich nicht..., POTTER"

Albus verfolgte das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, zunächst amüsiert, doch gegen Ende hatte auch er keine Lust mehr, zuzusehen und nicht zu wissen, um was es geht.

„Harry, Severus, in mein Büro. Hagrid, ich danke dir, du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Professor, Harry" und mit einer erneuten kleinen Verbeugung verschwand er durch das Eingangstor und überließ Harry den Händen des Direktors.

* * *

Albus umrundete die beiden Männer, die reglos und mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Büro standen und sich böse anfunkelten, und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Setzen!", sagte er und Severus und Harry leisteten sofort Folge, jedoch nicht ohne, dass Harry seinen Stuhl noch ein weiteres Stück von Snapes weggerückt hatte. Noch immer schwiegen sie sich an und so ergriff Albus erneut das Wort: „Also meine Herren, ich fürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Es ist mir in der Tat nicht unbekannt, dass euch beide alles andere als Freundschaft verbindet, aber ich möchte trotzdem wissen, was es mit diesem neuerlichen Vorfall auf sich hat. Harry, du sagst mir jetzt, warum du dich gerade auf Professor Snape stürzen wolltest und du Severus trägst zur Klärung bei." Severus schnaubte verächtlich, ließ sich tiefer in den Stuhl sinken und wartete darauf, was Potter zu sagen hatte.

„Er hat Hermine angegriffen!", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Severus fuhr mit einem Ruck herum, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. „Ich habe WAS?"

„Ach, nun tun Sie doch nicht so. Ich habe genau gesehen, dass sie ihr etwas angetan haben! Aber dafür werden Sie bezahlen!"

„Harry! HARRY! Setz dich hin, setz dich!" Harry war aufgesprungen und im Begriff Severus anzufallen, als Dumbledore sich zwischen die beiden stellte und versuchte, Harry zur Raison zu bringen.

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Ihr werdet es doch wohl noch fertig bringen, wie zwei vernünftige Menschen miteinander zu reden."

„Wieso WIR? ER geht doch auf mich los."

„Severus, du bist nicht ganz unschuldig, wenn du dir Harrys Wut zuziehst, das weißt du selbst. So und nun bitte von vorn und der Reihe nach", er wandte das Wort an Harry, „Was meinst du damit, Professor Snape habe Hermine etwas angetan? Du weißt, dass er Schutzbefohlenen keinen Schaden zufügen würde."

„Ach wirklich, würde er das nicht?", warf Harry zähneknirschend, aber mehr zu sich selbst, ein.

Harry erzählte dem Direktor alles so, wie er es nicht lange zuvor Hagrid berichtet hatte. Severus blickte nur gelangweilt vor sich hin. Er kannte die Tatsachen und war verärgert, diese Sache nun vor Albus austragen zu müssen. Es war eine Sache zwischen Potter und ihm und er hätte es lieber alleine geregelt.

„Severus, was sagst du zu den Vorwürfen?"

„Albus, was soll ich dazu sagen...", er konnte und wollte ihn nicht belügen, doch er wusste, dass Albus nicht gutheißen würde, was er getan hatte, das tat er schließlich selbst nicht, aber Fakt war auch, dass Harry etwas nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

„Sagen Sie die Wahrheit! Sagen Sie, dass alles wahr ist, was ich sage! Sie HABEN sie angegriffen. Sie haben mir gesagt, ich solle ihr kein Haar krümmen. Warum? Weil Sie es selbst tun wollen? Reden Sie verdammt nochmal!"

„Harry, so beruhige dich. Ich kann dich ja verstehen, dass du sehr aufgewühlt bist, aber bestimmt ist es eine ganz harmlose Sache, die - "

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Er hat sie am Handgelenk gepackt, Sie sollten es sehen! Nun geben Sie es schon zu!"

Harry hatte sich wieder Snape zugewandt, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war und drohend auf Harry zukam. „Ich – habe – sie – nicht – ANGEGRIFFEN!" „Sie haben sich an ihr VERGANGEN!"

Mit einem Satz war Snape an Harry heran, drückte ihn gegen eine Wand des Büros, die Finger der einen Hand umfassten Harrys Hals, mit der anderen hatte er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen.

„Expelliarmus!"

Albus hatte die beiden Streithähne in letzter Sekunde auseinandergerissen. Bei Merlin, was war nur los mit ihnen? Es wurde Zeit, endlich für Klarheit zu sorgen.

Severus und Harry hatten sich endlich wieder halbwegs im Griff, als ein Hauself ankündigte, dass Hermine nun gekommen sei, die Albus hatte rufen lassen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er so nicht weiterkam.

Als sie das Büro des Direktors betrat, wusste sie nicht, wen sie ansehen sollte. Harry, der Snape wütend anstarrte und keine seiner Bewegungen aus den Augen ließ, Snape, der das gleiche mit Harry machte oder Dumbledore, der ihr fast hilfesuchend entgegenblickte.

„Meine liebe Hermine, schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Bitte setz dich doch. Und ihr beiden tut es ihr gleich. Sind wir alle soweit? Gut. Was ich von dir wissen muss, Hermine, ist: hat Professor Snape dir in irgendeiner Art und Weise...Leid...zugefügt?" Bedächtig sah er sie an. Leid zugefügt? Dass sie komische Gedanken hatte und nicht mehr schlafen konnte, waren das einzige Leid, doch das konnte sie ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen und so versuchte sie, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte.

„Leid zugefügt?", erhob Harry rechts von ihr seine Stimme. „Leid zugefügt? Er hat sich an ihr VERGANGEN! Los, Hermine, zeig es ihm!" Hermine schaute ihren Freund aus verwirrten Augen an. „Mach schon", forderte er sie erneut auf, doch Hermine tat nichts dergleichen. „Was soll ich machen, Harry? Und was faselst du von wegen er habe sich an mir vergangen?! Entschuldige, Harry, aber geht's dir noch gut?"

Sie wusste zu gut, worauf er hinaus wollte, und es tat ihr leid, ihn nun so im Regen stehen zu lassen. Natürlich hatte Snape sich nicht wirklich an ihr vergangen, es war doch nur ein blauer Fleck gewesen, und Harry hatte viel zu viel hineininterpretiert.

„Du weißt also nicht wovon ich spreche, hm? Na dann will ich deine Erinnerung mal auffrischen."

Harry nahm ihr Handgelenk, stülpte den Ärmel zurück und präsentierte es siegessicher Professor Dumbledore. „Hier! Sehen Sie!"

„Tut mir leid, Harry, ich sehe nichts."

„WAS?"

Ungläubig hielt er sich ihr Handgelenk selbst vor Augen, doch bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, beendete Albus die Unterredung, in dem er Harry und Severus hinausschickte, noch eine letzte Warnung gebend, nicht gleich wieder übereinander herzufallen und sich vernünftig zu benehmen. Hermine blieb zurück und wartete, bis der Direktor wieder ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte und das Wort an sie richtete.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was genau vorgefallen ist und ehrlich gesagt will ich es gar nicht so genau wissen. Ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass es nicht nett war, Harry hinzustellen, als wäre er verrückt geworden, doch ich verstehe deine Beweggründe und glaube, Harry hat zu viel in eine Sache hineininterpretiert, von der er im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung hat. Das ist meine Vermutung und du musst sie mir nicht bestätigen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst und sollst, sobald etwas ist."

„Ich weiß, danke, Professor Dumbledore."

„Schön. Du kannst nun gehen und diesen wundervollen Abend genießen. Und schöne Grüße an Madame Pomfrey", fügte er verschmitzt lächelnd mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Sie würde wohl nie begreifen, woher dieser Mann immer alles wusste, doch sie war froh, dass es so war und sie sich nicht zu rechtfertigen hatte. Es war schlimm genug, das jetzt mit Harry klären zu müssen, doch sie würde wohl nicht darum herumkommen.

* * *

Dennoch versuchte sie es zunächst, indem sie Harry für den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg ging. Er war jedoch nicht der einzige, dem sie nicht begegnen wollen. Sie hatte genauso wenig Lust, heute noch einmal Snape zu sehen. Der Tag war schließlich schon anstrengend genug gewesen.

Wie sie so darüber nachdachte, auf welchen Wegen sie den beiden am unwahrscheinlichsten begegnen würde, wanderten ihre Gedanken unaufhaltsam weiter, denn ob sie Severus nun sehen wollte oder nicht stellte für diese keine Barriere dar.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was in so kurzer Zeit alles passiert war, wie komisch Snape sich auf einmal verhielt und wie absurd ihre Gedankenwelt zu werden schien. Etwas Seltsames musste geschehen sein, doch was war es? Und wann hatte es stattgefunden? Sie ging den Ablauf der Geschehnisse in Gedanken durch, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ihr zum ersten Mal etwas komisch vorgekommen war. Doch wo zum Teufel war der Auslöser? Komisch war Snape ja wohl schon immer, das war nichts Neues, aber nun hatte er angefangen, weniger komisch zu sein als sonst, was sein Verhalten nur noch komischer machte. ‚Oh Gott, Hermine, du verzettelst dich in deinen eigenen Gedanken.'

Es war dunkel geworden und Hermine, die sich, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, nach draußen begeben hatte, kehrte zum Schloss zurück. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt war, hörte sie einen Schrei, der Schmerz und Überraschung in sich vereinte. Sie wandte sich in die Richtung des einsetzenden Kampfeslärms und spähte angestrengt durch die Dunkelheit. Blitze. Aufzuckende Blitze. Zwei Menschen, nur als Silhouetten zu erkennen. Die Gestalt, die am Boden zu liegen schien, entwaffnete ihren Gegner, bevor sie in sich zusammensank, doch das hinderte sein Gegenüber nicht daran, weiter auf ihn einzuprügeln.

„HEY! HEEEY". Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, dass sie nun auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Personen zulief, immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Ihr Mut kam wohl von der bösen Vorahnung, die sich in ihr breit machte.

Sie befürchtete Schlimmes, doch was sie nun sah, überstieg alle Erwartungen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel 5 und 6 gehen zusammen online_

* * *

Kapitel 5

Er prügelte weiter auf sein Opfer ein, nicht darauf achtend, dass sich ihnen jemand genähert hatte.

„HARRY!" Jemand rief seinen Namen, doch es hörte sich so fern an. Zu fern, als dass es ihn von irgend etwas hätte abhalten können. „HARRY!" Schon wieder. Nur dumpf drang dieses eine Wort an sein Ohr. Blind vor Wut schlug er wieder und wieder zu und hörte selbst nicht auf, als ihn von hinten jemand an der Schulter berührte. Aus einem Reflex heraus versuchte er, denjenigen abzuschütteln, doch die Bewegung geriet zu heftig und so traf er mit voller Wucht gegen das Hindernis. Der Aufschrei, der nun ertönte, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und er hielt zum ersten Mal wie erstarrt inne. „Hermine", keuchte er, sprang auf und rannte zu seiner auf dem Boden sitzenden Freundin. „Hermine, alles in Ordnung? Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid. Ich...ich wollte das nicht, bitte, es war keine Absicht. Scheiße. Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel! Komm, ich helf' dir!", sprudelte es in einem Rutsch aus ihm heraus, doch Hermine schlug die sich ihr bietende Hand weg, rappelte sich selbst hoch und funkelte Harry zornig an, bevor sie zu der noch immer am Boden liegenden Gestalt eilte.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihr. „Professor Snape, können Sie mich hören?" Ein unbestimmbares Brummen drang aus Severus Kehle. „Professor, sehen Sie mich an. SEHEN SIE MICH AN, VERDAMMT!"

„Das geschieht diesem Mistkerl doch ganz recht!"

Fassungslos starrte sie zu Harry hinauf, dessen Blick sich mit Hass gefüllt hatte. Er sah aus, als wollte er erneut auf ihn einprügeln.

„Verschwinde!" sagte sie langsam und bestimmt, „mach dass du hier wegkommst, hab ich gesagt", schrie sie ihn an, als er immer noch nicht ging. „Du hast sie doch nicht alle", sagte er und verschwand.

„Professor! Nun kommen Sie schon, machen Sie die Augen auf!" Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie hatte Harry weggeschickt. Verdammt, sie hätte ihm sagen müssen, dass er Hilfe holen solle, von alleine würde er ganz bestimmt nicht auf diese Idee kommen. Verdammt, was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt wegschaffen. Wie sollte sie ihn überhaupt zu Bewusstsein bekommen? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Tränen der Hilflosigkeit bahnten sich ihren Weg aus ihren Augen die Wangen hinab. Ein leises Keuchen riss sie aus ihrer kurzzeitigen Trance und sie sah, dass Severus endlich die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Professor Snape! Gott sei Dank! Bleiben Sie hier, bewegen Sie sich nicht! Ich hole Hilfe!"

Bleiben Sie hier? Wo sollte er auch großartig hingehen, er spürte sich ja nicht einmal selbst. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und eine Welle des Zorns und der Wut durchflutete ihn und wollte ihn aufspringen lassen. Der Schmerz jedoch besiegte die Wut und so ließ er sich zurückfallen und stöhnte auf.

Potter! Er hatte sich von Potter überwältigen lassen! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Dieser hinterhältige kleine Parasit hatte sich hinterrücks an ihn herangeschlichen und ihn augenblicklich niedergestreckt. Einmal getroffen war es ihm lediglich gelungen, Potter zu entwaffnen und so vielleicht Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Erneut versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seiner linken Seite ließ ihn abermals zurücksinken.

„Bleiben Sie liegen, das haben wir gleich." Hermine war mit Madame Pomfrey zurückgekehrt, die augenblicklich wusste, was zu tun war und nach ein, zwei Handgriffen sah Severus wieder aus wie neu. Lediglich sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er sich alles andere als neu fühlte.

„Wie mir scheint, werden Sie noch einige Zeit Kopfschmerzen haben, aber die werden sich bald legen. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie mir nicht sagen werden, was vorgefallen ist?"

„Sie liegen vollkommen richtig", knurrte er.

„Nun gut, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Brauchen Sie noch etwas?"

„Nein, es geht mir gut und ich würde Sie bitten, mich jetzt allein zu lassen."

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich umgewandt und war gegangen. Jemand räusperte sich und Severus blickte zur Seite. „Miss Granger, das gilt auch für Sie." Fast hatte seine Stimme wieder den üblichen scharfen Ton erreicht, doch es fehlte ihr noch ein wenig an Kraft.

„Nein", brachte sie mutig hervor.

„Nein?", mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er sie an. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass sich die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages fortsetzen, habe ich recht? Also verschwinden Sie endlich."

Er schritt auf noch leicht wackeligen Beinen davon, Hermine ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Professor, was ist passiert? Bitte, ich muss es wissen!"

„Soso, Sie müssen es wissen. Was müssen Sie eigentlich NICHT wissen, Miss Granger? Aber ich will gnädig sein und ihnen etwas sagen: Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Potter mich angreifen konnte und was dieses ganze Schauspiel überhaupt soll. Sie sollten Ihre Liebhaber besser im Griff behalten und nun gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Er ließ sie mit offenem Mund stehen. Hermine war fassungslos. Sie sollte ihre Liebhaber besser im Griff behalten? Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen? Spielte er darauf an, dass Harry dies alles aus Eifersucht tat? Eifersucht? Auf wen? Auf ihn? Auf Snape? Die Fassungslosigkeit wich einem hysterischen Lachen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie noch denken sollte. Die letzten Minuten hatten sich schrecklich hingezogen, es war so viel auf einmal passiert, dass sie gar nicht schnell genug mit der Verarbeitung der aufgenommenen Informationen vorankam.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie das Eingangstor an, durch das Severus gerade verschwunden war und setzte sich schließlich selbst in Bewegung.

* * *

Nachdenklich rieb Severus seine schmerzende Schläfe. Diese Kopfschmerzen waren wirklich fatal. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade zu Hermine gesagt hatte. Er war unfair gewesen, das sah er nun ein und auch wenn Unfair vielleicht sein zweiter Vorname war, sollte man seine Schüler fragen, so ging es ihm dieses Mal nicht aus dem Kopf und es tat ihm leid. IHM, Severus Snape, tat es leid, eine GRYFFINDOR beleidigt zu haben? Er wollte laut auflachen, doch der aufblitzende Kopfschmerz hinderte ihn schon nach dem ersten Ton daran.

Zwei weitere Stunden lag er so da, mit abwesendem Blick und in Gedanken versunken, bis er sich dazu entschied, einen Schlaftrank einzunehmen, um endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen nach diesem doch anstrengenden Tag. Als er die Augen schloss, schlief er sofort ein und vergas, was er soeben empfunden hatte und was ihn noch viele Nächte wach halten würde.

* * *

Hermine hatte unterdessen ein popeliges Muggel-Beruhigungsmittel geschluckt. Sie wollte sich mit Harry auseinandersetzen und es brachte sie kein Stück weiter, wenn sie ihn nur anschreien würde, obwohl er es durchaus verdient hatte.

Um nicht durch die anderen Gryffindors gestört zu werden, hatte sie Harry in ihr Zimmer gerufen und so lagen sie nun nebeneinander auf dem Bett und starrten an die Decke.

„Ich möchte dich doch nur verstehen, Harry", sagte sie mit einem leichten Seufzen. „Ich weiß ja, dass du Professor Snape nicht ausstehen kannst, aber wieso musst du das auf einmal so offensichtlich zeigen? Und was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Sie sagte das alles nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern klang ehrlich an seinen Beweggründen interessiert, sodass er einen erneuten Anflug von Wut hinunterschluckte, als er wieder an die letzten Geschehnisse dachte.

„Ich möchte das genauso gerne geklärt haben wie du. Hermine,", er drehte sich ihr zu und sah sie eindringlich an, „du warst selbst dabei, als Snape mich draußen auf dem Gang angegriffen hat. Und nach dem Abendessen hat er wieder seine Drohungen ausgesprochen. Ich solle dich in Ruhe lassen und dir kein Haar krümmen. Der Typ hat uns am See gesehen und jetzt denkt er, ich will dir irgendetwas Böses. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, ich hätte dich zum Weinen gebracht. Das ist die eine Sache. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du in Dumbledores Büro nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Er hat dich doch angegriffen!"

„Nein, Harry, er hat nichts dergleichen getan. Professor Snape und ich arbeiten zusammen und springen uns nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle."

„Was war dann das mit deinem Handgelenk?"

„Du interpretierst viel zu viel in Dinge hinein, die überhaupt nicht von Bedeutung sind."

„Ich finde nicht, dass das nicht von Bedeutung ist, immerhin - "

„Harry, bitte! Lass es gut sein, okay? Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Kannst du das tun?"

Leise grummelte er vor sich hin, bevor er sagte: „Na schön, es wird schon stimmen, wenn du das sagst. Hermine, ich möchte nicht, dass du mich anlügst, okay? Also wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!" Sie gab keine Antwort und er wertete das als Ja. Schweigend lagen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, bis Harry leise die Stille brach.

„Hermine?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist...also...was ist jetzt mit Snape? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Naja, nein, also...doch, ja, es interessiert mich. Sag, was ist mit ihm?"

„Es geht ihm soweit gut, auch wenn er wohl noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe ist. Das ist im Übrigen auch so eine Sache, wie kommst du dazu, dich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn derart niederzustrecken?", sie richtete sich auf und sah ihren Freund eindringlich an. Die Bilder der jüngsten Erlebnisse stiegen wieder in ihr hoch und sie kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.

„Hermine, ich musste das tun, nach allem, was geschehen war."

„Du MUSSTEST? Du musstest höchstens dein Gehirn einschalten, um zu erkennen, wie schwachsinnig und außerdem gefährlich diese Aktion war!"

„Ich weiß, er hätte mich töten können, wenn er schneller gewesen wäre."

„WIE BITTE? Sag mir bitte nicht, dass das jetzt wahr ist. Hah! Ich fasse es nicht!" Sie war vom Bett aufgesprungen und lief vor Harry auf und ab. „Er hätte dich töten können? Ja, das hätte er können, aber GEMACHT hätte er es nicht. Snape droht dir, aber er würde dich niemals derart angreifen und schon gar nicht so hinterrücks und feige wie DU es getan hast! DU, Harry, hättest IHN töten können!" Fassungslos und maßlos enttäuscht sah sie ihn an.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn? Hast du immer noch nicht begriffen, dass er mich fertig machen will?"

„Oh ja, natürlich, Harry, es geht mal wieder nur um dich!"

„Natürlich tut es das! Er hat MICH angegriffen, er hat MIR gedroht!"

„Harry, du hast selbst gesagt, dass er etwas gesehen hat, dass er falsch gedeutet hatte, nämlich als wir beide am See saßen, er hatte verdammt nochmal einen Grund und ER GREIFT DICH NICHT EINFACH SO AN!"

„Oooh, Miss Hermine Granger und Professor Severus Snape – das neue Traumpaar. Geh doch zu deinem widerwärtigen Professor und werd glücklich mit ihm. Ich wollte dir nur helfen!"

Ihren Streit hörte man bestimmt bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum, so laut wie sich die beiden anschrien.

„HARRY, HALT DEN MUND! Du verstehst einfach überhaupt nichts. Du tust das alles doch nur aus verletztem Stolz und weil du weißt, dass ich recht habe, wirst du unfair. Verschwinde SOFORT aus meinem Zimmer!"

Harry war still und starrte sie einfach nur an. „RAUS!!", war das letzte, das er vernahm, denn sie hatte ihn augenblicklich aus der Tür geschoben und selbige zugeschlagen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitel 5 und 6 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

Kapitel 6 

Im Gegensatz zu Severus Snape, der tief und fest schlief wie ein Stein, wälzte Hermine sich unruhig im Bett umher. Es war so viel geschehen an diesem Tag, das ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Wieder und wieder tauchte das Bild des am Boden liegenden Professors vor ihren Augen auf und jedes Mal packte sie das Grauen erneut. Wie konnte Harry sich nur so vergessen? Wie konnte er ihn nur angreifen? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Noch nie hatte sie so viel Wut für ihren Freund gespürt. Sie erkannte ihn einfach nicht wieder.

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, was sich in Harrys Kopf abgespielt haben musste. Dass er wirklich dachte, Snape habe ihr weh getan. Sie wusste, Harry würde seine Freunde bis aufs Blut verteidigen und die Tatsache, dass ihr Professor ein ehemaliger Todesser war, machte ihn nur umso entschlossener.

Stunde um Stunde verging, in der sie die Decke anstarrte, als wolle sie von ihr eine Antwort auf all die Fragen, die in ihrem Kopf wie wild umherschwirrten.

Es war Wochenende und obwohl sie froh darüber war, dass sie nicht zwangsläufig mit ihren Freunden zusammen sein musste, kam es ihr doch insofern ungelegen, als dass sie nun viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken haben würde.

Langsam wurde es hell, an Schlaf war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken und so machte Hermine sich auf ins Badezimmer. Der nächste Schock wartete bereits auf sie, als sie in den Spiegel sah. Ein blasses, krank aussehendes Gesicht starrte ihr entgegen und so sprang sie schnell unter die Dusche und würdigte ihr Spiegelbild keines Blickes mehr.

* * *

Da es noch relativ früh an diesem Tag war, zog sie sich schnell an und lief in die Große Halle, um möglichst ungestört frühstücken zu können und Harry nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihren Freund gemacht, den es genauso früh aus dem Bett getrieben hatte. Außer ihnen waren nur ein paar vereinzelte Ravenclaw-Erstklässler im Saal. Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust, das Gespräch von gestern Abend forzusetzen und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie sich wirklich zu ihm an den Tisch setzen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, weil alles andere wahrscheinlich kindisch gewesen wäre.

Sie murmelte ein leises „Morgen", setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begann sogleich zu essen. Harry sah sie einige Minuten lang einfach nur an, bis er sich schließlich räusperte.

„Hermine, ich weiß, was du denkst und ich will dir sagen, dass mir leid tut, was passiert ist." Sie sah nur flüchtig zu ihm auf und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich und du hast auch allen Grund dazu. Du musst nichts sagen, hör mir einfach nur zu, okay? Also, was passiert ist, tut mir unglaublich leid, ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein kompletter Idiot. Ich dachte, ich müsste dich beschützen, doch du hast recht, es war wohl auch verletzter Stolz dabei. Na gut, es war wohl hauptsächlich verletzter Stolz. Ich lag die ganze Nacht wach und habe mir den Kopf über das alles zerbrochen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich überreagiert habe."

„Überreagiert?", fragte Hermine, sprach jedoch mehr zu sich selbst.

„Maßlos überreagiert, okay? Hermine, was soll ich tun, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern und alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass es mir leid tut. Es tut mir leid."

Er war gegen Ende immer leiser geworden und blickte nun beschämt auf seinen eigenen Teller hinunter. Hermine ergriff seine Hand.

„Harry, es ist in Ordnung, ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Aber entschuldige dich nicht bei mir."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Entschuldige dich bei jemand anderem."

Und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle.

* * *

Am liebsten wäre sie sofort in die Kerker gelaufen, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es Professor Snape ging. Doch nach dem gestrigen Tag würde er höchstwahrscheinlich noch schlafen, Pomfrey hin oder her, geschwächt war er, so wie er ausgesehen hatte, allemal.

Während sie zur Bibliothek ging, um sich die Zeit und auch ihre Gedanken zu vertreiben, dachte sie an Harry und daran, ob er sich wirklich entschuldigen würde. Eigentlich sollte er wissen, wie ernst ihr diese Sache war und sie hoffte, er würde es tun.

Hermine machte einen kurzen Umweg über ihr Zimmer, um sich Papier und Stift zu holen und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. In der Bibliothek schnappte sie sich ein Buch über Kräuterkunde und begann, ihre Aufzeichnungen zu Professor Sprouts letzter Unterrichtsstunde zu vervollständigen. Vertieft in ihre Arbeit bemerkte sie nicht, wie jemand im Gang erschienen war.

Er stand am Anfang des Gangs und überflog die sich vor ihm befindlichen Buchrücken. An den Regalen entlangschreitend entdeckte er ungefähr auf halbem Weg, was er gesucht hatte, in einem der unteren Fächer. „Na also", murmelte er, bückte sich und griff nach dem Buch. „Professor?", ertönte es, bevor er auch nur danach greifen konnte. Schnell fuhr er herum. „Miss Granger", sagte Severus tonlos und zupfte sich seine Robe zurecht. Er nickte knapp und wollte gehen als sie ihm hinterherrief.

„Professor Snape?"

„Jaa?", antwortete er genervt, drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und setzte einen genauso genervten Blick auf. Jetzt würde sie ihm bestimmt ein Gespräch über gestern Abend aufdrängen wollen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Sie haben Ihr Buch vergessen, Professor", sagte Hermine beiläufig, deutete kurz auf das Regal und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Einen Augenblick blieb Severus noch stehen wie festgewachsen, etwas perplex durch diese Banalität ihres Satzes, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, holte das Buch und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang zwischen den Gängen.

Hermine blickte noch einmal an die Stelle, an der er gerade gestanden hatte, seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und knallte mit einer Heftigkeit das Kräuterkundebuch zu, dass es nur so durch den Raum hallte.

* * *

Warum musste dieser Mann immer dann auftauchen, wenn sie ihn gerade halbwegs aus ihrem Kopf bekommen hatte? Grimmig starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich war doch alles geklärt, oder nicht? Nein, sie hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Snape Harry bedroht hatte. Es ergab einfach alles keinen Sinn. Warum sollte er wollen, dass Harry ihr kein Haar krümmt? Sie war eine Gryffindor, und Gryffindors waren ihm egal. Was zum Teufel sollte das also?

Ihr Blick wurde von jemandem auf sich gezogen, der mit großen Schritten im Begriff war, das Schlossgelände zu verlassen. Hermine kannte diesen Gang zu gut und sie kannte ebenfalls die Gestalt, die hinter der ersten her rannte.

* * *

„Professor Snape?...Professor Snape, warten Sie!"

Severus blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um, bis derjenige, der ihn gerufen hatte, zu ihm aufschloss.

„Professor Snape..."

„Potter!"

„Professor Snape...ich...muss..."

Harry war total außer Atem. Als er Snape entdeckt hatte, war er so schnell hinter ihm hergelaufen wie er konnte, doch er war ihm schon zuweit voraus gewesen.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht in ganzen Sätzen mit mir sprechen, Mister Potter? Und überhaupt, was wollen Sie noch von mir? Hat ihnen die bisherige Vorstellung nicht gereicht?"

Diese Mischung aus List und Spott in seinen Augen ließ sofort wieder die gesamte Wut in Harry aufflammen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht sofort erneut an die Kehle zu springen.

„Professor Snape, ich möchte mich hiermit bei Ihnen entschuldigen für das, was gestern Abend passiert ist und dafür, dass ich sie einer Tat bezichtigt habe, die so nicht stattgefunden zu haben scheint."

Er hatte sich die Worte sorgsam zurecht gelegt und kaum dass sie ausgesprochen waren, wollte er wieder zurück laufen, als er Snapes abfällig klingende Stimme vernahm.

„Bravo, Potter. Wirklich gut auswendig gelernt. Ich nehme an, dass Ihre kleine...Freundin wollte, dass Sie dies tun."

Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei Harry, die Gesichter dicht an dicht und senkte seine Stimme auf ein gefährliches Flüstern herab.

„Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich Ihnen kein Stück davon abnehme, aber das haben Sie wohl auch nicht erwartet, habe ich Recht? Trotzdem werde ich Ihre Entschuldigung akzeptieren."

„Zu gnädig", antwortete Harry spöttisch.

Severus wendete sich ab, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Wollten Sie nicht noch etwas sagen, Professor Snape?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich IHNEN zu sagen hätte."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?"

Mit einem wütenden Glitzern in den Augen drehte er sich zu Harry um und presste ein „Verschwinden Sie!" zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor, bevor er Harry endgültig stehen ließ.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors begeben, um auf Harry zu warten. Nach allem, was sie gesehen hatte, musste Harry sich bei Professor Snape entschuldigt haben. Zumindest hoffte sie es.

Ungeduldig sah sie auf die Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, ohne dass Harry sich hatte blicken lassen. Wo steckte er nur?

Durch den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nächte begann die Müdigkeit an ihr zu zehren. Sie kämpfte mit den herunterfallenden Augenlidern, doch es dauerte nicht lange und der Schlaf übermannte sie.

‚Oh nein, nicht schon wieder' Langsam hatte sie diese luziden Träume gründlich satt.

Was sollte das alles? Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen, dass sie sich in diesem merkwürdigen Gang wiederfand. Definitiv zwei mal zu viel. Sie würde die Person doch sowieso nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Genervt marschierte sie schnurstracks auf die Tür am Ende des Gangs zu.

Warum öffnete sie sich nicht? Sie öffnete sich doch immer? Was war jetzt anders?

Hermine sah sich um. Der Gang lag dunkel und spärlich von Kerzen beleuchtet da, wie jedes Mal. Er war weder breiter oder länger geworden, noch hatte er sich in irgendeiner anderen Weise verändert. Nein, DIES war der Gang, da war sie sich absolut sicher.

Sie wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und hob zaghaft ihre Hand. Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Leise klopfte sie an. „Hallo?" Als sie erneut anklopfen wollte, gab die Tür ein leises Knarren von sich und öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. „Hallo? Ist da wer?" Die Tür war schwerer als sie aussah und so musste Hermine sich leicht dagegenstemmen, um sie weiter aufzubekommen. Sie wagte sich jedoch noch nicht hinein, zu gut war ihr der letzte Traum und der letztendliche Fall ins Bodenlose in Erinnerung geblieben.

„Wo sind Sie? So antworten Sie doch! Ach, verdammt..."

Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Dies war nur ein Traum. Sie würde jetzt da hineingehen und entweder sie fiel oder eben nicht. Mutig trat sie einen Schritt vor, schloss dabei die Augen, gefasst auf den Sturz...doch er kam nicht. Erst ein Auge, dann beide öffnend sah sie sich um. Sie war in den Raum hineingetreten und stand in einem kleinen, sehr kurzen Flur, der kaum als solcher zu erkennen war und kurz darauf ins Wohnzimmer mündete. Dort standen eine grüne Couch, ein kleiner Tisch und zahlreiche Bücherregale. Links und rechts gingen Türen ab. Sie war in den Räumlichkeiten der Person. Sie war wirklich hier! Wer konnte hier wohnen? Sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, der sie ja offensichtlich auch war. Noch einmal rief sie in den stillen Raum hinein. Sie wagte es nicht, sich weiter vorzuwagen. Das ginge entschieden zu weit.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schnellstmöglich aus der Wohnung hinaus.

„Nein! Das...das kann nicht..."

Die Tür! Wo war diese verdammte Tür? Sie tastete die kalte Steinwand ab, an der sich bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch der Eingang befunden hatte. Aber was viel wichtiger war: Es war auch der Ausgang! ‚Verdammt, warum wache ich nicht endlich auf?'

„Hallo? HALLO! Hilfe! Hört mich jemand?! Bitte!" Panik stieg in ihr hoch. „Ich will hier raus!"

„H..e..r..m..i..n..e" Ganz leise und aus weiter Ferne hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen.

„Wer ist da?"

„H..e..r..m..i..n..e"

„Hallo? Ich will hier raus!"

„H..e.r..m..i..n..e"

„Was...nein...ich will hier raus..."

* * *

„Hermine!"

„Ich wil hier raus, ich will hier raus, hol mich hier raus, bitte, ich will hier raus."

„HERMINE!"

„Aaaah"

Sie warf sich ihm direkt in die Arme.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast nur geträumt."

„Ich...ich weiß."

Langsam löste sie sich von Harry.

„Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit gerade eben. Ich wollte dich schlafen lassen, aber du hast angefangen, zu reden und als du dann um Hilfe geschrien hast, habe ich versucht, dich zu wecken, doch es hat eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich dich wach bekommen habe. Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Eindringlich schaute er sie an. Sie sah sehr verwirrt aus. Kein Wunder, sie musste einen fürchterlichen Albtraum gehabt haben.

„Es geht mir gut, Harry. Aber ich glaube, ich muss jetzt erstmal an die frische Luft.", antwortete sie endlich und stand auf.

„Warte, ich komme mit."

„Nein, Harry", sagte sie leise, aber entschlossen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne allein sein."

Harry nickte und lies sie gehen.

* * *

Hermine lief ziellos auf dem Schlossgelände umher. Noch immer spürte sie die Hilflosigkeit aus dem Traum, die tief in ihr drin saß. Es war doch bloß ein Traum. Nichts davon war wirklich, warum fühlte es sich nur so real an? Sie fing an, diesen mit dem vorherigen Traum zu vergleichen. Der Gang war der selbe. In beiden Träumen hatte sie den Raum hinter der Tür betreten, doch nur in einem war sie erfolgreich, was das Betreten anging. Dafür war von der ominösen Person nichts zu sehen gewesen. Wieso hatte sich die Tür geöffnet, obwohl doch offensichtlich niemand da war? Und wieso hatte die Person die Tür offen gelassen, sodass sie ihr folgen konnte und dabei konnte sie es doch nicht, sondern stürzte?

Alles begann sich vor Hermines Augen zu drehen und sie setzte sich schnell auf die Bank am Waldesrand, die sie gerade erreicht hatte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, erhaschte sie gerade noch einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss, bevor sie ohnmächtig in sich zusammensank.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Langsam kroch ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und wurde, als sie sich leicht aufrichten wollte, mit einem stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf belohnt. Vor ihren Augen war noch alles verschwommen, sodass sie nur wage Umrisse erkennen konnte.

„Noch nicht", sagte eine Stimme dicht neben ihr und eine Hand drückte sie sanft in die Kissen zurück.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Sie war im Gegenteil froh, noch nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sank sie wieder in den Schlaf.

Sie erwachte, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Was sollte das? ‚Ich will doch einfach nur schlafen", dachte sie und drehte der Stimme oder zumindest der Richtung, aus der sie zu kommen schien, den Rücken zu.

„Nein, nein, Miss Granger, Sie müssen nun aufstehen. Hopp, hopp, aufwachen!

„Nein, ich will nicht."

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey. Schlagartig war sie hellwach.

„Ma...Madame Pomfrey. Wie...wie kommen Sie hierher? Wie komme ICH hierher?", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich umsah und feststelle, dass sie in einem Bett im Krankenflügel lag.

„Professor Snape hat sie ohnmächtig vor dem Wald gefunden."

„Professor Snape?"

„Ist DAS Ihre erste Frage? Und dass Sie ohnmächtig waren, wundert sie überhaupt nicht?"

„Oh...ich...doch, also..." Verwirrt blickte sie in die besorgten Augen der Krankenschwester.

„Hier, trinken Sie das", sagte diese und reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Was ist das?"

„Das wird Sie etwas aufbauen, trinken Sie."

Und ohne Widerworte oder erneutes Nachfragen, was für Hermine doch etwas untypisch war, trank sie den Inhalt und reichte Madame Pomfrey das Fläschchen.

„Jetzt sollten Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer gehen können."

Das fiel Hermine nicht schwer, denn schlagartig wurde sie wieder von der Müdigkeit übermannt und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

„Wie geht es ihr?" 

„Sie ist immer noch stark geschwächt, aber ich denke, heute abend ist sie wieder ganz die alte."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Wer sprach da? Hermine erkannte Madame Pomfreys, jedoch nicht die Stimme ihres Gesprächspartners, auch wenn sie ihr auf seltsame Weise vertraut vorkam. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich ziemlich schwach und war unfähig, ihre Lider zu heben.

„Aber ja doch. Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen", antwortete Madame Pomfrey sanft.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen." Ihr Gegenüber hatte einen rüden Ton angeschlagen.

„Aber natürlich nicht", sagte sie nur leise und das letzte, was Hermine hörte, waren die Schritte der Personen, die den Saal verließen.

* * *

Als sie am Abend erwachte, zumindest nahm sie an, dass es bereits abends war, da es im Saal leicht dämmerig geworden war, fühlte sie sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch. Langsam hob sie ihren Oberkörper vom Bett, darauf wartend, dass der Schwindel wieder einsetzen würde, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Noch war sie misstrauisch, und so setzte sie von der Bettkante aus vorsichtig die Füße auf den Boden und ging, sich am Bett stützend, ein paar Schritte. 

‚Scheint alles zu funktionieren.'

Nun, da sie nicht mehr darauf achten musste, bei der nächsten Bewegung umzufallen, sah sie sich im Krankenflügel um. Sie war allein und auch von Madame Pomfrey war nichts zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne ihr Bescheid zu geben, doch allzu große Lust, auf sie zu warten, verspürte sie auch nicht und so beschloss sie, die Krankenschwester suchen zu gehen. Bei der Gelegenheit wollte sie auch gleich die verpasste Gelegenheit nachholen, um nach dem Trank zu fragen, den sie ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was man ihr verabreichte, denn es stellte für sie in gewisser Weise eine Art Kontrollverlust dar.

Sie durchquerte den Krankenflügel. Als sie gerade nach der Klinke greifen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine sah sich Madame Pomfrey gegenüber.

„Ich wollte Sie gerade suchen. Es geht mir besser und ich würde jetzt gerne wieder zurück."

Prüfend blickte sie die junge Frau an, seufzte und sagte: „Also schön. Aber Sie dürfen es noch nicht übertreiben. Sie mögen sich jetzt auch noch so gut fühlen, aber bis morgen Abend würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, sich zu schonen."

„In Ordnung, Madame Pomfrey. Aber ich hätte da noch eine Frage", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als die Angesprochene schon gehen wollte, „was war das für ein Trank, den sie mir gegeben haben?"

Madame Pomfrey erschien nun leicht verlegen, so als wollte, oder vielmehr KONNTE sie Hermine keine Auskunft geben.

„Bitte! Ich möchte es wirklich gerne wissen." Hermine setzte einen flehenden Blick auf.

„Nunja...hmm...also...", druckste sie herum. „Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen die Zutaten nicht nennen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich sie nicht kenne."

„WAS?" Entsetzen trat in Hermines Augen. Madame Pomfrey wusste nicht, was sie in ihre Heilmittel schüttete?

„Was soll das heißen, Sie kennen die Zutaten nicht?"

Obwohl ihr Hermines Ton nicht gerade gefiel, musste sie ihn ihr zugestehen. Sie hätte wohl genauso reagiert, wenn sie so etwas erfuhr. Leicht gehetzt schaute sie sich in dem leeren Raum um, als ob sie sicher gehen wollte, dass sie wirklich mit Hermine allein war, bevor sie sich zu ihr vorbeugte.

„Na schön, sie haben ein Recht darauf. Ich weiß die Zutaten nicht, weil der Trank von Professor Snape stammt. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Ihnen das erzähle, aber ich muss Sie darum bitten, nichts verlauten zu lassen, sonst komme ich in Teufels Küche."

„Selbstverständlich", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen. „Ich danke Ihnen für diese Information. Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt. Einen schönen Abend noch, Madame Pomfrey."

So schnell sie konnte verließ sie den Trakt. So schnell es ihr Zustand eben zuließ. Sie hatte nicht vor, den Rat, es langsam angehen zu lassen, zu verwerfen, denn riskieren wollte sie bestimmt nichts.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte was sie geahnt hatte, nämlich dass das Abendessen schon vorbei war. Sie hoffte, Harry und Ron hatten sich nicht allzu sehr gewundert, sonst würden sie sich nur wieder neue Schreckensgeschichten ausmalen.

Mittlerweile schlich sie fast durch die Gänge und spähte vorsichtig um jede Ecke, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihren Freunden nicht begegnen würde. Eigentlich war das ziemlich dumm, denn falls sie sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatten, sollte sie zu ihnen gehen, um zu sagen, dass alles okay war. Wer wusste schon, ob im Laufe des Nachmittags nicht jemand anderer kurzzeitig die Hilfe von Madame Pomfrey gebraucht hatte und sie im Krankenflügel liegen sah. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich auf Hogwarts schnell. Doch momentan hatte sie keine große Lust, darüber zu reden, falls wirklich etwas durchgedrungen sein sollte, sie verstand es ja noch nicht einmal selbst.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, legte sie sich aufs Bett und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. Konnten ihr die letzten Tage wirklich so zugesetzt haben, dass sie einfach in Ohnmacht fiel? Das war so untypisch. Anders betrachtet war wirklich sehr viel passiert, das vorher noch niemals in diesem Ausmaß da gewesen war. Und dann diese neuerlichen Gedanken, die sie hatte. Mit schulischem Stress konnte sie umgehen, aber dies hier war etwas ganz anderes.

Wieder dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend und ein Schauer lief über ihre Haut. Langsam drehte sie sich auf die Seite und legte ihre Hand unter das Gesicht.

Ja, sie kannte Harrys Gründe und sie konnte sie verstehen, wenn auch nicht nachempfinden, aber die Ursache für Harrys Ausraster war ein ihr teilweise fremder Snape, dessen Verhalten sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte.

Doch noch seltsamer erschien ihr ihr eigenes Verhalten, die Gedanken, die sie seit zwei Tagen begleiteten, die Gedanken an SNAPE. Nun war sie schon im Krankenflügel gewesen und hatte sich erst nicht durchchecken lassen, um zu klären, ob vielleicht irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Hermine kannte sich und DAS war sie einfach nicht. Vielleicht war sie ja auf irgend ein Kraut allergisch, mit dem sie in Berührung gekommen war, das diese Auswirkungen auf sie hatte.

‚Blödsinn, Hermine. Langsam wirst du WIRKLICH verrückt.'

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stand sie auf, um sich ein heißes Bad einzulassen. Vielleicht konnte sie so endlich auch ihren Kopf entspannen und die unliebsamen Gedanken loslassen.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später klopfte es zaghaft an ihrer Tür. „Herein!"

„Hermine...du warst nicht beim Essen und Harry hat gesagt...naja, es geht dir nicht gut, und ich dachte...hier." Hermine grinste unweigerlich über ihre Freundin Ginny, die zu viel auf einmal sagen wollte und nun mit einem voll beladenen Tablett vor ihr stand.

„Danke, Ginny, das ist wunderbar, ich hab' wirklich Hunger."

Sie nahm ihr das Tablett ab und trug es zum Bett, wo sie sich auch schon gleich darauf stürzte, als sei sie ausgehungert.

„Mensch, du hast ja echt 'nen großen Hunger", sagte Ginny erstaunt. „Mhm", antwortete Hermine mit vollem Mund, „oh, entschuldige, setz dich, willst du auch was?"

„Nein, danke, ich hab ja schon. Sag schon, was ist mit dir?"

„Was mit mir ist?"

„Ja, Harry erwähnte, dass es dir nicht ganz so gut ginge und Colin hat dich im Kra - "

„Im Krankenflügel gesehen?", schnitt sie ihrer Freundin lachend das Wort ab. „Oh ja, das war ja klar. Und Colin konnte das natürlich nicht für sich behalten."

„Nunja, du kennst ihn." Nun musste auch Ginny grinsen, doch als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu sagen, warum sie auf der Krankenstation gewesen war, musste sie selbst nachfragen.

„Nun sag schon, was fehlt dir?"

„Mir? Oh, mir fehlt gar nichts. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und Madame Pomfrey hatte da etwas Neues, dessen Wirkung zwar sehr schnell einsetzt, allerdings auch ziemlich heftig, weshalb man sich kurz hinlegen muss. Colin hat mich wahrscheinlich in genau diesem Moment gesehen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, keine fünf Minuten und die Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen." ‚Oh verdammt, was mache ich hier eigentlich? Warum reihe ich eine Lüge an die andere?'

„Oh, okay, das beruhigt mich." Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf, bis Ginny erneut ansetzte. „Aber wieso warst du dann nicht beim Abendessen, wenn es dir wieder besser ging?", fragte sie verwirrt.

‚Verdammt, das Abendessen.'

„Tja, weißt du, ich musste noch...etwas in meinen Aufzeichnungen nachtragen" und Hermine hoffte, dass sie bei diesen Worten genauso ehrlich klang, wie bei der ersten Lüge. Ginny schmunzelte.

„Ach, Hermine, du arbeitest dich noch einmal zu Tode. Aber ich bin ja stolz, eine so motivierte Freundin zu haben", sagte sie und puffte sie leicht in die Seite.

Hermine grinste, doch innerlich war ihr ganz schlecht von den vielen Unwahrheiten, die sie in so kurzer Zeit erzählt hatte. Warum sagte sie ihr nicht einfach, dass sie ohnmächtig war? Es war doch nichts dabei. Aber etwas in ihr hielt sie zurück, hielt es für besser, zu schweigen.

„Ich geh dann auch besser mal wieder. Wenn McGonagall mich erwischt, ist der Ärger groß."

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Hermine ließ sich erleichtert aufs Bett fallen und als der Schlaf an ihr hinaufkroch, zog sie gerade noch die Bettdecke über sich und war eingeschlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Der Sonntag war für Hermine für gewöhnlich kein Ruhetag. Sonntag war der Tag, an dem sie mit Severus Snape zusammen in seinem Labor stand; der Tag, der mehr als jeder andere für ihre Weiterbildung in Zaubertränke zur Verfügung stand, denn nur an diesem Tag hatten weder Severus noch Hermine selbst etwas anderes zu tun.

Auch an diesem Sonntag, so wusste Hermine, würde sie wieder stundenlang mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten.

Sie erinnerte sich an die ersten Privatstunden bei ihm nur all zu gut. Wie versteinert war sie in größerer Distanz, als vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, ihm gegenüber gestanden und hatte jedes Wort in sich aufgesogen, um es ja nicht zu vergessen und von ihm bloßgestellt zu werden. Sie hatte nicht so große Angst vor Professor Snape wie zum Beispiel Neville, doch auch sie fürchtete sich ein wenig vor der großen schwarzen Gestalt, auch wenn sie es sich nur ungern eingestanden hatte.

Zaubertränke war ein Fach, für das sie sich von allen am meisten interessierte und es war eine großartige Gelegenheit, außerhalb des Unterrichts noch mehr zu lernen und so die eigenen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, doch natürlich schmälerte die Aussicht, von Snape allein unterrichtet zu werden, die Freude erst einmal erheblich. Vor ihrer allerersten Stunde war sie sehr aufgeregt gewesen und konnte vor Nervosität keine Sekunde still sitzen. Als sie dann vor Severus' Tür stand, hatte sie am ganzen Körper gezittert und sich gedanklich zur Ruhe ermahnt. Er war ihr Professor und kein Monster, das sie gleich auffressen würde, wobei sie sich mit dem Monster nicht einmal so sicher sein konnte. Was sollte sie nur die ganze Zeit über mit ihm reden? Im regulären Unterricht hatte sie schon einige böse Blicke von ihm aufgefangen, weil sie manches Mal unaufgefordert gesprochen hatte, wenn er sie mal wieder ignorierte. Wie er wohl darauf reagiert hatte, dass er sie nun auch noch in seiner freien Zeit um sich haben würde? Diese und andere Fragen waren Hermine durch den Kopf gegangen, als sie ein letztes Mal tief durchatmete und an die schwere Tür klopfte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein nicht gerade erfreut aussehender Severus Snape hatte die Tür geöffnet. „Granger. Reinkommen." war alles, was er sagte und mit wackeligen Knien war sie ihm in sein Labor gefolgt. In den darauf folgenden 2 Stunden hatte er nicht sehr viel mehr mit ihr gesprochen, als dass er genauso knappe Anweisungen gab, wie sie ihre Arbeit zu erledigen hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie ihre Furcht so gut wie verloren und auch Severus war nicht mehr ganz so einsilbig. Er hütete sich nach wie vor, private Gespräche mit ihr zu führen, doch ihre Treffen gingen von sturem Unterrichten allmählig in eine Art Zusammenarbeit über und die ehemalige Furcht wandelte sich zu tiefem Respekt. Sie hatte große Achtung vor ihrem Lehrer und seinem Können. Vielleicht spürte er das und behandelte sie deshalb nicht mehr so herablassend wie er es zu Beginn getan hatte.

Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand so schnell auf, dass sie sich gerade noch an dem ihrem Bett gegenüberstehenden Stuhl abstützen konnte, um nicht hinzufallen, denn ihre Beine hatten unter dieser Schnelligkeit nachgegeben. Sie musste den Tag langsam angehen lassen. Vorsichtig tappte sie ins Bad und stellte sich unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche. Sofort fühlte sie sich besser und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Als sei nichts vorgefallen, setzte sie sich zu Harry und Ron an den Tisch. Sie hatte total vergessen, dass die beiden wussten, dass sie gestern auf der Krankenstation war. Und Ginny hatte ihrem Bruder bestimmt gleich erzählt, was sie von Hermine erfahren hatte.

„Hermine!", kam es von Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde, bevor sie mit Worten auf sie einstürmten.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Du warst auf der Krankenstation?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Bist du krank?"

„Hast du was Schlimmes?"

„Collin hat gesagt - "

„Und dann hat Ginny erzählt, du hättest - "

„STOPP!", unterbrach sie ihre Freunde und hätte beinahe jedem eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt, doch sie waren augenblicklich ruhig geworden und Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ist doch alles in Ordnung. Macht doch nicht so ein Trara. Es geht mir gut, okay? Mit Collin und Ginny seid ihr doch schon bestens informiert. Mehr war wirklich nicht. Wirklich."

Eindringlich sah sie die beiden an und versuchte erneut, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch wieder dachte sie nur daran, dass sie gelogen hatte. Schlimmer, sie hatte ihre besten Freunde belogen! Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was dagegen sprach, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber aus irgend einem Grund konnte und wollte sie es nicht. Sie wusste, dass es richtig so war, auch wenn es sich alles andere als richtig anfühlte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es dir wirklich gut geht? Hermine, ich mach mir nur Sorgen, das ist alles."

„Das ist ja auch wirklich lieb von dir, Harry, aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Sie lächelte und es war ein echtes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln darüber, wie wichtig sie ihren Freunden war. Natürlich wusste sie das längst, doch sie hatte gelernt, diese Dinge nicht als Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen. Nun war auch das letzte Unwohlsein und Schwindelgefühl verschwunden. Gierig und immer noch lächelnd stürzte sie sich auf ihren Teller.

Nach dem Frühstück unternahm Hermine mit Ginny einen kleinen Spaziergang, um ihren Kreislauf vollends in Schwung zu bringen. Ginny erwähnte Hermines gestrige „Kopfschmerzen" mit keinem Wort, sondern plapperte munter drauf los, wie sehr sie immer noch für Harry schwärmte. Diese Gespräche gingen Hermine eigentlich immer auf die Nerven, denn Ginny lag ihr damit nun einfach schon zu lange in den Ohren. Doch heute schien es ihr eine willkommene Abwechslung zu sein.

„Wieso sagst du es ihm eigentlich nicht endlich?"

„Spinnst du? Harry und ich verstehen uns so gut, das will ich auf keinen Fall kaputt machen. Außerdem ist es doch nur eine kleine Schwärmerei, nichts Ernstes."

„Du wirst rot, Ginny", grinste Hermine, als sie in den nächsten Seitenweg einbogen.

* * *

Derweil hatte Severus sich endlich in die Große Halle bequemt. Obwohl er schon gestern mit Dumbledore zusammen beim Essen saß und dieser den Vorfall in seinem Büro nicht weiter erwähnt hatte, überkam ihn das bedrückende Gefühl, noch etwas klären oder besser gesagt klarstellen zu müssen. Er wusste natürlich, dass Dumbledore keinesfalls dachte, er hätte sich wirklich an Hermine „vergangen", wie Potter es so überaus nett formuliert hatte. Potters „Entschuldigung" hatte ihm bestätigt, dass dieser noch immer dieser Ansicht war, doch was kümmerte es ihn, was dieser Möchtegern-Held von ihm hielt. Potter war Potter und würde immer Potter bleiben.

„Albus, was da mit Potter vorgefallen ist - "

„Ich dachte, das sei geklärt, Severus", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln. „Und, entschuldige, aber seit wann versuchst du dich für Anschuldigungen von Schülern zu rechtfertigen?", und das Lächeln verwandelte sich zu einem schelmischen Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Du hast ja recht, Albus", erwiderte Severus fast mit einem leichten Seufzen.

„Mit den jungen Kerlen gehen oft die Hormone durch,...Severus", zwinkerte der Direktor ihm zu, bevor er sich erhob und ging.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Severus, der gerade in seine Aufzeichnungen vertieft gewesen war, fuhr auf, brüllte wütend, wer es wage, ihn zu stören und lies die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab auffliegen, sodass sie nur so gegen die Wand krachte.

„Miss Granger!", entfuhr es ihm mit Entsetzen.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte er und eilte auf sie zu.

„Heute ist Sonntag, Professor."

„Gehen Sie sofort ins Bett, Sie müssen sich noch ausruhen!"

Wenn er angenommen hatte, sie wusste nichts davon, dass er sie gefunden hatte und für ihren Heiltrank verantwortlich war, hatte er sich jetzt verraten.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich würde wirklich sehr gerne mit Ihnen arbeiten", erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Gerne mit ihm arbeiten? SEHR gerne mit ihm arbeiten?

‚Oh nein.'

Besorgnis trat in seinen Blick.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie und setzen Sie sich hier hin", sagte er, fasste sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich hinein und drückte sie auf die Couch.

„Sie können nun unmöglich arbeiten! Nicht in ihrem Zustand!"

Merlin, sie würde alles in die Luft sprengen!

„In meinem Zustand? IN MEINEM ZUSTAND? Was soll das heißen: in meinem Zustand?"

Wild blickten ihre Augen um sich und ihre Stimme nahm einen hysterischen Ton an.

„Miss Granger, BITTE, bewahren Sie Ruhe!", sagte er alarmierend.

Hermine wollte aufspringen, doch Severus hielt sie mit einem harten Griff am Arm zurück.

„Bitte, Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich."

Er hatte versucht, ruhig zu sprechen, doch angesichts dessen, was sich ihm hier bot, hörte er sich fast genauso hysterisch an, wie die sich windende Hermine, die verzweifelt versuchte, seine Hand abzustreifen.

„Lassen – Sie – mich – LOS!"

Der Zorn in ihren Augen glomm noch ein letztes Mal auf, jedoch um ein Vielfaches stärker, als sie sich von ihm losriss. Vereinzelt fielen Bücher aus den Regalen. Jetzt war alles zu spät.

Mit aller Kraft stieß er sich vom Boden ab und hechtete geradewegs auf Hermine zu, die sich ein paar Schritte, in die Mitte des Raums, von ihm entfernt hatte, riss sie mit sich zu Boden und bedeckte gerade noch rechtzeitig ihr Gesicht mit seinem Umhang, bevor die Scheiben der Vitrinen lautstark zerbarsten und ein wahrer Scherbenregen auf sie niederging.

Als nun die restlichen Bücher wie Wurfgeschosse aus den Regalen fielen, rollte er sich noch weiter über sie, sodass sie nicht getroffen werden konnte.

Als die Zahl der umherfliegenden Gegenstände sich verringerte, hob er seinen Kopf, jedoch nur soweit, dass er direkt über ihrem verweilte und er ihr tief in die Augen sehen konnte, während er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste. Ihr Blick hatte etwas leicht Wahnsinniges angenommen.

„Es ist gleich vorbei. Beruhigen Sie sich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bei Ihnen."

Eine Veränderung ging in ihren Augen vor und plötzlich füllten sich diese mit Tränen.

Mit letzter Kraft schlang sie ihre nicht von Severus begrabenen Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn dichter an sich heran und brach an seiner Schulter in Tränen aus.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Sie weinte immer noch, als er sie hochhob und auf die Couch hinüber trug.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte er damit, sie festzuhalten und weinen zu lassen, darauf wartend, dass sie sich beruhigen würde. Ihr Körper erzitterte unter jedem Schluchzer, der sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Kehle in die Freiheit bahnte, bis ihr Weinen in ein leises Wimmern überging und schließlich ganz versiegte.

Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus, was angesichts dessen, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, auch kaum verwunderlich war. Wie hätte er auch einen solch starken Ausbruch ahnen können? Woher hätte er es denn wissen sollen?

‚Verdammt, ich hätte es wissen MÜSSEN. Ich hätte damit rechnen, es absehen müssen, ich hätte...ich hätte diesen Trank nie für sie brauen dürfen!'

Sich Vorwürfe zu machen nützte nun auch nichts mehr, doch auch ihm saß der Schock über das Gesehene ziemlich tief in den Knochen. Noch niemals, wenn er jemandem diesen Trank gegeben hatte, kam es zu solchen Nebenwirkungen.

Unmerklich hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine hatte ihren Oberkörper indessen ein Stück weit von seinem erhoben, sah erst die Faust und dann ihn, der nun abwesend schien, irritiert und fragend an.

„Professor?"

„Was?" fuhr er erschrocken zu ihr herum.

„Miss Granger! Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ähm...ja...aber was ist hier passiert?" fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich im Raum umsah.

„Oh Gott, Miss Granger, das ist unverzeihlich!" sagte er, als er seinen Kopf in seine Hände stützte und vor sich hin starrte, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Miss Granger, der Trank, den Sie auf der Krankenstation bekommen haben, stammte von mir. Es ist der beste Heiltrank, den man bei einer Ohnmacht zu sich nehmen kann, ziemlich stark und nicht viele kennen ihn", erklärte er.

„Ich verstehe. Aber was hat das alles mit diesem...Szenario hier zu tun?"

„DAS...war die mit Abstand gewaltigste Ausprägung der Nebenwirkung, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

„Nebenwirkung. Aha", nickte sie um gleich darauf fortzufahren: „Das verstehe ich nun allerdings nicht. Was für eine Art Nebenwirkung soll das gewesen sein, Professor Snape?"

„Bei Einnahme dieses Trankes setzt sehr verspätet, lange nach der eigentlichen Wirkung, eine erhöhte Emotionalität ein. Alle Gefühle werden verstärkt. In den meisten Fällen äußert sich das in Euphorie oder darin, dass jemand anfängt zu weinen, aber Sie, Miss Granger...Sie sind...explodiert! Sie haben...so viele...Gefühle in sich aufgestaut, die nun alle verstärkt aus Ihnen herausgebrochen sind. Es...es tut mir leid."

Gryffindor hin oder her, er hatte ihr etwas Unzumutbares zugemutet und das tat ihm leid wie schon lange nichts mehr.

„Sie haben meine Gefühle gesehen, Professor Snape?" fragte sie kühl.

„Das ist erhebliches Eindringen in die Intimsphäre. Wie konnten Sie das nur tun?" und bei deisen Worten mischte sich Fassungslogikeit ihrer Stimme bei.

„Miss Granger, es war keine Absicht, das müssen Sie mir glauben."

„Muss ich das, tatsächlich?" erwiderte sie abschätzig.

„Sie sind wirklich zu weit gegangen, Professor", fügte sie kalt hinzu und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Kerker.

Severus rührte sich nicht, nachdem er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Es spielte überhaupt keine Rolle, ob es Absicht war oder nicht. Was er getan hatte, war widerwärtig.

Er hatte Hermine mehr und mehr zu respektieren begonnen. Er respektierte sie, weil sie ihn respektierte und das nicht aus Angst wie der Rest der Schüler und es war unverzeihlich, in ihre Privatsphäre vorzudringen, noch dazu auf so schäbige Weise.

Sie würde zu Albus gehen. Sie musste zu ihm gehen. Es war das einzig Richtige. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Als er aufsah, blickte er auf all das Glas und die Blätter, die aus den Büchern, welche ebenfalls herumlagen, herausgerissen waren.

Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Wo kam all die Wut her, die sich gerade auf so spektakuläre Weise entladen hatte? Und dann der Schmerz in ihren Augen, als die Wut langsam wich und die Verzweiflung in ihrer tränenerstickten Stimme.

Er hatte gedacht, Hermine Granger zu kennen. Doch sie hatte ihn getäuscht wie kaum einer zuvor.

All das musste so tief in ihr drinliegen, so stark verdrängt und weggesperrt worden sein, dass nicht einmal sie selbst es wahrzunehmen schien.

Es war nicht Miss Granger, die er gerade gesehen hatte.

Es war Hermine.

* * *

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster, doch ihre Augen nahmen nichts wahr. Ihr Blick war nach innen gerichtet, auf das, was gerade in den Kerkern passiert war und was Severus ihr danach darüber gesagt hatte. 

Das waren ihre Gefühle gewesen? Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten? Andererseits musste er doch eigentlich wissen, wovon er sprach. Der beste Heiltrank? Wenn das alles so ausartete, zog sie es lieber vor, langsam zu genesen. Und was sollte das mit ‚er hatte es nicht absehen können'? Ein Severus Snape wusste IMMER, was er tat. Er hatte das alles doch total bewusst gemacht, um sie bloßzustellen, zu schikanieren.

Eins musste man ihm lassen: Er war ein perfekter Schauspieler. Fast hätte sie ihm seine Schockiertheit und dass es ihm leid tue, abgenommen, aber eben nur fast.

Sie würde nie verstehen, warum er die Dinge tat, die er tat. Sie würde niemals IHN verstehen.

* * *

Severus lief wie blind durch die Gänge und nahm kaum jemanden wahr, der ihm entgegen kam, bis er beim Abbiegen in einen anderen Gang mit jemandem zusammenstieß. 

„Albus! Zu dir wollte ich gerade."

Dumbledore kramte mit grimmiger Miene in seiner Manteltasche.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, Severus?"

„Albus, ich...ich bin untröstlich. Was ich getan habe, war... Was es so Wichtiges gibt? War Miss Granger nicht bei dir?"

„Warum sollte Hermine zu mir kommen?" fragte der Direktor verwirrt.

„Und wieso siehst du mich dann so ärgerlich an?"

„Oh", lachte er, „ich sehe dich nicht ärgerlich an. Ich habe gerade nur bemerkt, dass ich mein letztes Zitronenbonbon gegessen habe, nun muss ich zurück ins Büro und Nachschub holen."

Severus setzte einen ungläubigen Blick auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Albus und seine Süßigkeiten.

„Aber nun zurück zu dir, Severus. Warum sollte Hermine zu mir kommen? Ich dachte, wir hätten diese Sache geklärt?!"

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete Severus betrübt mit gesenktem Blick.

„Albus,...mir ist ein schrecklicher Fehler unterlaufen. Ich habe Miss Granger den Anti-Synkope-Trank gegeben. Zunächst war alles wunderbar, aber dann trat die bekannte Nebenwirkung ein und..."

Severus brach ab. Das Bild einer zusammenbrechenden Hermine hatte sich wieder vor seine Augen geschoben.

„Die Emotionalität, hm?" fragte Albus sanft und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es...es war schrecklich. Albus, ich schwöre, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Trank einen solchen Ausbruch hervorrufen kann. Sie...sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen", sagte er, noch immer fassungslos über das Geschehene.

„Severus, wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, was passiert ist und sie hat mich mit Blicken fast aufgespießt und ist gegangen. Ich dachte, sie wäre sofort zu dir gekommen."

„Ach nein, Severus, da kennst du unsere Hermine aber schlecht. Sie wird sich im ersten Moment furchtbar aufgeregt haben, aber das legt sich bald wieder. Hermine Granger ist nicht nachtragend. Und schon gar nicht würde sie einen Lehrer beim Direktor verpfeifen", lächelte Albus amüsiert.

„Albus, du,...du hättest sie sehen sollen. Glaub mir, sie hat jedes Recht, hierher zu kommen und ich wünschte sie würde es tun, damit ich meine gerechte Strafe erhalte und mich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen muss."

„Es geht dir also um dich und deinen Seelenfrieden?"

„NEIN", erwiderte Severus schnell und bestimmt. So schnell, dass Albus augenblicklich wieder schmunzeln musste.

„Ach Severus", sagte er, als er ihn vor sich her den Gang hinunter schob. „Dich trifft keine Schuld. Wenn du von einem solchen Ausbruch und Zusammenbruch sprichst, heißt das, dass es wirklich abnorm war. Du konntest es nicht wissen, Severus, und ich weiß, dass es keine Absicht war. Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Das sieht sie aber anders, sie ha - "

„Natürlich sieht sie das anders!".

Albus war stehen geblieben und stellte sich genau vor Severus, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber du bist nicht gerade sehr...vertrauenserweckend."

Gelangweilt verdrehte er die Augen. Das hatte er nun wirklich schon zu oft gehört.

„Ich sehe, das weißt du auch. Gib ihr Zeit. Rede mit ihr. Sie hat nicht deine Erfahrung und ist auf dich angewiesen. Sie muss alles glauben, was du sagst, denn du wirst mir wohl zustimmen, dass der Anti-Synkope nicht gerade Lehrstoff ist."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", sagte Severus leise.

„Na also." Albus schien zufrieden.

Als Severus sich schon abwenden wollte, hielt der Direktor ihn ein letztes Mal zurück.

„Severus? Pass auf dich auf."

‚Pass auf dich auf'? Schon wieder so eine Bemerkung, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte. Genau wie die, dass bei jungen Männern manchmal die Hormone verrückt spielten. Hätte er ihm danach nicht noch zugezwinkert, hätte er das alles ja auf Potter bezogen, aber so...

Unsinn, Albus war nunmal ein zwar liebenswürdiger – sofern Severus überhaupt jemanden „liebenswürdig" fand – jedoch auch merkwürdiger Kauz. Was immer er gemeint hatte, es war ihm egal. Er konnte schon auf sich aufpassen, da sollte sich der alte Mann mal keine Sorgen machen.

Fast hätte Severus über seine eigenen Gedanken gelächelt, als er bemerkte, dass er angekommen war.

Er stand vor Hermines Zimmer, unsicher, ob er anklopfen sollte, oder nicht.

* * *

Hermine war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihrem Professor glauben musste, mehr jedoch um ihrer Selbst willen, denn sonst hätte sie sich nur weitere Gedanken darüber machen müssen, warum er diesen Effekt hätte hervorrufen wollen. Auch konnte und wollte sie sich nicht von der gewonnenen Vorstellung lösen, dass Snape sie nicht mehr verachtete. 

Nachdem sie sich nun also von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, lief sie wieder zurück in die Kerker und klopfte an Severus Tür, doch er öffnete nicht. Den Atem anhaltend drückte sie ihr Ohr dagegen, doch sie konnte keinerlei Geräusche aus dem Inneren vernehmen.

Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte sich um. Sie hatte ganz bestimmt keine Lust, erneut von ihm vor seiner Tür ertappt zu werden, noch dazu, wenn es den Anschein machte, als lausche sie, was sie ja im Grunde genommen auch tat.

Der Gang blieb leer und nicht einmal aus der Ferne waren Schritte zu vernehmen.

Hermine machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

* * *

Nach einigem Zögern hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, an der Tür zu klopfen. 

Was konnte ihn schon erwarten? Entweder sie hörte ihm endlich zu und glaubte ihm, was er sagte oder sie würde ihm schon beim ersten Anblick den Kopf abreißen.

Nach dem, was er gerade erlebt hatte, rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten. Wenn es schon ein solch gewaltiges Ausmaß angenommen hatte, wer konnte dann sagen, ob es nicht immer noch wirkte?

Nachdem Hermine nicht geantwortet hatte, klopfte er erneut, doch auch diesmal blieb es im Inneren still.

Was, wenn sie wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte oder in Trance gefallen war? Als er sein Ohr an ihre Tür legte, konnte er jedoch keine derartigen Geräusche vernehmen.

Vielleicht war sie ja zu Potter gerannt, um ihm über den bösen Professor Snape Bericht zu erstatten.

Er wusste, dass er sie finden musste, bevor sie dies tun konnte, denn in ihm herrschte das dringende Bedürfnis nach Klärung und auch das Bedürfnis danach, dass sie ihm glaubte.

Severus grübelte darüber, wo er mit seiner Suche nach Hermine anfangen sollte und stand noch einige Momente reglos vor der Tür, bis er sich abrupt umdrehte...

...und die hinter ihm stehende Hermine beinahe umgeworfen hätte. Bevor sie zu Fall gehen konnte, hielt er sie an den Armen fest.

„Miss Granger!" sagte er erschrocken.

„Professor", erwiderte sie, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

Eine geraume Zeit lang standen sie einfach so da und sahen sich an, nicht fähig den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber lösen zu können.

‚Sie hat so warme Augen. Das ist mir nie aufgefallen.'

‚In den Augen eines Menschen sieht man seine Seele. Wieviel Macht hat dieser Mann nur über sich selbst, dass selbst seine Augen unergründlich sind?'

Hermine hatte sich als erstes wieder gefangen und machte mit zwei Blicken auf seine sie noch immer haltenden Hände deutlich, dass er sie nun loslassen konnte.

Severus räusperte sich und trat schließlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Professor, Sie wollten zu mir?" fragte Hermine, als er noch immer nicht sprach.

„Ja. Ich...ich wollte mit Ihnen darüber reden, was ich ihnen über die Emotionalitäts-Nebenwirkung gesagt hatte. Miss Granger, es war wirklich nicht mei - "

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn und sah ihn direkt an.

„Professor, Sie müssen zugeben, dass es ein schwerer Schock ist zu erfahren, dass Severus Snape soeben die tiefsten Gefühle gesehen zu haben scheint. Und Sie müssen auch gestehen, dass es nicht gerade leicht ist, NICHT zu denken, Sie hätten in voller Absicht gehandelt. Aber trotz allem...halte ich Sie für einen brillianten Magier, der die Magie nicht für solche Zwecke benutzen würde. Oder es zumindest gerade eben nicht getan hat."

Er hatte ihr zugehört und wurde zunehmend fassungsloser. Er wusste, Hermine besaß ein scharfes Denken, doch wäre er in ihrer Situation gewesen, wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen ihm seine Reden abzunehmen, auch wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger. Es war mir wirklich wichtig, dass Sie mir Glauben schenken."

‚Es war mir wirklich wichtig? Severus, was redest du? Du bist ja nicht mehr deiner Selbst.'

Doch trotz der ihn analysierenden Stimme in seinem Kopf tat er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, auch wenn er sich innerlich einen Narren schalt und nicht wusste, was mit ihm passierte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, nur leicht und beinahe zärtlich, was auch in ihm ein vollkommen ungewohntes Gefühl hervorrief.

„Danke..., Miss Granger", sagte er noch einmal, beinahe im Flüsterton und der Klang seiner Stimme war um noch ein paar Nuancen abgesunken.

Hermine erschauderte, doch ehe sie auch nur etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte er sich schon von ihr abgewandt und sie schnellen Schrittes im Gang hinter sich zurückgelassen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Geistesabwesend betrat Hermine ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Blick war wie so oft in den letzten Tagen starr an die Decke gerichtet, doch es schien, als hätte sie ihr Bewusstsein draußen vor der Tür gelassen, wie es wieder und wieder die zuletzt gesehenen Sequenzen abspielte. Severus Snape, der vor ihrer Tür stand. Severus Snape, der sie festhielt. Severus Snape, der ihr Gesicht in den Händen hielt und sich dafür bedankte, dass sie ihm Glauben schenkte. In der Tat ein Severus Snape, den sie so früher nie gesehen hatte und von dem sie immer noch, selbst jetzt, bezweifelte, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Hatte ihr Verstand sie gerade betrogen oder war es wirklich passiert? Was war mit ihm geschehen, das ihn so handeln ließ?

‚Und was zum Teufel ist mit DIR geschehen, dass du dir darüber überhaupt Gedanken machst?' versuchte eine Stimme in ihrem Innern sie zurechtzuweisen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich auf vollkommene Gedankenstille zu konzentrieren. Eine Technik, von der sie vor ein paar Jahren erfahren hatte und die ihr gute Dienste leistete, wenn sie wieder einmal von Kopf bis Fuß in Arbeit steckte.

Wieso war sie nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen? Das hätte all die Geschehnisse vielleicht nicht so nah an sie herankommen lassen, sie eventuell vor der Ohnmacht bewahrt und schlussendlich auch vor dem Trank und seiner extremen Nebenwirkung. Sie würde nun nicht hier liegen und sich Gedanken über die Wandlung von Severus Snape machen.

Hermine versuchte, alle Gedanken an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen, keinen von ihnen festzuhalten und sich auf die vollkommene Stille zu konzentrieren, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte und so sehr sie sich auch konzentrierte, wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie immer noch Snape's Gesicht, wie es so nah an ihrem war, sah in seine dunklen Augen, aus denen sie zu lesen versuchte und was die Präsenz dieses Mannes in ihren Gedanken noch existenter machte, war der Duft, der von ihm ausströmte und den sie immer noch zu vernehmen meinte.

Es war ein seltsamer Duft, jedoch nicht auf merkwürdige, sondern vielmehr einzigartige Weise. Ein Duft, der wie kein anderer zu ihm zu passen schien und doch... war er ihr nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Sie sog noch einmal die Luft ein, um den Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Sie dachte überhaupt nicht mehr daran, den Gedanken vorbeifliegen zu lassen und auch die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie warnte, nicht weiterzugehen und ihr befahl, sofort die Augen zu öffnen, verdrängte sie weit nach hinten, bis sie sie kaum noch hören konnte. Alles was sie in diesem Moment wollte, war die Illusion aufrechtzuerhalten, die sich in ihre Gedanken geschoben hatte. Doch je mehr sie versuchte, sich daran festzuhalten, desto mehr verwischten die Konturen von Severus' Gesicht und desto weniger konnte sie ihn riechen.

Fast schon ärgerlich darüber, rollte sie sich auf die Seite.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtischstuhl, über den sie ihre Schulkleidung geworfen hatte. Dort stand es, unmissverständlich: ‚Hogwarts'

Augenblicklich erschrak sie über sich selbst und ihre Gedanken. Wie konnte sie nur auf diese Art und Weise von einem Lehrer denken, noch dazu wenn dieser Lehrer Severus Snape war? Wie konnte sie sich nur wünschen, seinen Duft einzuatmen? War sie denn noch ganz bei Sinnen?

‚Vielleicht nur eine weitere verzögerte Nebenwirkung', versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

‚Vielleicht ist meine Wahrnehmung ja verzerrt. Das wäre durchaus möglich. Ich sollte gehen und jemanden fragen. Aber wen? Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zu Professor Snape rennen und ihm von meinen Gedanken erzählen, da lebe ich doch lieber mit der Ungewissheit.'

Alle unerwünschten Gedanken beiseite gewischt begab sie sich erst einmal unter den kalten Strahl der Dusche. Und mit jedem Zentimeter ihres Körpers, den das eisige Wasser berührte, klärte sich auch ihr Kopf. Gewillt diesen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten, machte sie sich an die restlichen Hausaufgaben.

* * *

Drei Stunden später klappte sie ihr Arithmantik-Buch zu und sah sich ihre eben getätigten Aufzeichnungen noch einmal an. Zufrieden lächelnd schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war bereits fünf Uhr am Nachmittag und so beschloss sie, Harry und Ron suchen zu gehen.

Lange dauerte es allerdings nicht, bis sie fündig wurde. Ihre beiden Freunde saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum über einer Partie Schach, als sie hereintrat. Harry und Ron waren so in ihr Tun vertieft, dass sie unter all dem anderen Stimmengewirr, das im Raum herrschte, nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, wie sich das Portraitloch geöffnet hatte. Hermine begab sich leise zu einem Sessel, da sie beschlossen hatte, die beiden erst, wenn sie ein triumphales „Schachmatt" hörte, anzusprechen.

Während sie ihre Freunde bewusst beobachtete, stellte sie zum ersten Mal fest, dass sich in all den Jahren überhaupt nichts verändert hatte was das Schachspielen anbelangte. Auch jetzt, in ihrem letzten Jahr, erinnerten sie sie immernoch an die Kinder aus den ersten beiden Jahren, wie sie einander scherzhafte Verwünschungen an den Kopf warfen und der Gewinner fast ein kleines Freudentänzchen vollführte.

In diesem Moment riss ein lautes „Schachmatt!" sie aus ihren Gedanken, gefolgt von einem um Harry herumhüpfenden Ron.

„Duuu hast verlooooren, iiiich hab gewooonnen. Komm schon, wer ist der bessere Schachspieler, hm? Na los, sag es, sag es."

„Hör schon auf, Ron, das ist - "

„Nein, nein, nein, sag es, los."

„Also schön. Ronald Weasley ist der beste Schachspieler auf der groooßen weeiten Welt. Zufrieden?" entgegnete Harry genervt.

„Ganz genau! Und nun tu nicht so, dann lasse ich dich das nächste Mal auch gewinnen", grinste Ron schelmisch.

„Gewinnen LASSEN? Na warte..." Harry hob amüsiert seine Faust, als ihn ein Kichern aus der hinteren Ecke irritierte.

„Oh. Hermine, du auch hier?" grinste er bis über beide Ohren. Außer ihnen befanden sich jetzt nur noch Neville und Ginny im Raum, die in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren.

„Was würde ich nur ohne euch Kinder machen", grinste Hermine zurück.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" fragte sie.

„Klar. Ron?"

„Geht ihr nur ohne mich. Ich hab hier noch einiges für Kräuterkunde zu tun. Und seht mich nicht so an, ich komm schon allein damit klar, danke. Na los, worauf wartet ihr?" und mit diesen Worten schob er Harry und Hermine förmlich nach draußen.

* * *

„Seit wann ist Ron denn so auf seine Hausaufgaben bedacht?"

„Naja, es geht aufs Schuljahresende zu, vielleicht fängt er langsam an, sich Gedanken zu machen."

„Kommt ein bisschen spät", sagte Hermine. Harry grinste nur zurück, was als Antwort genügte.

Sie verließen den Weg und liefen quer über die Wiese. In der Ferne sahen sie Erst- und Zweitklässler, die die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Oktobersonne genossen.

„Schau sie dir an, Hermine. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir auch mal so klein waren?" fragte Harry.

Hermine musste unweigerlich grinsen. „Wenn man euch beiden beim Schachspielen zusieht, könnte man fast meinen, ihr seid keinen Tag älter geworden."

Daraufhin musste Harry lachen. „Hör schon auf. Sind wir wirklich so schlimm?" fügte er mit einem seine Mundwinkel schelmisch umspielenden Lächeln hinzu.

„Ach Harry, es ist eine wahre Freude euch zuzusehen und lässt einen alle Sorgen vergessen."

Harry bemerkte, wie Hermines Gesicht nach und nach ernstere und nachdenklichere Züge annahm, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie freundschaftlich näher zu sich heran. So liefen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Ihm fiel nichts ein, dass er sagen konnte, um sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zu holen, ohne dass es zu sehr nach Banalität klang.

„Heute ist Sonntag", durchbrach er nach weiteren schweigend vorübergegangenen Minuten die Stille. Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ja und?"

„Naja, müsstest du heute nicht eigentlich zu Snape?"

‚Er hat das S-Wort gesagt. Warum muss er mich gerade jetzt wieder an ihn erinnern, wo ich ihn doch halbwegs erfolgreich aus meinem Kopf verbannt hatte?'

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh...ja, klar. Nein, Professor Snape hat heute anderweitig zu tun", erwiderte sich immer noch leicht abwesend.

‚Was solls... er kann ja nichts dafür.'

„Wie lief es eigentlich mit deiner Entschuldigung?" Dass sie alles beobachtet hatte, brauchte er ja nicht zu wissen, doch selbst mit den Ohren eines Hauselfen hätte sie den Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden nicht hören können.

Harry verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Wie soll es schon gelaufen sein?" sagte er und blickte nun starr geradeaus.

„Hat er deine Entschuldigung akzeptiert?"

Harry blieb stehen, wandte sich Hermine zu und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Hermine, was erwartest du? Du kennst ihn doch."

„Vielleicht auch nicht", murmelte sie, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Oh nichts...ich...ich habe nur laut gedacht."

‚Verdammt, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!' schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

„Naja, er hat mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass du mich geschickt hast und als ich dann eine Entschuldigung seinerseits ver - "

„Eine Entschuldigung seinerseits?" fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort.

„Natürlich! Schließlich hat er mich bedroht! Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre es doch gar nicht erst so weit gekommen!"

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn noch fassungslos an, doch dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er in einem gewissen Punkt recht hatte.

„Das bestreitet auch keiner. Was er gemacht hat, war genauso falsch. Aber es gibt dir, entschuldige Harry, noch lange nicht das Recht, SO darauf zu reagieren. Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich das Thema nun gerne sein lassen", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

Harry nickte nur. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht, welche Umstände Hermine veranlassten, ihren Professor neuerdings in Schutz zu nehmen, aber er musste ihr in dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte – auch wenn er es nicht gern tat – zustimmen.

„Nur eins noch, Hermine. Es ist mir egal, was Snape von mir hält, denn was immer ich auch tue, ich werde es ihm niemals recht machen können und das will ich auch gar nicht. Wichtig ist mir einzig und allein, was du darüber denkst und was du von mir hältst. Und wenn du es so willst, entschuldige ich mich noch hundert Mal bei ihm. Ich habe selbst begriffen, dass ich nicht richtig gehandelt habe, aber, Hermine, ich kann es nur wiederholen: Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich will, dass es dir gut geht! Das...das wollte ich nur sagen." und bei diesen letzten Worten hatte er verlegen zur Seite geschaut, nachdem er Hermine, während er sprach, eindringlich angesehen hatte.

„Oh Harry!" sagte sie und zog ihn lachend in ihre Arme. „Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann, weißt du das?"

„Halt mich bloß nicht zu lange fest, sonst könnte das wieder jemand in den falschen Hals kriegen", entgegnete er mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme.

Hermine lockerte die Umarmung und ging soweit auf Abstand, dass sie ihren Freund ansehen konnte. Sie konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie tadelnd den Kopf schütteln wollte, doch alles, was dabei herauskam, waren zwei mitten im Grünen stehende Gestalten, die in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich", sagte sie und wischte sich die letzten vereinzelten Tränen, die das Lachen hervorgebracht hatte, beiseite.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Die restlichen Tage verliefen relativ unspektakulär. Hermine hatte allerhand mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zu tun. Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass es ihr so leicht fiel, zu lernen. Sie fragte sich, wie diejenigen, die langsamer und nicht so gut vorankamen, es nur schafften, auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben, wenn selbst sie einige Stunden ihrer sonst freien Zeit opfern musste. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum die meisten der Hogwarts-Schüler ihr mit grimmiger Mine begegneten.

Noch niemals hatte sie so einen anstrengenden Herbst gehabt. Für gewöhnlich vergrößerten sich die Anforderungen ein wenig vor den Weihnachtsferien und am Ende eines Schuljahres.

An Severus dachte sie wenig. Wenn sie es tat, dann nur in Form von Erleichterung, dass sie über dem Lernen vergas an ihn zu denken.

Doch der Lauf der Woche brachte auch eine erneute Stunde in Zaubertränke mit sich und so lag sie am Abend vorher hellwach in ihrem Bett und dachte an den morgigen Tag. Die Sache mit ihrer Ohnmacht ließ sie die vorangegangen Geschehnisse für einen Moment vergessen und so konzentrierten sich ihre Gedanken einzig und allein auf ihren Ausbruch und wie sie an Severus' Schulter geweint hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie peinlich ihr das war. Ausgerechnet vor den Augen von Professor Snape war sie schwach geworden. Das war doch eine Situation, die perfekt zum Ausnutzen geschaffen war. Doch unwillkürlich sprangen ihre Gedanken zum nächsten Ereignis, welches sich vor ein paar Tagen noch so oft vor ihrem geistigen Auge wiederholt hatte. Als er vor ihrer Tür stand und für einen Augenblick wie ausgewechselt war.

Wen würde sie morgen vor sich haben? Den „neuen" Snape oder die alte, griesgrämige Fledermaus? Würde er die Situation bis ins letzte Detail ausschlachten und sie bloß stellen?

Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der Snape, den sie gesehen hatte, nur eine illusionäre Erscheinung gewesen war. Doch ein Rest von Zweifeln blieb und so lag sie noch geraume Zeit wach, bis ihr Körper endlich erschöpft in den benötigten Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie sehr früh. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es noch weit bis zum eigentlichen Klingeln war. Sofort kehrten ihre Gedanken dahin zurück, wo sie gestern Nacht vom Schlaf unterbrochen wurden: Zaubertränke.

Schlagartig war sie hellwach, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, und so tauschte sie das Sich-noch-einmal-umdrehen-und-weiterschlafen gegen eine lange, ausgiebige Dusche ein.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad trat, kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit darin verbracht, doch als sie erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, musste sie feststellen, dass kaum 20 Minuten vergangen waren. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihr Magen mit einem lauten Knurren zu Wort und sie entschloss, gleich in die Große Halle zu gehen, um zu frühstücken. Ohnehin hatte sie an diesem Morgen keine große Lust auf das laute Geplänkel und Gebrabbel ihrer Mitschüler. ‚Lieber zu früh fertig als zu spät', sagte sie sich als sie an die letzte Stunde bei Professor Snape dachte, bei der ihr für ihr Zuspätkommen 15 Hauspunkte abgezogen worden waren.

Eine leere Halle erwartend, trat sie schnellen Schrittes ein, um gleich darauf wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

* * *

Severus kam sich etwas seltsam vor, so ganz allein am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle zu sitzen. Für gewöhnlich nahm er sein Frühstück in seinen Räumen zu sich, wenn es ihn um diese Uhrzeit dessen bedarf. Was auch immer ihn stattdessen in die Große Halle geführt hatte, er wusste es nicht. Was er jedoch sicher wusste, war, dass um diese Uhrzeit kein anderer frühstücken kam, weder seitens der Lehrer noch seitens der Schüler und so ließ das seltsame Gefühl allmählich nach und er konnte sich ungestört seinem Essen widmen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und jemand, der offensichtlich den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte, betrat den Raum, um gleich darauf wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Zeitgleich mit Hermines abruptem Stopp blieb ihm sein Toast fast im Halse stecken.

Was hatte sie so früh hier zu suchen? Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, war ihr die Situation wohl genauso unangenehm wie ihm und so nickte er ihr nur knapp zu und wandte seine Augen schnurstraks auf seinen Teller, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge.

Hermine hatte sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst und sich gleich am ersten Tisch niedergelassen. Vielleicht erschien es unhöflich, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, aber es war das Beste, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu halten. Was zum Teufel machte er eigentlich so früh hier? Hatte er denn nichts Besseres zu tun? Doch im selben Moment sagte sie sich, dass sie gar nicht in der Lage war, darüber zu urteilen, hatte es sie doch zu ebenso früher Stunde hier hergetrieben.

Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, erschien auch schon prompt ihr Frühstück. Doch der eben noch gefühlte große Hunger war mit ihrem Eintreffen verschwunden. Lustlos biss sie von ihrem Toast ab.

Da hatte sie nun schon etliche Male Stunden mit ihm auf engstem Raum verbracht und auf einmal machte es ihr etwas aus, mit ihm allein in der Großen Halle zu sein?

Hermine wurde zusehends verwirrter, das Zurückschieben eines Stuhl drang nur dumpf an ihr Ohr. Erst als sich ihr Gesichtsfeld langsam verdunkelte, kehrte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und sah sich gegenüber einer schwarzen Robe. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, der direkt mit Severus' aufeinandertraf.

„Sie haben sich die letzte Stunde wohl sehr zu Herzen genommen. Ich darf wohl annehmen, dass Sie heute nicht zu spät kommen werden?" und bei diesen Worten hob er wieder einmal die berühmte Augenbraue, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ.

Ungläubig starrte sie hinter ihm her.

‚Also doch: Die alte, griesgrämige Fledermaus.'

* * *

Es war noch genau eine Stunde Zeit, bis der Unterricht anfing und so holte Hermine ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien hervor und las sich die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Stunde noch einmal durch. Sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt keinen Grund liefern, sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise lächerlich zu machen. Wenn sie in all den Jahren, die sie im Unterricht von Professor Snape verbracht hatte, eins gelernt hatte, so war es, stets die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Professionalität war das Stichwort.

Sie hatte sich an derart schnippische Bemerkungen wie die vorige längst gewöhnt, doch trotz allem kam sie nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, woran sie bei ihm eigentlich war. Erst verspottete er einen, war herablassend und im nächsten Moment ist er so...so...zärtlich? Wenn das alles nicht so Ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie vor lauter Absurdität jetzt angefangen zu lachen, denn niemand konnte wahrhaftig die Worte „Snape" und „zärtlich" auch nur entfernt in eine Verbindung setzen. Und doch fiel ihr kein anderes Wort ein, dass sein Verhalten, nachdem er sich wegen des Trankes entschuldigt hatte, annähernd beschreiben könnte.

Seufzend packte sie ihre Unterlagen ein und lief in die Kerker, wo sie schon von Harry und Ron erwartete wurde. Nachdem sie ihnen auf ihre Fragen hin, wo sie denn beim Frühstück gewesen sein, berichtet hatte, dass sie ziemlich früh wach geworden war und schon lange vor ihnen gegessen hatte, dröhnten auch schon Snapes schnelle Schritte durch den Gang und die Klasse verstummte.

Die Stunde zog sich ewig hin. Es handelte sich heute um theoretisch orientierten Unterricht, der auf der letzten Stunde aufbaute und so kam ihr die vorherige Wiederholung des Stoffes nun zugute. Ihr Finger war beinahe die ganze Zeit in der Luft, bis Snape sie nach und nach zu ignorieren begann und sie auf ihre Empörung hin ermahnte.

So langsam wurde sie wütend. Sie wusste, es lag nicht in der Natur eines Severus Snape, auf Tadelungen zu verzichten und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich darum handelte, Gryffindors zu ermahnen, doch heute, so schien es, übertrieb er wirklich. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Sollte er sich doch lieber mal um seine Schützlinge kümmern, denn wie es der Zufall nun einmal so wollte, waren sie gezwungen, den Unterricht zusammen mit Slytherin zu bestreiten. Malfoy und seine Anhänger Crabbe und Goyle waren wie immer ziemlich unruhig, daran hatte sich nie etwas geändert, genausowenig wie an der Tatsache, dass Snape es tunlichst zu ignorieren versuchte, schließlich hätte er damit nur seinem eigenen Haus geschadet. Die Quote der Zurechtweisungen lag also bei 1:10, was bedeutete, dass ein Gryffindor für jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Hauspunkte verlor, während ein Slytherin größere Bewegungsfreiheit genoss.

„Nichts wie raus", hörte sie Harry am Ende der Stunde sagen und schon hatten ihre Freunde, sowie der Großteil der Schüler den Raum verlassen. Sie erhob sich als eine der letzten und da sie am Weitesten von der Tür wegsaß, hatten alle anderen sie schneller erreicht. Sie war schon im Begriff auf den Gang zu treten, als sie ein tiefes „Miss Granger" direkt hinter sich vernahm. Verdammt, wie konnte er so schnell zu ihr gelangen ohne dass sie ihn hatte kommen hören?

Immer noch wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte ein pampiges „Ja?" zurückgeben, doch als sie ihm nun unglaublich nahe gegenüberstand, blieben ihr die Worte im Halse stecken und sie starrte einfach nur gebannt auf sein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck wieder den des neuen Snape angenommen hatte.

„Es scheint Ihnen wieder gut zu gehen,...oder?" fügte er fragend hinzu, als sie ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Ich meine wegen des Trankes, den - "

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort und klang schärfer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich...ich wundere mich nur, weil..." Als sie dessen gewahr wurde, was sie soeben sagen wollte, brach sie schnell ihren Satz ab.

„Ja...Miss Granger?"

„Nichts, ich...habe nur laut gedacht."

Und wieder trat ein Moment des Schweigens ein, in dem sie sich nur gegenüberstanden und sich ansahen. Schließlich war es erneut Hermine, die sich als Erste wieder gefasst hatte und so räusperte sie sich und verschwand mit einem „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor" mit enormer Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Blickfeld.

* * *

‚Schon wieder, er macht es schon wieder. Wieso ist er nur...wie kann er sich...was ist eigentlich los? Wie kann er nur in solch kurzer Zeit zwischen diesen Extremen hin- und herwechseln?'

Bei all den Gedanken, die sich schon wieder um Severus Snape drehten, hätte sie sich beinahe verlaufen, schlug aber gerade noch rechtzeitig den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern ein.

Verwundert über die Abwesenheit sämtlicher Schüler trat sie durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür und sah sich unzähligen Augen gegenüber, die alle auf sie gerichtet waren. Alle, bis auf die von Professor Sprout, die gerade mit dem Umtopfen einer augenscheinlich ziemlich eigenwilligen Pflanze beschäftigt war.

„Herrschaften, Sie sollten besser nach vorn sehen, sonst wissen Sie nachher wieder nicht, was Sie tun sollen. Miss Granger, was ist? Nun kommen Sie schon endlich rein, damit ich wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit meiner Schüler habe."

Perplex blieb Hermine noch einen Moment lang stehen, setzte sich aber dann sofort in Bewegung und quetschte sich zwischen Ron und Harry.

Die weitere Stunde gestaltete sich als körperlich anspruchsvoll, sodass den aus dem Gewächshaus strömenden Siebtklässlern die Erschöpfung anzusehen war. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine machten einen sehr ermatteten Anschein und waren froh, für den heutigen Tag frei zu haben, da gleich zwei der Lehrer, die sie an diesem Tag unterrichteten, plötzlich krank geworden waren und so schleppten sich die drei Freunde in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich fast zeitgleich aufs Sofa fallen.

Keiner hatte auch nur irgendwie Lust, seine Gesichtsmuskulatur anzustrengen, um zu reden und so saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis das Portraitloch aufging und ein sichtlich verwirrter Neville hereinstürmte. Er war wohl so schnell es seinem Körper erlaubt war die Treppen heraufgerannt und stand nun keuchend und nach Luft japsend mitten im Raum.

„Ihr...wir...schnell...in die...Große Halle...Lehrer...Dumbledore...ich..."

„Neville, beruhig dich und atme erst einmal tief durch, dann sag uns, was passiert ist!" doch Hermines Stimme hatte keinesfalls die beabsichtigte beruhigende Wirkung, denn in ihr schwang selbst ein kleiner Funke Hysterie mit.

„Alle Schüler...Große Halle...schnell", war jedoch das Einzige, dass sie erneut zu hören bekamen, denn Neville war schon zu den Schlafsälen verschwunden, um auch den anderen Gryffindors seine Nachricht mitzuteilen.

Eine rege Aufregung entstand und als sie durch das Portraitloch nach draußen traten, fanden sie noch mehr aufgekratzte Schüler vor, die aufgewühlt und nicht weniger hysterisch als Neville durch die Gänge rannten.

Hermine blickte hilfesuchend um sich. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Meine Lieben, ein riesengroßes Sorry dafür, dass ich so lange kein Update mehr vorgenommen habe, irgendwie bin ich aus meinem Rhythmus gekommen mich in Grund und Boden schäm_

**Kapitel 12**

In der Großen Halle herrschte ein reges Treiben. Schüler liefen und redeten wie wild durcheinander, sodass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand. Noch wusste keiner so recht was los war, doch ein Blick in die Gesichter der Lehrer genügte, um zu erkennen, dass dies kein Scherz war. Man konnte die helle Alarmbereitschaft in ihnen lesen, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr bemühten, eine neutrale Mine zu bewahren.

Das heillose Durcheinander wollte kein Ende nehmen und so bedurfte es erst eines ohrenbetäubend lauten „Ruhe!" von Dumbledore, ehe es mucksmäuschenstill wurde.

„Setzt euch." Stühle scharrten, leises Gemurmel entstand unter den Schülern, bis Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Ich werde nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, denn ich sehe, in welchen Schrecken euch eure Mitschüler versetzt haben. Für euch besteht jedoch keine große Sorge." Albus machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, wie sich die Gesichter seiner Schüler allmählich entspannten. Er wusste, das würde sich gleich ändern.

„Durch unglückliche Umstände sehen wir uns dazu gezwungen, den Unterricht für eine Woche auszusetzen." Erneut packte die Aufregung die nun sichtlich verwirrten Schüler. „Ihr werdet alle für diese Woche nach Hause fahren und ich versichere euch, dass das Problem schnell behoben sein wird und wir uns pünktlich zu Halloween wieder hier sehen. Und nun geht und packt. Ihr werdet heute Abend abreisen."

Der Geräuschpegel stieg wieder dramatisch an. Ein paar Erstklässler begannen zu weinen und die ersten Schüler stürmten auch schon aus dem Saal und hinauf zu ihren Schlafräumen.

Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen und sahen sich stumm an. Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt mit den anderen mitzugehen, denn in diesem Durcheinander würde niemand richtig zum Packen kommen.

Hermine fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder: „Also was meint ihr?"

„Was sollen wir schon meinen?" entgegnete Ron irritiert.

„Das geht doch hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Erst heißt es, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen und gleichzeitig wirft man uns von der Schule."

„Man wirft uns nicht von der Schule, Hermine."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Harry."

„Was willst du denn tun?" fragte Harry nach einer Pause. Hermine gab keine Antwort.

„Eben. Du kannst nichts tun. Wir werden heute Abend nach Hause fahren und in einer Woche ist alles geklärt."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, Harry", sagte Hermine leise.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ich weiß. Das tun wir alle."

„Wie kannst du dann so leichtfertig sagen, dass in einer Woche alles wieder in Ordnung sein wird? Woher weißt du es? Es muss verdammt ernst sein, wenn alle Schüler nach Hause geschickt werden. Und Dumbledore? Er hat nichts Näheres gesagt, das passt einfach nicht zu ihm."

Langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig.

„Verdammt, Hermine, meinst du, mir ist das alles egal? Es ist nun einmal Fakt, dass wir nichts tun können. Ich hatte erwartet, DU würdest den Blick für das Wesentliche behalten." Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er seine Freundin mit diesen Worten verletzt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...Mine, das hier hat augenscheinlich andere Ausmaße als die Sache damals mit Fluffy. Wir...wir können nichts tun."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich an Harrys Schulter. „Du hast ja Recht."

Ron saß die ganze Zeit einfach nur da und hatte von einem zum anderen gesehen, unfähig irgendetwas zu ihrer Unterhaltung beizusteuern, schlußendlich fiel ihm jedoch doch noch etwas ein.

„Harry, du kommst natürlich mit zu mir, das ist gar kein Problem."

„Danke, Ron."

„Ach und...Mine, wenn du willst, kannst du auch kommen. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Was?" Perplex sah sie ihn an.

„Na ich seh doch jetzt schon, dass du dir deinen Kopf zermartern wirst, bis er platzt und so haben Harry und ich die Gelegenheit, dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen", grinste er. Auch Hermine musste unweigerlich grinsen. Auf gewisse Art und Weise hatte er ja Recht. ‚Und nicht nur diesbezüglich können sie mich auf andere Gedanken bringen', dachte sie und gab sich gleich darauf eine imaginäre Ohrfeige, weil sie es selbst in dieser Situation nicht unterlassen konnte, an jemanden Bestimmtes zu denken.

Sie verließen die Große Halle als einige der letzten. Am Eingang drehte Hermine sich noch einmal um und sah zum Lehrertisch. Sie hatte ganz und gar ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl.

* * *

Durch die neuerlichen Ereignisse fand nun für alle Schüler kein Unterricht mehr statt und reges Treiben herrschte in den jeweiligen Schlafsälen.

Ein weiteres Mal konnte Hermine froh sein, ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, so ersparte sie sich einigen Stress, den die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum herumwuselnden Gryffindors offensichtlich hatten. Die Hektik wurde Hermine zu viel und da sie weder Lust hatte hierzubleiben noch zu packen (das hatte sie später innerhalb von 5 Minuten sowieso erledigt), beschloss sie, nach draußen zu gehen.

Wie sie so die Gänge entlanglief, hörte sie murmelnde Stimmen, die mit jedem Schritt lauter wurden. Bald schon konnte sie vereinzelt Worte wie „unmöglich", „Risiko" und „Sicherheit der Schüler" vernehmen. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein Gespräch zwischen den Lehrern und der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen, entwickelte es sich gerade zu einem handfesten Streit.

„Albus, ich hatte dir gesagt, es würde irgendwann einmal so weit kommen. Wir wussten es doch alle, aber keiner wollte es wahrhaben." Es war die Stimme einer ziemlich aufgelösten Professor McGonagall.

„So beruhige dich doch, Minerva", sagte Albus und berührte sie sanft am Arm, doch sie wich sofort vor ihm zurück.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen, Albus? Beruhigen? Dies ist mit Abstand die absurdeste Situation, um sich zu beruhigen! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

„Wir werden die Situation in den Griff kriegen", entgegnete Albus in leisem, aber bestimmenden Ton.

„Albus! Du gehst zu leichtfertig damit um! Wie kannst du - "

„Glaube mir, meine liebe Minerva, ich nehme es mehr als ernst. Doch ich sehe keinen Grund, die Schüler verrückt zu machen. Es war das Beste, sie nach Hause zu schicken."

„Darum geht es hier nicht. Es war nicht nur das Beste, es war das einzig Richtige, sie nach Hause zu schicken. Aber, Albus, warum eine Woche? Bist du wirklich so sicher, dass in einer Woche alles ganz anders aussehen wird?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ich bin sogar sehr sicher, dass in einer Woche alles anders aussehen wird", erwiderte Albus nachdenklich. „Die Frage ist nur...wie diese Veränderungen aussehen werden..."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, bis Minerva wieder das Wort aufnahm.

„Albus...wir werden das nicht hinkriegen. Wir werden...Er wird uns..." Sie brach ab, denn ein dicker Kloß schien in ihrem Hals festzusitzen.

Albus zog sie sanft in seine Arme. „Hab Vertrauen in mich, Minerva. Hab Vertrauen."

Es war ganz bestimmt nicht Hermines Art zu lauschen, doch sie war angesichts dessen, was Dumbledore ihnen zuvor mitgeteilt hatte und den sorgsamen Blicken, die die Lehrer untereinander ausgetauscht hatten, unumwunden stehen geblieben. Sie konnte nicht anders. Im Nachhinein wünschte sie sich, einfach weitergegangen zu sein, denn was sie gehört hatte, stiftete nur noch mehr Verwirrung. Dass man Professor Dumbledore kaum etwas anmerkte, war nichts Neues, doch wenn Professor McGonagall ihm schon Leichtfertigkeit vorwarf und ihn fragte, ob sie das wirklich allein hinbekommen würden...wie schlimm war es dann wirklich? Und wer war ‚Er'? Von wem hatte sie gesprochen und was würde ‚Er' tun?

Mit bösen Vorahnungen, die sie nicht einmal selbst in ihrem Kopf ausformulieren wollte, und konfusen Gedanken bezüglich der Dinge, die da kommen würden, lief sie, geistig abwesend, weiter durch die Gänge, bis sie in der Eingangshalle angelangt war. Auch diese durchquerte sie schnell und murmelte ein leises „'Tschuldigung", als sie jemanden anrempelte, der ihr durch das Tor entgegen kam. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, was sie vor sich sah, lief einfach weiter und weiter, bis sie wieder zu der Bank kam, auf der sie noch vor Kurzem in sich zusammengesackt war. Sie drehte sich um, um sich zu setzen und erschrak fürchterlich. Gerade noch dicht hinter, nun vor ihr stand jemand, den sie nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Pro...fessor"

„Sie haben mich angerempelt, Miss Granger."

„Ähm...WAS?"

„Sie haben mich angerempelt, muss ich denn immer alles wiederholen", entgegnete Severus entnervt.

„Entschudigung, Professor, aber...Sie sind gekommen, um mir DAS zu sagen?"

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ihn an.

Schweigend schaute er auf die nun sitzende Hermine herunter, deren Mundwinkel nun von einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen umspielt wurden.

„Ach, wissen Sie was? Vergessen Sie's einfach!" herrschte er sie an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war im Begriff, zum Schloss zurückzulaufen.

‚Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?' dachte Hermine, gleichzeitig perplex, aber auch wütend, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum sie dies schon wieder war.

„Professor Snape! Professor! Jetzt warten Sie doch!" schrie sie ihm hinterher, als sie sich erhoben hatte, um ihm nachzulaufen. Er dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, stehenzubleiben, beschleunigte seinen Schritt im Gegenteil noch. Hermine musste rennen, um überhaupt noch eine Chance zu haben, ihn einzuholen. Sie lief noch einmal schneller. ‚Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen. Noch eins. Gleich. Nur noch...ein bisschen. Verdammt, ich kann gleich nicht mehr.'

„Bleiben Sie endlich STEHEN!" brüllte sie in letzter Verzweiflung. Und es wirkte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Und zwar so abrupt, dass sie geradewegs in ihn hineinlief – und ihn mit sich umwarf.

„Liegen Sie bequem?"

„Ja, ich...WAS? Oh...Ver...Verzeihung, Professor, ich wollte nicht...oh mein Gott", stammelte Hermine und rappelte sich schnell hoch, nicht ohne das leicht süffisante Grinsen, das sich auf Severus' Gesicht gestohlen hatte, zu bemerken.

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Oh nichts..."

‚Hat er eben gelacht? So ganz leicht und kaum zu hören?'

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu verraten, warum Sie mich so anfallen?"

„ANFALLEN?"

‚Das ist jetzt nicht wahr. Oh dieser...dieser...'

„Sieee..."

„Nur zu, raus damit, Miss Granger", und mit diesen Worten sah er sie herausfordernd an.

‚Warum muss er mich immer so wütend machen? Falsch: Warum LASSE ich mich immer so wütend machen?'

„Ach, wissen Sie was? Vergessen Sie's einfach!" war das Letzte, das sie sagte, bevor sie schnurstraks an ihm vorbei zum Schloss zurück lief.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mit erneuter Verspätung kommt nun Kapitel 13. Vor mir liegen in ein paar Tagen 3 Wochen Ferien, die ich ordentlich nutzen werde ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 13**

Wütend knallte Hermine ihren Koffer aufs Bett. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn fragen wollen, warum er ihr nachgelaufen war. Aber natürlich war mal wieder alles in die falsche Richtung gegangen.

‚Warum ist er nur so...aaaargh.' Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm und bezweifelte, dass sie es jemals werden würde.

Alles, was herumlag, beförderte sie in hohem Bogen in den Koffer und erschrak, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, so sehr, dass sie das äußerst schwere Zaubertränkebuch auf die Zehen fallen ließ. Ein lautes „Auu!" war zu hören, gefolgt von einer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf der Stelle hüpfenden Hermine. Es klopfte erneut.

„Ja doch!" schrie sie der geschlossenen Tür entgegen und humpelte hinüber, griff nach der Klinke und öffnete, noch immer humpelnd, hüpfend und mit Sicherheit ziemlich komisch aussehend.

„Wie nennt sich dieser Tanz wohl?"

Schlagartig stand sie aufrecht. Der Schreck wich – wie hätte es anders sein können – augenblicklich der altbekannten Wut, als sie Severus so in der Tür stehen sah.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass er schon wieder vor ihrem Zimmer stand.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, ich wollte Ihnen nur etwas zurückgeben", erwiderte er und drückte ihr einen kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand in die Hand.

„Das ist mein Ring! Wo haben Sie den her?", sagte sie laut. Sie sah ihn nun noch prüfender an.

„Sie haben ihn verloren", entgegnete er knapp.

„Verloren?" wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, in der Tat: Verloren."

„Und das soll ich nun glauben..." Ein Schritt genügte und schon stand er dicht vor ihr. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie das glauben oder nicht, Miss Granger...Sie sollten auf ihre Zunge aufpassen." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Bedrohliches angenommen. Doch Hermine kam gar nicht dazu, etwas wie Angst zu fühlen. Viel zu sehr war sie umgeben von dem ihm eigenartigen Geruch, der ihr beinahe die Sinne vernebelte.

Was machte er nur mit ihr? Er musste hier raus. Sofort. Jeden anderen hätte sie rückwärts wieder zur Tür hinausgeschoben, doch sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzufassen, sondern hob nur abwehrend ihre Hände, soweit das bei einem solch geringen Abstand zweier Körper überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Bitte, ich...ich muss packen", und mit diesen Worten fiel ihr erst wieder ein, was sie unfreiwillig gehört hatte.

Severus war schon wieder auf dem Gang, ohne etwas erwidert zu haben, als sie ihn zurückrief.

„Professor? Was...was geht hier vor?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Warum müssen wir gehen?"

„Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Aber - "

„Miss Granger, widersetzen Sie sich an jedem anderen Zeitpunkt, aber nicht JETZT!" sagte er bestimmt.

Hermine stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Was sollte sie auch schon sagen? Was hatte sie sich überhaupt erhofft? Selbst wenn er wollte – und das würde niemals der Fall sein -, konnte er ihr nicht sagen, was hier passierte.

„Gibt es denn nichts, was wir tun können?"

„Sie nicht...aber ich."

Als sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss, schwirrten ihr auf einmal tausend Fragen im Kopf umher. Woher hatte er ihren Ring? Wo hatte sie ihn verloren? Und warum hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er weg war? Und wenn er ihn gefunden hatte, woher wusste er, dass es ihrer war? Hatte er gesehen, wie sie ihn verlor und wenn ja, warum hatte er ihn ihr nicht gleich wieder gegeben? War er ihr deshalb nachgelaufen, weil er ihr den Ring zurückgeben wollte?

‚Oh Gott, Hermine, das führt zu nichts, du musst packen!' sagte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Packen. Genau. Also machte sie sich wieder an ihren Koffer, doch dies verhinderte keinesfalls den weiteren Gedankenfluss.

Was hatte er damit gemeint, ER könne etwas tun? Sicher kann er etwas tun, alle Lehrer werden etwas dafür tun, um die Situation zu entschärfen, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass seine Worte ganz und gar nicht so gemeint waren.

* * *

Als sie am Abend in den Hogwarts Express stiegen, hatte sie ihre Gedanken noch immer nicht geordnet. Mit abwesendem Blick saß sie im Abteil und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Mine? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh...Harry", sagte sie mit einem Ton in der Stimme, als hätte sie ihn gerade erst bemerkt.

„Hermine? Geht es dir gut?" Besorgt blickte er sie an.

„Ja", erwiderte sie, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem „Nein." Auch in Rons Augen lag nun leichte Sorge.

„Ich muss euch was erzählen", eröffnete Hermine das Gespräch, in dem sie ihren beiden Freunden alles darüber erzählte, was sie vor ein paar Stunden gehört hatte. Harrys Mine hatte sich verfinstert.

„Harry, nicht dieser Blick", sagte Hermine, die genau wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn sich dieser Ausdruck in seine Augen legte.

„Du meinst...?"

Harry nickte. „Voldemort."

Am Gleis 9 ¾ wartete auch schon Mrs Weasley. Als sie Ron und Ginny zusammen mit Harry und Hermine entdeckte, lief sie ihnen schnellen Schrittes entgegen und schloss sie einen nach dem anderen in die Arme.

„Bei Merlin, da seid ihr ja endlich! Dumbledore hat alle Eltern schon benachrichtigt und ich habe zwei Eulen zu euren Eltern geschickt, und ihnen gesagt, ihr werdet die Woche bei Ron verbringen", sagte sie und deutete auf Harry und Hermine.

„Das wird den Dursleys ziemlich recht sein", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Mum, woher wusstest du, dass - "

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein lieber Ron, hat sich wenigstens Ginny die Mühe gemacht, eine Eil-Eule zu senden", tadelte sie ihren Sohn, doch die strenge Mine, die sie hatte aufsetzen wollen, gelang ihr nicht, denn in ihrem Gesicht stand viel zu viel Sorge geschrieben.

„Gehen wir!"

Bei den Weasleys angekommen, verstauten sie ihre Koffer und Ron und Harry wünschten den anderen schnell eine gute Nacht und gingen schlafen. Auch Ginny war durch die ganze Aufregung ziemlich geschafft. Hermine versprach, leise zu sein, wenn sie ins Zimmer kommen würde. Vorerst wolle sie noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben und vielleicht noch einen Tee trinken.

Als alle in ihren Betten verstaut waren, setzte sich Mrs Weasley zu Hermine an den Tisch.

„Also was ist los, Liebes?"

„Oh nichts, ich...ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

„Verständlich, verständlich." Nachdenklich blickte Mrs Weasley auf ihre eigene Teetasse hinunter. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten, brach sie das Schweigen.

„Was glaubst du, was vorgefallen ist?" fragte sie Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Darauf wissen nur die Lehrer eine Antwort. Es ist nur...Es macht sich so wütend, dass ich nichts tun kann. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wogegen ich nichts tun kann. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden." Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf den Händen auf.

„Nun, es geht wohl allen ähnlich wie dir. Aber da ist doch noch etwas", fügte sie hinzu.

Hermine musste für einen Augenblick auflachen.

„Mrs Weasley, sie haben wirklich einen geschulten Blick, das muss man Ihnen lassen."

„Es ist der Blick einer Mutter, Liebes", erwiderte sie und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf den Arm.

„Wenn du darüber reden willst, du weißt..."

Hermine wandte den Kopf und blickte in die warmen Augen von Rons Mutter.

„Ich weiß. Danke. Aber ich muss es zuerst einmal selbst verstehen", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn ich jetzt auch schlafen gehe. Gute Nacht, Mrs Weasley."

* * *

Hermine lag zwar endlich im Bett, aber ihre Gedanken ließen sich einfach nicht stoppen. Immer wieder kreisten sie um etwas, um jemanden, und sie wusste genau, dass das so nicht sein sollte. Geistesabwesend drehte sie immer wieder den Ring zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er war das Erbe ihrer Großmutter gewesen und hatte enorme Bedeutung für sie. Sie hatte sich am Nachmittag nicht einmal bei Severus bedankt, als er vor ihrer Tür stand und dabei war sie ihm nun so unglaublich dankbar.

Sie hatte erwartet, kein Auge zumachen zu können, doch die Aufregung des Tages zollte auch in ihrem Fall schnell ihren Tribut und so fiel sie nach wenigen Minuten in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

_Es ist so eigenartig, was hier passiert. Mehr denn je benötige ich einen klaren Kopf, warum will es mir gerade jetzt nicht gelingen? Es ist schlimm genug, meine eigenen Gedanken ertragen zu müssen; sie dulden zu müssen und nichts gegen sie tun zu können. Wo ist die Kontrolle, wenn man sie einmal braucht? Wie kann es sein, dass ich immer alles im Griff hatte und jetzt?_

_Und dann noch Voldemort. Natürlich hat Professor Dumbledore das nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, aber wann lag Harry jemals mit einer Vermutung diesbezüglich falsch? Und warum sonst sollte Professor McGonagall so aufgelöst gewesen sein? Sie, die doch ständig die Fassung wahrte. Oh, ich werd einfach nicht schlau daraus und ich hab so entsetzliche Angst._

_Warum muss alles auf einmal kommen? Warum müssen sich meine Gedanken, ganz egal um was es geht, am Ende immer um Snape drehen. Snape! Ich meine: Hallo? Geht's noch? Das ist alles so absurd und so...ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin einfach so verwirrt. Was ist es, das mich immerzu an diese Fledermaus denken lässt? _

_Jetzt schon wieder: Ich schreibe „Fledermaus", dabei will ich das gar nicht. Es ist nur eine weitere Sache, die ich von Ron und Harry übernommen habe. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich dachte auch mal so. Früher. Und jetzt? Jetzt sträubt es sich fast in mir, wenn ich ihn in Gedanken zu beschimpfen versuche. Das macht mich alles so unglaublich wütend. Wütend auf ihn, weil er da etwas mit mir macht, das ich nicht will oder zumindest glaube, nicht zu wollen. Aber noch viel mehr macht es mich wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich es mit mir machen LASSE. Weil ich es zulasse, weil ich mich nicht beherrsche und alle wie auch immer gearteten Gedanken nicht einfach strikt zurückweise. Weil ich es nicht...kann. Ich versuche es, aber es geht nicht._

_War es ein Fehler, mit ihm außerhalb der Schulzeiten zusammenzuarbeiten? War es ein Fehler, es anzunehmen? Ein Fehler, nicht mehr die Angst von früher vor ihm zu haben?_

_Die Angst...was gäbe ich dafür, hätte ich sie noch. Sie wäre da, würde genau an der Stelle sitzen an der nun dieses Etwas ist, das diese widersinnigen Gedanken fabriziert. Das Etwas, das mich nicht mehr richtig schlafen lässt, das mich mit offenen Augen träumen lässt, das mich bei der Arbeit hindert, alles blockiert und die Kontrolle über mich zu übernehmen scheint._

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was dieses Etwas ist? Oder woher es kommt? Und warum es auf einmal da ist? War es schon die ganze Zeit da? Nein, die Angst hätte ihm keinen Platz gelassen, aber war es vielleicht Teil der Angst? Und nun, da sich diese aufgelöst hat, tritt das Etwas zutage und kann seine Arbeit machen?_

_Wie soll ich jemals den Kopf freibekommen, wenn mich die Gedanken über die Gedanken noch mehr verwirren und meinen Kopf dröhnen lassen? Wie soll ich zu einem Schluss kommen? Und wie soll ich diese Woche verbringen, ohne Schule oder andere Dinge, in die ich mich stürzen könnte, um diesen Gedanken für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen?_

_Es gibt einfach niemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden, mit dem ich meine Gedanken teilen könnte. Und wie könnte ich auch? Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht einmal. Wie sollte ich mich auch ausdrücken und das in Worte fassen, was mich innerlich so sehr beschäftigt? Es ist...ein Gefühl? Kann man es so nennen? Es ist ein so starkes Wort, wenn ich mir klar mache, für was ich es verwenden will._

_Ich möchte diese Gedanken nicht haben. Warum kann ich sie nicht einfach Gedanken sein lassen, wegwischen, vorbeiziehen lassen? Warum muss ich mich auch noch mit ihnen auseinandersetzen?_

_Logik. Wo ist die Logik des Ganzen?_

_Und wenn ich dann an gestern denke, wird mir ganz anders. Was immer auf Hogwarts vor sich geht, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Professor Snape eine entscheidende Rolle spielt. Nichts anderes schwang in seinen Worten mit, dass er etwas tun könne._

_Es macht mich wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was los ist und einfach nur untätig herumsitzen zu müssen, während die Lehrer vielleicht in größter Gefahr sind. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Mich wiedersetzen? Bleiben? Ja...es ist das, was ich tun wollte, was ich intuitiv tun wollte. Aber mein Verstand hat noch funktioniert und mir gesagt, dass ich nichts würde tun können. DA kann er sich wieder einschalten, aber wenn man ihn mal dringend benötigt, lässt er sich nicht blicken._

_Ach, es hat keinen Sinn. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich mehr und mehr den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und sich dabei mehr und mehr verrückt zu machen, wenn man letzten Endes sowieso zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt..._

Eine Weile noch schaute Hermine gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich der Schreibtisch befand, ehe sie ihr Tagebuch, begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen, schloss und wieder verstaute.

Lange hatte sie nicht mehr hineingeschrieben und die Zeiten, in denen sie dies tat, waren so spärlich gesät, dass dieses eine Buch ihr wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens ausreichen würde. Doch heute hatte sie ein immens großes Bedürfnis, ihre Gedanken, wenn sie sie schon nicht begreifen konnte, so doch wenigstens festzuhalten.

* * *

Es war bereits Nachmittag und Harry und Ron hatten sich in die Winkelgasse aufgemacht, nicht ohne sich verwunderte Blicke zuzuwerfen, als Hermine ablehnte, mitzukommen. Ein ironisches „Frauen!" war das Einzige, das Ron darauf erwiderte. Mehr noch als Ron bemerkte Harry, dass etwas mit Hermine nicht stimmte und so nahm er sich vor, später am Abend mit ihr darüber zu reden, falls sie es wollte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit wahrlich schon genug Misere angerichtet und wollte ihr nun auf keinen Fall ein Gespräch aufdrängen.

Auch Ginny befand, dass Hermines Verhalten alles andere als normal war. Sie wirkte so abwesend und auch Ginnys Angebot, mit ihr und ein paar Freundinnen ebenfalls die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen, hatte sie abgelehnt, was so noch nie der Fall gewesen war.

Und so lief sie hinaus in den Garten und sah Mrs Weasley zu, die gerade Unkraut jätete.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis diese sie bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, hallo Liebes. Ich hab schon gehört, dass du nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen bist."

Was sollte sie darauf noch groß erwidern? Es schien, als hätte sie ihre Sprache verloren. Mrs Weasley deutete ihr Schweigen richtig.

„Komm her zu mir und hilf mir ein bisschen", sagte sie während sie sich mit der mit Erde beschmutzten Hand über die Stirn wischte und einen braunen Streifen hinterließ.

Verwirrt schaute Hermine sie an. Unkraut jäten? Doch intuitiv begriff sie, dass Mrs Weasley ihr hiermit einen Gefallen tun wollte und so ging sie zu ihr hinüber und riss einen ungebetenen Gartengast nach dem anderen ruckartig aus dem Boden.

„Arbeit macht den Kopf frei", sagte Mrs Weasley leise während sie Hermine eine Locke hinters Ohr steckte. Hermine nickte nur.

* * *

Wie betäubt lief sie nach dem Abendessen über die Wiesen und Felder der Umgebung, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Ihr Blick verlor sich in den Weiten des golden schimmernden Horizonts

Eine Woche. In einer Woche konnte so unglaublich viel geschehen. Ohne die Tragweite zu kennen, wusste sie, dass das, was sich auf Hogwarts abspielte, bitterer Ernst war und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Abreise beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nicht gut ausgehen könnte. Was machte sie überhaupt so sicher, dass binnen dieser kurzen Woche alles wieder im Lot sein würde? Was, wenn es mit Hogwarts vorbei sein würde?

Innerlich ermahnte sie sich für diese Gedanken. Wie konnte sie nur so denken? Verdammt, das war Dumbledore und nicht einfach irgendwer! Dumbledore ist die Sicherheit, Dumbledore wird die Sache in den Griff bekommen. Das wird er.

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe, dass wird er" und bei diesen Worten ließ Hermine sich auf die Erde fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht im vom nächtlichen Regen noch feuchten Gras, um sich selbst vom Weinen abzuhalten.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen suchte Hermine förmlich die Arbeit. Zahlreiche magische Putzvorgänge hatte sie abgebrochen, um sich selbsts daran zu machen. Mrs Weasley war dies zunächst sehr unangenehm und mehr als einmal versuchte sie, Hermine davon abzuhalten, doch ein Blick in die Augen der jungen Frau genügte, um zu sehen, dass es sie auf andere Gedanken brachte, die sie im Augenblick bitter nötig hatte.

Harry und Ron hielten sich erstaunlicherweise zurück. Sie spürten, dass Hermine betroffener zu sein schien, als sie selbst und Harry suchte auch mehrmals das Gespräch, doch er konnte nicht zu ihr durchdringen und so respektierte er es, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Am Donnerstag Abend hielt er es allerdings nicht mehr aus. Es war der Abend vor der Abreise und er hatte in der vergangenen Woche kaum zwei anständige Worte mit Hermine wechseln können und so zog er sie mit sich aus dem Haus, durch den Garten und auf einen Spazierweg hinaus. Sie hatte sich zuerst ziemlich zaghaft gewehrt und dann auch noch dieses bisschen Widerstand aufgegeben und sich von ihm mitziehen lassen, ohne einen Ton zu sagen.

Als sie ein gutes Stück gelaufen waren und das Haus der Weasleys nur noch klein aus der Entfernung zu erkennen war, blieb Harry stehen, stellte sich vor Hermine und fasste sie bei den Schultern.

„Hermine, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" fragte er in besorgtem, aber auch strengem Ton und blickte ihr dabei tief in die Augen, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, ihren Blick zu senken.

„Mine...Schau mich an", sagte er nun um einiges leiser und als seine Freundin den Blick hob, konnte er das Glitzern in ihren Augenwinkeln sehen.

Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt etwas sagen würde, würden die Tränen aus ihr herausbrechen und so schüttelte sie einfach den Kopf, bevor sie ihn auf ihre Brust sinken ließ.

„Komm her", sagte Harry und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Hermine krallte sich am Stoff seiner Jacke fest und versuchte angestrengt, die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg aus den Augen bahnen wollten, zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß, wie angespannt du bist und wie viele Sorgen du dir machst. Aber glaub mir, Dumbledore hat das im Griff, Hermine, ganz bestimmt!" und er sagte das so zuversichtlich, dass Hermine ihm sogar fast schon glauben schenken wollte. Daran merkte sie, dass dies nicht der eigentliche Grund für ihre plötzliche Traurigkeit zu sein schien.

„Wir werden morgen nach Hogwarts zurückfahren und du wirst sehen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist und wir werden ein grandioses Halloween haben! Alles okay?"

Hermine hatte immernoch nichts gesagt und so lockerte Harry langsam seinen Griff, doch sie hielt ihn immernoch fest. Ihr Körper zitterte, woraus Harry zunächst schloss, dass sie fror, doch als er sie langsam von sich schob, gerade so weit, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, blickte er in ein stummes, jedoch von Tränen überströmtes Gesicht, das augenblicklich zu schluchzen begann. Harry fühlte sich hilflos und unfähig, etwas zu tun. Was sollte er sagen?

Mit einem Mal gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sank zu Boden und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Ziemlich verdutzt starrte Harry sie einfach nur eine Weile lang an, bis das Schluchzen leiser wurde und zu verebben schien.

„Hermine?" Vorsichtig berührte er sie an der Schulter, wovon sie so erschrak, dass sie mit einem einzigen Satz aufsprang und Harry entgeistert anschaute.

„Ist...ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Sehe ich etwa so aus?" gab sie kratzbürstig zurück.

„Hermine, bitte", sagte er, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu tat und sie wieder, wie zu Beginng bei den Schultern zu fassen.

„Bitte, ich merke doch, dass mit dir was ist. Das kann doch nicht alles wegen dieser Sache in der Schule sein?"

„Sagmal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hast du vielleicht vergessen, welchen Verdacht du noch im Zug ausgesprochen hast? Hast du eigentlich kein bisschen Verstand mehr? Wieso sitzen wir hier die ganze Woche lang untätig herum? Warum sind wir nicht in der Schule? Warum versuchen wir nicht zu helfen? Wieso hältst DU dich JETZT an die Regeln?" prasselten Hermines Fragen, da sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, in seltsamem Ton auf ihn nieder. Vorwürfe schwangen mit, auch Verzweiflung und gegen Ende hatte ihre Stimme einen hysterischen Unterton angenommen, sodass Harry befürchtete, sie könne jeden Moment durchdrehen.

Für was hielt sie ihn eigentlich? Glaubte sie, seine bisherigen Begegnungen mit Voldemort hatten ihm Spaß gemacht? Ein netter kleiner Zeitvertreib für Zwischendurch?

Die Verletzung, die er angesichts ihrer Worte empfand, konnte er kaum verbergen, was Hermine sofort mit Reue erfüllte.

„Harry, es...es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was... Verstehst du, ich..." Was wollte sie überhaupt sagen? Wie sollte sie erklären, warum sie so...traurig und...wütend war? Wie konnte sie erklären, warum sie so überreagierte? Noch einmal stammelte sie ein leises „Tut mir leid", bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder zum Haus zurücklief. Harry, der sie noch einmal besorgt anblickte, folgte ihr nach wenigen Schritten.

* * *

„Wo ist Harry?"

Eine sichtlich verwirrte Mrs Weasley rannte durch den Raum, in der Hand einen Brief, dessen Couvert auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete der gerade Eingetretene.

„Gut. Ron! Ginny!" rief sie, als sie schnell die Treppen hochstieg und Harry und Hermine allein zurücklies. Für ein paar Sekunden schauten sie sich gegenseitig mit fragendem Blick an, bevor Harry das Couvert nahm.

„Ein Eil-Brief. – Aus Hogwarts."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

_Liebe Schüler,_

_leider müssen wir euch mitteilen, dass sich die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts um einen Tag verschieben wird. Wir bedauern sehr, Halloween nicht mit euch gemeinsam verbringen zu können. Seid jedoch ohne Sorge und kehrt wohlbehalten zurück._

_Der HogwartsExpress wird wie gewöhnlich um 11 Uhr abfahren._

_gez. A. Dumbledore,_

_Schuldirektor _

„Da stimmt doch was nicht." Nachdenklich ließ Hermine den Brief sinken, den sie Harry in ihrer Aufregung aus den Händen gerissen hat.

Ron und Ginny, die gerade mit ihrer Mutter die Treppe herunterkamen, machten zwar einen leicht verwirrten, jedoch keinesfalls alarmierten Eindruck. Sie schienen das Ganze einfach hinzunehmen. Als Hermine zu Harry hinüberblickte, sah sie auch in seinem Gesicht den gleichen Ausdruck.

„Halloho?! Ich sagte gerade, da stimmt doch was nicht", wiederholte sie ihren Satz.

„Wir haben dich gehört", antwortete Ron gelangweilt, der alles schon wieder vergessen zu haben schien, angesichts der frischen Muffins, die auf dem Tisch standen und von denen er sich sofort einen zur Hälfte in den Mund schob.

„Waff ifft?" fragte er, als er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden umgedreht hatte, mit verständnislosem Blick.

„Mitkommen!" und mit diesen Worten zog Hermine Harry und Ron mit sich nach oben in Rons Zimmer. Ginny blickte ihnen mit der eben noch ihrem Bruder zugehörigen Miene hinterher, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich selbst einen Muffin nahm.

* * *

„Also?" fragte sie die beiden Freunde, die sich gleich nach dem Eintreten auf ihre Betten hatten fallen lassen. 

„Also was?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Na was schon? Was wollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Tun? Ich sag dir, was wir tun werden: Wir werden hier morgen Halloween feiern und übermorgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. So einfach ist das."

„So einfach ist das also", entgegnete Hermine Harry, der sich zufrieden hingelegt hatte und an die Decke starrte und nur ein kurzes „Genau" erwiderte.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf und für einen Augenblick schien sie nach Worten zu suchen, bis sie sie gefunden hatte und lautstart ausstieß.

„SO EINFACH IST DAS? Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren?"

Der Angesprochene richtete sich augenblicklich auf und sah seine Freundin aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Hermine, was ist denn - "

„Was, was, was! Was los ist? Das fragst du noch?" schmetterte sie ihm entgegen.

„Mine, beruhig dich doch erstmal."

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!" brüllte sie.

Ron saß die ganze Zeit über nur schweigend auf seinem Bett und blickte entgeistert von einem zum anderen.

Auch Hermine und Harry waren wieder still geworden. Er blickte sie fragend an, während sie auf ihre Füße starrte, um diese unbändige Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Harry, hör zu", begann sie, als sie sich sicher war, nicht wieder sofort loszuschreien.

„Das alles ist so merkwürdig. Erst schickt Dumbledore uns nach Hause und sagt, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, dann höre ich zufällig das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Professor McGonagall und jetzt kommt dieser Brief, in dem steht, dass wir morgen doch nicht fahren können. Gleichzeigt sagt er uns wieder, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen und wir übermorgen fahren können. Zum einen ist es alarmierend, zum anderen gibt er uns die Sicherheit, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist so widersprüchlich!"

Harry hatte sich einige Zeit des Nachdenkens gelassen, bis er antwortete.

„Schau, Hermine. Das ist Dumbledore, oder nicht? Dumbledore! Meinst du, er würde uns anlügen?" sagte er eindringlich.

„Schon aber..."

„Aber?"

„Was war mit deiner Ahnung, die du im Zug ausgesprochen hast?"

„Voldemort?"

„Sag nicht seinen Namen", ertönte es aus der Ecke, in der Rons Bett stand. Hermine und Harry blickten gleichzeitig zu ihrem Freund, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verriet, dass sie völlig vergessen hatten, dass er auch noch da war. Doch schon hatte sich Hermine wieder Harry zugewandt.

„Ja, Vol – du weißt schon wer. Was ist damit? Das ist bestimmt der letzte Grund, der ein ‚Macht euch keine Sorgen' rechtfertigt."

„Na dann ist er es eben nicht."

„Ach, auf einmal?"

„Verdammt, Hermine, was weiß denn ich!" sagte Harry aufgebracht und sprang vom Bett.

„Ich weiß es nicht, in Ordnung? Es kann sein, aber das muss es nicht. Ist es bei alldem, was Voldemort - "

„Harry!" schallte Ron's Stimme wieder.

„- bisher mit mir getan hat, so verwunderlich, dass er mir als Erster in den Sinn kommt, wenn es Probleme gibt? Ist das denn so unverständlich? Ist es das, Hermine?" fragte er in lautem Ton, nachdem er auf und ab gelaufen war und nun vor ihr stehen blieb und sie direkt ansah.

„Nein", sagte sie leise und senkte die Augen.

„Aber Harry, du musst auch verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und es mich wahnsinnig macht."

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Das ist eine Sorge, die ich so gar nicht erwartet hätte", versuchte er plötzlich das Gespräch umzulenken, um endlich an Hermine und ihre Gedankengrübelei heranzukommen.

„Lenk jetzt nicht ab", wehrte sie seinen abrupten Themawechsel ab.

„Fakt ist, dass da etwas im Gange ist, was ganz und gar nicht gut ist. Fakt ist auch, dass Dumbledore die Schüler nicht dabei haben wollte. Das bedeutet, dass es auch Fakt ist, dass es gefährlich ist. Und überhaupt: Er hat nicht einmal die Schülersprecher informiert! Das sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Folglich muss es etwas sein, das bestimmt kein ‚Macht euch keine Sorgen' verdient. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht untätig hier herumsitzen.", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort, während auch sie begonnen hatte, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und sich schließlich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken ließ.

„Und was willst du stattdessen tun?" fragte Harry, der ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Diese ständigen Streits mit Hermine in letzter Zeit gingen ihm sichtlich auf die Nerven.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand: Wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen", antwortete sie, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Wir? Ja, WIR werden ÜBERMORGEN nach Hogwarts gehen", redete Harry auf seine Freundin ein, der schon ahnte, was sie im Schilde führte.

„Nein, Harry. Wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen. Und zwar heute Nacht" entgegnete sie mit einer absoluten Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme, die keinen Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben ließ.

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Du kannst dich nicht einfach widersetzen!"

„Ha! Dass das ausgerechnet DU sagst", lachte sie auf.

„Warst es nicht DU, der Jahr für Jahr immer wieder Regeln über den Haufen warf und - "

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut, ich weiß, was du sagen willst", gab er zu, „aber da gibt es einen Haken, den du nicht bedacht hast."

Hermine blickte ihn forschend an. „Und der wäre?"

„Wie willst du da hinkommen?"

Mit einem leicht angedeuteten Grinsen blickte sie zu Ron, der augenblicklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Ooh nein, Mine, schlag dir das ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf."

„Oh doch, mein lieber Ron."

„Nein", schüttelte er vehement den Kopf.

„Doch, doch."

* * *

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, welchen Ärger wir bekommen werden? Du weißt, dass das schon einmal schief ging, oder?" 

„Ja, Ron, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass dir vom Apparieren immer schlecht wird?" entgegnete Hermine mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, woraufhin Ron resigniert aufgab.

„Also schön", knurrte er. „Oh man, warum tu ich das eigentlich? Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen schlechten Einfluss du auf mich hast?" sagte er scherzhaft.

Hermine lachte, vergaß darüber jedoch nicht den Ernst der Lage. Den ganzen Abend über, seit sie den Brief gelesen hatte, wiederholte sich in ihrem Kopf ein und der selbe Satz immer wieder: ‚Ich muss nach Hogwarts, ich muss nach Hogwarts, ich muss nach Hogwarts, ich muss...verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man Auto fährt, geschweige denn FLIEGT. Und Ron hat seit dem zweiten Jahr kein Auto mehr anfassen dürfen. Au wei, wenn das mal gut geht.'

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl näherte sie sich dem Weasley-Auto, drehte sich dann um und blickte ihre beiden Freunde bedächtig an.

„Ich habe mir immer gesagt, NIEMALS mit einem von euch ins Auto zu steigen", sprach sie, bevor sie ein letztes Mal seufzte und die Tür aufriss.

„Na was ist? Auf geht's!"

Ron und Harry sahen sich noch einmal an, zuckten mit den Schultern und setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Aaah, verdammt, Ron! Sicher, dass du schon jemals geflogen bist? Au!"

Bei Rons ständigem Auf und Ab blieb dies nicht der einzige Aufschrei Hermines, die sich ständig den Kopf anschlug, weil das Auto schneller abzusacken schien, als ihr Körper folgen konnte.

„Dieses Ding könnte wirklich einen Auto-Piloten vertragen, bei einem solchen Fahrer", motzte sie weiter.

„Auto-Pilot? Aber der Pilot im Auto bin doch ich, oder nicht?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Vergiss es einfach", schnaubte sie und drehte sich demonstrativ zum Fenster.

Von was auch immer Hermine da redete, ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war es besser, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Muggel-Kram, Ron", sagte Harry, der den noch immer fragenden Blick seines Freundes bemerkt hatte.

„Ah. Okay. Leute, wir haben die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft, das ist doch schonmal was."

„Was? Die Hälfte erst? Verdammt, Ron, mach schneller!" fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Sag mal, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Das Teil hier geht nicht schneller. Und mir wäre es lieber, es würde noch langsamer gehen, sodass wir erst ankommen, wenn wir auch wirklich ankommen sollten."

Betroffene Stille trat ein und erneut blickte Hermine aus dem Fenster, doch unter ihr war nur gähnende Leere. Alles war dunkel. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es hier wohl von oben aussehen würde, schließlich konnte man aus dem Zug immer nur Teile sehen und war meist sowieso anderweitig beschäftigt, und nun, da sie endlich die Chance dazu gehabt hätte, musste es ausgerechnet Nacht sein. ‚Selbst Schuld', sagte die Stimme in ihr.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es, brach Hermine das Schweigen.

„Im Zug kommt einem das überhaupt nicht so lang vor", sagte sie leise und in beinahe versöhnlichem Ton.

„Ja. Aber wir werden bald da sein", antwortete Harry und legte ihr von seinem Platz auf der Rückbank aus seine Hand auf die Schulter, die Hermine sofort ergriff.

„Hoffentlich."

Wortkarg flogen sie durch die Nacht und erst im Morgengrauen entdeckten sie endlich die Spitzen der Türme Hogwarts.

Ron gab sich alle Mühe, das Auto heil auf den Boden zu bringen. Mit unglücklichen Landungen hatte er ja schon Erfahrung gemacht. Harry schloß in Erinnerung daran, die Augen und wartete, dass sie jeden Moment in irgendeinen Baum hineinkrachen würden – und er betete, dass es ein normaler Baum sein würde!

Zu seiner Überraschung rumpelte es ein bisschen unter ihm, bis sie schließlich langsamer wurden und direkt vor Hogwarts zum Stehen kamen.

„Wow, klasse Landung!"

„Danke, danke", antwortete Ron mit gespielten Verbeugungen. „War doch echt nicht schlecht. Jetzt bereust du wohl, dass du nicht schon öfter mit mir geflogen bist, was Hermine? Äh...Hermine?" Doch die war längst aus dem Auto gesprungen und auf das große Eingangstor zugelaufen, dessen Flügel weit offen standen. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand sie da. Hinter ihr kamen auch schon Harry und Ron angelaufen.

„Hermine? Hermine, was ist de – Oh mein Gott..."


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie unglaublich leid es mir tut, so lange kein Update vorgenommen bzw. nicht weitergeschrieben zu haben. Mein Kopf steckte noch im Abi und der letzten Prüfung und in Uni-Gedanken, auch wenn das vielleicht keine Entschuldigung ist. Ich freue mich jetzt jedenfalls, wieder updaten zu können, da mich heute Nacht doch noch die Muse geküsst hat und so präsentiere ich das brandneue Kapitel 16!_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Es sah einfach furchtbar aus. Hätten sie nicht gewusst, dass sie in Hogwarts waren, sie hätten es nur mit Mühe und Not erkennen können.

Die Flügel des Portals standen nicht nur einfach offen, wie es zuerst schien. Sie hingen regelrecht zerfetzt nur noch lose in den Angeln und gaben den Blick auf noch mehr Unheil im Innern frei. Kopflose Steinfiguren, aus Pfeilern gehauene Steinstücke und solche, die augenscheinlich ehemals zu den Treppen gehört hatten; zahlreich zerbrochenes Glas rundete das Bild ab.

Den Freunden stockte der Atem und sie rangen sichtlich nach Luft, als sie die Große Halle betraten oder das, was von ihr noch übrig war. Holzlatten, Holzstücke, Holzpflöcke, alles aus zerborstenen Tischen und Stühlen. Die Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen worden und im hinteren Teil glühten noch kleine Holzhaufen vor sich hin und die Decke zeigte Rußflecken statt eines dämmernden Himmels.

Hermine, die vor ihren beiden Freunden gestanden hatte, drehte sich um und sah sie mit merkwürdigem Blick an, als sie mit noch merkwürdigerem Ton in der Stimme sprach: „Wir sollen uns also keine Sorgen machen. Hm."

Ihr Blick wurde abwesend und Harry trat auf sie zu.

„Hermine? Ist...alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie fixierte ihn so plötzlich und direkt, dass er fast zurückschreckte.

„Aus dem Weg", war alles, was sie antwortete, bevor sie an ihm und Ron so schnell vorbeirannte, dass sie sie fast umgestoßen hätte.

„He, Hermine! Jetzt wart' doch mal!" brüllte Ron hinterher.

„Komm mit", sagte Harry und packte Ron am Arm, „sie geht bestimmt zu Dumbledore!"

„HIER-geblieben!" ertönte es dunkel aus dem Nebenzimmer des Speisesaals. Harry rollte instinktiv mit den Augen, da er diese Stimme nur zu gut zuordnen konnte. Er und Ron drehten sich um und sahen Snape gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Die Pose hatte allerdings kein Bisschen von Lockerheit, es wirkte eher, als müsse er sich stützen. In der Tat hatte seine Optik schon einmal einen besseren Eindruck gemacht, doch Harry war klug genug, diesen Gedanken in dieser Form für sich zu behalten.

„Potter. Das war ja wieder so klar. Hätte mich doch auch gewundert, wenn es einmal eine Regel gäbe, die Sie NICHT übertreten hätten. Ich frage mich nur, was daran so falsch zu verstehen war, wenn es heißt, die Schüler würden MORGEN zurückkehren?!"

Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, die übliche Schärfe in seine Stimme zu legen. Überhaupt entkräftete ihn jedes Wort ein kleines Stückchen mehr und er war es schon wieder leid, so viele auf einmal an Potter und seinen rothaarigen Freund verschwendet zu haben.

„Professor Snape, was ist hier passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich in einer Position befinden, in der Sie mir Fragen stellen können, Mr Potter", gab der Angesprochene mit einem finsteren Blick von sich.

„Es wird wohl das Beste sein, ich bringe Sie beide sofort zum Schulleiter."

„Wie wollen Sie das denn anstellen, Sie können ja noch nicht einmal alleine stehen?!" platzte es aus Ron heraus.

„HÜTEN Sie Ihre Zunge...Mister Weasley", entgegnete Severus, der trotz seiner Verletzungen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen hatte, was Ron sofort erblassen und – vor allem – still werden ließ.

„Danke", sagte Harry mit übermäßig geheuchelter Freundlichkeit, „ich glaube, wir finden den Weg auch alleine, Professor", woraufhin er sich abrupt umdrehte und Ron mit sich aus der Halle zog.

* * *

Indessen war Hermine längst den Korridor zu Dumbledores Büro entlanggerannt. Er musste einfach da sein. Wieso war die Treppe da? Für jeden zugänglich! Jemand war bei ihm! Oder war ihm etwas zugestoßen? Ist er vielleicht...

„Professor Dumbledore!" schrie sie in die Höhe, als sie die Treppen des Wasserspeihers so schnell hinaufstieg, wie sie konnte. „Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore", rief sie noch immer, als sie ins Büro stürzte.

„MISS GRANGER! Was haben Sie hier verloren? Warum sind Sie schon zurück? Erklären Sie sich, aber bitte zügig!" entfuhr es Minerva, die neben dem großen Schreibtisch stand.

„Pro...Professor, ich...also ich..." Sie brachte kaum einen vernünftigen Satz heraus und schnappte, mit den Händen auf die Knie gestützt, gierig nach Luft.

„Minerva, lass sie doch ersteinmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Hermine, komm, setz dich", sagte Albus und deutete auf einen ihm gegenüberstehenden Stuhl, auf dem Hermine auch augenblicklich Platz nahm.

„Also Hermine: Was ist denn los?"

Entgeistert und aus großen Augen sah sie ihn ungläubig an.

„Was los ist? Das...das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, ich meine...", versuchte sie leise ihre Fassung zurückzuerlangen. „Haben...haben Sie sich schon einmal umgesehen, Professor? Es...Was ist passiert? WAS IST PASSIERT! Alles ist zertrümmert, zerstört, es sieht aus, als hätte hier ein Krieg gewütet! UND WIR SOLLEN UNS KEINE SORGEN MACHEN! Hogwarts wird angegriffen und wir sollen DÄUMCHEN DREHEN??" Hermine redete sich vollkommen in Rage und war nicht mehr in der Lage, ihre Worte zurückzuhalten und sich daran zu erinnern, mit wem sie hier eigentlich sprach.

„Und Sie fragen mich, was LOS IST?"

„MISS GRANGER! Halten Sie auf der Stelle den Mund. Sie haben hier keinerlei Rechte, SO zu sprechen! Sie haben nicht einmal das Recht, HIER ZU SEIN. Warum sind Sie gekommen? Sie sollten heute noch nicht kommen, was zum Teufel ist in Sie gefahren??" Auch Minerva hatte nun Mühe und Not, an sich zu halten.

„Minerva, bitte", sagte Albus und legte ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich nehme an, du bist nicht alleine gekommen, Hermine, hab ich recht?"

Hermine nickte nur. Sie schämte sich dafür, ihn gerade so angefahren zu haben.

„Gut. Minerva, bitte schau nach, wo Harry und Ron sind. Aber BITTE: Bleib ruhig. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen gerade bietet, gibt ihnen schon genug zu schaffen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine verließ sie Albus' Büro, um sich auf die Suche nach den beiden jungen Männern zu machen.

Albus wendete sich Hermine zu.

„Minerva hat Recht, Hermine, du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein. Wärst du morgen mit allen anderen gekommen, hätten wir das Problem behoben gehabt und keiner - "

„- hätte mitbekommen, was tatsächlich los war."

„Genau." Es war das erste Mal, dass Albus vor einem seiner Schüler die Augen zum Boden richtete.

„Hermine...es ist wirklich nicht einfach, glaub mir das. Hier ist in der vergangenen Woche etwas geschehen, von dem niemand gedacht hatte, dass es so bald geschehen würde. Sicher haben wir damit gerechnet. Irgendwann. Aber man verschließt seine Augen gerne vor der Wirklichkeit, wenn sie einem einfach nicht gelegen kommt, nicht wahr?"

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

Seine Augen hatten während seiner Worte einen abwesenden Blick angenommen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ruhig.

Albus stand auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Warten wir auf Harry und Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass du darauf erpicht bist, alles zu erzählen, wenn du es einmal gehört hast."

Im selben Moment klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Minerva trat mit den beiden herein.

„Setzt euch, ich werde gleich zur Sache kommen", sprach Albus, immer noch zum Fenster gewandt.

„Die Schule ist in der vergangenen Woche angegriffen worden."

„Voldemort!" fiel Harry ihm ins Wort.

„Ja, Harry – und nein. Voldemort war nicht persönlich anwesend, auch wenn das aus unserer Sicht für seinen Plan, von dem wir vermuteten, es seien nur Gerüchte, von Nöten gewesen wäre. Ihr wisst, dass Voldemort mit der mächtigste Zauberer ist, den die Welt je gesehen hat."

„Außer Ihnen", entfuhr es Ron, dessen Teint sich daraufhin der Farbe seines Haars anpasste. Dumbledore lachte kurz auf.

„Ach, mein lieber Ron, das ist wirklich schmeichelhaft von dir. Aber ernsthaft", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu seinen Schülern hin, „ich bin mächtig, Voldemort ist mächtig, aber wenn nicht bald irgendetwas geschieht, wird Voldemort mächtiger als die besten Zauberer zusammen, er wird unereichbar, unbesiegbar...und vielleicht sogar...unsterblich."

Den Freunden stand der Mund offen, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Auch Minerva war sprachlos, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen, zumal ihre Sprachlosigkeit anderer Natur war. Sie zog Albus auf die Seite und sprach leise: „Albus! Wir hatten vereinbart, dass - "

„- wir den Schülern nichts sagen, ich weiß, Minerva. Aber sieh dich doch um. Das sind Harry und seine Freunde. Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, aber wenn wir irgendwie etwas dagegen tun wollen, dann brauchen wir Harry! Verstehst du das?" Er sah sie eindringlich an. Sie nickte, auch wenn sie gerne verneint hätte, doch sie wusste, dass Harry Voldemort schon etliche Male bezwungen hatte. Doch gerade das machte es noch schlimmer. Fast hatte sie in all den Jahren mütterliche Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, weil er sich immer wieder von einer Gefahr in die nächste stürzte. Seither war es ihm immer gelungen. Doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Es war etwas komplett anderes und sie wusste nicht, ob er dem gewachsen war.

* * *

Dumbledore hatte ihnen nichts Näheres mehr gesagt, doch er hatte ihnen noch einmal versichert, dass die Gefahr vorüber sei. Und da drei Hände oder besser drei Zauberstäbe eben doch noch einmal drei mehr sind, hatte er das Angebot, bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen, dankend angenommen. Die Verwüstung war zu schlimm, als dass er alles alleine hinbekommen hätte und er war froh um jede helfende Hand.

Sie waren beschäftigt bis in den nächsten Tag hinein.

* * *

Bis der Hogwarts Express und die Schüler ankamen, war noch Zeit, und so entfernten sich die drei Freunde vom Schulgelände und warteten bei Hagrid, bis alle eingetroffen waren. So würde es vielleicht nicht ganz so auffallen, dass sie schon früher hier gewesen waren. Dumbledore hatte das Auto der Weasleys mit einem Zauber belegt, der es wieder sicher zu seinen Besitzern zurückbringen würde und als Ron ganz erstaunt zusah, wie es in der Ferne verschwand, sagte Dumbledore: „Das funktioniert wie ein Auto-Pilot, Ron", woraufhin Hermine und Harry in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und Ron nur noch verdutzter aus der Wäsche schaute als üblich.

Der Appetit war ihnen vor Aufregung vergangen und so saßen sie im wiederhergestellten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, während der Rest sich in der Großen Halle die Bäuche mit Essen und Spekulationen vollschlug.

„Er war doch trotzdem irgendwie komisch, findet ihr nicht?"

„Wer?" fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore natürlich", antwortete Hermine. „Er hat uns zwar in groben Zügen gesagt, was passiert ist, aber er hat den Grund für den Angriff nicht genannt. Das ist doch irgendwie seltsam."

„Stimmt. Genauso seltsam wie Snape", kicherte Ron.

„Snape? Was ist mit Snape??" fuhr Hermine auf.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast doch gerade gesagt, er sei seltsam gewesen."

„Ist er das nicht immer?"

„RON! Sag schon, was los ist!" Ein alarmierter Blick trat in Hermines Augen.

„Was soll schon sein? Er sah einfach ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Konnte kaum stehen, der arme Kerl" und Harry stimmte in Rons Gelächter mit ein, als sie sich an den sich am Türrahmen festhaltenden Severus erinnerten.

„Was heißt, er konnte kaum stehen? Ron, jetzt sprich verdammt nochmal Klartext!!"

„Mensch, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich will einfach wissen, was passiert ist!" Hermine fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube, er hat einiges abgekommen", schaltete sich Harry ein.

Hermine warf ihren Freunden noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie aufsprang und aus dem Portraitloch rannte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Sie rannte so schnell durch die Gänge, dass ihr gar nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb, weil sie sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht plötzlich ins Leere zu fallen, wenn sich wieder einmal eine Treppe zu ihren Ungunsten bewegte.

Noch nie hatte sie den Weg von den Gryffindorschen Räumen in die Kerker in so kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt.

Völlig außer Atem stand sie schließlich vor Snapes Büro und versucht erst einmal ihren Blutdruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor sie langsam aber bestimmt an seine Tür klopfte. Als sich nichts tat, wartete sie ein paar Sekunden und versuchte es erneut. Wieder blieb es still.

Bevor sie ihre Hand zum dritten Mal heben konnte, ertönten Schritte hinter ihr im Gang. Sofort fuhr sie herum, doch es war nicht Severus, dem sie gegenüber stand, sondern etwas Platinblondes mit zurückgegeltem Haar und einem widerlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Von der Ferne näherten sich die Wanzen Crabbe und Goyle, die ihrem „Meister" auf Schritt und Tritt folgten wie hörige Hunde.

„Na, Granger, so spät noch hier unten? Muss die kleine Gryffindor nicht schon Heia machen?" grinste Malfoy abschätzig, „oder bist du hier, weil du so auf Demütigungen von Snape stehst, Schlammblut?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ach, Draco. Kannst du dich nicht mal hinsetzen und dir einen neuen Spruch einfallen lassen? Du langweilst mich, ehrlich", sagte sie und hob sich gespielt die Hand an den Mund, als müsse sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Pass auf mit wem du dich anlegst, Granger!" knurrte Malfoy.

Hermine lachte auf.

„Hah! Glaub mir, MALFOY, ich weiß Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen, als mich mit dir ‚anzulegen'. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst...", sagte sie und wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Malfoy hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Ich entschuldige überhaupt nichts, Granger", und mit diesen Worten drückte er sie an die Wand. Seine Finger strichen eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Weißt du", säuselte er, „du bist wirklich ein hübsches Ding. Ehrlich. Leider fehlt es dir an den entscheidenden Stellen in deinem Stammbaum. Niemand wird dich jemals ernst nehmen. Niemand. Nie-mals."

Er war so weit an sie herangerückt, dass sie das teuflische Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Du wirst mich los lassen", sagte Hermine laut.

„Ach, werde ich das? Und was, wenn nicht? Fängst du dann an zu schreien, wie ein kleines dreckiges Schlammblut? Na los! Schrei!" und mit jedem Satz presste er sie fester an die sich noch immer in ihrem Rücken befindliche Wand.

„Ich habe meine Stimmbänder schon viel zu lange dafür verwendet mit dir zu sprechen, da werde ich dir sicher nicht den Gefallen tun und auch noch schreien. Und jetzt verpiss dich!"

Mit einer gekonnten Drehung hatte sie sich aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit und lief den Gang hinunter.

„Ja, lauf doch weg! Etwas anderes könnt ihr nicht!" rief er ihr noch hinterher, doch Hermine machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

* * *

‚Das war wieder so klar. Wieso muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt auch noch Malfoy begegnen? Reicht es nicht, dass ich schon etliche Unterrichtsräume und die Große Halle mit ihm teilen muss? Wieso bin ich überhaupt dort gewesen? Nur weil Ron meinte, Snape hätte etwas abbekommen. Dabei übertreibt er doch meistens. Was reitet mich da eigentlich?'

Völlig in Gedanken vertieft lief sie immer weiter, bis auf einmal Harry und Ron vor ihr um die Ecke bogen. Da erst bemerkte sie, dass sie vor den Flügeln zur Krankenstation stand.

„Wa...Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Nichts, wir vertreten uns ein bisschen die Beine. Das Gleiche könnten wir übrigens dich fragen", antwortete Harry.

„Ich..ähm, also ich..."

‚Ja, was mache ich hier eigentlich?'

„I...ich wollte mir etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen holen. Das...Ganze hier...hat mich ein bisschen aufgebracht."

„Dann wäre ein Beruhigungsmittel doch sicher besser." Harry sah sie aus wachen Augen an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Madame Pomfrey trat heraus.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier? Das hier ist eine Krankenstation und ich möchte doch sehr um Ruhe bitten."

„Hermine wollte gerade zu Ihnen", sagte Harry.

„Nun?" Madame Pomfrey sah Hermine fragend an.

„Äh...also ich wollte...etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen."

‚Na prima', dachte sie sich, ‚jetzt fange ich schon wieder zu Lügen an.'

„Kommen Sie kurz mit rein", sagte Madame Pomfrey und war gleich darauf wieder im Innern des Saales verschwunden. Hermine folgte ihr.

Während die Krankenschwester in den Schränken nach etwas Passendem suchte, sah sich Hermine verstohlen um.

In der hintersten Ecke war jemand untergebracht, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen.

Konnte es ein Schüler sein? Aber die waren doch erst zurückgekehrt.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie an Snape dachte, und schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder weg.

„Was schütteln Sie denn mit dem Kopf?" Madame Pomfrey war wieder vor ihr aufgetaucht.

„Äh...die Kopfschmerzen", entgegnete Hermine schnell und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Schläfe. Madame Pomfrey nickte.

„Gut. Trinken Sie das hier. Ein bisschen Baldrian, ein bisschen Traumkraut... Sie kennen sich ja mit Tränken aus."

„Ich äh – was? Oh, ja, sicher. Traumkraut? Ich will keine schamanische Reise machen."

Die ihr Gegenüberstehende lachte. „Sie kennen sich wirklich gut aus. Aber keine Sorge, es ist so gering dosiert, dass es lediglich schmerzstillend ist und sie nicht in eine andere Dimension befördern wird."

„In Ordnung. Danke", sagte Hermine, steckte das Fläschchen in die Hosentasche und huschte schnell wieder aus der Station.

Harry und Ron standen noch immer davor.

„Na?"

„Na was?" fragte sie zurück.

„Na, hast du was bekommen?"

„Ja sicher, warum auch nicht. Entschuldigt mich, aber ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen."

„In Ordnung, tu das. Bis dann."

Hermine blickte ihren Freunden noch nach, bis diese um die nächste Biegung verschwunden waren, bevor sie sich selbst auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machte.

* * *

_Was ist eigentlich los mit mir?_

_Wieso renne ich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in die Kerker und muss mich auch noch von Malfoy dumm anmachen lassen?_

_Wieso muss ich immer wieder feststellen, dass sich mein Kopf in letzter Zeit in entscheidenden Situationen ausschaltet?_

_Hätte ich nicht mal nachdenken können, bevor ich so überreagiere?_

_Und wieso haben mich meine Füße dann noch zum Krankenflügel getragen? Wieder eine Lüge mehr – und wieder eine zu viel._

_Und die vorgezogenen Vorhänge gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich frage mich, ob Snape dahinter lag. Gott, was rede ich da! Das kann mir doch total egal sein, oder nicht?_

In diesem Moment klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Es ist offen", rief sie, während sie ihr Tagebuch zuklappte und in der Schreibtischschublade verschwinden ließ.

„Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah in die verwirrten Augen von Harry.

„Harry, ist irgend etwas?"

„Ja", nickte er, „Dumbledore hat uns zu sich bestellt. Ich glaube, es geht um die vergangene Woche. Du musst mitkommen."

„Natürlich, sofort", sagte sie alarmiert und durchquerte schnell den Raum.

„Wo ist Ron?"

„Er wartet vor Dumbledores Büro auf uns. Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Hm?"

„Deine Kopfschmerzen", sagte Harry und tippte sich an die Schläfe.

„Oh. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Das Mittel wirkt schnell", antwortete sie und tastete verstohlen nach dem Fläschchen, das immer noch in ihrer Hosentasche steckte.

Ron wartete, wie Harry gesagt hatte, von einem Bein aufs andere tretend vor Dumbledores Büro.

„Endlich, nun macht mal schneller!"

„Hetz nicht, Ron, wir sind ja schon da", sagte Hermine leicht genervt.

Der Zugang zum Büro war frei und so stiegen sie die Treppenstufen hinauf und traten schließlich ein.

Dumbledore stand gerade am Fenster und drehte sich um, als er ihre Schritte hörte.

„Willkommen. Bitte setzt euch, ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen."

Die drei taten wie ihnen geheißen und warteten gespannt darauf, was Dumbledore ihnen zu sagen hatte. Es verging eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, bis Dumbledore endlich zu sprechen begann. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sahen sie ihn an.

Den Freunden stockte der Atem.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Harry, der als erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Nun, es scheint als hätte er, fragt mich nicht wie, einige Schutzwälle mit Leichtigkeit durchbrochen. Es gelang seinen Todessern sogar, direkt vor die Tür zu apparieren, sodass sie ohne Verzögerung das Schloss stürmen konnten und mit ihnen die neuen Dementoren an die Arbeit gingen."

„Professor Dumbledore...Sie erwähnten vorhin schon, dass die Dementoren andere – schlimmere – Fähigkeiten bekommen hätten...", sagte Hermine zögerlich.

„Ja, leider ist das so", seufzte Dumbledore und massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel.

„Ihr wisst, dass die Dementoren die Seele eines Menschen aussaugen." Harry nickte sofort zustimmend.

„Voldemort hat es geschafft, dass sie überdies noch etwas anderes aussaugen: die Magie! Sie nehmen euer Talent, eure Begabung, euer Können und eure Macht. So machen sie den Menschen nicht nur zu einer seelenlosen Hülle, sondern verhelfen Voldemort zu wachsen und an Macht zu gewinnen. Sie helfen ihm auf dem Weg zum Alleinherrscher über die ganze Zauberwelt."

Nachdenklich und jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken saßen sie eine Weile ganz still.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch diese grausame Wahrheit nicht ersparen konnte, aber ihr wisst selbst, dass Harry nicht gerade bedeutungslos für Voldemort ist."

Bedächtig sah er die drei an.

„Lassen Sie mich zusammenfassen, Professor", bat Hermine, die das alles für sich in eine logische und geordnete Reihenfolge bringen musste. Dumbledore nickte ihr zu.

„Also gut: Die Todesser durchbrechen die Schutzbarrieren, mit ihnen kommen mutierte Dementoren. Schüler finden sie keine vor. Sie zerstören, was ihnen in den Weg kommt, töten allerdings niemanden aus dem Schloss, weil tot niemand mehr von nutzen ist. Sie sind also nur Wegbereiter für die Dementoren, die den Auftrag haben, Magie einzufangen."

Hermine stoppte. „Es ist doch keiner tot, oder?"

„Nein, nein", entgegnete Dumbledore schnell und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wir konnten sie mit einem vereinten Patronus zurückhalten, doch ich zweifle daran, dass uns das noch einmal gelingen wird. Solange wir nicht wissen, wie die Veränderung von Statten ging, haben wir wahrscheinlich nicht die geringste Chance."

* * *

Bis spät in die Nacht saßen sie noch zusammen vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Harry und Ron angeregt diskutierten, starrte Hermine abwesend ins Feuer und murmelte vor sich hin. 

„Er musste sich entscheiden..."

„Was?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Hm? Oh, ich habe nur laut gedacht...Snape." Ron rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Er musste sich entscheiden. Entscheiden, zu wem er stehen sollte. Ob er Dumbledore und den Rest offen schützen oder sich dem Kreis der Todesser anschließen sollte."

„Aber sie gehen davon aus, dass Dumbledore keine Ahnung hat von Snapes Doppelrolle", entgegnete Harry.

„Ja, genau das war das Problem."

Fragende Blicke ruhten auf ihr, bis sie schließlich fortfuhr.

„Sie wissen nicht, dass Snape ein Ordensmitglied ist. Genauso wenig wussten sie, dass ihr Plan fehlschlagen würde, weil Dumbledore schon Wind bekommen und die Schüler nach Hause geschickt hatte. Sie fühlten sich sicher. Allein das Gefühl, die Schutzbarrieren durchbrochen zu haben, wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass sie das nicht alleine geschafft haben, sondern dass Voldemort ein ganzes Stück mitgeholfen hat und wer weiß, wieviel Magie er schon gestohlen hat?! Also weiter. Sie fühlten sich sicher, dachten, dass Ende Hogwarts' und Dumbledores sei gekommen. Wen interessierte es da noch, dass Snapes angebliche Tarnung aufflog? Er konnte sich zu ihnen bekennen und gemeinsam die Schlacht gegen seinen Vorgesetzten antreten.

Und Snape...war perplex. Sie hatten mit einem Angriff Voldemorts gerechnet. Hatten auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Todesser so ungehindert passieren konnten. Er war erstaunt, verwirrt und stand vielleicht einen Moment zu lange unschlüssig da. Dann erkannten sie, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Erkannten, dass Hogwarts zu einem gewissen Teil vorbereitet war. Wie konnten sie gegen alle kämpfen und Snape auslassen? Es wäre aufgefallen, also haben sie auch ihn angegriffen."

„Aber Snape ist doch nicht wehrlos", fiel Ron ein.

„Nein, das ist er nicht. Es muss ihn nur jemand aus einem Hinterhalt angreifen", und ihre Augen blitzten kurz in Harrys Richtung, der beschämt zu Boden blickte.

„Aber mal zurück zum Thema: Was interessiert es dich, warum Snape verletzt ist?" brach Ron das angespannte Schweigen.

„Hey, ich versuche nur herzuleiten, was passiert ist", fuhr Hermine ihn heftiger als gewollt an.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Ron hob abwehrend die Hände, doch seine und Harrys Blicke verrieten, dass das Thema für sie noch nicht gegessen war und so stand Hermine auf und wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden, auf die sie selbst keine Antwort hatte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Schlafen – schonmal auf die Uhr gesehen? Gute Nacht"

* * *

Immer noch genervt von der Penetranz ihrer Freunde, mit der sie auf Dingen herumritten, die sie überhaupt nichts angingen, lag Hermine schließlich in ihrem vom Mondlicht beschienenen Bett und hatte die Augen wieder einmal starr an die Decke gerichtet. 

Natürlich hätte sie Dumbledore fragen können, was wirklich mit Snape passiert war, aber was hätte das denn für einen Eindruck gemacht? Schlimmer noch: Welchen Eindruck hätte sie VON SICH SELBST bekommen?

Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte, ihre Gedanken daran zu hindern, ihren Weg fortzusetzen, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Wieder tauchte die Situation vor ihrer Tür auf, als er sie fast zu Boden geworfen und gehalten hatte. Dann der Ring. Er hatte ihn ihr zurückgegeben. Sein Duft.

‚Aah, verdammt, Hermine, schlaf endlich!"

Sie tastete mit den Händen auf dem Boden nach ihrer Jeans, die sie einfach neben das Bett hatte fallen lassen und zog das Fläschchen mit dem Kopfschmerzmittel hervor. Mit Baldrian und Traumkraut konnte man nun wirklich nicht viel falsch machen und vielleicht half es ja auch, um endlich einzuschlafen.

* * *

Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren. Leise und von fern. Sie saß mit dem Kopf an die Wand gelehnt auf dem kalten Steinboden und als sie die Augen öffnete, wusste sie sofort, wo sie war. 

Der Gang zu ihrer linken Seite lag wie immer still und verlassen da, nur die ihn spärlich beleuchtenden Fackeln flackerten intensiver als sonst. Auch ihre Farbe hat einen anderen Ton angenommen. Dunkler. Tiefer. Rot. Blutrot. Hermine fröstelte und schlang sich die Arme um die Knie, ehe sie sich nach rechts wandte. Diesmal musste sie nicht erst den Gang entlanggehen, denn sie saß direkt vor der Tür. Sie fragte sich, ob sie aufstehen und hineingehen sollte. Aber was, wenn sie nicht mehr hinauskam? Was, wenn sie wieder gefangen war und ihren eigenen Traum nicht mehr verlassen konnte? ‚Unsinn, Hermine, es ist doch nur ein Traum. Du wärst auch ohne Harry irgendwann aufgewacht', versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch es wollte nicht recht klappen.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Es hörte sich an wie ein Streit. Lauter und lauter, doch sie konnte noch immer kein Wort verstehen.  
Langsam stand sie auf und nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie den Türknauf fassen konnte, ertönte ein Schrei, so erschütternd, dass er durch Mark und Bein ging und Hermine zusammenzucken ließ. Kurz darauf ein schauderliches, tiefes Lachen und ein erneuter Schrei, von Schmerzen gepeinigt.

Hermine dachte nicht mehr nach und griff nach dem Türknauf, doch egal, wie fest sie daran rüttelte, die Tür öffnete sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Hallo?" rief sie, bevor sie einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Der Türknauf hatte zu glühen begonnen und hinterließ eine wunde Stelle, die höllisch brannte und sie ihre Hand sofort zurückziehen ließ.

Allmählich wurden die Stimmen wieder leiser, so schien es. Als Hermine den Blick hob, sah sie jedoch, dass die Tür sich weiter fort bewegte. Oder bewegte sie sich fort?

Immer schneller und schneller. Fackeln rasten an ihr vorbei, bis sie nur noch eine langgezogene Linie bildeten und Hermines Blickfeld langsam schwarz wurde.

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen noch vor ihrem Wecker erwachte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie geschwächt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf das leere Fläschchen auf ihrem Nachttisch. 

„Oh man. Traumkraut", murmelte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, um sich fertig fürs Frühstück zu machen.

Harry und Ron waren schon in der Großen Halle und schlangen begierig ihren Toast hinunter.

„Hey, guten Morgen!"

„Morgen", gab sie kurz zurück, ihr Blick schweifte durch den Saal und blieb an dem leeren Stuhl am Lehrertisch hängen.

„Hermiiiineee."

„Hm? Was?"

Harry versuchte seine Besorgnis zu verstecken und grinste sie nur an, während er auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber deutete.

Ron jedoch bewies mal wieder nicht die geringste Spur von Taktgefühl. Er war derjenige, der noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, dass in letzter Zeit etwas Komisches mit seiner Freundin von Statten ging.

„Hältst wohl Ausschau nach Snape, hm?" zwinkerte er ihr zu, woraufhin sich Hermines Gesicht versteinerte und sie sich rasch hinsetzte.

„Reichst du mir die Orangenmarmelade, Ron?"

„Entschuldige."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an.

„Was denn?" fragte er irritiert.

„Die Marmelade."

„Oh."

Nun kam Hermine um ein Lächeln nicht herum. Es war manchmal einfach zu drollig, wie Ron mit diesem Hundeblick durch die Gegend lief.

* * *

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker versuchte Hermine betont beiläufig zu klingen als sie sagte: „Wir haben doch jetzt Zaubertränke oder?" 

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Nur so."

„Alles klar", entgegnete Harry. ‚Nur so.' Das konnte sie sonstwem erzählen. Warum sollte man plötzlich am Stundenplan zweifeln, wenn es scheinbar keinen wichtigen Grund dafür gab?

Er schüttelte noch einmal leicht, und für sie unsichtbar, den Kopf und trat zusammen mit seinen Freunden durch die Tür.

Sie hatten sich kaum hingesetzt, da fiel auch schon die Tür ins Schloss und Professor McGonagall trat zu aller Erstaunen vor die Klasse.

„Ich habe hier Anweisungen für Sie, denen Sie bitte Folge leisten werden. Sie werden den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Stunde aufbereiten und Notizen zu möglichen weiteren Varianten machen. Professor Snape ist leider verhindert. Ich denke, Sie sind alt genug, um allein bleiben zu können, schließlich haben Sie keine explosionsartigen Spielzeuge hier – hoffe ich", sprach's und verließ den Unterrichtsraum.

Hermine war indessen furchtbar nervös geworden.

‚Konnte etwas Schlimmes passiert sein? War er vielleicht stärker verletzt als Ron und Harry dachten? Wieso mache ich mir wieder diese Gedanken? Ich werde noch wahnsinnig.'

Den Rest der Zeit brachte sie mehr schlecht als recht mit Aufzeichnungen zu. Was war das überhaupt für eine Aufgabe gewesen? Als ob sie den zuletzt behandelten Unterrichtsstoff nicht immer wiederholen würde. Das war zu einfach, zu leicht und selbst für den größten Trottel kein Problem gewesen – und vor allem war es einfach nicht Snape!

Die restlichen Schulstunden zogen sich wie kleine Ewigkeiten dahin.

Am Ende der letzten Stunde war sie die Erste, die sich schnellen Schrittes entfernt hatte. Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, wohin sie schon wieder rannte.

Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug klopfte sie an seine Tür.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Mit angehaltenem Atem stand sie vor der Tür, als sie langsame, schleifende Schritte im Innern vernahm. Genauso langsam wurde schließlich die Türklinke gedrückt und ein grimmiger Snape mit müden Augen stand vor ihr.

Als er sie erblickte, ließ er sich gegen den Türrahmen fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Miss Granger", sagte er fast seufzend. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Arbeiten", antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ach ja?" fragte er gelangweilt. „Sie sind eine Lügnerin – und keine sehr gute, wenn ich das bemerken darf", stellte er fest und sah, kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, wie ein Zornesfunken in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

„Hören Sie mal, Professor, ich finde es eine U -"

„BITTE, MISS GRANGER!" unterbrach er sie heftig. „Ich habe keinen Nerv für Ihre gryffindorschen Zickereien", fuhr er fort, was Hermine kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlug.

„Also rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache: WAS wollen Sie?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich will lernen, wie man den Trank braut."

„Welchen Trank?"

„Den, den Sie mir gegeben haben."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es nicht erlaube."

„Warum nicht?"

„Er gehört nicht in Ihre Hände."

„ACH, ABER IN MEINEN MAGEN SCHON?"

„MISS GRANGER!"

Er packte sie fest an der Schulter. Die Angst stand ihr in den Augen, woraufhin er sie wieder losließ und ein leises „Kommen Sie schon rein" knurrte.

Zögernd trat sie ein und er schloss die Tür hinter ihr, während er zu Sprechen begann.

„Sie haben leider am eigenen Leib erfahren, welche Ausmaße der Trank annehmen kann. Die Zubereitung ist nicht viel leichter als die Wirkung. Ich kann Ihnen nicht zeigen, wie man ihn braut, bitte verstehen Sie das."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah, dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie kleinlaut und senkte den Blick.

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht... Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht zeigen kann, wie man ihn braut. Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht die THEORETISCHE Praxis beibringen kann", und bei diesen Worten hellte sich ihre Mine sofort auf.

„Ich würde es nicht tun", fuhr er fort, „wenn die Situation nicht eine Besondere wäre und dank meinem Verschulden haben Sie wohl ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, WAS Sie da getrunken haben." Hermine nickte.

„Ich...ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sagen Sie am Besten gar nichts und setzen sich hin. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit meine Aufzeichnungen aus dem Labor holen."

Hermine setzte sich aufs Sofa und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Von der Verwüstung, die sie angerichtet hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen, alles stand wieder an seinem Platz, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Severus, der inzwischen wieder an der Tür zum Labor aufgetaucht war, räusperte sich, sodass Hermine aus ihren Gedanken auffuhr, und setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch, unzählige Blätter Pergament in den Händen.

„Dann wollen wir mal…"

„Du meine Güte", stöhnte Hermine nach zweieinhalb Stunden auf. Severus konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nur mit Mühe verkneifen.

Es war amüsant, zu sehen, wie Hermine Granger allmählich an ihre Grenzen stieß, wobei sie wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte und er nicht daran zweifelte, dass sie eines Tages im Stande wäre, den Trank tatsächlich zu brauen – aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sogar früher als er es gewesen war, beachtete man ihre enorme Auffassungsgabe, die sie gerade an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie sich solche Mühe gegeben haben", entfuhr es ihr. „Äh, ich meine...nicht, dass ich denke, Sie würden das nicht hinkriegen...", wehrte Sie schnell ab und sah dabei so verwirrt aus, dass es ihm noch schwerer fiel, nicht zu lachen. Hermine errötete leicht und richtete ihren Blick auf den Fußboden.

„Ich habe Sie schon verstanden", sagte Severus, um die peinliche Situation für sie zu beenden. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her.

Wieder bemerkte er, dass es nicht der Hauptgrund für ihr Auftauchen gewesen war. Er wusste, es war ihm nicht gestattet, in den Geist eines Schülers vorzudringen und trotz der Skrupellosigkeit, die Schüler ihm als erstes anhängten, hielt er sich auch aus eigener Moral daran, dies niemals unbefugt zu tun. Doch trotz allem nahm er wahr, dass ihr die ganze Zeit über etwas auf den Lippen brannte. Wäre er nicht immer noch geschwächt gewesen, hätte er vielleicht zu sagen vermocht, was es war, aber so...

„Denken Sie, Sie werden mir irgendwann noch sagen, warum Sie wirklich hier sind?"

„Bitte was?" Entgeistert sah sie ihn an.

„Ach, Miss Granger", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Oh"

‚Verdammt, das hatte ich total vergessen. Der Kerl kriegt doch auch alles mit", dachte Hermine.

„Also schön", setzte sie an und richtete sich auf. „Professor Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist." Gespannt wartete sie seine Reaktion ab, doch Severus nickte nur.

„Ja, er hat Vertrauen in Potter", sagte er, wobei er den mitschwingenden Sarkasmus nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Hermine ignorierte diese Gewohnheit und blieb ernst.

„Die Sache ist die:", fuhr sie fort. „Ich versuche den Ablauf zu rekonstruieren und komme an einer Stelle nicht weiter, weshalb bis jetzt alles Spekulation ist." Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Und diese Stelle sind Sie, Professor."

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie ihre weiteren Worte wählen sollte, ohne zu offenbaren, dass sie sich auch, wie sie sich eingestehen musste, Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Severus sah sie aufmerksam an, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht.

„Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie Sie mir meinen Ring zurückgegeben haben? Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob wir etwas tun könnten, woraufhin Sie meinten, dass SIE etwas tun könnten." Er nickte, sagte jedoch noch immer nichts. Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, da sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde, falls sie ihm zu nahe trat.

„Sie wurden verletzt, was unmittelbar mit den Geschehnissen zusammenhängt und es ist wichtig für mich, zu wissen, was genau geschehen ist. Wichtig, weil... Sehen Sie, es ist jede helfende Hand notwendig, um etwas gegen Voldemorts Machtanstieg zu unternehmen. Man konnte Professor Dumbledore ansehen, dass er seine Schüler ungerne in etwas hineinziehen will, aber Sie wissen auch, dass Harry in Voldemorts Plänen nie eine unwichtige Rolle spielte. Das ist der Grund, warum er uns eingeweiht hat, doch wir können nichts tun, solange ich nicht den genauen Hergang weiß. Ich weiß, WAS passiert ist, aber nicht WIE es passiert ist und es wäre für mich unverzeihlich, einen Fehler zu begehen, nur weil ich nicht vorab alle Details abgeklopft habe. Ver...Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Sein stetig auf ihr ruhender Blick machte sie sichtlich nervös und brachte sie ins Stottern.

Severus hatte ihr wie gebannt zugehört. Nicht unbedingt des Inhalts wegen, sondern vielmehr deshalb, weil er zum ersten Mal registrierte, noch nie ein ernsthafteres Gespräch mit ihr geführt zu haben; ein Gespräch, bei dem ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, dass er nicht länger ein besserwisserisches Kind vor sich hatte; ein Gespräch, das sie ihm auf seltsame Weise...ebenbürtig erscheinen ließ.

„Professor?" Hermines Stimme und ihr fragender Blick rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt, weil er erst wieder in die Wirklichkeit abseits seiner Gedanken zurückfinden musste.

‚Diese verdammten Schmerztränke nagen sichtlich an meiner Konzentration', dachte er, als er sah, dass Hermine sich erhob.

„Es tut mir leid, hergekommen zu sein. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", sagte sie sachlich, doch er konnte nicht umhin, auch ein klein wenig Verletztheit aus ihrer Stimme sprechen zu hören.

Intuitiv griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, wenn es den Anschein gemacht hat, ich hätte Ihnen nicht zugehört. Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder."

Hermine hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet. Damit, dass er laut werden und sie anschreien würde; dass er ihr sagte, das alles ginge sie nichts an oder dass sie sich nicht einmischen und in ihrer gryffindorschen Fantasie weiterleben sollte, schließlich auch damit, dass er überhaupt nicht reagierte, wie sie gerade dachte, es gesehen zu haben.

Langsam ließ sie sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken, als Severus zu sprechen begann.

„Wir wussten von dem Angriff bzw. hatten Gerüchte gehört. Albus ist kein Mensch, der mit den Leben anderer spielt und so hat er in weiser Voraussicht die Schüler nach Hause geschickt. Doch er ist auch niemand, der Unruhe stiften will, weshalb er außer Ihnen und Ihren Freunden niemanden der Schüler eingeweiht hat. Nach diesem Angriff wissen die Todesser, dass er nicht untätig herumsitzen wird und so werden sie es nicht wagen, in nächster Zeit noch einmal Hogwarts zu stürmen, zumal sie durch die neuen Schutzbarrieren nicht so einfach hindurchkommen würden.

Miss Granger, ich sage Ihnen dies jetzt im Vertrauen, da ich weiß, dass Sie von meiner...Funktion wissen."

Er zögerte und sah sie an. Nun war sie es, die ihm zunickte, teilweise als Bestätigung, das sie wisse, wovon er sprach, teilweise aber auch als eine stille Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

„Gegen Voldemort anzukämpfen könnte sich als schwieriger erweisen als es ohnehin ist. Er ahnt etwas, warum sonst bliebe ich in Unkenntnis darüber, was er plante? Sicher wusste ich Bescheid über seine Vision vom alleinigen Herrscher; es ist das, wonach er strebt. Und als er sagte, er glaube einen Weg gefunden zu haben, entsprach das wahrscheinlich nur zu einem Teil der Wahrheit und diente vor allem dazu, seine Todesser an ihn zu binden. Das alles liegt schon etwas länger zurück und ich habe Albus natürlich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Doch von der weiteren Ausreifung seines Plans habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Ich wusste weder, dass es schon so weit war, noch dass er tatsächlich einen Weg finden würde, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Ich wurde ausgeschlossen, Miss Granger, und das bedeutet, dass es gefährlich ist denn je. Ich weiß daher auch nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, die Barrieren aufzubrechen und den Apparier-Punkt zu verlegen."

Severus' Blick wurde abwesend, als er weitersprach.

„Sie stürmten ins Schloss, als wir gerade eine Konferenz in der Großen Halle abhielten. Ich wusste nicht recht, was geschah und ehe ich mich versah hatte mich auch schon ein Cruciatus getroffen. Sehr viel mehr weiß ich nicht mehr, außer, dass die Dementoren unter Auferbietung aller versammelten Kräfte mit einem starken Patronus zum Rückzug gezwungen wurden."

Als Severus geendet hatte, entstand ein langes Schweigen, das Hermine schließlich mit einem Räuspern brach.

„Das ist...unfassbar. Wir...wir werden ihn nicht aufhalten können."

Den Tränen nahe blickte sie ihn an. In Erinnerung an ihren Ausbruch ergriff er erneut ihre Hand.

„Doch, Miss Granger, das werden wir! Hören Sie? Wir werden ihn aufhalten!" sagte er mit fester Stimme, als er ihr eindringlich in die Augen sah.

„Wir haben keine andere Chance..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Hermine berichtete Harry und Ron erst am nächsten Morgen, was Snape ihr erzählt hatte. Zu viele Gedanken und Eindrücke gaben sich in ihrem Kopf die Hand, die sie erst einmal ordnen musste, bevor sie sie auch nur in irgendeiner Weise reproduzieren konnte.

Nachdem sie aus Snapes Räumen getreten war, hatte sie sich gleich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, um nachzudenken. Sie musste ihre gewonnenen Eindrücke und Wahrnehmungen filtern und aussortieren. Es war eindeutig mehr passiert, als dass er ihr einfach nur die Geschehnisse aufgezeichnet hatte – oder bildete sie sich das bloß ein?

Er hatte ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise...vertraut. Ja, vertraut, anders konnte sie es nicht nennen. Ihr fiel auch auf, dass er nicht den geringsten beleidigenden oder abschätzigen Kommentar von sich gegeben hatte. Das war so untypisch für ihn... Oder zumindest untypisch für den Snape, den sie kannte.

Unruhig warf sie sich im Bett herum. Das Bild, wie er sie bei der Hand gefasst hatte, wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Seine Hand war warm gewesen. Es war ihr, als könne sie diese Wärme immer noch spüren. Und die Struktur seiner Haut... sie war nicht so weich und zart wie die Harrys, sondern rau – angenehm rau, gezeichnet vom Leben und doch gleichzeit nicht hart, sondern mit einer ganz eigenen Weichheit.

Hermine hätte sich für diese Gedanken am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, doch sie fühlte sich unfähig, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und so schlief sie, immer noch diese flüchtige Berührung vor Augen, endlich ein.

* * *

Severus fühlte sich nachdem Hermine gegangen war, nochmal um einen Deut geschwächter. Es hatte eine Menge Konzentration, ihr die Theorie über die Brauen des Antisyncope-Trankes näher zu bringen, und schließlich auch ein wenig Kraft gekostet, das Geschehene zum ersten Mal wörtlich wiederzugeben. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass sich sein Kopf ein kleines Bisschen klarer anfühlte, jetzt, da er eine geordnete Reihenfolge in seine Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Nachdem er eine Weile damit zugebracht hatte, seine Unterlagen zu sortieren und sogar sein Labor aufzuräumen, konnte er sich selbst gegenüber nicht länger so tun, als hätte ihn der Abend nicht zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Seit er Hermine Granger kannte, hatten sie kaum eine Begegnung gehabt, bei der sie sachlich, normal, vor allen Dingen ohne ärgerliche oder ärgernde Kommentare ausgekommen waren.

Was hatte er Albus gegenüber nur für einen Aufstand gemacht, als dieser ihm die Aufgabe Hermines zusätzlicher Ausbildung übertrug. Es war wirklich ganz und gar erstaunlich, wie sich das Klima gewandelt hatte.

Im Geiste rief er sich die letzten Wochen wieder in Erinnerung. Gab es einen Auslöser für diesen Wandel? Zumindest konnte Severus ihn nicht entdecken. Die Veränderung war langsam von Statten gegangen. Und da fiel es ihm ein: Der Trank. Seit ihrem Ausbruch fühlte er sich irgendwie... verantwortllich für sie. Natürlich trug er als Lehrer ohnehin ein bestimmtes Maß an Verantwortung für seine Schüler, doch er wusste, spürte, dass er über dieses Maß hinausgeschossen war.

Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und so ließ er sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Die restliche Woche über brachten Hermine, Harry und Ron viel in Dumbledores Büro zu. Aus zahlreichen Unterredungen ging hervor, dass es im Augenblick nichts für sie zu tun gab. Alles lag im Moment in den Händen des Schulleiters und des Ordens und die drei Freunde wurden fast verrückt, fanden sich aber letztendlich erst einmal damit ab, die Füße still zu halten. Sie wussten, Dumbledore würde sie informieren, wenn sie helfen konnten, doch bevor dies geschah, mussten allerlei Forschung und Recherche betrieben werden. Man konnte nicht mal eben den Dunklen Lord besiegen, als gäbe es nichts Alltäglicheres.

Nach wie vor waren sich alle der Gefahren bewusst, doch Dumbledore tat sein Möglichstes, um es seinen drei Schützlingen etwas leichter zu machen und sie wieder in ihren Alltag zurückfinden zu lassen. Es würde früh genug brenzlig werden und es war niemandem geholfen, wenn sie sich auf Biegen und Brechen die Köpfe zermarterten und am Ende verzweifelten. Den ersten Schritt, seine Schüler auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, tat der Schulleiter vor dem Abendessen am Freitag Abend.

„Darf ich einen kurzen Moment um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?!", dröhnte Dumbledores Stimme über die Gespräche der Schüler hinweg durch die Große Halle und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr alle bedauert, dass wir Halloween nicht hier gemeinsam feiern konnten – ich persönlich bedauere es auch. Und deshalb - ", fuhr er fort, „wird morgen zur Entschädigung ein kleines Fest stattfinden und - "

Der Rest seiner Worte ging im Jubelgeschrei unter und es war das erste Mal in den letzten beiden Wochen, dass er wieder ein unbeschwertes Lächeln zu Stande brachte.

* * *

Es war, als hätte es die Woche, in der die Schüler Hogwarts verlassen mussten, nie gegeben. Die Gänge wimmelten nur so von aufgebracht umherrennenden Menschen, es war laut und voller Leben, die Schlafräume, insbesondere die der Mädchen, überfüllt und aus jeder Ecke drang ein verzweifeltes „Was zieh' ich nur an?"

Hermine, die von Ginny dazu beordert worden war, ihr bei der Kleiderauswahl zu helfen, ließ sich laut seufzend neben Ron und Harry aufs Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und erntete fragende Blicke seitens ihrer Freunde.

„Ginny", gab sie nur leicht genervt von sich.

„Hat sie wieder nichts anzuziehen?", grinste Ron.

„Ich bin zwar auch eine Frau", sagte Hermine, „aber DIESES Problem werde ich bestimmt nie teilen."

„Stimmt", sagte Ron bestimmt.

„Wieso ‚stimmt'?"

„Naja... Professor Snape scheint nicht sehr viel Wert auf Äu- HERMINE! Man wirft nicht mit Kissen nach seinen Freunden", sagte Ron, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte und auch Hermine konnte ihm für seinen Kommentar nicht lange böse sein und fiel mit ein.

Eine knappe Stunde später betraten sie mit staunenden Augen die Große Halle. Dumbledore hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Die Dekoration war einfach bombastisch! In regelmäßigen Abständen regnete es Zitronenbonbons und Schokofrösche von der verzauberten Decke, an der ein großer, leuchtender Vollmond zu sehen war. Die unteren Klassen waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, diese aufzusammeln.

Auch das Buffet schien kein Ende zu nehmen und bot alles nur Erdenkliche, selbst Süßspeisen, von denen außer Dumbledore wohl noch niemand etwas gehört hatte.

Sehr zum Vergnügen der Jüngeren hatte der Schulleiter die Geister dazu überreden können, ein kleines Theaterspiel namens ‚Echte Überflieger brauchen keine Besen' aufzuführen. Die Gesichter lachten selbst dann noch, als der Abend offiziell für sie vorbei war und sie sich auf ihre Zimmer begeben mussten.

Als auch ein paar Schüler der oberen Klassen sich schon auf den Weg aus der Halle machen wollten, ertönte Dumbledores Stimme.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr schon gehen wollt", verkündete er augenzwinkernd. Es war still geworden und alle Aufmerksamkeit ruhte nun auf ihm. Einen kurzen Moment noch verharrte er reglos und die Spannung stieg ins Unermessliche, bis er sie endlich erlöste.

„Für euch... fängt das Fest erst an."

Kaum waren seine Worte verklungen, tauchten wie aus dem nichts fünf Nebelgestalten auf, die langsam Form annahmen und als die ersten Töne von „Dance with the Banshee" erklangen, war kaum einer noch zu halten.

„Rubbish!", schrie Ginny erfreut auf und stürmte auf die freigewordene Tanzfläche.

Hermine warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Rubbish Pit, das ist der Name der Band", erklärte er. „Ginny steht total auf die."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen" ‚Und scheinbar nicht nur sie', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, als sie Harry in der ersten Reihe erblickte.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, weil sich ihre Ohren bei dieser Art von Musik krümmten, wandte sie sich Richtung Buffet, um sich einen Punsch zu holen.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, war Ron nicht mehr dort, wo sie eben noch zusammen gestanden hatten. Auch am Lehrertisch begannen sich die Reihen zu lichten. Von den Frauen war einzig Professor Trelawny noch anwesend, die fröhlich ihre Gliedmaßen zur Musik bewegte. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde auf der Tanzfläche ihre Locken durch die Gegend werfen. Eine gruselige Vorstellung, die Hermine dazu brachte, sich von ihrem Anblick abzuwenden. Dumbledore schien in eine angeregte Diskussion mit den umstehenden Lehrern vertieft zu sein. Sie fragte sich, wie man sich bei diesem nervtötenden Lärm nur unterhalten konnte. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über all die sich amüsierenden Menschen, bis er auf Snape fiel.

Sein Gesicht war behaftet mit einem Ausdruck der Mischung tödlicher Langeweile und tiefsitzender Abneigung gegen die schreckliche tanzende Teenie-Horde und die noch schrecklichere Musik. „Dance with the Banshee", was für ein wahnsinnig toller Titel. Hätten sie jemals eine Todesfee zu Gesicht bekommen, würden sie ganz sicher nicht mehr darüber singen.

Dass ihr Blick etwas zu lange auf ihm haften blieb, bemerkte Hermine erst, als er sie plötzlich direkt anblickte. Sie wollte wegsehen, doch ihre Augen waren noch für einen kurzen Augenblick an seine gefesselt.

‚Verdammt', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie ihm endlich den Rücken zuwandte. ‚Was starre ich ihn denn so an? Was macht das denn für einen Eindruck? Hermine, du bist wirklich bescheuert!'

Nun konnte sie nicht länger auf der Stelle stehen bleiben, das würde nur noch mehr auffallen. Wo war nur Ron? Suchend blickte sie sich im Raum um und stellte fest, dass auch Harry und Ginny verschwunden waren. ‚Bravo! Wirklich super! Ich stehe da wie sitzengelassen.'

Um ihre Füße endlich irgendwohin zu bewegen, durchquerte sie die Halle und steuerte auf die Sofas zu, die Dumbledore hergezaubert hatte.

‚Die sehen aus wie das in Snapes Büro', dachte sie, als sie sich hineinsinken ließ. Geistesabwesend befühlte sie mit ihren Fingern den samtenen smaragdgrünen Stoff.

‚Das Sofa, auf dem er meine Hand... Himmel, an was denke ich da schon wieder!'

Sie hatte gute Lust, sich die Haare zu raufen, angesichts ihrer sich verselbständigenden Gedanken.

Nach „We're gonna get the Trolls" stimmten Rubbish Pit nun sanftere Klänge an und Hermine begann sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein wenig zu entspannen und wippte mit ihrem Fuß langsam im Takt mit, bis der Sänger den Refrain anstimmte.

„_See you in the dungeons, where we'll meet tonight_

In the darkness of the dungeons, we'll play until daylight"

‚See you in the dungeons? Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht!' und mit einem Ruck, der fast ihren restlichen Punsch verschüttet hätte, stand sie auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Große Halle.

* * *

Es war Anfang November. Die Luft war noch mit der Wärme der letzten Oktobertage geschwängert, sodass man sich für eine kurze Zeit noch ohne dickere Kleidung draußen aufhalten konnte.

Hermine trat durchs Eingangsportal ins Freie und ließ die lauten Stimmen und das Gelächter aus der Großen Halle hinter sich zurück. Sie entfernte sich ein Stück vom Schloss und ließ sich ins Gras sinken.

Keine einzige Wolke stand am Himmel und verbarg die Sicht auf die Sterne, die einsam am Firmament standen.

Sie blickte nach oben und fragte sich, wie es dort wohl aussehen mochte. Mit einem Finger in der Luft zeichnete sie die Sternbilder nach. Sterne bildeten Figuren, standen in Gruppen und waren doch Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt. Genau so fühlte sie sich im Moment: So nah bei all den anderen, bei ihren Freunden, und doch meilenweit weg. Sie begann zu frösteln, ohne davon Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Sie werden sich noch erkälten."

„Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle", antwortete sie automatisch, ehe sie erschrocken feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr allein war.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Ich hatte Sie nicht kommen hören", sagte sie und schien mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders zu sein.

Severus antwortete nicht darauf, blieb still und sah sie einfach nur an. Wie sie dort im feuchten Gras saß, zusammengekauert und zurückgezogen in sich selbst.

In ihm regte sich etwas. Ein Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen. Doch wovor? Und vor allem _wie_?

Aus einem Impuls heraus setzte er sich neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.

„Woran denken Sie?", fragte er leise, ohne die Augen vom Himmel zu nehmen.

„Die Sterne", kam ihre knappe Antwort. Lange sagte er nichts.

„Es ist faszinierend", begann er schließlich. „Jedes Mal, wenn wir zu den Sternen hinauf sehen, blicken wir in die Vergangenheit. Vielleicht ist da oben ja schon alles erloschen und wir werden es nie erfahren."

„Ja", sagte sie und sah ihn nun direkt an.

„Ich frage mich..." Sie stockte.

„Ja...Miss Granger?"

„Ich frage mich... ob _wir_ von dort oben aus noch zu sehen sind..."

„Das dürfen Sie nicht denken", entgegnete er schnell und bestimmt.

„Ich kann dagegen nichts tun", flüsterte sie und die erste heiße Träne fiel ihr auf die Wange.

„Verzeihung, Professor." Hermine stand auf und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

Severus blickte ihr besorgt hinterher.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nächste Woche wird es keine Updates geben, da ich im Urlaub bin._

_Schreibutensilien liegen aber jederzeit bereit und werden tatkräftig benutzt werden :)_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Noch lange, nachdem er die Türen Hogwarts' in der Ferne hatte zuschlagen hören, saß Severus im Gras und lauschte der Stille, die ihn umgab. Noch vielmehr als der Stille der Nacht, wurde er der Stille in seinem Kopf gewahr. Die Gedankenstürme, denen er den Abend über ausgesetzt war, waren allmählich abgeflaut und hinterließen nichts außer einer gähnenden Leere und einem undefinierbaren Gefühl in der Magengrube, das mit jeder Minute, die er reglos verharrte, stärker wurde. Wie in Trance sah er schweigend auf die helle Scheibe am Himmelszelt.

* * *

Hermine fand einen durch und durch verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Dennoch drang die Musik aus der Großen Halle bis zu ihr hinauf und sie ging schnell in ihr Zimmer, bevor irgendjemand der unteren Klassen beschloss, noch eine Weile am Feuer zu sitzen oder jemand anderes in den Raum trat, denn sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie so sah. Überhaupt wollte sie niemanden sehen oder hören und schon gar nicht in die bei ihrem Anblick besorgt dreinblickenden Gesichter Harrys und Rons sehen. Was sollte sie ihnen schon sagen? Natürlich würden sie verstehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, doch sie würden merken, dass es nicht nur der Angriff auf Hogwarts war, der ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Wie sollte sie ihnen erklären, was in ihr vorging, wenn sie es sich nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte? Vielleicht würde sie Ron davon überzeugen können, dass es nichts weiterhin gab und sie sich um sie keine Sorgen machen sollten, aber Harry? Harry würde doch sofort herausfinden, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Falsch, Harry wusste schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie würde erneut seinen Fragen ausgesetzt sein.

Sie machte kein Licht, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, stand minutenlang bewegungslos in der Mitte des Raumes, als wüsste sie nicht, wohin sie nun gehen sollte, bis sie schließlich ans Fenster trat und ihren Blick einmal mehr in die sternenklare Nacht hinausschweifen ließ.

Wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen und vor Snape zu weinen anfangen? Das war, als spiele sie ihm direkt zu, womit er sie – und wahrscheinlich vor der ganzen Klasse – bloßstellen konnte. War es nicht genug, dass er sie EINMAL so gesehen hatte? Musste sie ihn schon wieder so nahe an sich heranlassen? Und diesmal hatte sie keinen Trank, dem sie die Schuld geben konnte. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso verhielt sie sich so seltsam? Und wieso verhielt ER sich so seltsam? Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einmal Seite an Seite mit Snape im Gras sitzen und in die Sterne schauen würde. Das war eine Situation, die sie immer für absolut romantisch empfunden hatte und jetzt wurde das alles kaputt gemacht durch diese langnasige Fledermaus! Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?

Trotz allem konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein, denn was hatte er schon gemacht? Er saß schließlich auch nur da und hatte, so schien es ihr, irgendwie die Absicht ein Gespräch anzuleiern, weiß der Teufel warum. Was wollte er eigentlich?

Im Schein des Mondlichtes nahm sie eine Bewegung war.

* * *

Severus hatte sich abrupt erhoben, als er durch ein Geräusch aus der näheren Umgebung aus seiner Starre erwachte.

„_Lumos_. Wer ist da? Rauskommen, aber sofort!"

Hinter einem nahegelegenen Baum ertönte ein leises „Verdammt", bevor langsam zwei ängstliche Gesichter in den Schein von Severus' Zauberstab traten.

„Äh, Professor...wir haben nur...also wir waren...", stotterte eine ängstliche Hufflepuff-Viertklässlerin, während sich der Junge, der geschockt auf Snapes Zauberstab starrte, in Schweigen hüllte.

„Wenn Sie meinen, Sie könnten sich hier draußen auf ein kleines Stelldichein treffen, haben Sie sich geirrt", schnitt Severus' tiefe Stimme durch die ihn eben noch umgebende Stille. „Und jetzt sofort zurück zum Schloss, oder ich sorge dafür, dass Sie Ihre Koffer packen können!"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor", sagte das Mädchen, bevor sie ihren Freund am Ellbogen packte und beide in Richtung Schloss rannten.

Als sie außer Sicht waren, besah sich Severus noch einmal die Stelle, an der er eben noch gesessen hatte. In Gedanken sah er wieder Hermine vor sich und wie sich diese einzelne Träne ihren Weg gebahnt hatte. Er blickte auf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Im Schein des Mondlichtes meinte er sie am Fenster stehen zu sehen und für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn direkt angesehen hatte. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er diesen Gedanken dadurch verscheuchen und als er wieder aufblickte, war die Gestalt verschwunden.

‚Severus, du siehst Gespenster', und mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag erwachte, hatte die Sonne bald ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht. Sie gähnte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Sonntag. Was war doch gleich sonntags? Mit noch halb geschlossenen Lidern tappte sie ins Bad und nahm erst einmal eine Dusche, um richtig wach zu werden.

Da sie noch keinen allzu großen Hunger verspürte, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um den Rest der Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die sie vor dem Fest nicht mehr geschafft hatte, bis sie durch Schritte vor ihrer Tür abgelenkt wurde. Als sie ihren angefangenen Satz beendet hatte drehte sie sich um und sah einen Zettel auf dem Boden liegen, den offensichtlich jemand unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte.

_Bei dir ist es gestern wohl auch spät geworden, wollte dich nicht wecken._

_Snape will dich sehen_

_Ginny_

Natürlich! Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, dass sie sonntags in Snapes Labor erwartet wurde!

‚Hermine, wo hast du nur deinen Kopf!'

So schnell sie konnte lief sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch von Ginny fehlte jede Spur. Das Zimmer lag genauso verlassen da wie in der gestrigen Nacht, also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, obwohl sie Ginny zuvor gerne noch gefragt hätte, ob Snape wütend war, als er ihr auftrug, die Nachricht an Hermine zu übermitteln.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stand sie schließlich vor seiner Tür und klopfte an.

* * *

„Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich", ertönte Snapes barsche Stimme, während Hermine gerade noch den sinkenden Zauberstab sah, mit dem er die Tür so hart aufgestoßen hatte, dass sie gegen die Wand prallte. Sie gehorchte aufs Wort und stand danach unschlüssig im Raum. Das mulmige Gefühl wurde mit jeder schweigsamen Sekunde stärker, doch Severus kehrte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu und sie traute sich nicht, zu ihm hinüberzugehen, um zu sehen, über was er gerade brütete.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihr schien, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

„Miss Granger, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte er und trat auf sie zu. In diesem Moment sah er wieder die alte Ängstlichkeit in ihren Augen aufblitzen und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er leise.

Endlich räusperte Hermine sich. „Nein, es...es ist nichts, Professor", erwiderte sie und blickte zu Boden.

„In Ordnung", doch Severus wusste genau, dass es das nicht war. Anstatt weiter auf sie zuzugehen, wandte er sich wieder seinem Labortisch zu. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine ging langsam zum Tisch, stellte sich jedoch in sicherem Abstand neben Severus. Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber weiterhin nichts dazu.

Jedes Mal, wenn er eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab machte, um zum Beispiel einige kleinere Flakons herbeizuholen, zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen, was ihm nicht verborgen blieb.

‚Severus, du kannst es einfach nicht lassen und musst überall Angst und Schrecken verbreiten', schalt er sich in Gedanken, auch wenn er kurz darauf am liebsten gelacht hätte, schließlich war es das, was er all die Jahre, die er nun Lehrer in Hogwarts war, getan hatte und nie hatte es ihm in irgendeiner Weise leid getan.

Severus hatte Hermine Aufzeichnungen über verschiedene Tränke vorgelegt, wie auch er über weiteren Tränken brütete. Hermine las sich alles durch und blickte nach einer halben Stunde intensiven Nachdenkens zum ersten Mal auf.

„Professor? Fast alle diese Tränke dienen dem Schutz von Personen, bis auf diese hier", und sie deutete auf das letzte Pergament. „Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber...diese Tränke sind nicht zulässig."

„Richtig, Miss Granger. Sie sind zu gefährlich, deshalb sind sie zumindest im Unterricht nicht zulässig und sie sind auch nicht gerade Teil des Allgemeinwissens."

„Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor", murmelte sie still in sich hinein.

„Bitte, Miss Granger?"

„Oh, nichts, gar nichts, ich...habe nur laut gedacht."

Severus war weder taub noch blind und sah in ihren Augen genau, was sie gedacht hatte. Er seufzte. „Miss Granger... ich weiß nicht, wie oft - "

„Ich sagte doch", unterbrach sie ihn, „es ist nichts", und sah ihn dabei mit einem Blick an, der deutlich machte, dass sie über dieses Thema nicht länger reden wollte.

„Professor, diese Tränke... Ich bin mir bewusst darüber, dass ich hier Dinge, die über den Lehrstoff hinausgehen, lerne, aber..." Sie stoppte, als wäre offensichtlich, was sie sagen wollte.

„Aber?", wiederholte er.

„Sehen Sie sich das doch an! Das sind Tränke, die im schlimmsten, oder sollte ich besser sagen, im glücklichsten Fall denjenigen, der sie trinkt, töten, denn dafür sind sie ja schließlich konzipiert. Warum... ich meine, warum..."

„Warum ich Ihnen diese Tränke zeige?" Hermine nickte.

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass es bisher nichts gab, um den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten. Ebensogut wissen Sie, dass der Patronus nur mit Mühe aufrechterhalten werden konnte. Und Sie können sich vorstellen, dass dieser Angriff erst der Anfang war. Dass dort draußen noch bei weitem mehr Dementoren warten, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und wir müssen einen Weg finden, gegen sie vorzugehen."

„Aber, Sir, das sind TRÄNKE! Wie wollen Sie die Dementoren denn dazu bringen, die zu trinken?"

„Das ist genau der Grund, aus dem Sie hier sind."

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„All die Tränke, die Sie hier sehen, sind dazu gedacht, den, der sie trinkt, zu beschützen oder, im Falle der letzten, ihn zu töten. Unsere Aufgabe ist es nun, die elementaren Bestandteile herauszufinden, sie herauszufiltern und einen neuen Trank zu kreiren, der die Dementoren vernichten wird. In den schützenden Tränken", er deutete auf die ersten drei Pergamentseiten, „sind Inhaltsstoffe, die NUR und AUSSCHLIESSLICH in diesen Tränken vorkommen. Es sind Inhaltsstoffe, die in der richtigen Dosis dafür sorgen werden, dass der Trank, den wir brauen, nicht getrunken werden muss; wir müssen ein Elixier herstellen, aus den Teilen der schützenden wie auch der giftigen Tränke, das es möglich macht, den Feind bei der bloßen Berührung damit, ein für allemal zu vernichten."

Eine lange Pause entstand, in der Hermine verarbeitete, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

„Professor...das ist Wahnsinn", sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß, Miss Granger, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt, bis Albus etwas Besseres einfällt. Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich an." Langsam hob Hermine ihren Blick.

„Miss Granger. Wir müssen es versuchen! Natürlich ist es ungewöhnlich, aber wir MÜSSEN, verstehen Sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Professor", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„ICH weiß, dass Sie das können. Miss Granger, Sie müssen jetzt mit mir zusammenarbeiten, ich kann diesen Trank nicht alleine machen, es würde Jahre dauern. Ich..." ‚Sag es nicht, Severus, sag es nicht' „Ich brauche Sie."

Wie gebannt starrte Hermine auf ihren Zaubertränkelehrer und traute ihren Ohren nicht. Hatte sie sich verhört? Hatte er gesagt, er...brauche sie?

Noch weniger, als was sie sagen könnte, wusste sie, was sie denken sollte. Sollte sie das jetzt glücklich machen, weil es hieß, dass er ihr Können schätzte? Oder war da vielleicht doch Spott in seiner Stimme gewesen? Verdammt, warum konnte sie nicht kurz zurückspulen und sich das Ganze noch mal anhören? Doch sollte es nur ein weiterer Kommentar gewesen sein, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, so konnte er das gut hinter seiner ernsten Miene verstecken. Lange standen sie einfach nur da und Hermine traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Endlich ergriff er das Wort.

„Werden Sie mir helfen, Miss Granger?"

‚War das ernst gemeint?', dachte sie. „Ich...ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, Professor", antwortete sie bedächtig.

„Gut. Dann widmen wir uns nun wieder den Aufzeichnungen. Überlegen Sie, wie Sie aus den verschiedenen Tränken die Inhaltsstoffe extrahieren würden und vor allem welche. Ich werde das selbe mit diesen machen", sagte er und schwenkte seinen eigenen Pergamentstapel durch die Luft.

Hermine war froh, nichts mehr sagen zu müssen. Diese ganze Unterhaltung hatte sie total aufgewühlt. Aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich auf einmal sicher. Sicher und geschätzt.

Als sie zurück an den Tisch trat, hatte sich der Abstand zu Severus um Einiges verringert.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage fiel die Temperatur drastisch ab und Ende November begannen die ersten Schneeflocken zu fallen.

Hermine verbrachte viel ihrer freien Zeit in Snapes Labor und experimentierte mit den verschiedenen Tränken, da es nun nicht mehr um ihre Ausbildung ging und die Sonntage alleine nicht ausgereicht hätten.

Der Unterricht verlief weiterhin wie üblich, alles hatte wieder seinen alltäglichen Lauf gefunden und keiner der Schüler wusste etwas von den Vorbereitungen auf den Kampf gegen Voldemorts Dementoren.

Snape ließ Hermine zunehmend auch allein in seinem Labor arbeiten. Er tat dies nach wie vor nicht gerne, doch seine Gründe hatten sich geändert und so verließ er sie notgedrungen, wenn etwas Wichtiges wie eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore anstand, auch wenn er es bevorzugte, ihr zu helfen, denn alles in allem war die Arbeit, die sie verrichtete, nicht ungefährlich, doch er hatte Vertrauen in ihr Können und ihren Verstand.

Es war am Sonntag des letzten Novemberwochenendes, als Severus mit finsterer Miene in sein Labor trat, in dem Hermine damit beschäftigt war einen der Schutztränke in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Gerade als sie dabei war die Glücksmoleküle herauszufiltern und einen Lavastein, der diese an sich binden sollte, in den Kessel warf, ertönte ein lauter Knall und dichter Qualm stieg aus dem Kessel empor.

„Verdammt, Miss Granger, können Sie denn nicht aufpassen!", blaffte er sie so laut an, dass ihr für einen Moment der Mund offen stand und sie ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

„Was stehen Sie noch herum? Beseitigen Sie das", sagte er und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der pinkfarbenen Rauchwolke.

Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Eine kurze Bewegung und der Qualm war verschwunden. Die ganze Zeit über ließ sie Snape jedoch nicht aus den Augen und folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken, als er ziellos durch die Pergamentblätter wühlte. Nach einer Minute fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

„Was ist?", fragte er grimmig.

„Gar nichts", gab sie betont unschuldig von sich und machte sich daran, die Spritzer des Schutztrankes vom Tisch wegzuwischen, mit einem Gesichtsaudruck als wäre nichts geschehen.

Severus schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und stieß sich von der Tischkante, auf der er eben noch gelehnt hatte, ab.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger", sagte er kleinlaut und versuchte ihrem nun wieder auf ihn gerichteten Blick auszuweichen.

„Sie müssen sich für Ihre Verhaltensweisen in Ihren eigenen Räumen nicht rechtfertigen", sagte Hermine mit zuckenden Schultern.

„Doch. Das muss ich, wenn ich jemandem damit Unrecht tue."

„Nunja, ich habe gerade den Trank vermasselt, also haben Sie doch je - "

„Darum geht es nicht", unterbrach er sie mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hätte es mich gewundert, wenn Sie es beim ersten Mal hinbekommen hätten. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht zutraue", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren leicht verärgerten Blick sah. „Ich habe selbst vier Anläufe gebraucht, bis es geklappt hat", erkläre er, ging zum Sofa, richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne und hüllte sich in Schweigen.

Hermine stand noch einen Moment lang da und beobachtete ihn, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und sich räusperte.

„Gibt es etwas... worüber Sie reden wollen, Professor? Professor?" Er hatte seinen Blick gehoben und sah sie an.

„Nein, ich... ich muss gleich zu einem Treffen, das ist alles."

Hermine schluckte.

„Zu einem... einem To..."

„Einem Todesser-Treffen, ja"

Nachdenklich ließ auch sie sich nun auf die Couch sinken und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf die Knie. Unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, war sie dankbar dafür, dass er das Wort wieder aufnahm.

„Lucius war heute Mittag hier und informierte mich über das Treffen. Er druckste ziemlich herum und kam mir etwas seltsam vor."

„Lucius Malfoy?"

„Lucius Malfoy."

„Denken Sie, er ahnt irgendetwas?"

„Lucius? Nein. Er hält sich zwar für etwas Besseres, aber er strotzt nicht gerade vor Intuition."

„Ich meinte..."

„Der dunkle Lord? Tja...das ist die Frage, nicht wahr?", sagte er fast im Flüsterton.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch genauso wenig konnte sie einfach mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren, als hätte sie das alles nicht gehört. Da stand Severus auf, kramte in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und kam mit einem Pergament in der Hand zum Sofa zurück, wo er vor Hermine stehen blieb.

„Hier" Er reichte ihr das Pergament, woraufhin sie ihn mit fragendem Blick ansah.

„Ich hätte daran denken müssen", fuhr er fort, „Ihnen das vor Beginn Ihrer Arbeit zu geben. Hier steht drauf, wie Sie die Glücksmoleküle extrahieren können, ohne diese kleine Explosion. Ich möchte, dass Sie das noch fertig machen, bevor Sie schlafen gehen. Es dauert nicht lange, wenn man weiß, wie es funktioniert."

Er wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Hermine sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa auf.

„Professor!"

Severus drehte sich, die Hand schon auf der Klinke, zu ihr um, doch Hermine brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Lange sah er sie an, bevor er in den Gang hinaustrat und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Hermine war unfähig, sich auf das vor ihr liegende Pergament zu konzentrieren und musste die Anweisungen fünf mal lesen, bevor sie sich in ihrem Kopf verankert hatten.

_ Für die Extraktion der Glücksmoleküle ist es äußerst wichtig, dass der Lavastein nicht mit menschlicher Haut in Berührung kommt, da die Moleküle sich, wenn der Stein einmal kontaminiert ist, nicht mehr an ihn binden können und die Abstoßreaktion zu einer Explosion führt. _

Sie lief zum Schrank und fand einen in einem Glasbehälter liegenden Stein. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein _Wingardium Leviosa_ und transportierte den Stein ohne Hautkontakt in den Kessel. Alsdann fing der Trank an zu blubbern, doch es war keine Spur von Qualm zu sehen und auch der Knall blieb aus.

Hermine starrte wie gebannt auf die Blasen werfende Flüssigkeit, bis das blubbernde Geräusch allmählich versiegte und sich um den Stein herum die purpurne Farbe konzentrierte. Erneut beförderte sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft. Er war übersät mit den Molekülen und glänzte pinkfarben, während die Flüssigkeit transparent und farblos im Kessel still lag wie ein See.

Vorsichtig ließ sie den Stein in sein ursprüngliches Behältnis zurücksinken und nahm das Pergament wieder zur Hand, auf dem sie einen Spruch fand, mit dem sie die Moleküle vom Stein lösen konnte. Nachdem sie auch dies erledigt hatte, goss sie die nun wieder flüssigen Teilchen in einen kleinen Flakon, presste den Korken hinein und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Ihre Arbeit war getan und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz vor elf war. Sie sollte nun wirklich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, doch ihr Körper bewegte sich kein Stück.

Zahllose Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht an Snape und das Todesser-Treffen denken, doch ihr Kopf machte, was er wollte. Bilder tauchten vor ihr auf, wie Voldemort herausfand, was in Hogwarts vorging und wie Snape dafür büßen musste und plötzlich begann sie zu zittern.

Unruhig lief sie im Labor auf und ab. Sie sollte ins Bett gehen. Sie sollte schlafen. Doch wie sollte sie nun schlafen, da sie diese aufwühlenden Gedanken hatte?

Was war, wenn Voldemort wirklich Snapes Gedanken lesen konnte? Was geschah dann mti Hogwarts? Und was geschah mit Snape?

Als sie auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte, begann ihr Kopf vom vielen Denken zu schmerzen und sie schloss kurz die Augen. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihre Erschöpfung und sie sank, ohne es zu registrieren, ohnmachtsähnlich in den Schlaf.

* * *

Sie träumte von einer abgelegenen Waldlichtung, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und nahm viele im Kreis stehende Schemen war. In ihrer Mitte stand ein Mann in langen, schwarzen Roben, der seine Arme mit den spindeldürren Fingern an seinen weißen Händen einladend ausbreitete und die Schemen näher zu sich heranwinkte. Das Licht des zunehmenden Mondes fiel auf die Lichtung und einer nach dem anderen trat hinein, sodass das Licht in ihren silbernen Masken reflektierte und die Haut des in der Mitte stehenden Mannes noch bleicher und fahler aussehen ließ. Einer nach dem anderen stürzte auf die Knie, als der Mann mit einer Handbewegung die Masken von ihren Gesichtern wischte. Hermine erkannte die langen blonden Haare Malfoys und identifizierte schließlich die letzte Gestalt als die ihres Professors, der demütig seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete.

Dann ging alles rasend schnell. Sie sah wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und ihn auf Snape richtete. Gleich darauf wurde alles schwarz und sie konnte nichts mehr sehen. Viel schlimmer war jedoch, dass sie trotz der Schwärze noch immer hören konnte, was geschah. Sie hörte Voldemorts Lachen, hörte, wie Snape unter Schmerzen stöhnte und nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei unterdrückte.

Ohne zu sehen, was geschah, blieb alles ihrer Fantasie überlassen und das war bei Weitem das Schlimmste an der Sache. Der Geräuschpegel sank immer mehr, sie hörte einzelne Menschen apparieren und war schließlich allein mit Snapes schnellem und unregelmäßigem Atem, bevor auch dieser verschwand und sich eine tonlose Schwärze beimischte, als wäre sie in eine Ohnmacht gefallen.

* * *

Stunden später schreckte sie schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen aus dem Schlaf hoch. Die Lichter im Raum brannten noch, sodass ihr schnell wieder einfiel, wo sie war und auch, was sie geträumt hatte. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde war sie auf den Füßen und rannte zur Tür hinaus, die Kerkergänge entlang. Sie musste zu Dumbledore, egal wie spät es war, musste ihm sagen, dass Snape noch immer nicht zurück war. Sie rannte weiter so schnell sie konnte, bis sie, als sie um die nächste Biegung rannte, unsanft mit jemandem zusammenprallte und ihn mit sich zu Boden warf.

Die Gestalt unter ihr stöhnte auf und versuchte, Hermine von sich herunterzubekommen, doch Hermine lag stocksteif und schwer auf ihm, ihre Augen geweitet, als sie erkannte, in wen sie da hineingerannt war.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und Hermine betastete aufgeregt sein Gesicht.

„Professor! Professor, geht es Ihnen gut? Sagen Sie was. Sind Sie verletzt?"

Severus' Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt.

„Nein. Aber Sie gleich, wenn Sie nicht sofort von mir runtergehen", knurrte er.

„Gott sei Dank", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sich aufrichtete und erntete für diese Bemerkung eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, bevor auch Severus sich langsam erhob und sich den Staub von den Kleidern klopfte.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie noch hier unten? Sie sollten längst im Bett sein! Stattdessen rennen Sie hier wie eine Irre durch die Gänge."

Hermine achtete gar nicht auf den ärgerlichen Ton in seiner Stimme, zu erleichtert war sie darüber, dass er nun vor ihr stand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie

Severus' Blick wurde kalt und streng.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", und er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Professor, ich - "

„Ich sagte GUTE NACHT, MISS GRANGER!"

„Aber Sir - "

„Nichts ‚aber Sir'", entgegnete er und trat ganz nah an sie heran.

„Sie werden auf der Stelle die Kerker verlassen oder ich werde nicht zögern, Ihnen eine saftige Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine blickte lange und direkt in seine Augen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Haben-wir-uns-verstanden, Miss Granger?", wiederholte er sich und seine Stimme sank auf das altebekannte bedrohliche Flüstern herab. Hermine schluckte und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ja...Ja, Sir" und schon hatte er sich wieder umgedreht und verschwand um die Ecke in der Dunkelheit der Kerker.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dieses Kapitel ist endlich mal wieder ein paar Wörter länger als die letzten. Vielleicht kann das als kleine Entschädigung dafür angesehen werden, dass es nächste Woche keine Updates gibt, weil ich am Sonntag wieder eine Woche weg bin _

_Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

„Hey, Mine", rief Harrys Stimme sie aus der Ecke, wo er vor dem Kamin saß.

„Hm? Oh, Harry. Tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Wieso bist du noch wach?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", entgegnete er in leicht tadelndem Ton.

„Ich war arbeiten, das weißt du", giftete sie zurück.

„Bis um diese Uhrzeit? Verdammt, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", schrie er, während er auf die Füße gesprungen war.

„Was geht dich das an? Seit wann bist du mein Aufpasser?", brüllte sie.

„HERMINE, ICH BIN DEIN FREUND!"

„ICH sitze wenigstens nicht untätig herum" Im gleichen Augenblick, da sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie schon wieder.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. Harry hatte ebenfalls seine Stimme gesenkt.

„Das war unfair"

„Ich weiß" Seufzend ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der Freunde ein Wort.

„Es macht mich verrückt, nichts tun zu können und die Hände in den Schoß legen zu müssen" sagte Harry so leise als spräche er zu sich selbst.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Aber nun sag mal: Warum bist du noch auf?", fragte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich...ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte er und senkte den Blick. Hermine drückte seine Hand. „Ach, Harry"

„Nein. Ich meine...den ganzen Abend über lässt du dich nicht blicken, in deinem Zimmer warst du auch nicht, Stunde um Stunde kein Lebenszeichen und du tauchst erst mitten in der Nacht auf."

„Ich war bei Professor Snape"

„Sollte mich das beruhigen?", murmelte er in sich hinein. Hermine war seinen Hass auf Snape gewohnt und musste lediglich schmunzeln angesichts seiner Besorgnis.

„Harry...ich kann dir nicht verbieten, dir Sorgen zu machen, aber glaub mir, wenn ich irgendwo sicher bin...dann bei Professor Snape", sagte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, der Harry skeptisch dreinschauen ließ.

„Mine...ich will nicht, dass du wütend auf mich wirst oder so, aber...was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch?"

„Was da läuft?", fragte sie ungläubig. „WAS DA LÄUFT?" Sie sprang auf und schoss mit ihren Augen wütende Blitze in Harrys Richtung.

„Hermine, bitte, ich wollte nicht - "

„Oh, natürlich, du wolltest nicht. Was wolltest du nicht? Dass ich wütend werde, weil du mir mal wieder etwas unterstellst?"

„Nicht dir, so - "

„Sondern wem? Snape? Klar, natürlich. Dass ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin", fuhr sie fort und schlug sich gespielt die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Snape ist ja der ach so böse Mann, der es auf kleine Gryffindor-Mädchen abgesehen hat, um sie in sein Labor zu locken und ihnen Tränke einzuflößen"

Einen Moment stockte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da eben gesagt hatte und ihr die Szenen ihres Ausbruchs wieder vor Augen traten. Harry nahm dieses Zögern als Bestätigung war.

„Was ist? Merkst du endlich, dass ich Recht habe?"

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nein. Schlag dir das ein für allemal aus dem Kopf. Du – du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!", schrie sie.

„Was? ICH kenne ihn nicht? Was ist denn mit DIR? Hältst du dich auf einmal für seine Seelenverwandte?"

„Nein, Harry, das tue ich nicht. Ach, vergiss es, es hat keinen Sinn. Denk doch, was du willst", sagte sie erschöpft und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe.

„Hermine, der Mann ist gefährlich. Wenn du nur einmal deinen Verstand dazu benutzen würdest, das zu sehen, wür - "

„Und wenn du nur einmal deinen Verstand benutzen würdest, deine Energie dazu zu verwenden, jemanden besser kennen zu lernen, statt sie für sinnlose Anschuldigungen zu verwenden, würden wir diese Diskussion nicht führen!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

In diesem Moment erschien Ginnys verschlafener Kopf an der Treppe.

„Sag mal, geht's noch? Es gibt Menschen, die um diese Uhrzeit schlafen wollen und ich zähle mich zu ihnen. Worüber streitet ihr schon wieder?"

„Nichts. Harry wollte gerade ins Bett gehen", sagte Hermine, warf Harry noch einen kalten Blick über die Schulter zu und ging an Ginny, die Harry mit fragendem Blick maß, vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Harry schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

* * *

Die Stimmung zwischen Harry und Hermine besserte sich nicht und so saßen sie Morgen für Morgen schweigend beim Frühstück. Hermine unterhielt sich mit Ginny und Harry mit Ron, der erst nach ein paar Tagen bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alle Versuche zu schlichten waren vergeblich. Als Ron Hermine im Zaubertränkeunterricht bat, seinen und Harrys Flakon mit zum Pult zu nehmen und sie daraufhin Harrys ohne ein Wort auf dem Tisch stehen ließ, bemerkte selbst Snape die dicke Luft zwischen den Freunden und konnte sich eines Gefühls der Schadenfreude nicht erwehren. Diese schwand allerdings, als er Hermines Unkonzentriertheit bemerkte, die mit jedem Tag, den sie mit Harry im Klinsch lag, stärker wurde, sodass er sich irgendwann gezwungen sah, sie darauf anzusprechen, wenn er weiterhin ein gutes Arbeitsergebnis erwartete.

Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie auch mit ihm seit ihrem letzten buchstäblichen Zusammenstoß kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatte.

Als sie wieder einmal fast ein Reagenzglas unter ihrer Wut zerbrach, zog er sie vom Tisch weg.

„Setzen Sie sich"

„Ich muss kurz - "

„Sie müssen jetzt gar nichts. Setzen!"

Folgsam kam Hermine dieser Anordnung, wenn auch widerwillig, nach.

„Also schön", begann er. „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will: Was ist los?" Fragend sah er sie an.

„Was soll sein?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm. Sie und Potter haben sich offenbar gestritten."

„Möglich", erwiderte sie knapp und richtete ihren Blick auf den Labortisch, während sie unbewusst die Arme verschränkte.

„Wenn Sie nicht darüber reden wollen, kann mir das nur recht sein, aber was es auch ist: Kriegen Sie es in den Griff! Ich will nicht, dass die Arbeit weiterhin darunter leidet. Seien Sie verdammt nochmal professionell!", sagte er streng.

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Es geht nicht darum, was los ist, es geht nur darum, dass ich meine – IHRE – Arbeit mache! Wenn das so ist, kann ich auch gehen, um den Ablauf nicht weiter zu stören", schnappte sie und sprang auf, doch gleich darauf packte Severus sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zurück.

„Lassen – Sie – mich - los!", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Ich werde Sie erst loslassen, wenn Sie wieder zur Vernunft gekommen sind", entgegnete er ruhig.

Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang wütend an und entkrampfte dann ihren Körper, sodass ihr Arm nur noch lose in seiner Hand lag. Langsam löste er seine Finger.

„Können wir nun weiterarbeiten?", fragte er und als seitens Hermine nichts kam, stand er auf und ging zurück zum Tisch.

„Wenn Sie wüssten, worum es bei dem Streit ging", murmelte sie in sich hinein.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ich sagte ‚Arbeiten wir weiter'", log sie.

„Nein, das sagten Sie nicht"

„Wenn Sie es sowieso besser wissen, wieso fragen Sie dann überhaupt noch?", erwiderte sie etwas lauter.

„HÜTEN Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger!"

„Sonst was?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er maß sie mit bedeutungsvollem Blick. „Kriegen Sie einfach Ihre Wut in den Griff. Wenn Sie nicht darüber reden wollen, sparen Sie sich Ihre Andeutungen und machen sich an die Arbeit."

„Da bin ich nicht die Einzige", sagte sie beiläufig, als sie aufstand.

„Und was soll das nun schon wieder heißen?"

„Was geschah beim Todesser-Treffen?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

„Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden"

„Aha"

„MISS GRANGER!"

Nun war er es, dessen Hände zu Fäusten wurden.

„Überspannen Sie den Bogen nicht! Ich bin immer noch Ihr Professor, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten"

„Wie könnte ich" war das letzte, das sie sagte, bevor sie endgültig ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm und so das Ende des Gesprächs einläutete.

Die restliche halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie stillschweigend nebeneinander, bis Severus sie mit einem knappen „Genug für heute" entließ.

* * *

Es wurde immer unerträglicher mit Harry im Streit zu sein, je näher die Weihnachtsferien rückten. Schon im Sommer hatte festgestanden, dass Hermine von ihren Eltern aus zu den Weasleys apparieren würde. Dem sah sie im Moment mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Auch wenn sich beide wünschten, wieder normal miteinander umzugehen, wollte doch keiner den ersten Schritt machen. Immer wieder warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu und sahen schnell weg, wenn der andere es bemerkte. Zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn platzte Ron der Kragen.

„Wenn ihr nicht endlich miteinander redet, werde ich keinen von euch zu mir nach Hause lassen, sondern bringe euch höchstpersönlich zu den Dursleys und sperre euch in Harrys altem Zimmer ein, bis ihr wieder zur Vernunft kommt!"

Das Rot seiner Ohren hatte sich mit jedem Wort intensiviert. Wütend blickte er vom einen zum anderen.

Gerne wäre Hermine seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen, doch ein letzter Rest Stolz hielt sie davon ab. In ihren Augen war Harry derjenige, der auf sie zukommen musste, schließlich war es seine Schuld gewesen.

Harry setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch die richtigen Worte wollten einfach nicht herauskommen. Minutenlang sahen er und Hermine sich einfach nur an, Harry mit offenem Mund, nach Worten ringend, Hermine mit erwartungsvollem Blick. Als nach weiteren fünf Minuten immer noch nichts kam, blickte Hermine ihn noch einmal enttäuscht an und stand auf.

„Mine, warte!", kam es endlich von Harry.

Sie lächelte, zwang sich jedoch zu einem ernsten Gesicht, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Es...es tut mir leid. Wirklich." In seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er es ernst meinte und so stürmte sie ungeachtet der vielen Blicke in der Großen Halle auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Ihr entging dabei auch ein bestimmter Blick, der sie und Harry vom Ende der Halle her traf.

* * *

Am Tag vor der Abreise summte Hermine leise vor sich hin, während sie ein neues Extraktionsverfahren aus zwei veralteten entwickelte.

„Der Ärger im Paradies scheint vorbei zu sein", sagte Severus kühl.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und winkte ab. Hermine ließ es dabei beruhen.

‚Von diesem Griesgram lasse ich mir bestimmt nicht Weihnachten vermiesen', dachte sie sich und rührte mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck weiter im Kessel.

„Was machen Sie da?"

„Ich extrahiere Sternensäure."

„Das geht nicht."

„Das geht wohl."

Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Es gibt kein Verfahren dazu."

„Ich weiß, Professor", sagte sie gelassen. „Deshalb kombiniere ich die Schritte 1 bis 4 von diesem hier", ihr Finger tippte auf das Pergament zu ihrer Linken, „mit den Schritten 6 bis 8 von dem", erklärte sie und zeigte auf das Pergament rechts von ihr. Severus war sichtlich überrascht und suchte nach Worten, um seine Anerkennung auszudrücken, doch Severus wäre nicht Severus, hätte er mehr als ein „gute Arbeit" herausgebracht, was Hermine jedoch voll und ganz genügte. Sie hoffte, dass er nun soweit gnädig gestimmt war, dass sie ihn nach dem Todesser-Treffen fragen konnte, ohne damit zu weit zu gehen.

Noch einen Augenblick lang ließ sie ihn seine Arbeit verrichten, bis sie glaubte, er sei zum Abschluss gekommen, legte dann ihre Utensilien weg und sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hm?"

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Als hätte Severus ihrem Blick angesehen, worum es ging, sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Sie können mich alles fragen, Miss Granger, aber Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen keine Fragen zu dem Treffen beantworten werde."

Für ein paar Sekunden blickte sie ihn noch an und forschte in seinen Augen nach etwas, das ihr verraten würde, ob er schwankte und vielleicht doch sprach, aber da war nichts.

„In Ordnung, Professor", sagte sie und wandte sich schon wieder zum Tisch.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte ‚In Ordnung, Professor'"

„Ich weiß, was sie gesagt haben. Ich kann es nur nicht glauben."

Hermine lachte auf. „Warum? Weil Sie erwartet haben, dass ich weiterbohre, bis ich die Antwort habe? Im Gegensatz zu früher, weiß ich heute, wann es vergebens ist, weiter nachzuhaken."

Verblüfft sah er sie an und da war es! Das Schwanken! Sie wusste, diese Taktik würde funktionieren, gleich würde er reden. Er tat so, als würde er arbeiten, doch seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und ziellos und so legte er bald das Messer, mit dem er die letzten Wurzelreste gehackt hatte, beiseite und trat auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger...Todesser-Treffen sind keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Was dort geschieht ist...sagen wir mal, nicht für alle Ohren geeignet."

Eine Pause entstand, doch Hermine wagte es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen, aus Angst, die Situation dadurch vielleicht kaputt zu machen.

„Was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich nicht genau weiß, in wie weit wir mit unserem Vorhaben noch hundertprozentig sicher sind", fuhr er fort. „Der Dunkle Lord hat den Tagespropheten fest in der Hand, deshalb weiß niemand, dass er etwas plant und schon gar nicht vom Angriff auf Hogwarts." Er wollte das Gespräch schon für beendet erklären, als sie endlich sprach.

„Professor, hat Vol...ist Voldemort in...Ihren Kopf vorgedrungen?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Miss Granger, wie kommen Sie darauf?", und in seine Augen trat ein alarmierter Ausdruck.

„Ich habe...also ich...ist nicht so wichtig"

Sie entschied sich dagegen, ihm von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Was würde er dann von ihr denken?

„Wenn es nichts mehr zu tun gibt, würde ich gerne gehen." Severus bemerkte den Stimmungsabfall und auch, dass sie seinen Blicken auswich und nickte nur. Als sie schon an der Tür war, rief er sie noch einmal zurück.

„Miss Granger, das heute war...WIRKLICH gute Arbeit" und bei diesen Worten erschien für ein paar Sekunden ein Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen.

„Ach und...im Übrigen"

„Ja?"

„Ihre Taktik ist aufgegangen"

Angesichts Hermines bestürztem Gesicht war nun er derjenige, der, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, in sich hinein lächelte.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Bin wohlbehalten wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und präsentiere euch stolz_ **  
**

**Kapitel 24**

Auf Rons Wunsch hin fuhren sie am ersten Ferientag mit dem Hogwarts Express, statt zu apparieren.

So bekam Hermine viel Zeit, um nachzudenken. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte sie noch nicht beurteilen. Ein Nachteil war sicherlich, dass sie die ganze Zeit über mit Harry und Ron im Zugabteil festsaß und sie Harrys Blicke förmlich spüren konnte.

Als ihre beiden Freunde sich dann irgendwann auf die Suche nach Ginny machten, da diese in einem anderen Abteil saß, glitt sie wie von selbst in ihre Gedankenwelt hinab.

‚Meine Taktik ist aufgegangen? Du lieber Himmel, wie konnte ich vergessen, dass man diesem Mann gegenüber wie ein offenes Buch ist? Ich frage mich, was er noch alles weiß. Nein, ich will es mir lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen! Nicht auszudenken, wenn... ja, wenn was eigentlich? Wie soll er schon meine Gedanken lesen, wenn ich sie nicht mal selbst lesen kann? Was, wenn er etwas spürt? Aber was soll er schon spüren?! Hermine, komm runter, du drehst dich nur im Kreis'

„An was denkst du gerade?"

„Sna- Harry! Wo kommst du so plötzlich her?" Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Durch die Tür da", sagte er und zeigte auf die Abteiltür.

„Sehr witzig" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Was sagtest du, an was du denkst?"

In Hermines Kopf begann es zu rattern und zu rauchen. „Sn...Snargles!"

„Snargles", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, Snargles. Das...das hab ich bei Luna aufgeschnappt. Irgend so ein komisches Kriechtier, über das ihr Dad im Quibbler geschrieben hat."

„Snargles", sagte Harry wieder.

„Snargles, ja"

„Ookaay.."

An seinem Blick erkannte sie, wie wenig er ihr glaubte, doch sie war froh, sich überhaupt noch aus der Situation gerettet zu haben, bevor Ron mit Ginny und Neville in der Tür erschien.

„Neville", rief Hermine, froh über die Ablenkung. „Wieso bist du nicht appariert?"

„Ich hab dabei schon ein paar Mal Trevor verloren", sagte er und hielt seinen Frosch in die Höhe.

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten sie mit dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch, machten sich über Malfoy lustig und aßen Schokofrösche wie in alten Zeiten, bis sie sich am Gleis 9 ¾ verabschiedeten und Hermine mit ihren Eltern nach Hause fuhr.

* * *

Die Stunden, die Hermine bis zum verabredeten Apparier-Zeitpunkt blieben, vergingen für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell. So gerne sie auch bei den Weasleys war; die Aussicht, dass Harry viel Zeit hatte, um sie zu löchern, milderte ihre Freude gewaltig und so war sie an Heiligabend mehr mit ihren Gedanken als mit ihrer Familie beschäftigt.

Nachdem sie ihren Großeltern Rede und Antwort über Hogwarts gestanden und sie mit umherfliegenden Gegenständen begeistert hatte, zog sie sich unter dem Vorwand, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen, bald in ihr Zimmer zurück. Die Uhrzeiger rasten nur so dahin.

* * *

Knarzende Geräusche und Schritte waren auf der Treppe zu hören, bevor Harry in Rons Blickfeld trat. Abrupt blieb Harry stehen, als er in die Küche blickte.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Nicht da", entgegnete Ron knapp, ehe er sich einen weiteren Löffel Pudding in den Mund schob.

„Wie, nicht da?"

„Abwesend. Nicht in diesem Haus."

„Ja und wo ist sie?"

Genervt ließ Ron seinen Löffel auf den Tisch fallen, nachdem er ihn noch einmal genüsslich abgeschleckt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Harry?"

„Man könnte meinen, es wäre dir egal, ob sie auftaucht oder nicht", schnappte Harry in Rons Richtung.

„Das sagt ja wohl der Richtige. Wer war denn derjenige, der tagelang kein Wort mit ihr geredet hat und es nicht mal für nötig hielt, mir zu sagen, was überhaupt los ist? Außerdem hat sie das auch nicht getan." Beleidigt nahm er seinen Zauberstab und ließ den leeren Puddingbecher mit rasantem Tempo in den Mülleimer fliegen.

„Also ist es dir doch egal", beharrte Harry weiter auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Nein, verdammt, das ist es nicht. Harry, Hermine hat schon mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, dass sie gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und bisher ist sie doch auch nur eine Stunde zu spät. Die kommt schon noch." Harrys immer noch besorgter, jedoch auch wütender Blick, brachte Ron erneut auf.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit euch beiden?" Doch bevor Harry antworten musste, hörten sie ein entferntes ‚Plopp' und stürzten zur Tür hinaus, wo sie fast in Hermine hineinrannten.

„Da bist du ja endlich", stürmte Harry gleich auf sie ein.

„Ja, Harry hat sich fast in die Hosen gemacht", sagte Ron, was ihm einen bösen Blick seines Freundes einbrachte. Hermine blickte ihnen gelassen entgegen und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Zwar schlauchte das Apparieren sie jedes Mal ein bisschen, doch heute war es besonders extrem, was auch unmittelbar mit ihrer Verspätung zusammenhing. Nachdem sie zu Hause ihren Großeltern lang und breit erklären musste, was Apparieren war und wie es von statten ging, hatten sie sie auf ihre großelterliche Art fast schon gezwungen durchs Haus zu apparieren und es hatte einige Male gebraucht, bis Hermine sich endlich loseisen konnte und ihre Großmutter endlich einsah, dass es genug war. Ginge es nach ihr, hätte sie noch den ganzen Tag nur so weitermachen können.

Während Harry und Ron schon wieder zu diskutieren angefangen hatten, begann Hermine zu zittern.

„Leute? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn wir reingingen? Meine Hände sind so kalt, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal meinen Zauberstab halten könnte, um einen Wärmezauber auszusprechen." Ihre Freunde sahen sie einen Augenblick lang verdutzt an. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass sie ohne Jacken mitten im Schnee standen und so begaben sie sich schnell ins Innere des Hauses.

Betretenes Schweigen beherrschte die Luft. Mr und Mrs Weasley waren mit Ginny weggegangen und Fred und George waren auf einen Sprung zu Freunden appariert.

Hermine erinnerte sich augenblicklich an ihren letzten Aufenthalt bei Ron und es waren nicht gerade Erinnerungen, die man durchweg positiv nennen konnte, die in ihr aufstiegen. Endlich durchbrach Ron die Stille.

„Warum bist du zu spät?" Ihm fiel definitiv nichts Besseres ein.

„Meine Großeltern haben mich aufgehalten. Sie sind eigentlich wie dein Dad, nur dass es bei ihnen umgekehrt ist und sie total fasziniert sind von der Magie."

Ron nickte.

Nach einer Weile hatte auch Harry wieder zu seiner Sprache gefunden und die drei Freunde unterhielten sich. Zwar über Belangloses, aber alles war besser als dieses bleierne Schweigen, das über ihnen zu liegen schien.

Am Abend traf dann auch nach und nach der Rest der Weasley-Familie ein. Mrs Weasley war wie immer aufs Vollkommenste herzlich und erdrückte Hermine fast in ihrer Umarmung

„Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Liebes. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Auto."

Auto? Stimmt! Sie hatten das Auto genommen, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Augenblicklich stieg Hermine die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ist... ist es heil wieder angekommen?"

„Sicher, sicher. Aber nun setz dich, komm. Ich werde gleich mal sehen, was ich Leckeres für euch zaubern kann."

* * *

Nachdem sie alle noch eine Weile beieinandergesessen und die neuesten Begebenheiten auf Hogwarts ausgetauscht hatten, verabschiedete Hermine sich bald und ging nach oben. Sie war immer noch mit einer Müdigkeit geschlagen, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Im Zimmer angekommen machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten, sondern zog sich im Dunkeln schnell ihr Schlafshirt über und ließ sich in die Federn fallen. Doch sobald sie die Augen schloss, war es vorbei mit der Müdigkeit. Hellwach lag sie im Bett und ihre Gedanken begannen ein weiteres Mal auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Unweigerlich führten sie sie zu Severus und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich fragte, was er wohl gerade machte. Eine Frage tauchte auf, die sie sich noch nie gestellt hatte: Wie feierte er eigentlich Weihnachten? Sicherlich gab es für die auf Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler ein kleines Weihnachtsfest, und bestimmt saßen die Lehrer danach auch noch beisammen und feierten für sich selbst, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Snape in gemütlicher Runde mit Professor Trelawny am Tisch saß und Spekulatius aß. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen und gleichzeitig bescherte er ihr ein komisches Gefühl. Snape war nicht gerade als geselliger Typ bekannt. Von vielen Lehrern hatte sie schon gehört, wie sie über ihre Familie sprachen, doch ihr Zaubertränkelehrer hatte über so etwas noch nie ein Wort verloren. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er nicht mehr viele, wenn überhaupt, lebende Verwandte. Verbrachte er Weihnachten allein in seinen Räumen in den Kerkern? Bedeutete es ihm etwas oder nahm er es hin? War die Weihnachtszeit für ihn eine Zeit wie jede andere? Wieder einmal fiel ihr auf, wie wenig sie über ihren Professor wusste und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vollkommen allein in seiner Höhle saß und vielleicht arbeitete, machte sie traurig. Für einen kurzen Augenblick tauchten Fragmente der Frage auf, ob sie vielleicht auf Hogwarts hätte bleiben sollen. Sie fühlte sich selbst hier unter ihren Freunden allein, das konnte sie auch anderswo. So hätte sie weiterhin mit ihm an den Tränken arbeiten können. Doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden und nach kurzer Zeit schlief sie endlich ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. In der Nacht hatte sie von meterhohen Erlenmeyerkolben geträumt, die mit Weihnachtskugeln geschmückt waren und deren Inhalt wie Lametta glitzerte und von Reagenzgläsern, die _We Wish You A Merry Christmas _sangen. Sie schüttelte die letzten Bilder der Nacht ab und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, als sie auch schon von Ginny belagert wurde.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mine! Hier, für dich", sagte sie und hielt ihr ein in orange- und pinkfarbenes Seidenpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen unter die Nase, das Hermine vorsichtig aufwickelte. Obwohl Geschenke von Ginny sicher waren, konnte man bei einer Schwester von Fred und George ja nie wissen.

Zwei Sekunden später hielt sie einen automatischen Quill in der Hand.

„Das ist kein normaler Auto-Quill, Mine! Er hat eine eingebaute Recorder-Funktion. Du tippst ihn mit dem Zauberstab an, sagst irgendeinen Spruch, den ich grade vergessen hab – du kannst ihn in der Bedienungsanleitung nachschlagen -, und nimmst dann für ein paar Sekunden die Stimme desjenigen auf, den der Quill aufzeichnen soll. Die Spitze blinkt kurz auf und schon ist er startbereit. Ziemlich praktisch für Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen, so kannst du Tinte sparen und gleichzeitig deine Handgelenke schonen und verpasst außerdem kein einziges Wort – nicht, dass das nicht ohnehin schon der Fall wäre", zwinkerte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu. „Aber das Beste ist", fuhr sie unweigerlich fort, „dass er nicht einmal Aufsehen erregt. Du legst ihn einfach auf dein Pergament und die Worte fließen vom Quill direkt aufs Papier, ohne dass er sich bewegen muss oder in der Luft herumschwebt, wie der der Skeeter-Frau."

Hermine hatte es fast die Sprache verschlagen.

„Wow. Ginny. D-Danke. Wo-Woher...?"

Ginny grinste. „Fred und George?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, was Hermine als Antwort durchaus genügte. Nun waren auch die letzten Wirrungen des nächtlichen Traums vertrieben und vergnügt ging Hermine ins Bad und folgte Ginny schließlich die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Mrs Weasley hatte ein absolut grandioses Frühstück auf den Tisch gebracht. Zuvor wurden jedoch noch die restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenke ausgetauscht. Harry und Ron schenkten Hermine zusammen ein sündhaft teures und sehr rares Exemplar der limitierten Ausgabe von _Lemony's meist vergessene Zaubertränke_, worüber sie sich so sehr freute, dass sie den beiden kurz, aber herzlich um den Hals fiel und dann den restlichen Vormittag mit der Nase im Buch verbrachte und immer wieder entzückte Laute von sich gab.

Am Nachmittag entschied sie sich dazu, die Anleitung des Auto-Quills zur Hand zu nehmen. Handbuch traf es wohl besser. Alles war so ausführlich erklärt, dass selbst der größte Dummkopf es verstanden hätte. Unter anderem gab es auch die Funktion, den Quill nicht erst mit einer bestimmten Stimme aufzuladen, sondern ihn auch auf der sogenannten Random-Funktion laufen zu lassen, sodass er auch Gespräche zwischen zweien und mehreren aufzeichnete, jeden Sprecher in einer anderen Farbe, um die Übersicht zu bewahren.

Der Tag und auch die folgenden verliefen so angenehm besinnlich, dass Hermine gar keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche aufkommenden snapischen Gedanken blieb und sie fühlte sich seit langem wieder richtig wohl und geborgen.

* * *

_Noch viel mehr freue ich mich ja jetzt schon darauf, wie Kapitel 25 ankommen wird, aber da muss ich mich selbst wohl noch bis Donnerstag gedulden _


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

In den Tagen, die sie bei den Weasleys verbrachten, hatte Harry nicht ein einziges Mal den Versuch gestartet, Hermine zum Reden zu bewegen. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er sich nicht seine Gedanken gemacht hätte. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass er einfach zu keinem Schluss kam. Egal, in welche Richtung er seine Überlegungen lenkte, sie wollten kein Ende nehmen und er drehte sich immer wieder im Kreis. Wurden alle Mädchen mit zunehmendem Alter komplizierter und verhielten sich so komisch? Oder war Hermine ein Ausnahmefall? Und warum war sie so komisch? Über was machte sie sich Gedanken, über was Sorgen? Warum wurde sie immer so wütend? Und warum reagierte sie auf seine Worte immer so extrem? Er nahm sich vor, nicht dauernd in Fettnäpfchen zu treten, um sein Verhältnis zu Hermine endlich wieder normalisieren zu können – und trotzdem Augen und Ohren offen zu halten.

* * *

Am Tag vor der Abreise kamen auch bei Hermine die Gedanken allmählich zurück. Wieder und wieder musste sie an ihren Professor denken, was ihr fast den letzten Nerv raubte, weil der Grund, warum sie an ihn dachte, für sie einfach nicht ersichtlich war. Was sie auch tat, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekommen, selbst, wenn sie sich noch so anstrengte.

Langsam aber sicher stellte sich auch das Gefühl ein, endlich mit jemandem darüber reden zu müssen. So wie vier Augen mehr sahen als zwei, konnten vielleicht auch zwei Köpfe eher zu einer Lösung des Problems gelangen. Aber was war denn eigentlich das Problem? Dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sich seit ein paar Monaten alles um Snape zu drehen schien? Wem konnte sie das denn bitte erzählen? Wenn sie mit jemandem über Probleme sprach, dann mit Ginny, aber was sollte sie ihr denn sagen? ‚Ginny, ich muss immer an Snape denken', oder was? Sie würde sie ja für vollkommen verrückt erklären und, auch wenn sie ihr damit vielleicht Unrecht tat, war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry davon Wind bekommen würde. Dann wäre der Ärger groß. Aber wieso Ärger? Was ging es denn Harry an, an wen sie dachte? Er würde wieder einen riesen Aufstand machen und Hermine nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was er vielleicht mit Snape machen würde, immerhin hatte er ihn schon einmal angegriffen.

Sie wusste also, dass sie nicht zu Ginny gehen konnte. Was sie jedoch wusste, war, dass sie dringend mit jemandem reden musste, wenn sie nicht durchdrehen wollte. Es musste jemand sein, der nicht unmittelbar mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Dem sie in soweit von der Sache erzählen konnte, wie sie sicher gehen konnte, dass niemand die Verbindung sehen würde.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, den Ansatz eines Gespräches kurz vor Halloween mit Mrs Weasley geführt zu haben. Konnte sie mit ihr reden? Konnte sie ihr trauen? Trauen bestimmt, da war sich Hermine ganz sicher. Wenn sie das tat, musste sie ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählen, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf Snape zu lenken. Noch wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie das anstellen sollte, doch sie hoffte, die richtigen Worte würden im richtigen Moment schon kommen.

Mit jeder Minute, die sie wartete, verließ sie ein Stückchen mehr der Mut, und so atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Harry und Ron waren mit Mr Weasley in der Garage verschwunden, da Mr Weasley Harry einige seiner neuen Muggel-Erungenschaften zeigen wollte und Ron sozusagen als Rettungsanker mitgegangen war. Allerdings saß Ginny noch bei ihrer Mutter und solange das noch der Fall war, musste Hermine warten. Ihr war im Augenblick so gar nicht nach Gesellschaft, sie war eigentlich nur zum Reden herunter gekommen, aber wenn sie nun wieder kehrt machte, würde ihre Freundin gleich bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, also setzte sie sich neben sie und versuchte erstmal, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Mutter und Tochter waren gerade dabei, Musik zu hören und unterhielten sich aufgeregt über den Sänger. Doch schon bald hörte Hermine gar nicht mehr zu, da der Sänger gerade eine herzzereißende Ballade angestimmt hatte, die sie sofort abschweifen ließ. Mrs Weasley schien Hermines Träumerei zu bemerken, doch war klug genug, erst einmal nichts zu sagen, sondern lieber das Gespräch mit ihrer Tochter in Richtung Ende zu lenken. Hermine konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, wie Mrs Weasley es schaffte, dass Ginny nach oben ging, viel zu sehr war sie noch immer in der Musik gefangen, bis sie spürte, wie das Sofa neben ihr nachgab, weil Molly zu ihr aufgerückt war.

„Also, Liebes, was ist los?", fragte Rons Mutter und legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern.

„Woher - "

„Woher ich weiß, dass du mit mir über irgendetwas reden willst?", lachte sie. „Nunja, vielleicht ist das einfach das Gespür einer Mutter, das einem sagt, wann etwas nicht ganz so ist, wie es sein sollte."

Jetzt, da sie vor ihr saß, war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Auch alle Worte und Gedanken, die sie die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte, waren wie weggeblasen und so saß sie einfach da, den Mund geöffnet, ohne dass ein Laut herausdrang.

„Du weißt nicht, ob du es mir erzählen kannst?"

Hermine nickte.

„Dann geht es um einen Jungen?", fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Mhm, fast", antwortete sie, denn sie konnte Professor Snape beim besten Willen nicht als Jungen bezeichnen.

„Fast?" und bei dieser Frage sah Hermine den merkwürdigen Blick in Mrs Weasleys Augen und beeilte sich, schnell weiterzusprechen.

„Ähm, ja...ja, es geht um einen Jungen. Sehen Sie, es gibt da jemanden, der mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht und ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist." So, jetzt war es raus. Mrs Weasleys Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Sanft strich sie ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn. Sie wusste, sie musste Hermine nun einfach weiterreden lassen, da sie sie mit einer frühen Unterbrechung vielleicht ins Stocken bringen könnte.

„Also...seit einiger Zeit...vielleicht ein paar Monate...da muss ich immer an jemanden denken...aber ich will das gar nicht, also ich meine, es...kann einfach nicht sein, weil das alles so abwegig ist und...nicht passt...oder so. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, welcher Sinn dahinter stecken soll. Also dass ich an ihn denke, meine ich. Es ist so...kompliziert...irgendwie. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass ich etwas tun muss, um diesen Jemand schleunigst wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, ich weiß nur nicht wie und da dachte ich, Sie wüssten vielleicht...naja..."

„Etwas, was man dagegen tun kann? Etwas, damit deine Gedanken aufhören?"

Wieder nickte Hermine.

„Ach, Kindchen" Sanft strich sie Hermine über den Unterarm. „Weißt du...die Liebe geht manchmal seltsame Wege und wir können diese Wege nicht beein - "

„Die LIEBE?" Entsetzt sah Hermine die Frau vor ihr an.

„Ja, ja, sicher doch, die Liebe. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass du in der Zeit, von der du sprichst, nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen bist, du könntest verliebt sein?", sagte Mrs Weasley amüsiert.

„Ich, äh...nein. Nein, Mrs Weasley, ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht verliebt! WIRKLICH!", setzte sie noch hinzu, als sich das Lächeln auf Mollys Gesicht erneut seinen Weg bis zu den Ohren bahnte.

„Also schön, dann lass uns mal ganz von vorn beginnen. Was fühlst du, wenn du in seiner Gegenwart bist?" Forschend drangen die Augen in Hermine ein.

Ja, was fühlte sie? Manchmal bekam sie Angst, aber das war auch früher schon der Fall gewesen, auch wenn die Angst sich ein klein wenig verändert hatte. Was noch?

„Ich fühle mich wie ein offenes Buch", rutschte es ihr heraus.

„Aha, du hast also die Befürchtung, dass er bemerken könnte, was du für ihn fühlst?"

Was sie für ihn fühlte? Aber sie fühlte doch gar nichts! Oder doch?"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht." Was sollte sie darauf auch sagen?

„Das macht nichts. Nun gut. Bist du vielleicht ein bisschen nervös?"

„Wer wäre das nicht", murmelte sie und erkannte an Mrs Weasleys Lachen, dass sie diesen Gedanken wohl zu laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein, ich meinte, dass... naja, er hat eine Präsenz, die einen einfach nervös macht, ganz egal, ob man etwas...fühlt...oder nicht." Ein Blick in Nevilles Gesicht während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts genügte, um zu sehen, WIE nervös Professor Snape machen konnte.

„Ach, Mrs Weasley, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll", seufzte Hermine.

„Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du mir sagst, um wen es sich handelt, falls ich ihn kenne."

„Mrs Weasley, seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse, aber..."

„Du kannst nicht sagen, um wen es geht, ich versteh das schon." Noch immer lächelte Molly ihr ewiges Lächeln.

„Danke. Was das eigentliche Problem ist...also...ich DARF nicht an ihn denken... verstehen Sie das? Und ich verstehe eben einfach nicht, warum ich es tue."

„Du darfst nicht an ihn denken...hmm...dann ist er wohl in einem anderen Haus?"

„Kann man so sagen, ja."

„Ohja, das verstehe ich, das ist wirklich verzwickt. Man macht sich dann auch immer Gedanken, dass das doch eigentlich gar nicht geht, wenn man sozusagen Gefühle für den ‚Feind' entwickelt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja...so in etwa." Hermine begann langsam der Kopf zu schwirren. Wie sollte sie die heikle Situation so treffend beschreiben, dass man verstand, was sie meinte, ohne zu viel preis zu geben? Wie sollte sie ihr erklären, dass es nicht nur die Tatsache war, dass er im weitesten Sinne in einem anderen Haus war, die sie so beunruhigte, ohne zuzugeben, um wen es sich handelte?

„Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, die erste Liebe zu genießen und wer weiß, vielleicht wird ja was daraus", zwinkerte Rons Mum Hermine zu.

„Mrs Weasley, ich BIN NICHT VERLIEBT!", betonte Hermine noch einmal.

„Nein, nein", lächelte sie, „natürlich bist du das nicht."

* * *

Wovon sprach Mrs Weasley da nur? Verliebt? Unsinn. Wie kam sie nur auf so eine Idee? Sie hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass sie nicht erklären konnte, um was es ging, sonst wäre das Urteil anders ausgefallen, da war sich Hermine sicher. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es sie geschockt, als Mrs Weasley sagte, die Liebe gehe seltsame Wege. Das war einfach sowas von absurd. Sie hatte gedacht, wenigstens Mrs Weasley würde sie verstehen, doch nun war nicht einmal das mehr der Fall und sie fühlte sich erst recht allein. Jetzt war der perfekte Moment, um sich abzulenken, doch was gab es hier schon? Was sie wirklich ablenken würde, wäre Arbeit, aber die war meilenweit weg. Und dann die lange Zugfahrt morgen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie in die Enge getrieben. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, morgen die ganze Zeit Harry und Ginny, die ja noch feinfühliger war, gegenüberzusitzen, wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Konnte sie vielleicht einfach apparieren? Sagen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zurück wollte, um weiterzuarbeiten? Dass es dringend war, dass sie die Tränke fertigstellten? Sie log ja nicht, es war wirklich so – zumindest glaubte sie das. Müde von all den verwirrenden Gedanken und geschafft von dem Gespräch mit Rons Mutter sank sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Harry und Ron hatten Hermine etwas skeptisch angesehen, als sie ihnen am nächsten Morgen berichtete, dass sie nicht mit dem Hogwarts Express zurückfahren würde, beließen es jedoch dabei. Wie immer war Harry der größere Skeptiker der beiden, wenn es um Hermine ging und blickte leicht alarmiert, als Hermine sagte, sie wolle zurück, um so schnell wie möglich an den Tränken weiterzuarbeiten. ‚Mit Professor Snape an den Tränken weiterzuarbeiten' ließ sie mit Absicht weg, um Harry keinen weiteren Grund zu geben, sich Gedanken zu machen und möglicherweise einen erneuten Streit zu provozieren, schließlich wusste man bei ihm in diesen Tagen nie. Ron jedenfalls war total überzeugt.

„Du kennst Mine doch, Harry. Wenn sie nicht arbeiten kann, ist sie nur ein halber Mensch", worauf Harry nur nickte und finster dreinblickte.

Hermine begleitete ihre Freunde auch nicht mehr bis zum Bahnhof, sondern apparierte direkt von den Weasleys zum Apparier-Punkt in der Nähe Hogwarts'. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss durchströmte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Obwohl sie nichts auf das gab, was Mrs Weasley gesagt hatte, blieb es doch in ihrem Hinterkopf, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was sie wollte. Am besten brachte sie erst einmal ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer und sammelte sich noch einmal, bevor sie in die Kerker ging. Wer weiß, vielleicht war Snape ja gar nicht da. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie dies hoffte oder befürchtete.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte sie auch schon an seine Tür.

„Miss Granger", sagte er erstaunt und warf gleichzeitig einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Schon zurück?"

„Ich bin appariert", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Mhm. Und Ihre kleinen Freunde fahren schön artig mit dem Hogwarts Express. Was könnte es wohl für einen Grund geben, dass Sie das nicht tun?", sagte er lauernd.

„Professor Snape, ich bin nicht hier, um mich provozieren zu lassen oder um über meine Freunde zu reden."

„So?"

„Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten."

„Was für eine Überraschung", antwortete er abschätzig. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie seien wegen mir hier. Nun sehen Sie mich nicht so an, das war Ironie, falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben sollten." Prüfend blickte er sie an. Irgendetwas war anders, er sah es in ihrem Blick. Wartend hielt er ihr die Tür auf und nach wenigen Augenblicken trat sie ein.

Eigentlich sollten sie langsam damit beginnen, die Vernichtungstränke in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen, doch Hermine kam ihm heute etwas durcheinander vor, sodass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dabei etwas schief ging, höher lag als ohnehin schon. Vielleicht war es also besser, wenn sie noch ein paar der Glücks- und Schutztränke bearbeitete, da sie diese sowieso benötigten.

„Ich muss noch meinen Unterricht vorbereiten", sagte er und zeigte auf den Stapel Pergamentbögen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine nickte wortlos zur Antwort und begann, alle nötigen Utensilien herbeischweben zu lassen.

Severus war gerade dabei, Hausaufgaben der Fünftklässler zu korrigieren, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Immer wieder massierte sie mit den Händen ihre Schläfen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass ihre Finger zitterten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig. Wieder nickte Hermine. Sie war heute wirklich extrem wortkarg und wie es schien auch unkonzentriert. Irgendetwas machte ihr zu schaffen. Häufig blickte sie ins Leere und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Er erkannte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sie heute nicht mit gefährlichen Tränken experimentieren zu lassen.

Erst als Hermine kurz aufblickte und ihre Augen die seinen trafen, merkte er, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Schnell sah sie wieder weg. Ihr Körper zitterte kurz, als würde sie frieren und ihre Hände hantierten wie wild auf dem Tisch, als es auch schon passierte. Der Glaskolben, den sie gerade zur Hand nahm, rutschte ihr aus den Fingern und zerschellte auf dem Boden. Erschrocken bückte sich Hermine danach. Zeitgleich war Severus instinktiv aufgesprungen und eilte um den Tisch.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich habe...ich wollte nicht...es ist einfach...", stammelte Hermine und erstarrte, als sie nach einer Scherbe griff und kurz darauf Severus' Hand auf ihrer spürte, da er im selben Moment danach greifen wollte. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich auch nur ein Stück. Hermine fühlte die wohligwarme, leicht angeraute Hand auf ihrer liegen, spürte jede Fingerkuppe und eine Welle heißkalten Schauers durchzog ihren Körper. Lange verharrten sie, sahen sich einfach nur an. Jeder schien sich in den Augen des anderen zu verlieren. Hermine wollte ihre Hand weg ziehen, doch kein einziges Körperteil gehorchte den Befehlen ihres Gehirns. Sie waren wie paralysiert.

„Ich hab was...kaputt gemacht", sagte Hermine, ohne ihren Blick von Severus' schwarzen Augen lösen zu können.

„Mhm... Was?"

„Ich...weiß nicht"

Wie von selbst näherten sich ihre Gesichter, bis sie so nah waren, dass Hermine Severus' Atem spüren konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte wie von selbst immer wieder von seinen Augen hinunter zu seinen Lippen. Diese Lippen, die meist so fest aufeinandergepresst waren, als wären sie aus Stahl. Diese Lippen, die nun so unglaublich weich schienen, dass sie sie jetzt am liebsten...

„Severus?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen Hermine und Severus auf, als die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall, begleitet von einem Klopfen an der Tür, zu ihnen hereindrang.

Hätte Hermine genau geschaut, hätte sie gesehen, dass Severus diese Unterbrechung alles andere als gelegen kam.

„Komm rein, Minerva", presste er zwischen den nun wieder zu einem Strich verschmälerten Lippen hervor.

„Hallo Severus. Oh, guten Tag, Miss Granger. Severus, Albus möchte dich sprechen."

„JETZT?"

„Ja, jetzt. Oder bist du gerade beschäftigt?"

Severus schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er ein knappes „Nein" knurrte.

„Sie können dann für heute Schluss machen", wandte er sich, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, an Hermine, bevor er hinter Minerva durch die Tür verschwand.

Mit einem lautstarken Krachen ließ Hermine die Scherben in den Mülleimer fliegen.


	26. Chapter 26

_Es tut mir so uuuuuuuunglaublich leid, dass mein Update so spät kommt. Mich hatte nach einem Drittel des Kapitels urplötzlich eine zweiwöchige Schreibblockade erfasst, die sich heute Nacht Gott sei Dank gelöst hat, weshalb hier endlich das nächste chap on geht. Tut mir sorry!_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Die folgende Woche war beherrscht von einem Gefühl, wie Hermine es noch nie gehabt hatte. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich geschehen war – und vor allem WAS geschehen war. Es war, als hätte sie einen Filmriss. Im einen Moment sah sie, wie ihr der Glaskolben aus den Fingern rutschte und kurz darauf hatte sie nur noch das Bild eines sehr nahe bei ihr knienden Severus vor Augen, dessen Gesicht langsam näher kam. Oder war sie es, die ihm näher gekommen war? Sie wusste es nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen. Was zum Teufel war nur in sie gefahren? Ihr Verstand hatte sich in diesem Moment einfach ausgeschaltet, sie dachte an nichts, sondern... fühlte nur. Fühlte? ‚Hermine, was willst du denn fühlen? Das ist Snape!', rief ihr ihre innere Stimme entgegen.

‚Snape? Snape. Severus', wiederholte sie in Gedanken immer wieder seinen Namen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum sie dies tat.

Vielleicht war ja auch gar nichts passiert? Vielleicht übertrieb sie ja nur und er hatte nicht mal wahrgenommen, was da zwischen ihnen war. War da etwas zwischen ihnen?

‚Ich werde noch verrückt'

Die Gedanken an den kleinen „Vorfall" abzuschütteln, stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus, wie sie angenommen hatte.

Das bemerkte sie gleich, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, in dem Snape schon ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass er seinen Unterricht beginnen konnte. Erschrocken musste Hermine erkennen, dass sie die Letzte war, die zur Zaubertränkestunde erschienen war. Gleich würde es ein Donnerwetter hageln.

„Miss Granger, nach der Stunde", drang auch schon die kalte Stimme quer durch den Raum. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Hermine schnell an ihren Platz.

Die Stunde verging, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Erst als Harry ihr im Vorbeigehen die Schulter tätschelte, blickte sie auf und stellte fest, dass die Schüler sich zum Gehen erhoben hatten. Instinktiv wollte sie es ihnen gleichtun und so schnell hinausrennen, wie es ihr möglich war, doch sie blieb gehorsam sitzen. Severus wartete, bis auch der letzte zur Tür hinaus war.

„Tür zu, Potter. Sie brauchen nicht zu warten, sie wird schon kommen", sagte er und Harry, der genau dies vorgehabt hatte, warf ihm noch einen eisigen Blick zu, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam.

„Es scheint mir übertrieben", begann Severus, „Sie ins Nachsitzen zu stecken. Also werden Sie für Ihr Zuspätkommen nun wenigstens hier aufräumen."

Hermine sah sich um. Snape musste den Schülern gesagt haben, dass sie alles liegen lassen sollten. Hatte sie denn überhaupt nichts mitbekommen? Ohne ihn anzusehen machte sie sich daran, als erstes die Flakons einzusammeln.

Severus beobachtete sie aus scharfen Augen, verfolgte jeden Schritt und Handgriff und fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde unbehaglicher. Er wollte sie am liebsten rauswerfen, weil er es kaum ertrug, mit ihr allein in einem Raum zu sein, da es seine Gedanken aufs Unerbittlichste nährte. Seine Gedanken an das letzte Mal, als er mit ihr allein war. In der Nacht, nachdem sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten, hatten sie ihn verfolgt und es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis er sich eingeredet hatte, dass alles nur Einbildung gewesen war und er endlich einschlafen konnte. Am Ende hatte er es geglaubt und die Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn verbannt. Doch nun, da er sie vor sich sah, kamen sie zurück und die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Blicken auswich und sich in der vergangenen Stunde kein einziges Mal gemeldet hatte, bestätigte, dass doch etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Was zum Henker war auch in ihn gefahren?

„Ich bin fertig", sagte eine leise Stimme.

„Sie können gehen", antwortete er härter als vielleicht beabsichtigt, ohne seinen Blick auf sie zu richten.

Wortlos verließ Hermine die Kerker.

* * *

Hermine war erleichtert, als Snape in den nächsten Tagen zu keiner der Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle erschien. Es reichte vollkommen aus, dass er begonnen hatte, sie in ihren Träumen zu verfolgen, in denen sie jede Nacht die Szene im Labor wieder und wieder erlebte und jedes Mal an der Stelle wach wurde, an der Minervas Stimme sie unterbrochen hatte.

Harry sah in diesen Tagen mehr als zufrieden aus. Wann immer das Gespräch auf Snape fiel, wechselte Hermine das Thema und wenn sie ihm in den Gängen über den Weg liefen, auch die Richtung.

Kein einziges Mal ließ sie sich in dieser Woche in den Kerkern blicken. Sie konnte und wollte ihn einfach nicht sehen. Es war schlimm genug, dass die Tage so dahinrasten und der Sonntag immer näher rückte. Am liebsten wäre sie auch dann nicht zu ihm gegangen, doch nun konnte sie nicht kneifen. Es war ein fester Termin und abgesehen davon, wäre es äußerst kindisch, nicht zu erscheinen.

Als der Sonntag – schneller als ihr lieb war – gekommen war, machte sie sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf den Weg ins Labor.

* * *

Severus rechnete mit allem und jedem, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Zahlreiche Lehrer hatten ihn in den letzten Tagen gestört, weil Dumbledore immer wieder nachfragen ließ, wie weit er mit den Tränken war. Es nützte auch nichts, dass er Albus bei jedem Treffen wiederholt sagte, dass er sich bei ihm melden würde, sobald es klare Fortschritte gab. Er kam sich zunehmend beobachtet vor und langsam wurde er wütend. Dementsprechend heftig riss er auch die Tür auf und wollte sein Gegenüber schon anschnauzen, als er realisierte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis er begriffen hatte, dass Sonntag war, ehe er Hermine endlich einließ. Sie wechselten nur das Nötigste an Worten und Hermine schien darüber recht froh zu sein.

Severus setzte sich aufs Sofa. An seinen Schreibtisch konnte er nicht. Zu präsent war noch der Augenblick, in dem er dort saß und sie angestarrt hatte, bevor... ‚Severus, reiß dich zusammen!'

Ihre Unruhe und Nervosität war überdeutlich zu spüren. Wenn sie sich auch nur für einen Moment in seine Richtung drehen musste, vermied sie es immer noch strikt, ihn anzusehen. Fast schien es ihm, als hätte sie Angst. Doch wovor? Unterstellte sie ihm irgendwelche Absichten?

Dieses betretene Schweigen brachte Erinnerungen an die ersten Stunden zurück. Keiner von ihnen hatte damals auch nur ein Wort zu viel gesagt. Für beide war es ein Kampf gewesen und es war so leicht, ihre Zusammenarbeit als Strafe zu sehen. Und nun? Sie hatten rückblickend solche Fortschritte gemacht. Wozu? Um wieder am Anfang anzukommen?

Severus kannte Trauer und Schmerz – vielleicht zu gut -, weigerte sich jedoch, eines dieser Worte für seine momentanen Gefühle zu benutzen. Doch auf irgendeine Art und Weise machte es ihn...traurig, was hier geschah.

Geistesabwesend betrachtete er sie, malte mit seinen Augen jede widerspenstige Welle ihres Haars nach. ‚Du bist ein Narr, Severus'

Hermine erschrak zutiefst, als eine Stimme hinter ihr ihren Namen sagte und wich, noch während sie sich zu Severus umdrehte, einen Schritt zurück, um gleich darauf gegen die Tischkante zu prallen. Sie wollte ihm nun beileibe nicht nah sein.

Severus schien noch für einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor er sprach.

„Miss Granger, was da neulich - "

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn sofort. Severus konnte das Flehen in ihren Augen erkennen, das ihn verzweifelt darum bat, nicht weiterzusprechen.

„D-da war nichts. Soll was gewesen sein?", fragte sie in einem Anfall leichter Hysterie.

Severus seufzte. Glaubte sie etwa, sie konnte ihm etwas vormachen?

„Miss Granger", sagte er sanft und war im Begriff, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, doch bevor er sie auch nur berührt hatte, duckte sie sich unter dieser Bewegung hinweg und verließ das Labor.

‚Das hast du ja toll gemacht, Severus. Ganz toll.'

* * *

Hermine vergrub sich den Nachmittag über wieder in _Lemony's meist vergessene Zaubertränke_, um an etwas anderes als Snape zu denken. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welche Vielfalt sich hinter so einfachen Zutaten verbarg, wie denen, mit welchen sie nun schon beinahe sieben Jahre lang umging.

* * *

Als sie am Abend zu Severus' Erstaunen ins Labor zurückkehrte, erschien sie wie verwandelt, so als hätte es den heutigen Morgen nie gegeben. Mit Eifer machte sie sich an die Arbeit und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Severus sie die ganze Zeit über verblüfft und gleichzeitig nachdenklich anstarrte.

Irgendwann gab er sich selbst einen Ruck und sprach sie an. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt die Chance mit ihr über neulich zu reden.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja bitte?", lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Etwas irritiert fuhr Severus fort.

„Wegen neulich. Also ich möchte nicht, dass Sie...dass Sie denken, ich... ich würde Sie..." Warum um alles in der Welt brachte er keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus? Hallo Selbstbeherrschung, wo bist du hin?

„Ach was, Professor", winkte sie, immer noch gut gelaunt, ab. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich etwas zerbrochen habe. Ich werde es Ihnen natürlich ersetzen, wenn Sie wollen."

Vollkommen perplex starrte er sie an.

„Miss Granger, es geht doch nicht darum. Das ist mir doch vollkommen egal, es war doch nur Glas."

„Oh. Na dann ist doch alles geklärt", antwortete sie und wollte sich schon wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden.

„Wissen Sie wovon ich spreche, Miss Granger?"

„Zugegeben, es ist im Moment schwer, Ihnen zu folgen. Wenn es in Ordnung ist, dass ich etwas zerbrochen habe, wo ist dann das Problem?"

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in Severus breit, eine Art Ahnung.

„Zeigen Sie mir ihre Hand!", sagte er streng.

„Warum?"

„Das war keine Bitte!" Mit dem nächsten Schritt war er auch schon bei ihr und zerrte an ihrer Hand, an der er den kleinen Finger nach außen bog.

„Sie tun mir weh!", kreischte Hermine, doch Severus hörte gar nicht zu. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte in seiner Hand ein Fläschchen auf, dessen Inhalt er Hermine mehr oder weniger gewaltsam einflößte.

Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte es in ihren Augen, bevor ihre Beine nachgaben und er sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffing. Der Moment verging. Mit seinen Händen unter ihren Armen standen sie da und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Sofort stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„Wer ich bin? WER ICH BIN? Ich bin Ihr Professor, Miss Granger, und ich habe verdammt noch mal die Aufgabe, auf Sie aufzupassen", schrie er lauter zurück.

„So nennen Sie das also? Auf mich aufpassen? Zum zweiten Mal haben Sie mir gegen meinen Willen einen Trank gegeben, den - "

„MISS GRANGER!! Ich habe Ihnen einen Gegentrank gegeben, weil Sie so äußerst blöd waren, einen von Lemonys Tränken auszuprobieren, DAS ist es, was ich getan habe."

Er kochte vor Wut, während Hermines Zorn augenblicklich in ein Gefühl von Verwirrung und Scham umschwang.

„Wie...woher..."

„Lemony's Dot. Das Merkmal, welches ich an Ihrem Finger gefunden habe. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Sie einen von Lemonys Tränken zu sich genommen haben. Der gute Lemony war nur, zum Glück könnte man sagen, nicht so gewieft, wie er dachte und so reicht ein Gegentrank für alle seine Tränke aus", erklärte er ihr, doch sein Ausdruck änderte sich in einen besorgten, als er sie wieder fixierte und eindringlich ansah.

„Miss Granger, es hat einen Grund, dass diese Tränke ‚vergessen' sind. Sie mögen noch so harmlos erscheinen, aber jeder von ihnen, ohne Ausnahme, führt schon nach wenigen Malen der Einnahme zu einer Abhängigkeit, die so schnell durch nichts kuriert werden kann. Es ist nicht schwer, zu erraten, welchen der Tränke Sie getrunken haben und eventuell ist es auch verständlich, aber es war leichtsinnig und vor allem gefährlich."

Hermine konnte darauf nichts antworten. Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Dass sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, ständig an eine Situation denken zu müssen, die sie so sehr erschreckte und gleichzeitig doch so...schön war? Dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer mehr hatte, was sie ihm gegenüber fühlen sollte und ob sie überhaupt etwas fühlen sollte? Dass sie endlich wieder normal arbeiten wollte?

Severus musste gesehen haben, dass sie sich genau diese Gedanken machte, denn er kam auf sie zu und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, wollte er sie gerade auf das Warum ansprechen.

„Miss Granger, können Sie mir sagen, w - "

„Ich möchte gehen", sagte Hermine schnell, jedoch nicht so fest, wie beabsichtigt. Severus hielt inne.

„Ich...ich möchte...gehen...bitte", wiederholte sie mit gesenktem Blick, doch aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie ein Nicken wahr, das sie endlich aus dieser Situation erlöste.

* * *

Noch lange, nachdem Hermine gegangen war, lief Severus in seinem Labor auf und ab. Es war wieder einer der Momente, in denen er sich fragte, was sich alles verändert hatte und vor allem: weshalb ER sich so verändert hatte.

‚Wieso bin ich so nachsichtig geworden? Wieso lasse ich ihr alles durchgehen? Hätte ich nicht jeden anderen angeschnauzt, der mir was zerbrochen hätte? Wenn es Potter gewesen wäre, der hätte dafür geschmort. Wieso bin ich so anders geworden?', fragte er sich in seinem Innern.

Eine innere Stimme, die viel mehr nach dem Snape klang, den alle kannten, wetterte dagegen: ‚Severus, du bist total verweichlicht, merkst du das nicht? Machst dich hier zum Affen! Vergiss, was gewesen ist, da war nichts, Severus, rein gar nichts. Werde wieder du selbst!"

Entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste, während er ein leises „Granger ist mir egal" knurrte.

* * *

Die nächsten beiden Wochen stellten sich als ziemlich hart heraus. Hermine war auch während der Woche im Labor erschienen, da sie ihren Professor nicht auf die Idee bringen wollte, sie würde ihn meiden – was sie im Augenblick fast mehr als alles andere wollte.

Severus hatte sich verändert. Wortkarg und düster saß er da, mit griesgrämigem Blick und alles, was er ihr an Emotionen zuteil werden ließ, waren eisige Blicke und ein rüdes Verhalten. Aber hatte er sich wirklich verändert? War er nicht schon immer so gewesen? Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Severus, den sie in den vergangenen Wochen vor sich zu sehen geglaubt hatte, jemals existierte. Hatte sie ihn sich nur eingebildet? Hatte sie sich lediglich _gewünscht_, dass er weniger ruppig und grantig war? War alles ihrer Fantasie entsprungen? Unsinn, für so verrückt hielt sie sich nun auch wieder nicht, dass sie befürchtete, die Realität aus den Augen zu verlieren. Aber warum dieser plötzliche Wechsel? Warum dieses plötzliche Zurückfallen in seine alte Rolle? Konnte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht haben? Dass man mal einen schlechten Tag hatte, konnte sie ja verstehen, aber dieser Tag dauerte nun bei Weitem zu lange an.

In der zweiten Woche hatte Severus' schlechte Laune ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.

Hermine war gerade dabei, einen äußerst schwierigen Trank zu brauen, als sie die erforderlichen Wurzelstücke zu früh in den Kessel gab und sich der Trank daraufhin augenblicklich in Luft auflöste. Severus explodierte förmlich.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie da? Kann man sich denn auf niemanden mehr verlassen? Muss man denn alles selber machen? Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Miss Granger, SIE haben den Mist verbockt. Es war ein Fehler. Es war ein Fehler, Sie mit mir arbeiten zu lassen. Ein Fehler, zu glauben, dass Sie das hinbekommen würden! Sind Sie zu blöd, sich an die Anweisungen zu halten oder sind Sie einfach nur unfähig? Erklären Sie sich oder ich schmeiße Sie augenblicklich raus!"

Hermine stand nur da. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte und dass er so ausgerastet war. Was war in ihn gefahren? Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bis ihr die Tränen einen Schleier über die Augen legten, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Labor rannte.

„Verdammt!", brüllte Severus, als er mit der Faust gegen die zugefallene Tür schlug.

‚Severus, du bist so ein Idiot!'

* * *

Blindlings rannte Hermine zum Gryffindor-Turm und hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt Harry begegnen. Nicht auszudenken, was er zu tun versuchen würde, wenn er sie so sähe.

Was bei Merlins Bart war nur los mit ihr? Warum brach sie in Tränen aus wie ein kleines Kind? Das war Snape doch gar nicht wert – oder doch? Unsinn! Streng befahl sie ihrer inneren Stimme still zu sein. Wie ruhig war sie nur gewesen, als sie einen von Lemonys Tränken ausprobiert hatte. So war sie früher ganz automatisch gewesen, warum also konnte sie es jetzt nicht mehr, wo es darauf ankam? Warum musste sie die Worte dieses Ekels so nah an sich herankommen lassen? Verdammt nochmal, er hatte kein Recht, so mit ihr umzugehen!

Gedankenverloren blätterte sie durch Lemonys Zaubertränkebuch, bis sie bei dem Trank angelangte, der sie wieder zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie früher gewesen war.

_Blendertrank_

_Dieser Trank hilft Ihnen, sich im Alltag wieder besser zurechtzufinden,_

_weil er eine Hülle um Sie legt, die es für Ihr Gegenüber unmöglich_

_macht, Ihrem inneren Zustand gewahr zu werden._

_Der Blendertrank blendet störende Empfindungen und Gedanken aus_

_und verschafft eine angenehme Ruhe und Konzentration, damit Sie sich_

_ungestört Ihrer Arbeit widmen können._

Der Trank war einfach zu verlockend gewesen, als dass sie die Finger von ihm hätte lassen können. Sie seufzte, während sie an Snapes Erklärung und Warnung zu den Tränken dachte. Er wusste, wovon er sprach. Es gab keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben.

‚Verdammt, warum muss er nur Recht haben?'

Sie fragte sich allerdings auch, warum sie diesen Trank überhaupt gebraut hatte. Was war das für eine Art, zu flüchten, wo sie doch sonst ganz anders war? Wieso konnte sie auf einmal nicht mehr mit sich selbst umgehen und griff auf fragwürdige Hilfsmittel zurück? Hatte sie denn nicht gelernt, auf andere Art und Weise mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen fertig zu werden? Andererseits unterschieden sich diese Gefühle so stark von allem, was sie bisher gefühlt hatte, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie auf normalem Wege damit klar gekommen wäre.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie wieder einmal aus ihren Gedanken. „Was ist?", rief sie.

„Mine? Ich bin's, Ginny. Snape steht unten und will dich sehen."

„WAS?" Mit einem Satz war Hermine aufgesprungen und riss die Tür auf.

„Snape steht unten und will dich sehen", wiederholte ihre Freundin.

„Schön. ICH will ihn aber nicht sehen", erwiderte Hermine und spürte, wie die Wut wieder in ihr aufkochte. Gequält blickte Ginny sie an.

„Mine, zwing mich nicht, ihm das zu sagen, das lässt er doch an mir aus."

„Dann schreib ihm von mir aus einen Zettel und schieb ihn am Portrait durch, das ist mir egal, ich will ihn nicht sehen!", sagte sie zornig und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Nachdem sie kurz durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete sie sie wieder. Ginny, die schon damit gerechnet hatte, stand noch immer davor.

„Also schön", gab Hermine nach und Ginnys Miene hellte sich gleich wieder auf. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschnauzt habe", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ist schon gut. Wer wäre nicht schlecht drauf, wenn Snape nach einem verlangen würde?"

Hermine wechselte noch einen letzten, dankbaren Blick mit ihrer Freundin und ging dann vor ihr die Treppe hinunter zum Portraitloch. Als sie es öffnete, erblickte sie Severus, der sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Hermine knapp.

„Machen Sie die Tür zu."

„Gerne" und mit einem kalten Blick war sie im Begriff, das Portrait einfach wieder vor seiner Nase zuzuwerfen, was er mit ausgestrecktem Arm verhinderte.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an und kommen Sie raus."

Wiederwillig trat Hermine auf den Gang. Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig an, bis der Eingang sich mit einem leisen Klicken wieder schloss.

„Also?", fragte Hermine und nun war sie es, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

„Ach ja? Für was? Dafür, dass Sie sich einfach unmöglich benehmen? Dafür, dass Sie mich blöd genannt haben? Dafür, dass Sie mir an den Kopf knallen, dass ich die Unfähigkeit in Person bin? Oder dafür, dass es der größte Fehler war, mich mit Ihnen arbeiten zu lassen?" Sie war während des Sprechens wieder richtig in Fahrt geraten.

„Für alles", entgegnete Severus ruhig. Für eine Minute herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Und nun?", fragte sie.

„Und nun was?"

„Eine kleine Entschuldigung und alles ist vergessen, oder wie?"

„Miss Granger, was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun?"

„Vielleicht zuerst nachdenken, bevor Sie reden und sich darüber klar werden, was man mit Worten anrichten kann."

„Dafür ist es nun zu spät."

„Ja. Das ist es" war das Letzte, was Hermine sagte, bevor sie ihn im Gang stehen ließ.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Severus' Verhalten glich noch immer mehr dem früheren Snape, doch ein Ausraster diesen Ausmaßes geschah nicht mehr. Manchmal kam es Hermine sogar so vor, als setze ihr Zaubertränkelehrer seine grimmige Miene nur auf, um weiterhin seine Rolle zu spielen, seine Maske zu tragen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einem solch komplizierten Menschen begegnet zu sein, der sie einerseits abschreckte und der es auf die selbe Art und Weise gleichzeitig schaffte, dass sie sich für ihn zu interessieren begann, auch wenn ihr dieser Gedanke alles andere als behagte.

Als ob es nicht genug war, dass sie immer noch von dem Bild eines vor ihr knienden Severus' verfolgt wurde - ein Bild, welches ebenso Bestandteil von Severus' täglichen Gedanken war.

Wieder und wieder kreiste eine Frage in seinem Kopf, die er nicht stoppen konnte: Was wäre passiert, wäre Minerva nicht gekommen? Hätten sie ewig in dieser Position verharrt oder hätten sie sich gar... Nein, er würde es seinen Gedanken nicht gestatten, dass sie diesen Satz sprachlich vollenden würden. Schlimm genug, dass er selbst bestens wusste, woran er dabei dachte. Und noch viel schlimmer war, dass er nicht einmal schockiert darüber war. Sollte er vielleicht schockiert darüber sein, NICHT schockiert zu sein? Konnte man dieses Gedankenmachen nicht irgendwie abstellen?

* * *

Trotz seiner Entschuldigung blieb Hermine die folgenden Tage abweisend und kühl. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war zum Zerreissen gespannt und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, fühlte Severus sich schuldiger. Und erneut warf es einige Gedanken in ihm auf.

Hatte er sich jemals seiner Worte wegen schuldig gefühlt? Hatte er jemals so sehr bereut, etwas gesagt zu haben, wie er es im Augenblick tat? Hatte es ihm jemals etwas ausgemacht, wenn er seine Schüler anschnauzte?

Es tat ihm leid. Unglaublich leid. Er hatte Respekt vor ihr, vor ihr und ihrem Können und als er sie endlich als jemanden Ebenbürtiges wahrgenommen hatte, und sie, wie er glaubte, sich auch nicht mehr nur als Untergebene sah, musste er alles mit einem Schlag zunichte machen, indem er ihre Fähigkeiten anzweifelte! Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er führte sich auf wie das letzte...

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja?" Mit unsicherem Blick und zugleich bemüht, ihre abweisende Haltung aufrechtzuerhalten, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ein Blick, in dem immer noch Verletzheit lag. Ein Blick, der Severus durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger, was da vorgefallen ist, was ich gesagt habe, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir WIRKLICH leid. Wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, glauben Sie mir, ich - "

„Sie können es nicht rück - "

„ICH WEISS! Aber wenn ich es könnte...ich würde es tun...ich würde es tun."

Für einen Moment war es still und Hermine erkannte, dass er es ernst meinte. Selten hatte sie einen solchen Ernst in seinen Augen gesehen, der ihr verdeutlichte, dass er wirklich meinte, was er sagte.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Nein, wirklich, Professor, ich... es bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Sehr viel."

Severus starrte sie an. Lange. Was hatte sie da gesagt? Es sei in Ordnung? Einfach so? Und es...BEDEUTET...

„Ist noch was?", fragte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln, das sie angesichts des etwas perplex dreinblickenden Professors nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Wa...oh...nein, das...war alles", entgegnete er verwirrt, straffte sich und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

Ab da ging Hermine die Arbeit so leicht von der Hand, dass es ihr vorkam, als würde sie jede Bewegung im Schlaf ausführen. Es war, als hätte ihr diese Entschuldigung einen Höhenflug verpasst. In ihrem Kopf spulte sich immer wieder das eben geführte Gespräch ab, während Severus immer wieder zu ihr aufsah und langsam sichtlich nervös wurde.

„Was gibt es da eigentlich zu grinsen?", fragte er plötzlich und bemühte sich, wütend zu klingen, was ihm nur zur Hälfte gelang.

Grinsen? Tatsächlich hatte sie, ohne es zu bemerken, die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gelächelt und dass das offensichtlich der Grund für Severus' Nervosität war, amüsierte sie nur noch mehr und machte es umso schwerer, ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Oh, es ist nichts, Professor", sagte sie und versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ich – ich bin fertig" Es war wirklich schwer, an sich zu halten, jetzt, da sein Gesicht immer fragender wurde und immer verwirrter aussah.

„Gut" Nun waren es seine Mundwinkel, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. „Dann können Sie ja jetzt gehen und für den Test lernen"

TEST?

„Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hätten Sie das fast vergessen", fügte er hinzu.

Tatsächlich war Hermines Gesicht schlagartig ernst geworden und die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, was Severus' Grinsen nur noch verstärkte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete sie und hörte, wie sie ihre eigene Stimme Lügen strafte.

„Natürlich nicht", wiederholte er mit einem amüsierten Nicken. „Nun gehen Sie schon", fügte er hinzu, als sie immer noch stocksteif vor ihm stand und sich keinen Zentimeter richtung Tür bewegt hatte, was sich im Augenblick, da er es aussprach, änderte. Hätte er auch nur geblinzelt, wäre man versucht gewesen zu denken, sie habe sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen in Luft aufgelöst.

* * *

Ginny fand ihre Freundin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor, als sie sich gerade wiederholt das Zaubertränkebuch gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig und irritiert.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", entgegenete Hermine der Verzweiflung nahe. „Ich hab total vergessen, dass wir bei Snape einen Test schreiben."

„Vergessen? Du?"

„Ginny, mach es bitte nicht schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist", sagte Hermine in leicht kratzbürstigem Ton. „Ich war so beschäftigt mit der Arbeit bei Snape, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht habe" ‚Dafür an vieles anderes', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, was es nicht unbedingt besser machte.

„Und jetzt ist es dir plötzlich wieder eingefallen?"

„Schön wär's. Er hat mich sogar noch darauf hinweisen müssen."

„Wer?"

„Snape natürlich"

„Snape? Da hätte er aber doch wirklich auch früher was sagen können."

„Ich bin schon froh, dass er überhaupt was gesagt hat", seufzte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Hey, jetzt mach dir mal keinen Kopf", sagte Ginny und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Du passt doch immer so gut auf und kennst dich sowieso besser in Zaubertränke aus als Harry und Ron zusammen, ach was rede ich, als die gesamte Klasse!"

„Danke, das ist lieb, Ginny. Aber es ändert leider nichts daran, dass ich jetzt nochmal alles wiederholen muss. Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ron?"

„Die sind auf ihrem Zimmer. Lernen."

„Selbst DIE lernen" Hermine war den Tränen nahe.

„Hey, hey, nun beruhig dich mal. Sie sagen, sie lernen, aber das artet sowieso wieder in einer Diskussion über die besten Quidditsch-Spieler aus. Was ist überhaupt mit dir los?"

„Was soll denn sein?"

„Ach komm, du bist doch nicht wegen dieses Tests so fertig."

„Und ob", log sie. Ginny brauchte von dem missglückten Kuss ja nichts zu wissen.

„Wenn du das sagst" Natürlich glaubte sie ihr kein Wort. „Ich gehe nun schlafen. Und du mach auch nicht mehr zulange, Mine. Du kannst den Stoff, mach dich jetzt bloß nicht verrückt", verabschiedete Ginny sich und umarmte Hermine noch einmal, bevor sie die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinaufging.

Noch mehrere Minuten lang starrte Hermine auf die aufgeschlagene Seite vor ihr, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Satz aufzunehmen. Snape erwartete ja geradezu von ihr, dass sie diesen Test verhauen würde. Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Entschlossen machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Sie war die Erste, die am Morgen des Tests vor den noch verschlossenen Türen zum Klassenraum stand und als nach und nach die anderen Schüler erschienen augenscheinlich auch diejenige, mit der größten Nervosität. Harry und Ron, die mal wieder als Letzte eintrafen, blickten sie mehr oder weniger – Harry mehr, Ron weniger – besorgt an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", sagte Harry leise, damit es nicht die Horde an Slytherins mitbekam, die so nur wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden hätten.

„Ginny sagt, du hast den Test vergessen."

„Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen, ich habe nur nicht mehr daran gedacht", zischte Hermine ebenso leise, doch merklich scharf, zurück.

„Das ist das selbe"

In diesem Moment tauchte Snape auf und das Gespräch war somit beendet. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Lieber würde sie hunderte dieser Tests schreiben, als Harry Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

Einmal Platz genommen, teilte Severus ohne große Worte die Testbögen aus. Hermines Nervosität blieb ihm dabei nicht verborgen, auch wenn sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und starr einen Punkt auf ihrem Tisch fixierte.

„Sie haben für diesen Test die gesamte Unterrichtszeit. Es mag Ihnen angesichts der wenigen Aufgaben zu viel erscheinen, aber glauben Sie mir: Sie werden sie brauchen", dröhnte Snapes Stimme fast diabolisch amüsiert durch den Raum. Und er hatte nicht zu viel versprochen.

Schon die erste Aufgabe warf manche Schüler aus dem Rennen. Die Federkiele kratzten nur so übers Pergament, in vielen Gesichtern war Ratlosigkeit groß geschrieben.

Severus lief durch die Tischreihen und ergötzte sich förmlich an der vorherrschenden Hilflosigkeit, was diese bei jenen wie Neville nur noch steigerte.

Als er nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt von Hermine stand und gerade einen Blick über Malfoys Schulter warf, woraufhin sich auf seinem Gesicht Enttäuschung abzeichnete, begann sie, für die anderen zum Glück unmerklich, zu zittern. Immer wieder ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. ‚Bleib – ruhig. Bleib – ruhig'

Severus kam immer näher und als er an Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbeiging, nicht ohne Rons Hinterkopf noch ein müdes, abschätziges Lächeln zu schenken, streifte seine Robe Hermines Rücken. Sie erstarrte augenblicklich. Gleichzeitig durchfuhr sie ein heißkalter Schauer, der ihren Körper vibrieren ließ und alles, was sie gerade noch gedacht hatte, radikal auslöschte. Elektrisiert starrte sie auf das vor ihr liegende Papier, doch was sie sah, waren Buchstaben in einer willkürlichen Abfolge, die keinen Sinn mehr ergaben.

Als Severus seinen Rundgang beendet hatte und zu seinem Pult zurückging, bemerkte er, dass Hermine wie paralysiert vor ihren Aufgaben saß. Was war los mit ihr? Warum schrieb sie nicht? Als sei sie am Träumen und in ihren Gedanken überall, nur nicht da, wo sie momentan sein sollte. Warum machte sie denn nicht weiter? Sie würde sich noch alles ruinieren!

„Noch 30 Minuten", schallte seine Stimme durch die Stille und es hatte den erwünschten Effekt: erschrocken kam Hermine wieder zu sich und nachdem sie ihr Blatt noch einmal skeptisch besah, nahm sie endlich wieder ihren Federkiel zur Hand.

Ihre Konzentration erreichte bei Weitem nicht mehr Höchstform und als Snape den Test für beendet erklärte, packte sie missmutig ihre Schreibutensilien ein.

„Miss Granger, sammeln Sie die Tests ein"

Auch das noch. Nun würde sie sehen, dass alle anderen die Aufgaben halbwegs gemeistert hatten und sich noch schlechter fühlen.

Blindlings sammelte sie die Blätter ein und ging nach vorn. Sie reichte sie Severus, ohne aufzusehen und wollte sich gerade wieder umwenden.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Hermine wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, nickte nur schwach und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ich fühle mich so unendlich besc°°°°°°, aber die verdammte Schreibblockade hatte sich meiner mal wieder bemächtigt.  
Ich hoffe so, dass das endlich ein Ende hat und werde fleißig daran arbeiten._

_Noch eine kleine Update-Änderung: Updates nicht mehr zwei-, sondern nur noch einmal die Woche (wg. Uni). An welchem Tag die Updates erfolgen werden, muss ich noch ausklügeln._

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel _

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Den ganzen Tag über war Hermine kaum ansprechbar gewesen. Immer wieder ging sie die Aufgaben des Tests in ihrem Kopf durch und mit jedem Mal fühlte sie sich niedergeschlagener. Harry versuchte nur einmal, sie anzusprechen, ließ es jedoch sein, da seine Freundin nicht gerade in der Laune schien, reden zu wollen. Er wollte ihr helfen, doch ihm fiel keine Situation ein, die vergleichbar mit der jetzigen wäre, sodass er einen Rat für sie hätte oder sie aufmuntern könnte. Natürlich war es schon vorgekommen, dass Hermine sich die schlimmsten Testergebnisse ausmalte. Trotzdem wusste sie innerlich immer, dass sie gut gewesen war und ihr Bestes gegeben hatte. Dann verflog diese Stimmung auch binnen weniger Stunden nach einem Test. Doch nun sah es gänzlich anders aus. Beim Mittagessen starrte sie nur so vor sich hin und hatte ihren Tellerinhalt kaum angerührt. Hermine war nie so gewesen. Was hatte sie nur so aufgebracht, dass sie wie ein Häufchen Elend wirkte? Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen und fühlte sich mit jeder Minute, die er in Hermines betrübtes Gesicht sah, hilfloser. Wenn er nun den Verdacht äußerte, dass Snape etwas damit zu tun hatte, würde er bestimmt nicht glimpflich davon kommen. Andererseits würde Mine dann endlich wieder reden. Was er sich auch überlegte, alles half nichts und so musste er lediglich zusehen, wie sie scheinbar vollkommen neben sich stand, und er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

* * *

Hermines Stimmung hatte sich auch am nächsten Tag kaum verändert. Am liebsten wollte sie den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben und an nichts mehr denken, stattdessen quälte sie sich durch zahlreiche Unterrichtsstunden, die einfach kein Ende nehmen wollten. Hier und da hörte sie einzelne Wortfetzen, wenn sich ihre Mitschüler über den gestrigen Zaubertränketest unterhielten. 

So auch auf dem Weg von den Gewächshäusern in die Große Halle. Sie versuchte, einen Vorsprung zu gewinnen, um ihnen nicht mehr länger zuhören zu müssen, ohne dass es aussah, als würde sie wegrennen.

Wie schon am Vortag verlief das Mittagessen schweigsam. Hermine starrte auf ihren Teller und ihr wurde schon allein beim Anblick des Essens schlecht. Ginny erzählte irgendetwas von Professor McGonagalls Unterricht, doch Hermine hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Da erstarrte sie und blickte auf. Ihre Freunde verstummten auf der Stelle, doch auch Hermine blieb still. All ihre Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ein seltsames Gefühl überlief sie, ähnlich dem, das sie während des Tests überrollt hatte. Als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte sie, dass Harry seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung gewandt hatte und folgte diesem. Zwischen den umherlaufenden Schülern sah sie gerade noch wie Professor Snapes Rücken in der Menge verschwand, während er sich offensichtlich einen Weg zum Lehrertisch bahnte.

Wenn sie nun aufstand und ging, wäre das alles andere als unauffällig und Harry würde sie wieder mit Fragen belagern. Je länger sie allerdings sitzen blieb, desto komischer fühlte sie sich. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl weder als gut noch als schlecht bezeichnen und dass es sich nicht zuordnen ließ, machte die Sache nicht besser. Da sie Angst hatte, ihr Innenleben könnte sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnen, bemühte sie sich, eine neutrale Haltung einzunehmen und wenigstens ein paar Happen zu essen, um niemandem einen Anlass zu geben sie zu fragen, ob es ihr nicht gut ginge.

Der Drang, zu Snape nach vorn zu sehen, wurde immer größer und so stand sie auf und wandte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an ihre Freunde und verkündete, dass sie sich an die Hausaufgaben machen wollte. Sie hielt es nicht mehr länger hier aus. Was auch immer gerade mit ihr geschah, es passte ihr ganz und gar nicht und musste irgendwie unterbunden werden.

* * *

Als Severus sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, zog es seinen Blick immer wieder zu Hermine. In sich zusammengesunken saß sie da und brachte durch ihren Anblick etwas in ihm zum Klingen, das er nur schwach bemerkte und zu ignorieren versuchte. 

Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Er musste ihr sagen, dass mit ihrem Test alles in Ordnung war. Wie er sie einschätzte, machte sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken darum und bis zur nächsten Zaubertränkestunde würde sie vermutlich platzen.

Er hatte nicht gerade viel Appetit und nachdem sie gegangen war, erhob auch er sich und verließ die Halle.

Ziellos lief er auf dem Schlossgelände herum. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Gedanken, die er so nicht akzeptierte und auch nicht dulden wollte. Gedanken an Miss Granger. Es spielte keine Rolle, welcher Art diese Gedanken waren, denn allein die Tatsache, DASS er an sie dachte, machte ihm zu schaffen. Es entzog sich seinem Verständnis und trotzdem konnte er nichts tun, um sie zu stoppen.

Die Kälte holte ihn langsam aus seinen Gedanken zurück und als er merkte, wie er zu zittern anfing, ging er zurück ins Schloss. Er folgte blindlings dem Weg, den ihm seine Füße auftrugen.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich in die Bibliothek verzogen, da sie im Gemeinschaftsraum keine Ruhe würde haben können. Sie zog ein Zaubertränkebuch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal und schlug Informationen zu den Testaufgaben nach. Was sie auch las, kannte sie schon, aber hatte sie ihr Wissen auch im Test niedergeschrieben? Je mehr Bücher sie wälzte, desto unzufriedener wurde sie und so verließ sie die Bibliothek nach einer guten Stunde frustrierter als zuvor. 

Unschlüssig, ob sie am Abend zu Snape ins Labor gehen sollte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung, als sie auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm war, abgenommen.

„Miss Granger" Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen und wie die Aufregung in ihr stieg. Gleichzeitig wurde ihre Niedergeschlagenheit stärker und sie fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Warum musste er sie jetzt ansprechen? Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Aufmerksam sah er sie an, bevor er sprach.

„Kommen Sie heute Abend ins Labor. Wir müssen ein paar wichtige Tränke besprechen, bevor Sie sich daran machen, sie auseinanderzunehmen." Er versuchte, einen Plauderton aufzusetzen, wie er ihn bei Albus so oft hörte, doch die Sorge in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht vollständig unterdrücken, was Hermine allerdings als weiteres Indiz dafür auffasste, dass der Test schlecht gelaufen war. Sie presste ein leises „In Ordnung" aus sich heraus, das sich jedoch mehr nach einem missglückten Räuspern anhörte, und wollte gehen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Ihre Gedanken rasten wie verrückt, sodass der Befehl „Geh" seinen Weg scheinbar nicht bis zu ihren Beinen fand.

„Miss Granger", seufzte er in leicht ungeduldigem Ton, „ich weiß ja, dass Sie mir sowieso nicht sagen werden, was mit Ihnen los ist, aber wenn es um den Test gehen sollte: machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte er und ging augenblicklich schnellen Schrittes davon, was Hermine endlich dazu brachte, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen.

„Professor Snape! Professor Snape, bleiben Sie stehen. Was soll das heißen, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Jetzt warten Sie doch."

„Das heißt, was es heißt, Miss Granger", rief er, ohne langsamer zu werden, über seine Schulter zurück und ließ Hermine perplex stehen.

* * *

Ihre Aufregung stieg mit jeder Treppenstufe, die sie in die Kerker führte. Im Moment wollte sie nichs mehr, als endlich zu wissen, was Sache war. Kaum hatte Severus die Tür geöffnet, stürmte sie auch schon an ihm vorbei. 

„Was ist mit dem Test?"

„Ihnen auch einen Guten Abend, Miss Granger"

„Oh, ja, richtig. Guten Abend, Professor", gab Hermine kleinlaut zurück.

„Testrückgabe ist wie immer in der darauffolgenden Unterrichtsstunde, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten", sagte er.

„Ich will es aber jetzt wissen", entfuhr es ihr und Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit leiser, tiefer Stimme. „Ich bin keiner Ihrer kleinen Freunde, die sie herumkommandieren können, wie es Ihnen passt. Sie haben in dieser Hinsicht nichts zu wollen, sondern sich an die Regeln zu halten."

Nachdem Hermine darauf nichts mehr erwiderte, machte er sich daran, die Unterlagen zu den Tränken, die er mit ihr besprechen wollte, herauszusuchen und auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Während er die Texte mit ihr durchging, bemerkte er wieder ihre Unkonzentriertheit. Wo war sie eigentlich mit ihren Gedanken?

Als es daran ging, die Anweisungen ins Praktische umzusetzen, erreichte Hermines Nervosität ihren Höhepunkt. Andauernd fragte sie nach, was sie tun und in welcher Reihenfolge sie die Anordnungen ausführen sollte.

„Miss Granger, so geht es nicht weiter", sagte er nach einer halben Stunde, die sie mehr schlecht als recht für ihre Arbeit genutzt hatten. Hermine antwortete nicht und so gab er schließlich nach.

„Also schön... Ihr Test war gut."

„Wie gut?", platzte es sofort aus ihr heraus.

„Sie haben alle Aufgaben richtig bearbeitet."

„Was... wirklich? Ich meine..."

„Zugegeben, Sie hatten einige Schwierigkeiten. In den letzten Aufgaben finden sich massig durchgestrichene Sätze. Sie waren sehr nervös. Genau wie Sie jetzt ebenfalls nervös sind. Miss Granger, es ging dieses Mal gut, aber wenn Sie beim Brauen von Tränken auch nur eine Sekunde lang unaufmerksam sind, könnten Sie den größten Schaden anrichten! Wie gesagt, Sie machen Ihre Sache nach wie vor gut, aber seit Sie so nervös sind, wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ihnen ein Leichtsinnsfehler passiert, größer. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr Können darunter leidet."

Die Gedanken in Hermines Kopf drehten sich um sich selbst. Sie hatte den Test gut absolviert! Das war fantastisch! Aber er hatte ihre Nervosität bemerkt. Oh, oh. Was, wenn er daraus irgendwelche Rückschlüsse zog?

„Professor?" setzte sie vorsichtig an, „darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Warum kümmern Sie sich darum? Es war Ihnen doch sonst auch immer egal, wenn sich jemand selbst um eine gute Note brachte."

Für einen Moment schien Severus ernsthaft zu überlegen.

„Sie sind gut, Miss Granger, das ist alles. Sie haben ein großes Talent, was das Brauen von Zaubertränken angeht und da dies heute seltener anzutreffen ist, finde ich es lediglich schade, wenn man es sich zunichte macht. Das hat rein gar nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

„Verstehe." Ein seltsames Gefühl von Traurigkeit machte sich in ihr breit und ihr Blick enthielt eine Art Verletztheit und vor allem Enttäuschung, die Severus keinesfalls verborgen blieb.

„Hören Sie: Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, wenn Sie nicht reden wollen, dann ist das Ihre Sache. Und hören Sie gefälligst auf, mich so anzusehen", sagte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Bitte? ICH will nicht reden? Oh ja, sicher, daraus machen SIE mir einen Vorwurf", gab sie zurück.

„MISS GRANGER!"

„Sie brauchen nicht zu schreien, mein Gehör funktioniert ausgezeichnet, vielen Dank."

Unwillkürlich ballte Severus die Fäuste.

„Miss Granger. Was auch immer mit Ihnen los ist, kriegen Sie es in den Griff!"

„Aber natürlich", gab sie sarkastisch zurück. Severus platzte der Kragen.

„Es reicht mir mit Ihnen! Wenn Sie sich nicht zusammenreißen oder sich wenigstens benehmen können, dann bitte! Gehen Sie!"

„Was?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„GEHEN SIE!" schrie er und seine Augen funkelten zornig. Hermine sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur an.

„Nein", erwiderte sie, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Antwort.

„Wie – bitte?" Einen kurzen Moment lang rang Severus mit der Fassung.

„Nein."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen, sich derartige Antworten herauszunehmen", begann er, während er langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf sie zu machte. „Aber offensichtlich wissen Sie nicht mehr, mit wem Sie reden." Hermine hatte zwischenzeitlich mit jedem Schritt, den er ihr näher kam, einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht und stieß nun unsanft gegen die Tür.

„Was ist? Wollen Sie mir drohen?" _‚Verdammt, Hermine, sei endlich still, du redest dich um Kopf und Kragen, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, wie redest du denn mit ihm, er ist dein Professor, du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, bist du noch bei dir?' _Ihre Gedanken prasselten ungebremst auf sie nieder. Ja, wieso sprach sie so mit ihm? Woher nahm sie den Mut – oder sollte sie besser sagen, die Dummheit? -, so mit ihm zu sprechen?

„Miss Granger, ich warne Sie! Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!" Seine Stimme sank in eine bedrohliche Tiefe und dröhnte in ihrem Kopf, obwohl er die Lautstärke drastisch gesenkt hatte.

Unaufhörlich war er näher und näher gekommen und stand Hermine erneut so nahe, dass sie den ihm eigentümlichen Duft wahrnehmen konnte. Ihr wurde heiß, ihr wurde kalt, ein Schauer wie von tausend Nadeln gespickt durchfuhr sie, und das alles mit einer vielfachen Intensität des Gefühls beim Test. Dieses seltsame Gefühl schien ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren und sie innerlich zu erdrücken und zu zerreißen zur selben Zeit.

Augenblicklich wich jeder Mut und jede noch so provozierende Antwort aus ihr. In ihrem Kopf stapelten sich die Erinnerungen an jene Momente, in denen er ihr so nah war wie jetzt und die Angst überfiel sie. Doch nicht die Angst vor ihm, sondern vielmehr die Angst vor sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen. Den Gefühlen, die er auslöste, wenn er vor ihr stand. Sie wollte nur noch eines: weg. Und zwar so schnell sie konnte.

„Ich gehe jetzt", sagte sie, doch der Klang ihrer Stimme war weit ab von der Bestimmtheit, die sie versucht hatte, hineinzulegen.

„So? Tun Sie das?" fragte er und hob gespielt und spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Mittlerweile hatte er beide Arme neben ihr auf der Tür abgestützt.

„J...ja. Professor, ja. Ich gehe."

„Warum sehe ich Sie dann immer noch vor mir stehen?" fragte er in einem sonderbaren Ton. Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Seine spöttisch blitzenden Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten und sie fragten, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Sein Mund, der dieses fast anzügliche Lächeln trug. _‚Hermine, du verlierst den Verstand!'_

„Lassen Sie m-mich gehen", stammelte sie.

„Sie haben es wohl auf einmal sehr eilig, wie? Komisch. Das hat sich eben noch anders angehört."

„Professor Snape", sagte Hermine nun lauter, „Sie haben kein Recht mich festzuhalten. Und wenn ich gehen will, dann gehe ich auch."

„Bitte. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", erwiderte er großzügig, wich jedoch keinen Zentimeter von ihr. Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Sie musste weg. Sofort. Kräftig stieß sie ihm die Hände vor die Brust, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie wollte seinen Arm beiseite schlagen, doch im gleichen Moment hatte er ihr Handgelenk gepackt und drückte sie gewaltsam gegen die Tür. Je mehr sie sich wehren wollte, desto stärker wurde sein Griff. Sein Gesicht war nur noch Millimeter von ihrem entfernt. In einem letzten Versuch sammelte sie all ihre Kraft und bäumte sich auf, hämmerte mit der freien Hand auf seinen Oberkörper ein. Mühelos nahm er ihr auch diese Freiheit und im nächsten Augenblick fanden sich seine Lippen auf ihren wider und elektrische Ströme durchflossen Hermines Körper. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch sie konnte nicht. Oder vielmehr: sie wollte es nicht einmal. Alles drehte sich um sie und sie vergaß wer sie war und wo sie war. Alles was zählte war das hier und jetzt. Die schwindende Welt um sie herum interessierte sie nicht mehr.

Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte sie sich zu gut erinnern. Severus stieß sich von ihr. In seinem Blick lag blankes Entsetzen. Was hatte er getan? Noch ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte, war Hermine auch schon herumgewirbelt und aus dem Raum gerannt.


	29. Chapter 29

_Mein Internet ließ mich in den letzten zwei Wochen teilweise oder ganz im Stich, weshalb ich erst jetzt update,  
denn mir wurde einfach nicht mehr geladen (-.-)_

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Die folgende Nacht war eine der schlimmsten für Severus. Er hatte angenommen, dieses ständige Gedankenkreisen hätte seinen Höhepunkt längst erreicht, als Minervas Klopfen sie in einer verfänglichen Situation unterbrach, doch sein augenblicklicher Zustand schlug den vorigen um Längen. Er fragte sich, was nur in ihn gefahren war. Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass das passierte? Wo war sein Verstand geblieben? Er wehrte sich vehement gegen diese Gedanken, denn sie zuzulassen bedeutete auch zuzugeben, dass er einem inneren Trieb gefolgt war, was wiederum das Vorhandensein dieses Triebes voraussetzte. Das war etwas, was er ganz und gar ablehnte. Er würde seinen Gedanken nicht erlauben, ihn auf diesen Weg zu führen.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu Severus fand Hermine schnell den Weg in den Schlaf. Allerdings war dieser nicht von langer Dauer. Unruhig warf sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Verwirrende und verquere Träume verfolgten sie, die eine Parodie auf das am Abend Erlebte zu sein schienen und in denen Severus' Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt war mit zu Schlitzen verengten Pupillen und einer züngelnden Schlangenzunge, die immer wieder aus seinem Mund herausschoss und sich um ihren Hals wand, um ihr langsam, aber beständig die Luft abzuschnüren.

* * *

Von ihrem anfänglichen Mut war auch in den nächsten Tagen nichts zu spüren.

Obwohl Hermine, wenn der Zaubertränketest irgendwo zur Sprache kam, nun gelassener reagierte als zuvor, begannen sich Harrys Gefühle der Besorgnis zu verdichten. Wieder war ihr Verhalten jedoch mehr auf Flucht als auf Konfrontation ausgelegt und so verschwand sie nach dem Essen und dem Unterricht so schnell sie konnte in die gryffindorschen Räumlichkeiten, um Snape so gut es ging nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Als sie sich wieder einmal in Windeseile verabschiedet hatte und die Gänge mehr entlang rannte als zu gehen, heftete Harry sich ihr an die Fersen. Gleich würde er sie eingeholt haben, dachte er sich, als seine Freundin um die nächste Ecke bog. Als er schließlich fast zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, sah er, wie am Ende des Korridors Snapes Gestalt auftauchte. Fast im selben Moment blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen und machte aus ihrer Absicht, den Professor zu meiden, keinen Hehl. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und wollte den Weg, den sie gekommen war, zurückgehen, doch sie hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, der ihr den Weg versperrte.

„Lass mich durch", flüsterte sie beinahe flehentlich. Harry jedoch gab diese Bitte Grund genug, eben das nicht zu tun.

„Hermine, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und ebenso leise zurück.

Währenddessen wurden Snapes Schritte in Hermines Rücken immer lauter und ein leichter Anflug von Panik bemächtigte sich ihrer.

„Harry, bitte!" Ihre Stimme begann merklich zu zittern und ein Tränenschleier legte sich über ihre Augen.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Lass mich durch, ich flehe dich an!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Wenn das nicht der Beweis dafür war, dass dieser widerliche Kerl etwas mit Hermines seltsamem Verhalten zu tun hatte, was dann?

Entschlossen blickte er an Hermine vorbei, geradewegs in das Gesicht seines verhassten Professors. Der war unaufhörlich näher gekommen und musterte Harry mit einem herablassenden Blick.

„Miss Granger. Potter." Diese Worte begleiteten ein nicht existentes Zunicken, als er die beiden passieren wollte, doch Harry trat auch jetzt nicht beiseite. Snape seufzte gespielt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, in der Annahme, es würde schon seine Wirkung tun, aber Harry starrte ihn nur weiter an.

„Was ist hier los?" blaffte Harry seinen Professor an.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde meinen Ton mäßigen, wenn ich nicht die Nachmittage mit Strafarbeiten bei Filch verbringen wollte", antwortete Severus kühl und gelassen, jedoch mit drohendem Blick.

„Sie denken, Sie können mich immer noch einschüchtern? Schade. Ich dachte, Sie hätten aus Ihren Fehlern gelernt", provozierte Harry, wohlwissend, dass er auf einen wunden Punkt zielte. Und die Antwort kam prompt. In Windeseile zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und drückte die Spitze an Harrys Kehle.

„Na los!" feuerte Harry ihn an. „Mit Worten können Sie sich doch sowieso nicht wehren."

„Harry, nicht!" tönte es erschrocken von Hermines Seite.

„Was denn?" herrschte er sie wütend an. „Irgendetwas läuft doch hier! Ich lass' mich doch nicht länger für dumm verkaufen!"

„Das Einzige, das gleich laufen wird, werden SIE sein, Potter", sagte Severus. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Harry blickte noch einmal zu Hermine, aus deren Gesicht er allerdings nicht zu lesen vermochte.

„Schön", war das letzte, was er, eher an Hermine gerichtet, sagte, bevor er sie stehen ließ.

Einen Augenblick lang rührte sich keiner der Zurückgebliebenen. Schließlich war es Severus, dessen Worte den Weg nach draußen fanden.

„Miss Granger, ich - "

„Nein!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie erschrocken einen Schritt vor ihm zurückwich. „Ich – ich will es nicht hören", sagte sie, während sie sich Schritt für Schritt rückwärtsgehend von ihm entfernte, um sich alsdann umzudrehen und davonzulaufen.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Severus seine Tür hinter sich zu.

„Na, na na, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune", drang es aus der Richtung des Sofas an sein Ohr.

„Lucius! Wie kommst du hier rein?" Entsetzen und Wut kämpften auf Severus' Gesicht um die Vorherrschaft. Lucius breitete seine Arme aus und deutete ein unschuldiges Schulterzucken an.

„Vielleicht stand die Tür offen?" grinste er.

„Halt mich nicht für dumm, Lucius."

„Dann stell auch keine dummen Fragen." Augenblicklich war Lucius ernst geworden, hatte sich erhoben und schritt gemächlich auf Severus zu.

„Was willst du?"

„Nun gut, Severus, ganz wie du willst. Kommen wir gleich zum Punkt: Man munkelt so Einiges über dein... tja, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken?" überlegte er gespielt, „...Verhalten... hier auf Hogwarts."

Ein Sturm fegte durch Severus' Gedanken. War etwas nach außen gedrungen? Wenn ja, was? Und durch wen? Was wusste Lucius?

„Ich weiß nicht, auf was du hinaus willst, Lucius." Mit verschlossenem Gesicht und grimmig zusammengekniffenen Lippen sah er Lucius unverwandt an, wenngleich er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte, dass man ihm den inneren Aufruhr nicht ansähe.

„Ach nein?"

„Lucius, hör auf mit den Spielchen. Was willst du gehört haben?" forderte er sein Gegenüber zum Reden auf.

„Nun... Dass der alte Dumbledore etwas ausheckt, darüber muss man nicht diskutieren. Es wird sozusagen... erwartet. Jedoch ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass DU, mein lieber Severus, nicht unerheblich an der Sache beteiligt sein sollst."

„Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du auch."

„Tue ich das?" Lucius gab sich keine Mühe, die Skepsis in seinen Augen zu verbergen.

„Zum Teufel, was soll das eigentlich?" brauste Severus auf. „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ICH dir traue, sondern ob der Dunkle Lord dir traut." Severus bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Lucius „trauen" und nicht „vertrauen" gesagt hatte, wartete jedoch ab, was dem noch folgen würde.

„Hast du etwa das letzte Treffen vergessen?"

Bei Leibe hatte er das nicht. Es war ein Akt höchster Angstrengung gewesen, den Dunklen Lord nicht zu weit in seinen Kopf vordringen zu lassen. Die Strafe dafür hatte er bezahlt.

„Der Dunkle Lord tut nichts umsonst", sagte Lucius düster.

Severus' Miene hatte sich währenddessen kaum verändert.

„War das alles?" fragte er, als hätte Lucius ihm gerade das Wetter geschildert.

„Nicht ganz." Jetzt wurde Lucius' Grinsen eindeutig anzüglich. „Wie ich hörte, arbeitest du eng mit Miss Granger zusammen."

„Und?" erwiderte Severus ausdruckslos.

„Nun ja, sie ist zwar ein Schlammblut, aber beschämender Weise ein äußerst kluges."

„Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Oh, nichts, gar nichts. Es wäre nur sehr unvorteilhaft, wenn sie von unseren Plänen erfahren würde."

„Für wie naiv und unvorsichtig hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Ich unterstelle dir nichts, Severus. Ich zähle lediglich Fakten und Möglichkeiten auf. Wenn du willst... kann ich mich ja um sie kümmern", sagte Lucius und seine Augen blickten vielversprechend. Severus war alarmiert. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er um alles in der Welt seine Fassade aufrechterhalten.

„Das ist nicht nötig, danke", erwiderte er knapp. Wer weiß, auf welche Weise er sich um sie „kümmern" würde.

„Ganz wie du meinst. Du entschuldigst mich, Severus? Die Pflicht ruft."

Der letzte Zipfel von Lucius' hinter ihm herwehenden Mantel war verschwunden und die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, da erlaubte Severus dem Entsetzen sich endlich auf seinem Gesicht Bahn zu brechen.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Der Tag der Testrückgabe kam näher und näher. In gleichem Maße wie die Zeit verstrich, stieg auch Hermines Aufregung ins Unermessliche. Der Test an sich war jedoch in weite Ferne gerückt, als sie, in den Kerkern auf den Unterrichtsbeginn wartend, Snape erblickte. Kalte Schauer liefen ihr mit jedem Schritt, den er zum Pult machte, über den Rücken. Sie hatte sich kaum noch in der Gewalt und so krallte sie ihre Finger ineinander, um ihre Hände vom Zittern abzuhalten. Sie wagte es fast nicht, ihn anzusehen, doch einmal den Blick erhoben, haftete er an ihm und ließ nicht mehr los.

Kalt und abweisend stand er vor der Klasse. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches und doch war es Hermine so, als wäre heute etwas anders.

Seine Worte, als er anfing, über den Test zu sprechen, hörte sie kaum, doch seine Stimme schien in ihr zu vibrieren.

Als er durch die Reihen schritt und die Tests austeilte, würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr eine Art Stich verpasste, dass er keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen schien. Unwillkürlich suchten ihre Augen immer wieder die seinen, doch genausogut hätte sie eine Wand anstarren können.

Es setzte ihr mehr zu als sie jemals zugegeben hätte und stürzte sie in solch ein Chaos der Gefühle, dass sie froh war, nicht praktisch arbeiten zu müssen, da der Unterricht heute nur aus Theorie bestand.

Am Ende der Stunde blieb sie so lange wie möglich im Raum, doch auch jetzt zeigte Severus mit keiner Geste oder Ähnlichem, dass er ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm.

Niedergeschlagen verließ sie den Klassenraum und war verwirrter als zuvor.

* * *

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als Hermine endlich außer Sichtweite war. In der letzten Nacht hatte er beschlossen, dass er sich nicht mehr von wie auch immer gearteten Gedanken durcheinander bringen lassen würde. Dieser Entschluss, so musste er erkennen, war leichter gefasst als in die Tat umgesetzt. 

Tatsache war, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass Hermine etwas in ihm auslöste, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Und vor allen Dingen nicht beschreiben _wollte_. Er wollte diesen... Dingen nicht noch mehr Platz in seinem Kopf einräumen, als sie sich ohnehin von selbst nahmen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er etwas tat.

Eilig kritzelte er ein paar Sätze auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament, faltete es und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer.

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_hiermit erkläre ich unsere Zusammenarbeit für beendet._

_Professor S. Snape_

Hermine las den Zettel, den ihr Ginny nach dem Mittagessen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, wieder und wieder. Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Buchstaben, knüllte dann das Pergament zusammen und warf es wütend von sich.

War er jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Sie arbeiteten daran, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und er warf das alles über den Haufen? Hatte ER ihr nicht klar gemacht, wie wichtig ihre Arbeit war?

Aufgewühlt lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein?! Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen! Sofort! Doch als sie aus dem Zimmer stürmen wollte, verweigerten ihre Beine den Dienst. Etwas hielt sie zurück. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Schlimm genug, dass sie sich in den Zaubertränkestunden seltsam fühlte. Das wollte sie sich nicht auch noch in ihrer Freizeit antun.

Sie setzte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, doch Severus' Nachricht nagte weiter an ihr und ließ sie auch die nächsten Tage nicht los.

Ging es wirklich nur um Voldemort? ...

* * *

Stillschweigend saß sie in seinem Unterricht und war damit beschäftigt, sich davon abzuhalten, ihn anzusehen. 

Severus entging ihre Anspannung keinesfalls, doch er bemühte sich um Professionalität und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Diese scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit seinerseits brachte Hermine noch mehr durcheinander.

Er selbst fragte sich immer wieder, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, wischte den Gedanken jedoch genauso oft wieder beiseite. Es WAR das einzig Richtige, das er tun konnte und er wurde nicht müde, sich das selbst wiederholend vorzusagen.

* * *

Als Hermine an einem Nachmittag auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war, sprach sie eine vertraute, freundliche Stimme von hinten an. 

„Hermine. Schön dich zu sehen."

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore."

„Wie geht es dir? Kommt ihr gut voran?" fragte er und seine Augen blickten sie aufmerksam an.

„Voran?" fragte sie irritiert zurück.

„Ja. Du und Severus. Ich weiß, er kann manchmal ein ganz schöner Hitzkopf sein." Albus schmunzelte. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist er der kompetenteste Zaubertränkemeister, den ich kenne, was dir natürlich zu Gute kommt."

Albus hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt, doch nun wurde sie immer nervöser.

Hieß das etwa, Snape hatte ihn nicht von seiner Entscheidung unterrichtet?

„Hermine? Was ist los?" fragte er ahnungsvoll.

„Ich... wir... wir arbeiten nicht mehr zusammen." Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Natürlich hatte sie gar keine andere Wahl, sie konnte den Schulleiter schließlich nicht belügen, doch sie hatte Severus soeben ans Messer geliefert und dieser Umstand behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Albus' Blick war nachdenklich geworden. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du hast da etwas falsch verstanden."

Unruhig trat Hermine von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Gibt es da etwas, ... das du mir sagen willst?" Durchdringend sah er sie an. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie mit einem klaren Nein antwortete.

„Schön", sagte Albus, „Dann komm." Und schon ging er davon, blieb jedoch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm nicht folgte.

„Komm, komm", wiederholte er und winkte sie heran.

Sie folgte ihm und mit jedem Schritt wuchs eine Ahnung in ihr, die sich bestätigte, als sie ihr Weg in die Kerker führte und sie letztlich vor Severus' Tür standen.

„Warte einen Augenblick", sagte Dumbledore und Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wo Severus sie – und was noch viel wichtiger war: sie IHN – nicht sehen konnte, während Albus anklopfte und eintrat, nachdem Severus ihm wortlos die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Nun hieß es warten...

* * *

„Also?" fragte Albus geradeheraus. 

„Also was?" Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

Albus ging zum Sofa und setzte sich. „Also fang an", forderte er ihn auf und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Du und Hermine", half ihm der Schulleiter auf die Sprünge, als er noch immer nichts gesagt hatte. Bei diesen drei kleinen Worten spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Ah, ich sehe, du weißt, worum es geht."

Severus kamen zwei Möglichkeiten in den Sinn, und er hoffte, dass es nicht die war, die seine Befürchtung auslöste.

„Also schön. Severus, ich möchte wisen, was du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht hast? Wie kommst du dazu, Hermine zu entlassen – was zweifelsohne schlimm genug ist – und es nicht für nötig zu halten, mich darüber zu informieren?" Leichter Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was man ihm an seiner Erscheinung jedoch kaum anmerkte. Seine Augen blickten immer noch freundlich und vor allem an einer Antwort interessiert.

Severus sah seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund noch eine Sekunde lang still an. Was sollte er ihm denn sagen?

„Es ist zu gefährlich, Albus", brachte er schließlich hervor. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, ungläubige Züge auf Albus' Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Deine Besorgnis ehrt dich, Severus, aber ich bin sicher, Hermine kann das selbst beurteilen. Wie ich im Übrigen auch", erwiderte er und erhob sich.

„Albus, sie ist doch erst..." Severus hielt inne. Ja, was eigentlich? Ein Kind? Definitiv nicht mehr. Als hätte Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete er darauf nicht mehr, sondern öffnete stattdessen die Tür.

„Hermine, würdest du bitte hereinkommen? Ich denke, Ihr zwei habt etwas zu besprechen", fügte er, mehr an Severus gewandt, hinzu.

Sofort, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wetterte er los.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Miss Granger? Ich tue Ihnen einen Gefallen und entbinde Sie von Ihrer Tätigkeit und - "

„Einen Gefallen?!" brauste sie ihrerseits auf, doch Severus ließ sich nicht bremsen

„ – Ihnen fällt nichts Besseres ein, als mich beim Schulleiter anzuschwärzen?"

„Ich schwärze überhaupt niemanden an! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht informiert haben?"

„Oh ja, natürlich. Er hat es nur ganz zufällig mitbekommen, habe ich Recht? Wahrscheinlich sind Sie wie ein kleines Mädchen zu ihm gelaufen, um sich darüber auszuheulen, dass ich ja ach so unfair wäre und kein Mensch Sie leiden kann."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Severus gab einen abschätzigen Laut von sich.

„Typisch Gryffindor. Die Mutigsten und Aufrichtigsten wollen sei sein und sind doch im Grunde genommen so falsch."

Das war genug. Sie musste sich von ihm doch nicht alles gefallen lassen.

„Ja, gehen Sie nur. Etwas anderes habe ich nicht erwartet", kommentierter er ihr Verhalten, als sie wortlos auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Im Türrahmen stehend drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Wissen Sie was, Professor? ICH habe keine Lust mehr, mit IHNEN zusammenzuarbeiten." Sie blickte traurig und getroffen.

„Und wenn hier jemand falsch ist,... dann sicherlich nicht ich."


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

_Ich bin vollkommen durch den Wind. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es noch Worte für diesen Zustand gibt._

_Was geschieht hier? Was macht er mit mir? Warum küsst er mich und warum lasse ich es mir gefallen? Und warum FINDE ich GEFALLEN daran? Warum fühle ich mich nicht belästigt, bedroht, ängstlich? Warum fühle ich mich nur... verletzt? Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass er mich verletzen kann? Ich stand über ihm und seinen abfälligen Äußerungen. Doch das war einmal. Warum macht es mir so viel aus? Es trifft mich, verdammt, ja, das tut es! Sehr sogar._

_Und doch kann ich ihn weder verabscheuen und hassen, noch ist er mir gleichgültig._

_Mir kommt das letzte Mal, als er so ausgerastet ist, wieder in den Sinn. Er hat sich danach entschuldigt. Er meinte es so. Zumindest sah es so aus und zumindest DACHTE ich, dass es so war. Kann ich mich so sehr in ihm täuschen? Was spielt er für ein Spiel mit mir? Und wieso muss er mich immer wieder verletzen? Absichtlich? Wahrscheinlich..._

_Ich könnte schreien vor Wut. Warum blockiert er meine Gedanken und warum beginnen die Gedanken, sich in... Gefühle zu entwickeln? Gefühle? Ich glaube, ich werde langsam verrückt. Jetzt rede ich schon von Gefühlen. Die Frage ist nur, was es sonst sein soll?_

_Es ist irrational, absurd, einfach unmöglich, es KANN gar nicht sein._

_Und ich bekomme diesen Kuss einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen diesen atemberaubenden Dingen, die dieser Kuss in mir ausgelöst hat und dem Schmerz, den er mir mit jeder seiner unbedachten Äußerungen zufügt. Ich will nicht glauben, dass er es mit Absicht macht. Ich glaube, das würde zu sehr weh tun... Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was das bedeuten soll._

Mit jedem Tag nahm die Qual, die Hermine in sich spürte, zu. Sie dachte viel über die Dinge nach, die sie zu empfinden glaubte, sagte sich aber weiterhin selbst, dass es irgendwo bestimmt eine logische Erklärung für das alles gäbe, die sie nur finden musste.

Und wieder nahte die nächste Unterrichtsstunde und auch diesmal war Hermine, sobald sie ihren Professor sah, wieder in ihren Gedanken gefangen und von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt.

Severus hatte endgültig die Nase voll davon, über Hermine Granger nachdenken zu müssen. Er wollte die alte Ordnung wiederherstellen. Was kümmerte es ihn schon, was mit ihr los war? Sie war eine Schülerin. Eine Gryffindor!

Mehr um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es ihm tatsächlich egal war, als aus der Absicht heraus, sie bloßzustellen, stellte er eine Frage an die Klasse und forderte eine Antwort von ihr. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, erwischte er sie in einem Moment, in dem sie überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.

„Miss Granger, Ihre Antwort!

„Ich...ähm..."

„So, Sie waren also mit Ihren Gedanken wieder einmal nicht bei der Sache." Er setzte ein herablassendes Lächeln auf. „Das macht fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Gelächter auf der Seite der Slytherins, die empörten Gesichter Rons und Harrys und ärgerliche Laute vom Rest der Gryffindors, war genau die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte. Als er jedoch in Hermines Augen blickte und den Schmerz in ihnen wahrnahm, durchfuhr ihn das selbe Gefühl, das er damals spürte, als er sie draußen unter dem Sternenhimmel vorfand. Wieder weckte es ein Bedürfnis in ihm, sie beschützen zu müssen, doch dieses Mal war er es, er ganz allein, der dieses Tränenglitzern hervorgerufen hatte. Er hatte sie verletzt. Vielleicht tiefer als er dachte. Und fast war es ihm, als fühlte er selbst einen Teil dieses Schmerzes. Er war zu weit gegangen.

„Ruhe!" herrschte er die Schüler an und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort, doch seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr so klar wie zuvor. Er fühlte sich schuldig und das eben Geschehene bedrückte sein Inneres.

Am Ende des Unterrichts stand er an der Tür, während die Schüler einer nach dem anderen den Raum verließen. Hermine verließ als Letzte die Bankreihe und folgte Harry und Ron dicht auf, um so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Severus blickte ihr entgegen, doch sie hatte die Augen gesenkt.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er kaum hörbar, als sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war, damit niemand sonst es vernahm. Sie ging einfach an ihm vorbei und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt an ihre Ohren gedrungen war.

Als sich die Klassenraumtür schloss, lehnte er sich dagegen und schloss mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

* * *

„So ein verdammtes, widerwärtiges, arrogantes - "

„Harry, lass' gut sein."

„Nein. Nein, Hermine, ich werde es nicht gut sein lassen! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Er kann doch nicht einfach - "

„Doch, er kann und er hat. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und da hat er jedes Recht, Gr -"

„Nein! Hermine, hör dich doch mal reden!"

Harry hatte sie beim Arm gepackt und zu sich gedreht, sodass sie ihn anschauen musste.

„Harry, die Diskussion ist beendet und nun lass uns endlich essen gehen", sagte sie, riss sich los und lief vor ihm in die Große Halle.

„Schön", rief er ihr ihm Gehen hinterher, „aber irgendwann werde ich dich schon noch zum Reden bringen und dann ist er fällig!"

* * *

Hermine war nicht gerade sehr hungrig gewesen und so blieb ihr noch genügend Zeit, um vor Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach draußen an die frische Luft zu gehen.

Zum ersten Mal nach Snapes Demütigung kam sie dazu, darüber nachzudenken. Und wie sie die Situation revue passieren ließ, fühlte sie die gleiche Trauer, den gleichen Schmerz wie in jenem Augenblick. Noch dazu fühlte sie Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie in ihm etwas gesehen hatte, was einfach nicht da war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie vorhin angenommen, auch in seinen Augen so etwas wie Schmerz zu sehen, aber es war wohl doch nur die Projektion ihrer eigenen Empfindungen gewesen. Und dann, am Ende der Stunde, als er neben der Tür stand, hatte sie fast gedacht, er hätte ihr etwas zugeraunt, aber auch da musste sie sich verhört haben.

‚_Wunschdenken, Hermine. Reines Wunschdenken!'_

Ziellos lief sie über das Schloßgelände. Der Schnee war mittlerweile fast zur Gänze geschmolzen, nur hier und da befanden sich noch kleine, weiße Gruppierungen über die Wiese verteilt und das Grün des Frühlings begann den Kampf gegen den Winter zu gewinnen. Trotz allem war es auf Hogwarts immer noch so kalt, dass man seinen eigenen Atem sehen konnte. Doch es begann unweigerlich etwas Neues, während Hermine das Gefühl hatte, auf der Stelle zu treten.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.

* * *

Am Abend, wieder allein auf ihrem Zimmer, überlegte Hermine, was sie tun sollte. Es konnte doch einfach nicht so weiter gehen. Sie konnte Snape nunmal nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen, aber genausowenig konnte sie sich sein Verhalten gefallen lassen. Sie dachte, dieses Bloßstellen heute, war etwas, das sie hinter sich gelassen hätten. Außerdem war es vollkommen inakzeptabel. Aber was sollte sie schon tun? Mit ihm reden? Unmöglich. Wer wusste, wo das endete? Langsam aber sicher war sie am Ende ihres Lateins angelangt. Weder wusste sie, was mit ihr, noch was mit ihm los war und wie die Situation entschärft werden konnte. Zwischen Snape und ihr hatte sich etwas so grundlegend verändert, dass es kein Zurück mehr zum ursprünglichen Zustand gab. Doch was war es, das sich verändert hatte? Ihre Einstellung? Ihre... Hermine wusste, dass es ihre Gefühle waren, die sich verändert hatten, doch sie wollte diesem Menschen keinen Stellenwert in ihrem Leben geben, den er nicht verdient hatte.

Auf lange Sicht hin musste ihr etwas einfallen. Genauso wie sie auch wieder mit ihm weiter an den Tränken arbeiten musste. Ihr schlechtes Verhältnis durfte dem Vorhaben gegen Voldemort nicht in die Quere kommen.

Müde vom vielen Denken ging sie bald zu Bett und fiel schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie erwachte, lag sie in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Raum, den sie zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Von nebenan hörte sie Worte von Zauberformeln, ausgesprochen von einer Kinderstimme. Als sie die Decke zurückschlug, sah sie, dass sie vollständig angekleidet war. Sie musste träumen. Vorsichtig schlich sie zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht 7 oder 8 Jahre alt, saß auf dem Boden eines Wohnzimmers, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Vor sich hatte er einen kleinen Frosch liegen, dem er mal ein kleines Kissen, mal einen winzigen Hut auf den Kopf zauberte. Hermine lächelte. Kurz darauf ertönten Schritte hinter ihr und als sie sich umdrehte, kam ein Mann geradewegs auf sie zu. Sie wollte ausweichen, da war er schon durch sie hindurchgegangen und hatte die Tür aufgestoßen, sodass Hermine nun den gesamten sich dahinter befindlichen Raum überblicken konnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, woher sie diesen Raum kannte. Es war der Raum, in den es sie schon in so unzähligen Träumen verschlagen hatte. Seltsam, diesmal nicht auf dem Korridor stehen und anklopfen zu müssen, sondern direkt im Haus zu sein.

Der Mann nahm dem kleinen Jungen den Frosch weg, öffnete ein Fenster und warf ihn hinaus. Der Blick, den er dem Mann, vermutlich seinem Vater, zuwarf, erinnerte sie stark an jemanden. Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte das Bild vor ihren Augen und einen Augenblick später befand sie sich auf dem kalten, menschenleeren Gang, der eine Ähnlichkeit mit den Kerkern Hogwarts aufwies. Und nach einem weiteren Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde es schwarz um sie herum...

... und sie wachte auf.

Der Traum hatte ihre Gedanken ein Stück weit von Severus entfernt, sodass sie am Vormittag in den Unterrichtsstunden überall gut mitarbeiten konnte. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig mit dem Nachmittagsunterricht – Kräuterkunde.

* * *

„Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit magischen Wasserpflanzen", eröffnete Professor Sprout die Stunde. „Hier drin", fuhr sie fort und klopfte auf ein kubisches Behältnis, „befinden sich vier Arten, die Sie auf jeden Fall kennen sollten. Wer kann mir ein paar Wasserpflanzen aufzählen, bevor wir mit den Details beginnen? Ja, Mr Longbottom?"

„Zum einen wäre da Lotos", begann er.

„Ja, ganz genau", sagte Professor Sprout und holte eine Lotos-Blüte aus der Box heraus.

„Und merken Sie sich: Es heißt LoTOS, nicht LoTUS. Nun, weiter, Mr. Longbottom", forderte sie Neville auf.

„Dianthuskraut."

„Ah, sehr richtig. Dem ein oder anderen unter Ihnen dürfte diese Pflanze ja bereits bekannt sein." Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry, der nur verlegen grinste.

„Und hier... Nanu?" Professor Sprout hielt inne und starrte ungläubig in den Pflanzenbehälter. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass noch etwas...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Naja, es hat keinen Zweck." Sie räusperte sich. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich kein Dianthuskraut da. Es ist aber äußerst wichtig, dass Sie die Pflanzen auch vom Äußeren unterscheiden beziehungsweise bestimmen können. Jemand von Ihnen wird zu Professor Snape gehen müssen. Ich bin sicher, er wird noch etwas vorrätig haben."

Snape. Der Name traf Hermine wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Miss Granger! Würden Sie das erledigen? Danke."

Professor Sprout hatte sich schon wieder Neville zugewandt, als sie noch einmal zu Hermine blickte.

„Na, was ist?" fragte sie „Gehen Sie."

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, natürlich jetzt". Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Hermine erhob sich. Harry hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lass mich gehen", flüsterte er.

„Nein, ist schon gut."

Besorgt blickte Harry seiner Freundin hinterher, bevor er sich wieder dem Unterricht widmete.

* * *

Mit zittrigen Knien war sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker, als sie Professor Dumbledore über den Weg lief.

„Hermine. Möchtest du zu Severus?"

„Ähm, ja. Professor Sprout benötigt Dianthuskraut."

„Aha. Nun, du wirst ihn hier nicht finden. Er hat Vertretungsunterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, vielleicht klopfst du dort einfach an. Er wird dir sicher behilflich sein." Mit dem für Dumbledore typischen Augenzwinkern verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

‚_Na Bravo'_, dachte sich Hermine. _‚Jetzt muss ich ihn auch noch im Unterricht stören.'_

Mit dunkler Mine machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Vor der Tür zum entsprechenden Klassenraum angekommen, atmete sie tief durch und klopfte schließlich an. Nachdem sie zuerst keine Antwort bekam, wollte sie schon wieder gehen, denn einfach reinplatzen wollte sie nicht, das hätte nur ein Donnerwetter gegeben. Gerade als sie sich umwandte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie stand Severus direkt gegenüber.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er schroff, doch längst nicht so schroff, wie beabsichtigt.

„Dianthuskraut. Für Professor Sprout", antwortete sie knapp.

„Warten Sie", sagte er und stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse, die immer noch damit beschäftigt war, sich gegen den Irrwicht zu wehren, der Thema der Stunde war. Insofern war Severus ganz froh um die Unterbrechung, denn er fand es nach wie vor unverantwortlich, wenn Drittklässler, die noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem wussten, was sie im Laufe ihrer Schullaufbahn erlernen mussten, mit einem Irrwicht umgingen, doch er hatte sich an den Lehrplan und den Unterricht seines Kollegen zu halten, so sehr ihm dies auch widerstrebte.

„Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Ich kann Sie nicht allein hier lassen. Sehen Sie nun aufmerksam zu, wie man einen Irrwicht fachgerecht zurück in diese Truhe drängt. Miss Granger, wenn Sie so freundlich wären", forderte er sie auf.

„Ich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sicher. Dann werden diese Schüler sehen, dass ihre Ausbildung zu etwas führt. Manchen von ihnen scheint das nämlich augenscheinlich nicht wirklich klar zu sein", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf zwei Jungen hinzu, die lieber ihre Bücher vor sich herschweben ließen, dies jedoch sofort einstellten, als sie bemerkten, dass sie mit dem letzten Satz gemeint waren, und beschämt zu Boden blickten.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte er ungeduldig.

Während sie nach vorn schritt, kam ihr ihre eigene Unterrichtsstunde über Irrwichter in Erinnerung, als Lupin noch unterrichtete. Damals hatte der Irrwicht die Gestalt von Professor McGonagall angenommen, die ihr verkündete, sie sei durch die Prüfungen gefallen. Was würde sie dieses Mal sehen? Etwas Ähnliches? Die Schule nicht abzuschließen? Nach Hogwarts keine Perspektiven zu haben? Gar den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu verlieren? Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie.

Sie versuchte, sich auf alles Mögliche gefasst zu machen, doch mit dem, was dann geschah, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in einen geschwächten Severus. Sie wollte aufschreien und wegrennen, doch wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Gestalt vor ihr, die ein grünzuckender Blitz traf und auf der Stelle reglos liegen blieb.

Hermines Gedanken gaben den Geist auf. Es gab nichts in der Welt, das dieses Bild ins Lächerliche hätte ziehen können. Wie versteinert stand sie da, Tränen, die sie nicht halten konnte, liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

Die Schüler rannten vor Schreck aus dem Raum, bis Hermine mit dem toten und dem lebenden Severus allein war.

Letzterer, der ebenso erstarrt war bei diesem – seinem - Anblick, fand schneller wieder zu seiner Fassung zurück und stieß Hermine beiseite. Endlich gehorchten ihr ihre Beine wieder und sie rannte so schnell sie sie tragen konnten. Weder bekam sie mit, wie Severus den Irrwicht zurück in seine Truhe sperrte, noch wie er schwer atmend und schockiert ins Leere starrte.


	32. Chapter 32

Weil es gerade so überaus gut mit dem Schreiben zu laufen scheint, kommt Kapitel 32  
schon heute und nicht erst am Mittwoch :)

* * *

Kapitel 32

Allein mit seinen Gedanken saß Severus mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Wie die zuckenden und züngelnden Flammen fühlte auch er sich: hin- und hergerissen und aufgewühlt bis in sein tiefstes Inneres.

Gedanken- und Wortfetzen überflutete sein Gehirn.

„_Wenn einer falsch ist,... dann sicherlich nicht ich."_

Es geschah selten in seinem Leben, doch er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich selbst nicht mehr zu helfen wusste.

Sie hatte Recht. Er spielte falsch. Ihr und sich selbst gegenüber. Wie oft hatte er sich in Gedanken einen Narren geschimpft, dabei verdiente sein ganzes Verhalten diesen Namen. Er hatte sie behandelt wie den letzten Dreck und wozu das Ganze? Um sich selbst den Schein zu waren, sich etwas vorzumachen. Und in dieser blinden, selbstgefälligen Absicht hatte er jemanden verletzte, der begonnen hatte, ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Der Zeitpunkt, um sich dies einzugestehen, war gekommen. Gerade nach dem, was heute passiert war.

Er benahm sich wie der letzte Mistkerl und ihre größte Angst war, dass er... Das Glas zerbrach in seiner Hand, die Scherben schnitten ihm in die Handfläche, weil er es in seiner grenzenlosen Wut auf sich selbst zu fest gehalten hatte. Dessen ungeachtet wischte er seine Hand geistesabwesend an seiner Robe ab.

Wie konnte er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Der heutige Tag hatte alles verändert...

* * *

Wie konnte sie ihm nur jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Schon seit Stunden lag sie schluchzend auf ihrem Bett. Harry hatte nach Kräuterkunde an die Tür geklopft, weil sie nicht mehr zurückgekommen war, was Professor Sprout verärgert hatte. Schnell hatte er es wieder aufgegeben, sie zum Öffnen der Tür zu bewegen, redete er doch mehr oder weniger nur mit einem Stück Holz, da Hermine keine Antwort gab. 

All die Dinge, die sie in letzter Zeit so mühevoll zurückzudrängen versucht hatte, brachen sich Bahn und aus ihr heraus.

Ihre Scham war so groß wie noch nie zuvor, doch viel erschreckender war die Erkenntnis, die das Geschehene mit sich brachte. Wie konnte sie sich nun weiterhin vormachen, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei? Wie sollte überhaupt jemals wieder etwas in Ordnung kommen?

Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um näher über die Angst, die der Irrwicht ihr gezeigt hatte, nachzudenken. Vielleicht hätte sie sich eine Erklärung, eine Rechtfertigung sich selbst gegenüber zurechtlegen können. Doch im Augenblick schien ihr ganzes Denken, ihr ganzer Körper nur aus Gefühl zu bestehen. Und es tat unglaublich weh.

* * *

Hermine verschanzte sich in ihrem Zimmer, aß so gut wie nichts mehr und wenn, dann in der Küche bei Dobby, um Harry und vor allem Professor Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das ganze Wochenende über ließ sie sich nicht blicken. Selbst Ron hatte begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch auch er wurde stumm an ihrer Tür abgewiesen, sodass er Ginny schickte, doch das Ergebnis blieb das selbe. Niemand drang zu Hermine durch. 

Am Montag verging kaum eine Stunde, in der ihre Zimmertür nicht von ihren Freunden belagert wurde. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick auf die Uhr und als sie sicher sein konnte, dass das Quidditch-Training angefangen hatte, stahl sie sich zur Krankenstation. Bei dem Gedanken, sich krankschreiben zu lassen, war ihr sehr unwohl zumute, doch letztlich blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Viel zu tief war sie erschüttert, als dass sie es ausgehalten hätte, unter Menschen zu sein. Poppy stellte auch weiter keine Fragen. Dass es Hermine, mit ihren tränenverquollenen Augen, nicht gut ging, war offensichtlich.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm war ihr, als sehe sie einen schwarzen, wehenden Umhang aus dem Augenwinkel und so lief sie nur noch schneller und warf sich heulend in ihre Kissen.

* * *

Snape stand vor ungeduldigen Gryffindors und Slytherins, den Blick an die Tür geheftet. Nach ein, zwei Minuten begann er mit dem Unterricht. Er hatte für heute einen nicht allzu schweren Trank gewählt, bei dem so gut wie nichts schief gehen konnte. Einzig Neville hätte ihn mit fahrigen Bewegungen und Inanspruchnahme der Hilfe anderer nerven können. 

Noch immer war er nicht dazu gekommen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Und die Abwesenheit Hermines machte dies nicht besser. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu dem leeren Platz, auf dem sie sonst saß und jedes Mal fühlte er ein merkwürdiges Stechen in der Brust.

Harry entgingen diese Blicke keinesfalls und er starrte ihn feindselig an. Severus scherte sich nicht darum. Sollte Potter doch denken, was er wollte, es gab wichtigere Dinge, über die er nachdenken musste. Wenn er dies doch nur endlich tun könnte. Wenn er seine Gedanken analysieren und sie strukturieren könnte. Wenn bloß nicht alles so wirr und wild in seinem Kopf herumfliegen würde.

Es war vollkommen absurd. Es passte weder zu ihm, noch in sein Weltbild. Was er dachte und fühlte, erinnerte ihn daran, was er in seiner Jugend für jemanden empfunden hatte, doch konnte das sein? Die letzten Tage waren ihm in Punkto Gedanken verscheuchen eine Lehre gewesen, denn es durfte nicht noch einmal passieren, dass dies eine solche Auswirkung auf sein Verhalten hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es logisch gedacht völlig unmöglich – oder nicht? Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dieses Aufgewühltsein vermisst zu haben, jedoch das andere – dieses... wärmende Gefühl in ihm selbst.

Entgeistert starrte er auf die Flakons, die auf seinem Pult standen und derer er sich erst jetzt gewahr wurde. Der Raum vor ihm war leer. Die Stunde war zu Ende.

* * *

Harry hatte Recht. Irgendwann musste sie reden. Doch wer kam dafür schon in Frage? Ihren Freunden müsste sie die ganze Wahrheit sagen, denn sie würden nicht locker lassen, bis sie Namen nannte. Und Mrs Weasley? Die brauchte keine Namen, jedoch konnte sie ihr ebenfalls nicht die konkrete Situation schildern. Außerdem konnte sie sie nicht mal eben anrufen, obwohl sie sich fast sicher war, dass Mr Weasley irgendwo ein Muggel-Telefon aufbewahrte. 

Warum passierte das ausgerechnet ihr? Was hatte sie denn verbrochen? Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, hielt sich an die Schulregeln und versuchte, Konflikte zu vermeiden und was war der Dank dafür? Gedanken an Professor Snape (Professor Snape!), die sie in Aufruhr brachten und Gefühle freisetzten, welche sie hier wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzen und den Unterricht verpassen ließen. Es war einfach nicht fair.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages klopfte es wieder an ihrer Tür. Sie wollte sich schon das Kissen über den Kopf ziehen, als sie Albus' Stimme vernahm. 

„Hermine, darf ich reinkommen?"

Schnell wischte sie sich ihre Tränen an der Bettdecke ab und öffnete die Tür.

„Sicher doch, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus trat ein, blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und sah sie an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Wie sollte man diesem Mann ins Gesicht lügen, wenn er einen mit solcher Klarheit ansah, als wäre er fähig, bis in den Kopf seines Gegenübers zu blicken?

Sie schwieg und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du krank bist, was mich auch weiter nichts angeht. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls Gute Besserung. Weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin...", fuhr er fort, „Ich möchte mit dir über Severus reden." ‚_Alles, nur das nicht! Bitte!'_

„Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist", sprach er, „aber es ist wirklich von größter Wichtigkeit, dass ihr weiterhin an den Elixieren arbeitet. Wenn wir eine Chance haben, dann ist es diese, Hermine! Wir... und vor allem ER ist auf dich angewiesen. Allein würde es zu lange dauern. Ich weiß, Severus war nie dein Lieblingslehrer und ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass du mit ihm Freundschaft schließt, aber es ist mir trotzdem wichtig, dass ihr euch soweit versteht, als dass ihr miteinander arbeiten könnt. Es ist nicht leicht, mit Severus' Art umzugehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du ihn besser kennen lernen würdest..." Albus hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass Hermines Augen tränenverschleiert in die Ferne blickten. Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine. „Rede mit Severus", sagte er. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne zu wissen, was seine Worte bei Hermine ausgelöst hatten.

* * *

Tage vergingen. Albus hatte es auch Severus nahe gelegt, sich mit Hermine zu versöhnen. Dabei war etwas Eigenartiges in die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters getreten, das Albus hoffen ließ. Letzten Endes wusste er, dass er die beiden zu nichts zwingen konnte und zählte auf ihren jeweiligen Verstand, unwissend, dass dieser das letzte war, was im Augenblick ausreichend zu funktionieren schien. Doch Albus wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen einen Schritt auf den anderen zumachte.

* * *

Hermine hatte gerade die Tür ihres Zimmers geöffnet, als sie fast über Harry stolperte. 

„Harry. Was tust du denn hier?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Warten", erwiderte er knapp.

„Auf was denn?"

„Hm... lass mich überlegen... Vielleicht darauf, dass du endlich aus deinem verdammten Zimmer kommst und sagst, was los ist?" Seine Stimme war laut und scharf.

„Entschuldige, Harry, aber ich habe keine Zeit."

„Ach nein? Wo musst du denn so dringend hin?" Er gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Sarkasmus zu unterdrücken.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", antwortete Hermine kühl.

„Ich weiß doch ganz genau, wo du hin willst", sagte er wütend, während er ihr einen Stoß versetzte, der sie zurück in den Raum beförderte. Er selbst trat ein und schlug die Tür zu.

„Ich sagte dir, dass du reden wirst und das WIRST du jetzt auch!"

„Willst du mir etwa drohen?" fragte sie beiläufig.

„Hermine! Das ist kein Spaß mehr! Seit du mit Snape zusammenarbeitest, hast du dich so sehr verändert, dass ich dich kaum wiedererkenne! Es scheint ja fast, als hättest du nichts anderes mehr als diesen Idioten im Kopf! Und dann – dann schickt dich Professor Sprout zu ihm und du kommst nicht zurück, bist stattdessen krank. Verdammt, Hermine, ein Blinder sieht, dass da was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht! Und ich – ich werde überhaupt nicht mehr mit einbezogen. Ich sehe, dass es dir schlecht geht und kann nichts anderes tun, als dabei zuzusehen, wie dich irgendwas kaputt macht. Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, schließt mich aus deinem Leben aus und alles, was wir tun, ist streiten! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde..." Den letzten Satz hatte er weitaus weniger aggressiv, vielmehr traurig hervorgebracht. Das traf Hermine mehr als alle Vorwürfe.

„Das sind wir doch auch, Harry!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Aber du musst akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt, mit denen ich allein klar kommen muss. Glaubst du etwa, es macht mir nichts aus? Glaubst du, ich finde es toll, meinen besten Freund außen vor zu lassen und zu sehen, wie er sich Sorgen um mich macht? Glaubst du, das lässt mich kalt?"

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Harry scharrte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Mine... ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss..."

„Und wenn ich Nein sage, hörst du trotzdem nicht auf, dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

Ein verlegenes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, doch seine Augen blickten sie nach wie vor traurig an.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir jemand weh tut..."

„Das weiß ich, Harry." Etwas an seinem Auftreten hatte sie so gerührt, dass sie ihn kurzerhand umarmte.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen. Sehen wir uns nachher?"

„Was musst du erledigen?"

„Harry!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich seh' es ja ein", gab er kleinlaut nach.

Nach diesem Gespräch fühlte sie sich bestärkt darin, zu tun, was sie tun musste. Sie wollte nicht weiterhin Menschen verletzen, die sie liebte und die sich Sorgen um sie machten, nur weil sie sich immer weiter zurückzog. Sie musste nach vorn sehen.

* * *

„Miss... Miss Granger?" Sie stand vor der Labortür und Severus sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Irritation und letztlich auch Überraschung an. 

„Wir sollten unsere... Streitigkeiten beilegen und weiterarbeiten", sagte sie.

Streitigkeiten? Ging es nach all dem, was passiert war, nach all dem, was er _gesehen_hatte, noch um Streitigkeiten? Er räusperte sich, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als stecke ihm ein dicker Kloß im Hals.

„Da... haben Sie sicherlich Recht." Es war unfassbar. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie noch einmal hier vor ihm stehen würde – und dabei so ruhig war.

Doch diese Ruhe täuschte gewaltig. Hermine hoffte, dass ihre Knie nicht nachgeben würden, so weich wie sie sich anfühlten. Sie hielt kaum seinem Blick stand und war froh, dass ihr ihre Worte so einfach über die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Ich habe im Augenblick allerdings gar nichts für Sie vorbereitet."

„Woran arbeiten Sie?"

„Ich extrahiere den Hauptbestandteil des..." Severus hielt inne.

„Ja?"

„Des Antisyncope-Trankes", murmelte er fast mehr als dass er es sagte.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. Irgendwie schien alles, was geschah, auf ihre Zusammenstöße zurückzuführen. Und zum ersten Mal, als sie an diesen Trank und die damalige, damit verbundene Situation dachte, durchströmte sie ein leichtes Gefühl von Wärme.

„Nun ja... Ich würde behaupten, dass ich mich mittlerweile ein wenig damit auskenne."

Nun war er es, der ein Schmunzeln unterdrückte. Noch nie in den beinahe sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts hatte sie Severus Snape allem Anschein nach peinlich berührt gesehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen dabei irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte sie, selbst von diesem Anblick auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gerührt.

Severus nickte und ließ sie ein. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, die Tür zu schließen und mit ihr allein zu sein. Früher oder später würden sie... ‚die Sache' thematisieren müssen.

„Sie extrahieren gerade die Guarana-Essenz?"

Aber nicht jetzt. Sein Herz begann sich leichter zu fühlen.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

Es war, als hätte irgendetwas ‚klick' gemacht und die Welt in ihre Ordnung zurückfallen lassen. Es kostete Hermine große Überwindung, mit Severus Hand in Hand zu arbeiten, doch es gab ihr gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Glück. Es beflügelte sie, lag ihr nicht mehr so drückend auf dem Gemüt und es ging ihr alles wieder gewohnt leicht von der Hand. Die Gedanken an ihn empfand sie plötzlich nicht mehr als störend. Lediglich, wenn sie in einer ruhigen Minute darüber nachdachte, fühlte sie sich etwas unwohl. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie eine kaum wahrnehmbare, aber definitiv vorhandene Freude, wenn sie wusste, sie würde am Abend wieder mit ihm im Labor stehen.

Severus hingegen hätte kaum aufgescheuchter sein können. Ständig rätselte er, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging. Was sich verändert hatte, war, dass er langsam anfing, es zu akzeptieren, auch wenn ihm dies noch nicht völlig bewusst war.

Statt sie anzubrüllen, wenn etwas schief lief, zeigte er ihr nun, wie es richtig ging, und das alles, ohne dass er Schadenfreude empfand und ohne, dass sie sich bevormundet fühlte. Und so analysierten sie einen Trank nach dem anderen und nahmen ihn auseinander, während die Theorie zum ultimativen Elixier zu reifen begann.

* * *

Es war Sonntag Nachmittag. Severus und Hermine arbeiteten gerade an der Verträglichkeit der unterschiedlichen bisher extrahierten Bestandteile, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Lucius!" rief Severus überrascht aus. Hermine hatte instinktiv ein leeres Pergamentblatt über die Aufzeichnungen gelegt und murmelte ein leises „Evanesco".

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch", sagte Lucius anzüglich und trat ohne Aufforderung an Severus vorbei. „Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Hermine blickte ihn nur kalt an und schwieg. „Kleines – unhöfliches – Sch -"

„Lucius, was führt dich hier her?" unterbrach Severus, der sich nicht sicher war, was Lucius als nächstes tun würde.

„Ist es möglich, unter vier Augen miteinander zu reden?" fragte er, doch es klang mehr wie ein Befehl.

„Sicher", antwortete Severus und deutete auf die Tür.

Malfoy, sichtlich überrascht ob der Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach Granger vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, setzte sich nach Sekunden des Zögerns in Bewegung.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, summte es in Hermines Ohren. Severus hatte einen Muffliato ausgesprochen. Hermine erahnte den Inhalt des Gesprächs...

„Treffen. Heute Abend."

„Du kommst, um mich zu informieren?"

„Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich. In diesen Zeiten muss man vorsichtig sein. Nichts anderes tut der Dunkle Lord."

Severus schwieg. Er wusste nicht, ob dies wirklich die Wahrheit oder ein Indiz dafür war, dass etwas zu dem Dunklen Lord durchgesickert war, das ihn ihm gegenüber misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Wann und wo?"

Hermine rieb sich, als Severus wieder ins Labor trat, die Ohren.

„Könnten Sie in Zukunft nicht einfach in einen anderen Raum gehen?" fragte sie halbernst.

Er blickte mit grimmiger Miene an ihr vorbei. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

Sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu widersprechen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er im Grunde genommen Recht hatte. Severus blieb dies nicht verborgen und er unterdrückte ein aufwallendes Gefühl, dessen Namen er nicht kannte.

„Professor..." Sie sah ihm in die Augen, unendlich lang, wie es schien.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Für heute haben wir genug geschafft." Er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwach.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten, nicht zu dem Treffen zu gehen, von dem sie sicher war, dass es das war, was ihn so beunruhigte. Unbewusst ging sie auf ihn zu.

Severus überkam der kaum zu bändigende Drang, sie an sich zu reißen. Hermine musste etwas in seinem Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf..." Sie ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

* * *

Unruhig saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett. Sie wusste, sie konnte nichts tun, doch gerade dieses Wissen ließ sie sich noch hilfloser fühlen. Wie konnte sie hier sitzen, voll von dunklen Ahnungen und noch finstereren Befürchtungen?

Sie ging zum Fenster. Draußen dämmerte es schon. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Severus aufbrach. Doch von hier konnte sie nichts sehen. Sie ging, ihren Gefühlen folgend, hinunter in die Eingangshalle und trat aus dem Portal. Etwas abseits und von dort nicht einsehbar stellte sie sich hin und wartete. Sie wollte ihn nicht davon abhalten, nicht ansprechen. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur sehen. Denn wer wusste schon, wann es das letzte Mal sein würde?

Gerade als Severus aus dem Schloss getreten war, spürte sie, wie etwas sie an der Schulter berührte.

„Miss Granger, wie nett, Sie wiederzusehen." Lucius' Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Malfoy hatte sie mit seinem Stock an der Schulter herumgedreht und sie nahe zu sich gezogen.

„Sollten Sie sich nicht lieber innerhalb des Schlosses aufhalten und die Nase in den Büchern vergraben?" Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und es jagte ihr einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinab. Augenblicklich ergriff sie die Angst.

„Lassen Sie mich", presste sie hervor, doch es war unmöglich, sich aus ihrer Lage zu befreien. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um, doch es war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Einzig und allein Severus befand sich in der Nähe, entfernte sich jedoch rasch mit jedem weiteren Schritt.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, du widerliches, kleines Schlammblut? Dass du um Hilfe schreien könntest? Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Lucius lachte abfällig und kalt.

Hermine sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an. Ihre rechte Hand tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, fand ihn und wollte ihn aus ihrer Tasche ziehen, doch Malfoy hatte dies aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkt und schlug ihr mitten in der Bewegung so hart gegen den Unterarm, dass der Stab in hohem Bogen davonflog und Hermine aufschrie.

Severus drehte sich augenblicklich um. Lucius' platinblondes Haar stach ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hielt jemanden... HERMINE! Es waren nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis Severus die Situation erkannte, doch sie kamen ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihnen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als ginge alles viel zu langsam. Wie im Zeitraffer betrachtete er, wie Lucius Hermine seinen Zauberstab gegen den Hals drückte.

„EXPELLIARMUS!" schrie er und mit Malfoys Entwaffnung fiel die Zeit wieder in ihren normalen Gang zurück. Hermine war zu Boden gesunken.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und legte ihr unwillkürlich seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie nickte und er konnte sich nun Lucius zuwenden. Dieser hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und funkelte Severus böse an, der ihn ein paar Schritte rückwärts stieß und ihn anbrüllte.

„HAST DU DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? WAS IST IN DICH GEFAHREN?"

„Oh bitte, Severus, seit wann kümmert dich ein dreckiges Schlammblut?" entgegnete Lucius. Severus' Augen sprühten vor Zorn und er musste an sich halten, um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. „Du greifst keine Schüler an!"

„Das ist im Augenblick dein kleinstes Problem", sagte Lucius nüchtern. „Und jetzt komm."

Severus drehte sich noch einmal um. Außer Lucius und ihm war niemand mehr hier.

* * *

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, während sie im Spiegel die rote Stelle an ihrem Hals betrachtete, die von Lucius' Zauberstab herrührte. Wäre Severus nicht im richtigen Moment da gewesen... Sie wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Vielmehr beschäftigte sie die Frage nach dem Warum. Sicherlich war sie ihm wegen ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit ein Dorn im Auge, doch er würde nicht mitten auf dem Schlossgelände einen Angriff riskieren, um die Rasse der Reinblütigen zu wahren. Nein, Lucius war nicht dumm. Überheblich, arrogant, ja. Aber dumm? Nein. Und überhaupt war Lucius' Auftauchen auf Hogwarts mit Sicherheit alles andere als ein Zufall. Er würde wohl kaum wegen Draco mit Severus sprechen wollen und um ihm ein Todessertreffen anzukündigen war dies ziemlich viel Aufwand. Es schien ihr mehr wie eine Absicherung, auf wessen Seite ihr Professor stand und die Tatsache, dass er sie bedroht hatte, ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass er Severus misstraute und gleichzeitig eine Verbindung zu ihr schlug, von der er nichts hätte wissen dürfen.

So sehr sie auch immer noch der Schock und die Angst ergriffen, wenn sie Malfoy vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder vor sich stehen sah, hatte sie doch mehr Angst um Severus.

Wenn Lucius tatsächlich etwas wusste...

* * *

„Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!"

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte sich Hermine des Passwortes erinnert, das den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters frei gab, in das sie nun hineingestürmt kam.

„Professor Dum... Malfoy... Professor Snape... Todess... schnell", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Immer langsam, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich doch erstmal"

„Keine... Zeit... müssen... schnell!"

„Hermine, ich kann nichts für dich tun, wenn du nicht erst einmal zur Ruhe kommst. Setz dich." Hermine gehorchte und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie war den ganzen Weg von ihrem Zimmer hier her gerannt.

„Schön", nickte Albus ihr zu, als sie ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt hatte. „Und nun der Reihe nach."

„Er ist in Gefahr!" platzte sie sofort heraus.

„Wer?"

„Professor Snape!"

„Wie kommst du denn - "

„Er ist bei einem Todessertreffen und zwar genau JETZT!" Sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Ende reden. Dumbledores Züge, die von Hermines anfänglichen Worten aufgescheucht wirkten, glätteten sich wieder.

„Hermine, Severus weiß, was er tut. Vertrau i-"

„NEIN!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Ich meine es Ernst! Lucius Malfoy war hier!"

Dumbledore blickte nachdenklich, jedoch keineswegs beunruhigt. „Ich stimme dir zu, es ist seltsam, jedoch nicht so seltsam, als dass es noch nie vorgekommen wäre."

Hermine verschlug es beinahe die Sprache. Konnte er es einfach nicht sehen, oder wollte er nicht?

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du jetzt denkst, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Gerüchte gibt es, ja, darüber bin ich mir bewusst. Doch die gab es immer und wird es immer geben. Und niemand weiß etwas über unsere konkreten Pläne."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Professor Dumbledore."

Etwas in ihrem Blick ließ ihn nun doch unsicher werden.

„Malfoy ahnt etwas!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Bist du dir hundertprozentig sicher, Hermine?" fragte Dumbledore eindringlich, während er sich nach vorn gebeugt hatte.

„Ja, das heißt... Nein, aber... es ist ein Gefühl... ich WEISS es!"

Die Tür flog gegen die Wand und Minerva, einen Schreckensausdruck auf dem Gesicht, stand im Raum.

„Albus!"

Dumbledore hatte sich sofort alarmiert erhoben und ging auf sie zu.

Sie keuchte nur ein einziges Wort.

„Severus..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Gelähmt von Gedanken, die ihre Ahnung zu bestätigen schienen, setzte sie sich erst in Bewegung als Minerva und Albus schon auf der Treppe waren.

„Warten Sie!" Dumbledore blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Herminine, geh zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Doch zum ersten Mal schwang eine solche Unsicherheit in Albus' Stimme mit, die seine Worte Lügen strafte. Ohnehin wäre Hermine niemals auf die Idee gekommen, seelenruhig in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Der Schulleiter wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt zu diskutieren und so wandte er sich wieder um und folgte Minerva, die ungeduldig am Ende der Treppe wartete.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er im Gehen.

„Auf der Krankenstation. Es sieht nicht gut aus."

Hermines Kopf war wie leergefegt. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, ihn schnellstmöglich zu sehen.

Poppy erwartete sie bereits. Die Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bei diesem Anblick stieg Panik in Hermine auf.

„Du wartest!" befahl Dumbledore streng.

Sie wollte protestieren, doch da flogen schon die Türflügel zu. Sie riss und zerrte am Griff, doch nichts half. Albus musste die Tür magisch verschlossen haben.

Sie hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen, bis sie die Kraft verließ und sie in sich zusammen sackte. Mit den Armen um die Knie geschlungen wippte sie vor und zurück. Zu sehr stand sie unter Schock, als dass sie auch nur eine Träne vergießen konnte. Ihre Augen blickten ins Leere, während sie am Boden kauerte. Zeit und Raum verloren ihre Bedeutung. Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: _‚Severus'_

* * *

Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen, während sie wartete. Irgendwann waren Stimmen um sie herum aufgetaucht, die zu keinen Körpern gehörten. Stimmen, die Laute von sich gaben, die sich nie zu Worten formten, sondern sich gegenseitig erstickten. Die Laute wurden eindringlicher, als kämpften sie darum, gehört zu werden. Etwas rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf. Jemand, Etwas stand neben ihr, doch ihre Sicht blieb verschwommen, als versagten ihre Augen, sich auf den Gegenstand scharf einzustellen. Sie fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt und von einem Nebel umgeben, den sie weder durchbrechen konnte, noch wollte. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Alles war in den Hintergrund gerückt und sie fühlte nichts, dachte nichts. Die Welt hatte aufgehört zu existieren, oder vielleicht war auch sie es, die einfach nicht mehr da war.

„Sie steht unter Schock. Geben Sie ihr etwas", sagte Albus zu Poppy, der Hermine mit besorgten Blicken maß.

„In Ordnung, Professor."

Inzwischen war auch Minerva wieder aus der Krankenstation getreten, in die die Krankenschwester gerade wieder verschwunden war. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Hermine.

„Sollte Sie nicht lieber hier bleiben?"

„Das wäre natürlich das Beste", antwortete er. „Aber sieh sie dir an. Wenn sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist, was meinst du, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie Severus sähe?"

Minerva schwieg, was Albus als Zustimmung deutete.

„Poppy wird ihr etwas verabreichen und dann werden wir sie auf ihr Zimmer geleiten. Allein wird sie nicht mehr gehen können. Morgen früh hat sie es überstanden."

Professor McGonagall blickte auf die geschlossenen Türflügel.

„Was ist nur passiert?", flüsterte sie.

„Das weiß nur Severus."

Sie blickten sich an und in Minervas Augen formte sich die unausgesprochene Frage, wie es weitergehen würde. Albus ergriff ihre Hände.

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

* * *

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Tag mit beinahe unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Zeitgefühl war ihr abhanden gekommen, doch draußen war es schon hell. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett, was sofort mit einem besonders stechenden Schmerz in der Schläfenregion bestraft wurde. Wieso hatte sie so lange geschlafen und warum hatte sie niemand geweckt? Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Zettel, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_du bist heute vom Unterricht freigestellt._

_A. Dumbledore_

Freigestellt? Auf einen Schlag fiel ihr alles wieder ein. In Windeseile griff sie nach den ihr naheliegendsten Kleidern, zog sie sich über und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

„Hermine, ich habe dich schon erwartet", begrüßte sie Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das nichtsdestotrotz auch von großer Müdigkeit zeugte. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nicht allzu viel geschlafen.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape? Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Nun komm erst mal mit. Lass uns eine Tasse Tee trinken", sprach er beschwichtigend auf sie ein. War er noch ganz bei Trost? Wie konnte er jetzt daran denken, Tee zu trinken? Er hatte scheinbar ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Komm, lass uns reden." Er geleitete sie die Gänge entlang zu seinem Büro. „Nimm doch bitte Platz."

„Professor, was heißt, ich muss mir keine Sorgen MEHR machen?" fragte sie.

„Nun gut... Es war nicht einfach. Aber er hat es überstanden."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Die letzte Nacht war sehr aufreibend für uns alle. Ich will ehrlich sein: Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Sie fühlte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Aber er ist außer Lebensgefahr."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Kann... kann ich zu ihm?" Dumbledore schien ernsthaft abzuwägen.

„Hermine", begann er schließlich, „was Severus jetzt braucht, ist äußerste Ruhe. Ich verstehe deine Sorge, aber du bist immer noch aufgewühlt. Der gestrige Tag war auch für dich nicht leicht."

„Aber ich...", begann sie, doch etwas schnürte ihr mitten im Satz die Kehle zu.

Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Warte noch ein Bisschen. Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, sobald du zu ihm kannst. Jetzt solltest du dich noch etwas ausruhen und erholen."

Wie konnte er an Erholung denken, wenn Severus dem Tode näher gewesen war als dem Leben? Wie konnte er annehmen, sie könne sich ausruhen, wenn sie immer noch Angst hatte, dass doch noch etwas schief gehen konnte?

„Ruh dich aus", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal und brachte sie zur Tür.

Wieder allein haderte sie mit sich selbst, was sie tun sollte. Etwas in ihr hieß ihr, augenblicklich zur Krankenstation zu gehen und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es Severus den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Sie wollte allerdings auch nichts tun, was ihm in irgendeiner Weise schaden könnte. Wenn er Ruhe brauchte, sollte er sie auch bekommen.

Schweren Herzens machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Am frühen Abend hielt Hermine es nicht mehr allein mit ihren Gedanken aus. Harry und Ron hatten sie inzwischen belagert, um zu erfahren, warum sie schon wieder nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war. Kurz und knapp fasste sie zusammen, was geschehen war und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig sie dabei blieb. Es schien ihr, als hörte sie sich selbst von Außerhalb beim Reden zu. Doch schon kurz nachdem ihre beiden Freunde wieder verschwunden waren, sank sie in sich selbst und zu ihren Gedanken an Severus zurück. Sie musste ihn sehen, sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging. Ehe sie das nicht getan hatte, würde sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation malte sie sich die unterschiedlichsten Bilder aus und, endlich angekommen, schenkte sie Madame Pomfrey, die sie um Ruhe bat, nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit, als sie an ihr vorbeistürmte. Als sie die Bettreihen entlangging, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt. Nur ein Bett im Saal war belegt und von Blicken abgeschirmt. Was würde sie erwarten? Was würde sie sehen? Poppy hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Severus immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, sein Zustand aber nicht mehr gefährlich war.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie die zittrige Hand ausstreckte und langsam die Vorhänge beiseite zog.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich von tiefen Atemzügen. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt, trotz der Prellungen und Wunden, die darüber verteilt waren. Wie tief mussten sie gewesen sein, dass sie trotz Poppys Bemühungen noch nicht verheilt waren?

Der Kontrast der Zeichen eines Kampfes und des doch so friedlichen Anblicks, rührte Hermine augenblicklich zu Tränen, die sie mit aller Kraft zurückhielt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sobald sie ihnen ihren Lauf ließ, würden sie nicht mehr aufhören. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich.

Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Und es wäre auch nicht geschehen, wäre sie nicht gewesen. Hätte sie nicht mit ihm gearbeitet, wären die Gerüchte, die letztendlich zu dem geführt hatten, was sie vor sich sah, nicht aufgetaucht. Malfoy wäre nicht hellhörig geworden. Und hätte sie sich in ihrem verdammten Egoismus, Severus zu sehen, nicht an dem Ort aufgehalten, an dem Malfoy sie bedroht hatte, wäre es erst recht nicht dazu gekommen. Sie war Schuld. Nur sie allein.

Überwältigt von ihren Schuldgefühlen schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte lautlos. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatte. Irgendwann war Madame Pomfrey erschienen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Sie war dem widerspruchslos gefolgt. Beim Verlassen der Station drehte sie sich nicht mehr um. Sie ertrug den Anblick einfach nicht mehr, der so schwer auf ihr lastete und für den sie sich ganz allein verantwortlich fühlte.


	35. Chapter 35

_Ich bin untröstlich. Steinigt mich bitte dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis das nächste Update kommt.  
Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich das in dem ganzen Stress, der in letzter Zeit geherrscht hat, vergessen hab und mein Internet noch dazu wieder mal rumgezickt hat grrr  
Dafür kommt am Mittwoch dann schon das nächste Update.  
Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten! _

* * *

**Kapitel 35**

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Hermine gleich nach Unterrichtsschluss wieder auf zur Krankenstation. Es war ihr egal, was Harry und Ron dachten. Immerhin war es ihre Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war, was sie ihren beiden Freunden natürlich nicht mitteilte. Wer wusste schon, was Harry in ihre Gedanken hineininterpretieren würde?

Vor der Station traf sie auf Dumbledore, der sich mit Madame Pomfrey unterhielt. Er lächelte, als er sie bemerkte.

„Hallo Hermine! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Wie geht es Professor Snape?" fragte sie.

„Er war heute das erste Mal wach", verkündete er erfreut, bremste Hermine, die sich schon fast an ihm vorbeidrängen wollte, aber gleich. „Trotzdem benötigt er nach wie vor viel Ruhe, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen! Er schläft jetzt wieder."

„Ich werde ihn nicht wecken", versprach sie aufrichtig.

„Ich weiß", sagte er im Gehen und legte ihr die Hand kurz auf die Schulter.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zu Severus' Bett und ließ sich ebenso lautlos auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem bis vor kurzem noch Dumbledore gesessen haben musste.

Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so totenbleich wie gestern und begann allmählich wieder eine normale Färbung anzunehmen, soweit dies bei all den blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen war.

Wie sie so saß und ihn ansah, überrollte sie eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung, die ihr fremd und zugleich doch so vertraut war.

Wäre sie gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen, hätten sie das Unheil vielleicht noch irgendwie abwenden können. Ihre erneuten Schuldgefühle trieben sie fast zur Verzweiflung. Als ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen, fragte sie sich nebenbei, ob sie jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so viel geweint hatte wie in den letzten Tagen.

Hermine legte ihre Hände vor sich auf Severus' Bett und senkte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so leid..." wimmerte sie fast unhörbar.

Da spürte sie, wie sich ein paar Finger auf ihre legten und sich eine Hand sachte darüber schob.

„Professor Snape", flüsterte sie überrascht.

„Ich... es tut mir leid, ich... ich wollte Sie nicht wecken." Augenblicklich stand sie auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus hatte ihre Hand festhalten wollen, doch dazu fehlte ihm die nötige Kraft.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Miss Granger", sagte er mit geschwächter Stimme.

„Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Hören Sie auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden!" erwiderte er aufgebracht und hatte sich in seiner Aufregung hochgestemmt. Ein fataler Fehler. Sofort schoss ihm der Schmerz wie ein Blitzschlag durch den Körper und ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

„Sehen Sie!" beharrte Hermine mit beinahe hysterischem Unterton. „Ich mache alles noch schlimmer!"

„Miss Granger!" zischte Madame Pomfrey vom anderen Ende des Saals herüber. „Wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle aufhören, müssen Sie gehen!"

Hermine wurde still. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Severus, der die Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden schlug er sie wieder auf und blickte Hermine ernst an.

„Miss Granger, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit: Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder in der Lage sein werde, an dem Elixier weiter zu arbeiten - "

„Aber dann sind wir verloren", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nein, Miss Granger, hören Sie zu: Sie werden das machen. Sie werden daran weiter arbeiten. Ich werde mit Ihnen besprechen, was zu tun ist und dann werden Sie die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen treffen und die Arbeit weiterführen."

„Das kann ich nicht!" rief sie entsetzt aus. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich - "

„Sie können das! Ich vertraue Ihrem Können. Und ich vertraue Ihnen..."

Hermine schwieg und saß wieder einfach nur neben ihm. Nach einer scheinbaren halben Ewigkeit räusperte sie sich.

„Was... was ist auf dem Todessertreffen passiert?"

Severus schnaubte nicht, wie er es sonst getan hätte und er wurde auch nicht wütend. Seine Augen blickten sie im Gegenteil eher traurig an.

„Miss Granger, Sie wissen doch..."

„Ja..." Es ging sie nichts an. „Ich werde Sie nun weiterschlafen lassen, Professor."

Am Bettende wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt. Wären Sie nicht gewesen, hätte Malfoy..." Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Das war selbstverständlich."

„Nein, das war es nicht... Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Er sah Hermine hinterher, bis sie durch die Türflügel der Station entschwunden war. Seufzend ließ er sich noch tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Das Todessertreffen...

* * *

_Sie waren alle schon um den Dunklen Lord versammelt, als er mit Lucius eintraf. Seltsam blickte er ihn aus seinen Schlangenaugen an. Severus konnte dem nicht stand halten. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild von Lucius und Hermine vor seinen Augen auf, so sehr er auch darum bemüht war, es zurückzudrängen._

_Der Dunkle Lord ging langsam auf ihn zu und mit jedem Schritt verspürte Severus ein angstähnliches Gefühl in sich stärker werden, das dumpf im Untergrund seiner Seele vor sich hinbrütete._

_Der Dunkle Lord sprach zu ihm. Er könne nicht glauben, was er höre. Er sei schwer enttäuscht von ihm._

_Die Worte sickerten langsam in Severus' Gehirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre jetzt alles zu Ende._

_Doch Voldemort sprach weiter. Wie habe er sich so verhalten können, dass die Gerüchte um ihn und sein Bündnis mit Dumbledore entstehen konnten? Wie würde die andere Seite erst denken? Würden nicht ihrerseits ebenso Gerüchte kursieren, dass er im Bund mit dem Dunklen Lord war? Wollte er den Dunklen Lord in Gefahr bringen? Ihn verraten?_

_Kaum hatte Voldemort all seine Vorwürfe hervorgebracht, schleuderte er Severus einen Crutiatus entgegen. Er hörte immer noch nicht auf, als dieser aufgrund der qualvollen Schmerzen zu Schreien aufgehört hatte, weil ihm dafür die Kraft fehlte._

_Severus spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr, als wäre alles in ihm gerissen und gebrochen. Langsam schob sich die Fratze des Dunklen Lords in sein Gesichtsfeld._

„_Legilimens"_

Schweißgebadet lag er in seinem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Er fragte sich, wie weit der Dunkle Lord in seinen Kopf vorgedrungen war und was er alles gesehen hatte. Mit Sicherheit hatte er unweigerlich am abendlichen Geschehen vor dem Schloss teilgehabt. Doch trotz seiner körperlichen Schwäche hatte Severus noch genügend mentale Kraft besessen, um sich gegen tieferes Vordringen zu schützen. Die Barriere, gegen die Voldemort in seinem Kopf stieß, kam so plötzlich, dass es den Dunklen Lord, der das Gefühl hatte, auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, noch rasender machte. Severus' Pein wurde mit jedem Sekundenbruchteil, der verstrich, stärker, bis er schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Das Nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das Gesicht von Albus, das er am heutigen Tag als erstes gesehen hatte, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Und dann war da Hermine gewesen. Ihr Anblick und die Tatsache, dass sie sich die Schuld für seinen Zustand gab, taten ihm in der Seele weh. Gequält schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich komisch, so ganz allein in Severus' Labor. Sie spürte Unwohlsein und Behaglichkeit gleichermaßen, und auch wieder diese fremde Vertrautheit.

Einerseits war sie stolz darauf, dass Severus ihr die Arbeit zutraute, andererseits jedoch lastete die Angst zu versagen schwer auf ihr.

Severus spürte jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm ihre Ergebnisse durchsprach, die Unsicherheit, die Hermine dabei aussandte. Früher hätte sie vor Souveränität nur so gestrotzt, aber seit sie sich für das Geschehen verantwortlich fühlte, überlegte sie zu viel und geriet in Nervosität, aus dem Eifer heraus, alles richtig machen zu wollen. Dennoch war in den vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen so gut wie nichts missglückt und Severus staunte erneut über ihr Können und ihre Fertigkeiten.

Was ihn selbst betraf, so wurde er immer unruhiger. Er hasste es, an dieses Bett gefesselt zu sein. Genausogut hätte er sich in seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten erholen können, aber Albus dachte gar nicht daran, ihm dies zu gestatten.

„Du würdest ja nur wieder arbeiten, anstatt dich an die Bettruhe zu halten", sagte er jedes Mal, wenn Severus ihn darauf ansprach. Letztlich blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl, als dem zu gehorchen, zumal Albus recht hatte. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu seiner alten Form zurückfinden, um die Arbeit mit Hermine wieder aufnehmen zu können. Waren sie bis jetzt vorsichtig gewesen, so mussten sie es in Zukunft noch mehr sein.

* * *

Nach zwei Wochen Vertretungsunterricht in Zaubertränke war selbst Harry beinahe froh, als Snape wieder vor ihnen stand.

Der Vertretungslehrer, den Dumbledore eingestellt hatte, war definitiv einer der übelsten Sorte gewesen. Für jeden noch so kleinen Fehler hatte es Strafarbeiten gehagelt. Die Grenze, die bei Snape erreicht werden musste, damit dies geschah, hatte er immer als sehr niedrig empfunden, doch bei diesem Menschen war sie praktisch nicht vorhanden. Da realisierte Harry, dass sein Professor zwar streng, aber in den meisten Fällen durchaus fair war.

Auch Hermine erschien ihm sehr erleichtert, wenn sie auch nach wie vor einen etwas bedrückten Eindruck machte. Harry bemerkte die Blicke, die sie ihrem Professor zuwarf, hatte mittlerweile allerdings nicht viel mehr als ein Seufzen dafür übrig, wusste er doch, dass es unmöglich war, sie in welcher Weise auch immer auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

* * *

Hermines Schuldgefühle waren in der Zwischenzeit abgeschwächt, plagten sie jedoch noch immer. Severus sah es jedes Mal, wenn er sie anblickte, in ihren Augen. Aber ganz egal, was er sagte oder tat, nichts schien diese Gedanken vertreiben zu wollen. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er sich bewusst eingestand, dass ihm ihre Gefühle nicht mehr egal waren.

* * *

„Hast du schon gehört?" platzte Ginny im gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsraum in Hermines Gedankengänge.

„Was hab ich gehört?" fragte sie geistesabwesend zurück.

„Na, von dem Austausch!"

„Was für ein Austausch?"

„Oh man, du weißt ja gar nichts!" Ginny rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Der Schüleraustausch natürlich."

„Aha", sagte Hermine desinteressiert. Ihre Freundin sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Also schön", seufzte sie und wandte ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu, indem sie ihr Arithmetikbuch zuschlug. „Welche Schule?"

„Magic-Skoola Schott irgendwas...", murmelte Ginny.

„Magiskolan slott Olsson?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, genau!" Ihre Freundin lächelte verlegen. „Hast du von denen schon mal was gehört?"

„Ja, ich hab mal darüber gelesen. Eine noch ziemlich junge Schule mit brillianten Lehrkräften. Schwerpunkt Heilkunde." Hermine wollte sich gerade wieder ihren Hausaufgaben widmen, als sie Ginnys verblüfften Blickes gewahr wurde.

„Was ist?"

„Gibt es etwas, worüber du noch nichts gelesen hast?"

„Sehr witzig", schmunzelte Hermine. „Darf ich jetzt weitermachen?"

„Klar doch." Ginny hatte sich schon in Richtung Treppe zum Schlafsaal gewandt, da hielt Hermine sie noch einmal zurück. „Ach, Ginny? Welche Klassen denn?"

„Die Fünftklässler. Zu schade, ich hätte gerne daran teilgenommen. Gute Nacht, Mine."

„Nacht!"

Dumbledore war wirklich mutig, in diesen Zeiten einen Austausch zu organisieren. Aber vielleicht war es das richtige, um den Trübsal aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben und frischen Wind hineinzubringen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Die Gerüchte um den Schüleraustausch wurden von Tag zu Tag lauter. Am Freitag Abend, nach dem Abendessen, erhob sich Dumbledore und bestätigte sie offiziell.

„Liebe Schüler, darf ich um Ruhe bitten? Es wird sicherlich nichts Neues sein...", begann er und jedes sich in der Großen Halle befindliche Augenpaar war in großer Erwartung auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hiermit gebe ich bekannt, dass Hogwarts am letzten Freitag der Osterferien die Fünftklässler der magiskolan slott Olsson begrüßen und unsere Schüler hinauf in den schwedischen Norden schicken wird."

Allgemeiner Jubel und Freudengeschrei brach aus, das der Schulleiter kaum zu bändigen wusste.

„Moment! Moment! Ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig", lächelte er. „Da wir keine Lehrer im Überfluss haben, werden neben Professor McGonagall, deren Unterricht ich in dieser Zeit übernehmen werde, zwei der Siebtklässler mitfahren."

Erstaunen war auf den Gesichtern der betreffenden Schüler zu lesen, begleitet von „Oh's" und „Ah's" der raunenden Menge.

„Wer diese beiden Schüler sein werden, wird noch beraten", endete er und der Lautstärkepegel pendelte sich langsam wieder auf den Normalstand ein. Der Austausch blieb jedoch noch bis spät in die Nacht das Thema in den Schlafsälen aller Häuser.

* * *

Dumbledore rief Hermine am nächsten Tag zu sich.

„Nun, Hermine, es geht um den Schüleraustausch mit Olsson. Ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen: Ursprünglich war es so gedacht, dass die Schülersprecher, also du und Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw, die Fünftklässler begleiten werden. Da wir dich aber hier brauchen, um voran zu kommen, kannst du unmöglich mitfahren."

Hermine nickte nur. Nichts anderes hatte sie angenommen.

„Es geht nun also darum", fuhr er fort, „neben Anthony einen weiteren Schüler zu finden." Er sah sie an, als erwarte er eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die er nicht gestellt hatte.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat", sagte er endlich. Hermine war erstaunt, was Dumbledore zum Lächeln brachte.

„Es ist so: Ich glaube, man erwartet fast, dass ich Harry mitschicke. Im Ausland ist er irgendwie das Maskottchen dieser Schule."

Sie musste ein Prusten unterdrücken und auch der Schulleiter amüsierte sich.

„Also, was meinst du?"

„ICH? Sollten Sie das nicht lieber Harry fragen?"

„Schon, aber ich möchte zuerst deine Meinung hören", sagte er. „Immerhin bist du seine beste Freundin und kennst ihn von uns allen wahrscheinlich am Besten."

Hermine dachte darüber nach, ob es die richtige Aufgabe für Harry war. Schließlich räusperte sie sich.

„Ich glaube, das würde ihm ganz gut tun."

„Der gleichen Ansicht bin ich auch", stimmte Albus ihr zu. „Er schien in letzter Zeit immer ein Bisschen.. naja, wie soll ich sagen... verspannt zu sein. Es wird sicher eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er das genauso sieht."

* * *

„Ich soll WAS?"

„Der berühmte Harry Potter", witzelte Ron über seinen Freund. Die Zeiten der Eifersucht hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen.

Ron ignorierend fuhr Harry an Hermine gewandt fort. „Aber warum denn? Ich dachte, das wäre Aufgabe der Schülersprecher. Anthony Goldstein fährt mit und DU bist auch Schülersprecherin. Warum gehst du dann nicht mit?"

„Ich habe hier genug zu tun. Außerdem", fügte sie in forschem Ton hinzu, als Harry sie schon unterbrechen wollte, „ist es eine Chance."

„Eine Chance, ja? Für was denn?"

„Um Verwantwortung zu übernehmen."

„Pff..." Harry sagte nichts mehr, bis Hermine ihn dazu drängte.

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Und wer passt dann auf..." ‚dich auf?' vollendete er den Satz in seinen Gedanken, doch es war auch nicht nötig, ihn zu Ende auszusprechen.

„Ich hab' schon verstanden. Du bist wirklich nocht nicht reif genug", sagte Hermine und drehte sich um.

„Mine, warte!" rief er ihr hinterher. „Ich mach's."

„Schön. Dann teil' das Professor Dumbledore mit", sprach sie und ging.

* * *

Die Planung des Austauschs lief auf Hochtouren, genau wie die Korrespondenz zwischen Hogwarts und Olsson. Zahlreiche Fragen gab es noch zu klären, unter anderem die, wo die Gäste schlafen würden, da sie keine Häuseraufteilung wie in Hogwarts besaßen und man sie nicht so einfach zuteilen konnte.

Von alldem bekam Hermine nur wenig mit. Sie verbrachte fast jeden Abend im Labor, weil Severus noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich vom Gröbsten erholt hatte und in welchem Tempo die weitere Genesung ablief. Seine Stimmung hingegen wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter und sein Gesicht mürrischer. Hermine musste ab und an ein Grinsen unterdrücken, weil er ihr vorkam wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Seine Launenhaftigkeit zehrte auch an ihren Nerven.

„Es reicht langsam", entfuhr es ihr eines Abends und sie stellte den Kolben, den sie gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, lautstark auf den Tisch. Severus sah sie verwundert an, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie sprach.

„Können Sie Ihre Launen nicht an jemand anderem auslassen?"

„Ich lasse sie nicht an Ihnen aus", entgegnete er schnippisch.

„Aber Sie lassen sie in meiner Gegenwart aus."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, aber das ist immer noch MEIN Labor!"

„Ich kann so aber einfach nicht arbeiten!"

Severus schwieg und seufzte dann.

„Na schön, Sie haben ja Recht. Ich bin zur Zeit wohl etwas... grantig", gab er zu.

„Oh ja."

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit", erwiderte er lasch und fasste sich mit den Fingern an die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Keineswegs", sagte sie und ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

‚Das wäre vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht möglich gewesen', dachte sie bei sich, ‚dass wir einmal halbwegs entspannt miteinander umgehen würden...'

„Und dann kommt Albus noch mit diesem Austausch", murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

„Was haben Sie denn an dem Austausch auszusetzen?"

„Nichts. Rein gar nichts, außer der Tatsache, dass es die denkbar schlechteste Zeit für so etwas ist", sagte er. „Wir kommen mit der Arbeit kaum hinterher, die Sie zur Zeit ja sowieso ganz allein machen. Wir können uns keine Unterbrechung leisten und -"

„Warum sollten wir unsere Arbeit denn unterbrechen?" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Warum unterbrechen? Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm! Wollen Sie auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen und arbeiten, wärhend sie mit einem Ohr pubertierenden Fünftklässlern zuhören, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig durch die Lüfte schweben lassen?" Severus redete sich fast in Rage und Hermine kämpfte ernsthaft mit sich, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

Sie biss sich noch einmal auf die Zunge, bevor sie das Wort wieder an ihn richtete.

„Ich ziehe dieses Labor unter Abwesenheit ‚pubertierender Fünftklässler' schwedischen Baumstümpfen durchaus vor."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Das, was ich gesagt habe."

„Sie nehmen nicht am Austausch teil? Miss Granger, Sie sind Schülersprecherin. Für gewöhnlich..." Er hielt inne. Hermine sah ihn nur an und gab keine Antwort.

„Warum?" fragte Severus.

„Das hier ist wichtiger", sagte sie.

„Ich bin fertig", räusperte sie sich nach Sekunden betretenen Schweigens. „Soll ich noch irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein."

Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum, einen Severus zurücklassend, der sich die Frage stellte, ob sich ‚das hier' nur auf das Arbeiten bezog...

* * *

Harry erwartete sie schon im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Der Austausch wird über zwei Wochen gehen", begrüßte er sie.

„Ich weiß. Und?"

Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Naja... also hör zu... ich will nicht, dass du wieder wütend auf mich wirst", druckste er herum, während er auf sie zuging. „Ich weiß, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit dir gegenüber nicht immer wie ein Freund verhalten. Und ich gehe dir ziemlich auf die Nerven. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot benehme. Du weißt, dass ich mir nur Sorgen gemacht habe. Nein, lass mich ausreden", sagte er, als Hermine schon ihren Mund geöffnet hatte. „Zwei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit. Aber du bist hier sicher und der Einzige, der dir irgendwelchen Schaden zufügt, bin ich mit meiner penetranten Art und dem Bedürfnis, auf dich aufpassen zu müssen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss."

Hermine war so gerührt, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Harry wandte sich ab und ging an ihr vorbei, als sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Harry... Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann."

* * *

_Ich wünsche euch einen wundervollen Rutsch ins neue Jahr!  
Wir sehen uns 2008!  
Feiert schön und bleibt mir gut erhalten ;)  
_


	37. Chapter 37

_Da die Kapitel 37 und 38 beide realtiv kurz sind und auch, weil ich schon so ewig nichts mehr habe hören lassen, gehen sie zusammen online :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

Der Austausch rückte näher, die Fünftklässler wurden lauter und aufgekratzter, Harry dafür immer nervöser und Severus erholte sich beinahe gänzlich.

Das Todessertreffen rückte immer weiter in den Hintergrund und machte etwas anderem Platz, das längst überfällig war.

Severus wusste, sie durften nicht länger damit warten, über den Irrwicht zu sprechen. Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wie er Hermine überhaupt darauf ansprechen sollte. Trotz der Zeit, die vergangen war, fand er noch immer keine Worte dafür. Wie musste es da erst Hermine gehen? Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er die Sache ruhen lassen und unter den Tisch gekehrt, doch etwas in ihm WOLLTE wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Und zwar das selbe Etwas, das ihm immer wieder Gedanken an sie bescherte. Ihm war mulmig zumute und seit langer Zeit spürte er zum ersten Mal wieder so etwas wie Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen.

Hermine hatte gleich beim Betreten des Labors das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas anders war. Severus arbeitete wieder gemeinsam mit ihr und sie bewältigten doppelt so viel wie in den letzten Wochen.

Immer wenn sie sich über die Aufzeichnungen beugte, um etwas nachzulesen, spürte sie seine Augen auf sich ruhen und wenn sie ihn dann ansah, nahmen sie einen Blick an, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und als Hirngespinst abzutun, doch nach zwei Stunden, als ihre Konzentration langsam nachließ, sprach sie ihn darauf an.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Severus wusste nicht, ob er darauf antworten sollte oder nicht, schalt sich dann einen Narren und entschied sich dafür.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", leugnete er ohne Überzeugungskraft.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.

„Was soll's, es hat ja keinen Zweck...", murmelte er leise. „Ich denke, wir sollten über etwas reden. Etwas, das uns beide betrifft."

Sie schluckte. Worauf spielte er an? Severus schien nach Worten zu ringen.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich denke, wir müssen das aus der Welt schaffen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Der Irrwicht, Miss Granger."

Die Worte kamen ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen, doch davon merkte Hermine nichts. Viel zu tief saß der Schrekcen, den er in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Er würde sie bloßstellen, sie vielleicht anschreien und sich über sie lustig machen. Warum tat er das nur immer wieder? Aber sie würde sich das nicht länger gefallen lassen.

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm, die sie augenblicklich wegschlug.

„Macht es Spaß, ja?" giftete sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger! Was ist los mit -"

„FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!" kreischte sie.

Doch Severus ließ sie nicht los, sondern hielt sie bei den Schultern fest und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine schien kurz vorm Hyperventilieren zu stehen.

„Atmen Sie durch! Tief ein- und ausatmen! Beruhigen Sie sich!" wies er sie an.

Sie sackte in sich zusammen und er geleitete sie zum Sofa.

„Und jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Ich will Ihnen doch nichts Böses!" Severus befand sich in Erklärungsnot. Wieso musste das alles immer so schwierig sein?

„Warum... warum können wir das nicht einfach vergessen, Professor?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Das geht nicht."

„Aber warum?" fragte sie wieder, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Vielleicht war es ein Versehen?" schlug sie vor.

„Glauben Sie das?"

„Nein", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, Professor. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe nichts von dem, was geschieht. Und dass Sie mich nun damit konfrontieren, macht die Sache nicht einfacher. Wie kann ich etwas erklären, wenn ich nicht weiß, was es zu bedeuten hat?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Ihn, der sich selbst die selben Fragen gestellt hatte und keine Antwort auf sie wusste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nun sage, aber... ich verstehe Sie." Er sah zum Tisch, um sie nicht ansehen, ihr nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. „Wir haben viel geschafft. Gehen Sie zu Bett und erholen Sie sich. Ich muss das auch tun", sagte er, doch seine Stimme klang fern, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder wo anders.

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚ Sie verstehen mich'?" fragte sie, doch Severus schien sie nicht mehr zu hören oder nicht mehr hören zu wollen.

Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss und er war allein.

* * *

Was war er nur für ein Feigling! Wo war seine Standhaftigkeit geblieben? Warum konnte er die Dinge nicht einfach geradeheraus sagen und beim Namen nennen? Aber was wollte er überhaupt benennen? Worauf wollte er überhaupt hinaus?

Severus tat sich mit seinen Gedanken furchtbar schwer. Hermine hatte es auf den Punkt genau ausgedrückt: Wie sollte man etwas erklären, wenn man es selbst nicht verstand? Wie sollte man die Worte für etwas finden, dessen Namen man nicht kannte?

Es war nicht leicht. All die Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht, zu erhärten, Dinge wie Gefühle an sich abprallen zu lassen und nun brachte Hermine diese mühsam aufgebaute Fassade zum Bröckeln.

Und etwas, tief in ihm verborgen, schien das nicht einmal zu stören...

* * *

Die Osterferien standen vor der Tür und Hermine lief aufgescheucht in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab.

Sollte sie hierbleiben, um an dem Elixier weiterzuarbeiten oder mit Harry, Ron und Ginny zu den Weasleys fahren? Das Arbeiten war definitiv wichtiger, aber dann würde sie Harry nicht nur für zwei, sondern für ganze vier Wochen nicht sehen!

Vielleicht konnte sie tatsächlich ein paar Tage im Fuchsbau verbringen – und vielleicht war das auch gar keine so schlechte Idee, um wieder einmal zu versuchen, Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen.

* * *

„Hermine, Liebes!" Molly drückte sie an sich. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist! Ron und Harry müssten gleich hier sein. Sie sind mit Fred und George unterwegs. Gott weiß, was die wieder aushecken", lächelte sie.

Allein, um in Mrs Weasleys warme, mütterliche Augen zu sehen, die einem das Gefühl gaben, zu Hause zu sein, hatte es sich gelohnt, herzukommen.

„Setz dich doch! Das Essen ist bald fertig."

„Kann ich in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein?"

„Oh, nein, nein! Alles Bestens, danke dir, Darling. Erzähl mir lieber, was aus dem Jungen geworden ist." Sie blinzelte ihr vielsagend zu.

„Welchem Jungen?" fragte Hermine, doch schon, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, dämmerte ihr, worauf Molly hinauswollte.

„Sie vergessen wohl nichts, was?" schmunzelte sie. „Sagen wir, ich bin dabei, es herauszufinden." Ob das stimmte oder nicht, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen, der Satz war einfach aus ihrem Mund gekrochen.

„Mine!" schallte es freudig auf der Treppe.

„Hey Ginny!"

Vier ‚Plops' ertönten und Harry und die drei fehlenden Rotköpfe standen im Raum, ein jeder über das ganze Gesicht grinsend.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?" lachte Hermine.

„Nichts", sagte George. „Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß", ergänzte Fred.

„Essen ist fertig!" übertönte Molly das Gelächter. „Arthur! Arthur? Oh, dieser besessene Muggel-Fanatiker", sprach sie vor sich hin und lief in die Garage.

Ja. Sie war definitiv zu Hause!


	38. Chapter 38

_Kapitel 37 und 38 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

Es tat Hermine unwahrscheinlich gut, von so vielen lieben Menschen umgeben zu sein. Die Tage waren so wundervoll, dass sie darüber die Nächte, in denen sie wach in ihrem Bett lag, aufgewühlt von wiederkehrenden Träumen, die immer die selbe Kulisse zeigten, vergaß.

Am Dienstag Morgen traf sie wieder in Hogwarts ein. Es war beinahe gespenstisch, wie still es in den Gängen war. So gut wie alles war ausgeflogen.

Sie hatte vor ihrer Abreise Dumbledore darüber informiert, wann sie zurück sein würde, damit er es Severus mitteilen konnte. Es war ihre Absicht gewesen, den Abstand, den sie brauchte, so früh wie möglich einzuleiten.

Nichtsdestotrotz ergriff sie nun, da sie wieder hier war, das Bedürfnis, sofort weiterzuarbeiten. Viel eher glich es schon einem Verlangen, das sie am Abend hinab in die Kerker führte.

Mehrere Male ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie verstohlen auf Severus' Hände starrte und wie fasziniert sie war von der Sicherheit, mit der er mit den teilweise gefährlichen Lösungen und Extrakten umging.

Sie redeten kaum miteinander, arbeiteten dafür aber umso mehr, bis Severus kurz nach Mitternacht zum ersten Mal auf die Uhr sah.

Hermine reinigte die nicht mehr benötigten Kolben und Reagenzgläser und übergab eines nach dem anderen ihrem Professor, der sie in die jeweiligen Schränke räumte.

„Ich wusste nicht, was der Irrwicht mir zeigen würde", sagte sie, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, als plauderte sie über das Mittagessen. Severus erstarrte, was Hermine gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Ich meine, wer konnte denn ahnen, dass..."

Erst als sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm dastand und vergeblich darauf wartete, den Behälter abgenommen zu bekommen, hielt sie inne. Es war, als ob ihr erst jetzt klar wurde, was sie eben gesagt hatte.

Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Es war schwer zu entscheiden, wer von beiden überraschter über Hermines Äußerung war. Severus fing sich als erster wieder.

„Miss Granger, ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Sie schluckte. Sein Blick schärfte sich für jedes Detail, jede Bewegung, jedes noch so kleine Muskelzucken, das Hermines Körper ergriffen hatte.

Sein Kopf schaltete sich aus. Langsam ging er auf sie zu...

Sein Blick hatte sich verändert. Sie sah es ganz deutlich. Etwas lag in seinen Augen, das sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Etwas... Forsches... Verlangendes... ein Funkeln, das ihr Angst machte und sie gleichzeitig anzog.

Er hob seine Hände und umfasste ihr Gesicht.

Diese Berührung schickte elektrische Stöße durch ihren Körper und ihr Nacken fing an zu kribbeln. Sie dachte nichts mehr. Alles, was sie empfand, war ein wohliger Schauer und das Gefühl großer Erwartung, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Die Zeit blieb stehen und das Warten wurde unerträglich. Dann kam der Punkt, an dem sie es nicht mehr länger aushielt.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen festen, warmen Körper und presste ihre Lippen auf seine, die keinen Widerstand boten.

Seine Hände griffen in ihr Haar und hielten ihren Kopf fest. Hermine war weit davon entfernt, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie zog Severus im Gegenteil noch enger an sich.

Seine Zunge glitt verlangend und doch sanft über ihre Lippen und in ihren Mund. Ihr wurde ganz schwummerig von diesem Spiel der Leidenschaft.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Brust und schob ihn so lange rückwärts, bis sie auf die Couch fielen.

Severus' Hände schienen überall zur selben Zeit zu sein.

Mit jedem Kleidungsstück legte sie gleichzeitig Schicht um Schicht ihrer unterschwelligen Angst vor diesem Mann und alle Bedenken ab, bis sie nur noch von dem Bedürfnis erfüllt war, diesen Augenblick zu genießen und vollständig in sich aufzunehmen.

Ohne von ihr abzulassen legte Severus Hermine, die bis eben auf ihm gesessen hatte, auf den Rücken. Er umfasste ihre Brüste, ließ seine Hände tiefer gleiten und sein Mund bedeckte ihren makellosen Körper vom Hals abwärts mit Küssen, die jede Stelle, an der er sie mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte, vibrieren ließen.

Als er mit den Fingern ihren Schoß berührte, zuckte sie so heftig zusammen, dass sie sich unter dieser Gefühlswelle an seinen Schultern festkrallte.

Er richtete sich für einen Moment auf, um sich nun auch seinerseits der Kleidung zu entledigen. Ein Moment, der Hermine unwahrscheinlich lang erschien. Sobald das letzte Stück schwarzen Stoffes zu Boden gefallen war, zog sie ihn wieder mit einer Bestimmtheit zu sich herunter, die Severus innehalten ließ. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde realisierte er, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun, doch das Verlangen und die Lust, die sie in ihm entfachte, waren stärker und blendeten alles andere aus.

Severus' Hand streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich.

Er liebkoste ihre Brüste, umspielte ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge und sein steifes Glied glitt langsam in ihre feuchte Lustzone hinein.

Zunächst sanft, dann, von der lodernden Flamme der Erregung getrieben, immer schneller werdend, bewegte er sich in ihr und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Hermines Körper erbebte mit jedem Stoß. Unwillkürlich schloßen sich ihre Finger um den Stoff des Sofas, bis sie sich so sehr aufbäumte, dass sie Severus' umschlang und ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verbarg.

Tief sog sie den herben Duft seiner Haut ein, der sie zu benebeln schien.

Severus' Stöße wurden eindringlicher, heftiger und Hermine geriet mehr und mehr in Extase. Sie atmete nun so schnell, dass sie glaubte, bald keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, doch es fühlte sich so wundervoll an, dass es ihr komplett egal war.

Severus Hand' griff fest an ihre Brust und rieb einen ihrer Nippel zwischen den Fingern, was sie fast um den Verstand brachte.

Ihre beiden Körper erzitterten und schmiegten sich so eng aneinander, als gehörten sie zusammen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit Armen und Beinen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Hermine spürte ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib, welches stetig zunahm und sich über ihren Oberkörper bis hin in ihren Kopf ausbreitete. Es wurde stärker und stärker, bis es so intensiv war, dass sie glaubte, gleich explodieren zu müssen. Ihre Augen weiteten und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Sie stieß einen Schrei der Entzückung aus, den Severus mit seinen Lippen erstickte. Sie wurde eins mit ihm und dem Universum, als löste sie sich auf, um in dem Gefühl vollkommener Glückseligkeit zu schweben.

Lange verharrten sie still, nur ihre Zungen schienen das Spiel der Liebe noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Dann, endlich, lösten sich auch ihre Münder voneinander und Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Hermines Blick haftete an der Decke. Sie lächelte, während sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihren Augen löste...


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39**

Was war da gerade passiert? Hermine konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Was hatten sie getan? Was hatte SIE getan?

In der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers lag sie in ihrem Bett und zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn. Sie fröstelte, doch nicht vor Kälte, sondern dem Schauer, der ihr immer noch über die Haut lief, wenn das Geschehen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeizog.

Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Als sei alles nur ein Traum gewesen – und zwar ein sehr realistischer.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr war, als spürte sie immer noch seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Augenblicklich stellten sich ihre Nackenhärchen auf.

Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen.

Und mit dem prickelnden Gefühl, als würden seine Arme sie immer noch halten, schlief sie lächelnd ein.

* * *

Severus' Nacht hingegen war der reinste Albtraum. Wann immer er nach scheinbar endlosem Hin- und Herwälzen den Weg in den Schlaf fand, hörte er die Worte „Ich... weiß... alles" in der unheilvollen Stimme des Dunklen Lords und sah sich dem weit aufgerissenen Rachen Nanginis gegenüber. 

Nach mehreren Abfolgen von herumwälzen – träumen – aufwachen bekam die Stimme plötzlich das Gesicht von Albus. Schweißgebadet schreckte er ein letztes Mal aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Das war's! Er hatte die Schnauze voll!

Entschlossen schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und stapfte in sein Labor. Er würde die Nacht nützlich verbringen und sich ganz bestimmt nicht von absurden Träumen unterkriegen lassen.

Mit jeder Minute, die er an dem Elixier weiterarbeitete, drängte er die Stimme des Dunklen Lords mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund. Doch unmerklich wuchs dabei die Besorgnis, die sie in ihm hervorrief.

* * *

Die Große Halle war am nächsten Morgen wider Hermines Erwarten relativ gut besucht. Hauptsächlich gruppierten sich Fünftklässler an den Tischen, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor sie am Freitag nordwärts reisen würden. 

Doch auch der ein oder andere Siebtklässler verbrachte seine Ferien nicht oder zumindest nicht ausschließlich zu Hause. Neville saß am vordersten Tisch und stocherte abwesend in seinem Frühstück herum. Hermine setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Sie hatte Neville fast erreicht, als sich Professor Snape neben dem Schulleiter am Lehrertisch niederließ. Ein breites Spektrum der Gefühle schoss durch ihren Körper, das in einem missglückten Lächeln endete. Doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und ging die letzten Schritte, die sie noch von Neville entfernt war.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn, als sie sich auf den Stuhl im gegenüber setzte. Neville hypnotisierte weiterhin gelangweilt sein Essen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Oh. Hi. Hermine. Ja. Alles okay."

„Oookay. Also, was ist los?"

Endlich blickte Neville auf. Er seufzte. „Lena."

„Lena?"

„Lena."

„Oh, Neville, bitte, hör auf ‚Lena' zu sagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

Ein weiterer – noch tieferer – Seufzer folgte, bevor Neville endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Lena Kristholm. Sie ist meine Brieffreundin..."

„Und...?" Hermine gab ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass er weitersprechen sollte.

„Und sie ist Schülersprecherin auf Olsson..."

„Das heißt... sie kommt her, richtig?"

„Sie kommt her", Neville nickte... und nickte... und nickte und in seinen Augen wurde ein leichter Anflug von Panik sichtbar. „Sie kommt her", wiederholte er.

„Ja, ich weiß, Neville. Aber was ist so furchtbar daran?"

„Wir haben uns noch nie gesehen."

„Ja, das... ist... wahrscheinlich, aber hey, einmal ist immer das erste Mal."

„Was ist, wenn sie mich... nicht mag?"

„Natürlich mag sie dich", antwortete Hermine mit Nachdruck.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Hätte sie dir sonst Briefe geschrieben?"

In Nevilles Gehirn begann es sichtbar zu arbeiten. „Nein, ver – vermutlich nicht... Ja. Du hast recht!" Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Du hast vollkommen recht. Danke, Hermine!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich erfreut und ließ eine amüsiert schmunzelnde Hermine zurück.

Dieses Schmunzeln erstarb jedoch plötzlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie angestarrt. Nichtsdestotrotz verbot sie es sich, nach vorn zum Lehrertisch zu sehen. Wer wusste schon, was der Anblick ihres Professors erneut in ihr auslösen würde?

Es reichte ja schon, nur in seiner Nähe zu sein und daran zu DENKEN nach vorn zu sehen, um ihr wieder diese heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

‚Oh, Hermine, konzentrier' dich aufs Essen!'

* * *

Er fühlte sich müde. Ausgebrannt. Und absolut fehl am Platz. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte sich seine Persönlichkeit aufgespalten. Wie konnte er hier seelenruhig neben Albus sitzen, während er letzte Nacht noch... ‚Denk nicht daran! Denk nicht daran! Denk ni-'

„Severus?" Er schrak hoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„Severus, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus." Albus sah ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg prüfend an.

„Oh. Ja. Ja, alles bestens."

„Gut... Sag, bist du krank?" Albus' Blick wurde besorgt.

„Was? Nein. Oder... um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich nicht besonders..." gab Severus zu.

„Du arbeitest zu viel", kam es prompt von Albus. „Nach allem, was passiert ist, mutest du dir schon wieder viel zu viel zu. Hör zu, Severus", fuhr er fort, „es sind immer noch Ferien. Du und Hermine seid fast fertig mit der Arbeit, sodass du dir wirklich ein paar Tage Ruhe gönnen solltest. Wir werden bald genug alle Hände voll zu tun haben, wenn unsere Austauschschüler angekommen sind... Severus? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Severus konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, das nach dem Wort „Hermine" gesagt wurde. Verwirrt blickte er in Albus' Gesicht.

„Du solltest dir wirklich ein paar Tage freinehmen", schloss der Schulleiter und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Severus war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er noch lange auf den leeren Stuhl starrte, auf dem Hermine gesessen hatte.

* * *

Hermine verbrachte am Nachmittag gut eine halbe Stunde damit, zu überlegen, ob sie ins Labor gehen sollte oder nicht. Und je weiter sie ihre Überlegungen trugen, desto verwirrter wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck. 

Konnte sie einfach bei Professor Snape hineinspazieren und arbeiten und so tun, als sei nichts gewesen? Aber was sollte sie stattdessen tun? Ihn darauf ansprechen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht! Doch genausowenig konnte sie alles herunterspielen. Und ob sie es wirklich fertig brachte, so normal wie immer zu sein? Sie musste ja nur daran denken, was passiert war und schon glühte ihr Gesicht. Andererseits konnte sie sich ja nicht ewig in ihrem Zimmer verstecken und sich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen. Irgendwann MUSSTE sie ihm schließlich gegenübertreten.

Es half alles nichts. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, atmete einmal tief durch und stand von ihrem Bett auf. Doch schon beim ersten Schritt bekam sie weiche Knie. Wie würde es ihr erst in seiner Gegenwart ergehen?

‚Verdammt, komm schon, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!'

* * *

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker stieg ihre Nervosität ins Unermessliche, bis sie endlich vor seiner Tür stand, so hektisch atmend, dass es sich anfühlte, als hätte sie einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie anklopfte.

Sie hörte, wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte – und mehr nicht. Keine Schritte. Keine Stimme. Nichts. Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht gehört? Doch auch nach erneutem Anklopfen blieb alles still.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder traurig darüber war. Sie entschied sich für das Erste. So hatte sie noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

* * *

Hatte sie es zuvor bedauert, mit niemandem über die Dinge, die in ihr vorgingen, reden zu können, war sie nun nahe der Verzweiflung.

Wie konnte sie zulassen, dass so etwas geschah?

Wie konnte sie zulassen, dass sich Gefühle entwickelt hatten?

Wie konnte sie es zulassen, dass Professor Snape einen solchen Platz in ihrem Leben einnahm?

Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sie sich eines Tages verlieben würde, aber... Moment! War es das? War der Grund dafür, dass ihre Welt kopf stand, der, dass sie verliebt war?

Die Wahrheit traf sie so unbarmherzig, wie nur irgend möglich. All das, was sie über die ganzen Monate hinweg zu verdrängen versucht hatte, schlug wie eine Flutwelle über ihr zusammen.

Etwas hatte sich seit gestern Abend verändert. Etwas, das sie nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und dem sie machtlos gegenüber stand, war an dem Punkt, an dem sie Snape so nahe gewesen war wie nie zuvor, in ihr explodiert. Und endlich realisierte sie, was die Regungen in ihrem Innern zu bedeuten hatten.

Hermine brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand, bevor sie sich schluchzend aufs Bett warf.

* * *

Der Donnerstagmorgen fing genauso schlecht an wie der Mittwochabend endete – mit Kopfschmerzen. Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Stunden sie weinend auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, bevor ihre Stirnhöhlen zu schmerzen begannen. Betäubt von all den Tränen und dem stetigen Pochen in ihrem Kopf war sie schließlich in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf gefallen. 

Ihr Eingeständnis bezüglich ihrer Gefühle lag ihr noch immer schwer im Magen. Den Weg in die Große Halle konnte sie sich ersparen. Sie würde sowieso nichts hinunterbekommen. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie den Anblick des Mannes, der für das alles verantwortlich war, jetzt ertragen würde.

Frisch geduscht schlenderte sie in die Bibliothek. Dort würde sie schon etwas finden, um sich zu beschäftigen. Das war bisher immer ein guter Zeitvertreib gewesen.

Doch schon nach einer Dreiviertelstunde gingen ihre Gedanken wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Sie schreckte aus ihrer geistigen Abwesenheit erst wieder hoch, als sie unweit von sich Stimmen vernahm. Noch nie hatte sich ein Schüler in einen so abgelegenen Bereich der Bibliothek verirrt – ein Grund dafür, warum sie sich gerne hier aufhielt. Warum musste sie gerade jetzt gestört werden?

Die Stimmen kamen näher – und wurden identifizierbar. Snape! Wem die andere Stimme gehörte, interessierte sie gar nicht. Jetzt hieß es nachdenken – und zwar schnell. Hierbleiben und eine eventuell peinliche Situation riskieren oder weglaufen, was wohl noch erbärmlicher war.

Erbärmlich oder nicht, sie hatte sich fürs Weglaufen entschieden. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief sie los. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würden Snape und die andere Stimme – die sich als zu einem Schüler, der selbst in den Ferien noch nachsitzen musste, zugehörig erwies – zwischen den Regalen verschwunden sein, wenn sie um die Ecke bog.

„Und hier finden Sie die entsprechenden Bücher, die ich Ih - was zum - "

Hermine war direkt in die beiden hineingelaufen und an Snapes Schulter abgeprallt. Instinktiv hatte er nach ihrem Arm gegriffen. Erst jetzt, da sie wieder aufrecht stand, erkannte er sie. Unbewusst suchte er ihren Blick, doch sie hatte die Augen noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich von ihm losriss und ihn verwirrt stehen ließ.

Bei Merlins Bart, erbärmlich war gar kein Ausdruck mehr für diesen Abgang.

* * *

Als Hermine zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, erlebte sie eine Überraschung. 

„Mine!" Harry strahle übers ganze Gesicht. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an.

„Wir sind einen Tag früher zurückgekommen, um noch einen gemeinsamen Abend zu verbringen. Weißt du was? Anthony ist krank geworden. Hat sich irgendein komisches Virus eingefangen. Deshalb wird Ron an seiner Stelle mitfahren."

Rons Lippen würden jeden Moment aufplatzen, wenn er noch breiter grinste, dachte Hermine, bevor sie endlich ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Das... ist toll."

Harry schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass ihr überraschendes Auftauchen Hermine ein kleines bisschen schockierte.

„Lass uns mal zum Essen gehen. Ich bin am Verhungern", sagte Ron.

Ihre Freunde hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt, als Hermine verkündete, sie ginge nicht mit.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry.

„Ich... muss arbeiten! Ja, ich... muss leider", antwortete sie und war sich beinahe sicher, dass das entschuldigende Lächeln, das sie versucht hatte aufzusetzen, fehlgeschlagen war.

„Das kann ja wohl bis nach dem Mittagessen warten", sagte ihr Freund bestimmt und schob sie zum Portraitloch hinaus.

* * *

Harry und Ron hörten gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Sie besprachen die aberwitzigsten Pläne für die nächsten zwei Wochen. 

„Ihr wisst schon, dass Professor McGonagall auch mitkommt, oder?" schaltete sich Hermine ins Gespräch ein.

„Wozu haben wir Harrys tollen Umhang", grinste Ron zwischen zwei Löffeln Kartoffelpüree.

Sie begann langsam aufzuatmen. Es war wirklich schön, ihre Freunde um sich zu haben. Sie brachten sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, auf andere Gedanken.

Doch die Unbeschwertheit hielt nicht lange an. Eine tiefe Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verpasste, erklang hinter ihr.

„Potter. Professor Sprout hat in meinem Büro eine Liste mit Kräutern hinterlegt, die Sie auf einem Ihrer Ausflüge während des Austausches besorgen sollen", sagte Severus.

„Warum gibt sie sie mir nicht selbst?" erwiderte Harry.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie das anginge, aber wenn Sie es wissen wollen: Sie ist im Urlaub", sagte er kühl, „Ich erwarte Sie in meinem Büro." Damit wandte er sich ab, doch Harry rief ihn zurück.

„Professor Snape, warum geben Sie sie nicht einfach Hermine? Ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore und sie wollte sowieso gerade zum Arbeiten kommen, stimmt's, Mine?"

„So?"

Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sah, wusste sie ganz genau, dass er bei diesem „So" eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte.

„Nun, dann sehe ich Sie in meinem Büro, Miss Granger", sagte er knapp und ging.

‚Verdammt!' war alles, was Hermine denken konnte. Aber woher hätte Harry auch wissen sollen, dass sie gelogen hatte, um allein sein zu können?

Jetzt musste sie gehen. Zu einem Treffen, das sie selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Ihr war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät. Was würde das für einen Eindruck machen? Aber auch wenn sie ginge, wäre der Eindruck nicht weniger armselig. Sie hatte sich ja praktisch selbst eingeladen. Wie bescheuert konnte man eigentlich sein?

„Wir seh'n uns heute Abend."

Gehetzt blickte sich Hermine um. Harry und Ron waren schon aufgestanden und winkten ihr noch einmal zu, bevor sie den Saal verließen.

Und Hermine hatte nicht übel Lust, ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

* * *

Nachdem sie alle erdenklichen Situationen, zu denen es zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor kommen konnte, durchgegangen und dabei ständig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen war, machte sie sich mit zittrigen Knien auf den Weg ins Labor. 

Sie wusste nicht, welche von all den möglichen Situationen sie erwartet hatte. Aber eines war sicher: Am wenigsten hatte sie damit gerechnet, wieder vor dem alten Snape zu stehen. Vor dem Snape, der sich nur für seine Arbeit interessierte, der sie lediglich duldete. Er war so abweisend, dass Hermine nur schwer verbergen konnte, wie traurig sie das machte. Sie sagte während der ganzen Zeit kaum ein Wort. Und ihm schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen.

„Sie können dann gehen. Kommen Sie morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder." Mit diesen Worten entließ er sie und schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter, als er allein war.


	40. Chapter 40

_Jaaa, es geht endlich weiter Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat _

* * *

Kapitel 40

_Wieso? Wieso macht er das? Warum benimmt er sich auf einmal wieder, als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte es zwischen uns nie was gegeben? Ich begreife es einfach nicht. Und noch weniger begreife ich, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Was wir getan haben, war so falsch. Aber es war auch wunderschön..._

_Ich muss aufhören, so zu denken! Ich weiß nur nicht wie._

_Wenn es nicht so zum Heulen wäre, wäre ich ja fast versucht, darüber zu lachen, weil das alles einfach so absurd ist._

_Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Hilflos meinen Gefühlen ausgesetzt. Ich kann nichts gegen sie tun, aber ich MUSS! Das geht doch so nicht._

Seufzend saß Hermine vor ihrem Tagebuch. Sie hatte noch so vieles in sich, das sie irgendwie loswerden musste, doch die Worte dafür waren unauffindbar.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und das Tageslicht dämmerte gerade am Rande des Horizonts. Nichtsdestotrotz würde bald Ginny vor ihrer Tür stehen, um sie für die Verabschiedung von Harry und Ron zu holen. Bis dahin musste sie sich einigermaßen gesammelt haben. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ den eiskalten Strahl auf ihren Körper prasseln. Bibbernd vor Kälte und mit dem Gefühl, wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu haben, zog sie sich an, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich komme gleich", rief sie.

„Okay. Wir sind unten", drang Ginnys Stimme durch die Tür zu ihr.

Hastig zog sie sich noch Strümpfe und Schuhe an und eilte aus ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Die Reise nach Schweden würde per Schiff erfolgen, dass eigens dafür gebaut worden war, da Fünftklässler nun einmal noch nicht apparieren durften – geschweige denn konnten -, was Ron aufgrund seiner Überempfindlichkeit, was das Apparieren betraf, ganz gelegen kam.

Die Verabschiedung der Schüler von ihren Freunden war sehr herzlich und der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle stieg unaufhaltsam, sodass Harry Hermine zur Seite zog, um sich, abseits der anderen, noch einmal persönlich von ihr zu verabschieden. Er wollte noch so vieles los werden, doch ihm fielen nicht die passenden Worte ein und so drückte er sie einfach fest an sich. Bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, sagte er in scherzhaftem Ton „Nimm dich in Acht vor großen, schwarzen Fledermäusen", doch seine Augen straften das lustig Gemeinte Lügen. Seine Worte waren ihm sehr wohl ernst und die Sorge in seinem Blick ließ ein so tiefes Gefühl der Freundschaft in Hermine aufkommen, dass sie ihm spontan noch einmal um den Hals fiel, bevor sie sich gemeinsam mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Schiff machten.

* * *

Im Schloss herrschte reges Treiben. Die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft der Olsson-Schüler mussten getroffen werden, darunter auch die Auswahl zusätzlicher Speisen für die Begrüßungsfeier am Abend. Die letzten Hauselfen aus dem hohen Norden trafen ein, um zum Gelingen der ausgesuchten schwedischen Spezialitäten beizutragen.

Das Aufteilen der Austauschschüler auf die verschiedenen Häuser hatte sich glücklicherweise erübrigt, da sie mit ihrem schlosseigenen Zeppelin anreisen und dort auch schlafen würden.

Hermine verbrachte den Mittag zusammen mit Ginny. Da Anthony Goldstein wohl noch eine Zeit lang auf der Krankenstation liegen würde, hatte Hermine die Aufgabe, ein Programm für die schwedischen Schüler zu erstellen, allein in Angriff genommen, doch Ginny hatte sich als Hilfe angeboten und ein Nein nicht akzeptiert.

„Mine, ich glaube, dein Zeitplan ist zu eng", wies sie mit einem Fingerzeig auf das vor ihrer Freundin liegende, völlig überfüllte Pergament.

Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Meinst du wirklich?" Kritisch überprüfte sie ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken. Was genau würdest du denn anders machen?"

Ginny nahm das Programm zur Hand und überflog es noch einmal. „Also, wenn du so fragst: die nächsten beiden Tage."

„WAS?" entfuhr es Hermine schockiert.

„Tut mir leid, aber du wolltest meine Meinung", grinste Ginny.

Hermine sank tiefer in ihren Stuhl und fuhr sich genervt mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Ich werde niemals fertig werden", seufzte sie und blickte ihre Freundin hilfesuchend an.

„Also schau her, Mine", eröffnete Ginny, nahm das Pergament wieder an sich und ein paar Korrekturen vor. „So", sagte sie und händigte das Blatt an ihre Freundin zurück.

Hermines Augen wanderten vom Pergament zu Ginny, von Ginny zum Pergament und wieder zurück. „So? Aber du hast das meiste weggestrichen!" gab sie entrüstet von sich.

„Ich habe es nur auf ein Pensum reduziert, das normalsterbliche Hexen und Zauberer auch bewältigen können. Sieh mal, heute Abend ist die Willkommensfeier. So weit, so gut. Aber dann kannst du nicht morgen früh einen Rundgang durch das gesamte Schloss UND das gesamte Schlossgelände planen, bis zum Mittagessen damit fertig und anschließend noch nach Hogsmeade wollen. Und als wäre das nicht schon mehr als genug, hast du Trelawnys magisches Planetarium ebenfalls für morgen anberaumt."

Hermine sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an. „Und wo ist jetzt der Haken?"

Ginny seufzte, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Folgender Vorschlag: Morgen früh – nichts! Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht aufbrausen, Mine. Du weißt selbst, wie lange derartige Festivitäten wie diese Willkommensfeier dauern. Da ist es nur fair, wenn morgen erst einmal alle ausschlafen und sich eigenständig ein bisschen einleben. Morgen Nachmittag kannst du dann mit der Schlossführung beginnen. Und wenn ich sage ‚Schlossführung', dann meine ich auch Schlossführung. Das bedeutet im Klartext: keine Eulerei, keine Gewächshäuser, kein Quidditchfeld. Das kannst du dann für Sonntagvormittag einplanen und nachmittags findet dann der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade statt."

Hermine dachte einige Minuten ernsthaft über Ginnys Vorschläge nach. „Meinst du nicht, ich könnte noch - "

„Nein!"

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich - "

„Es ist genug, Mine, glaub mir. Mehr als genug."

Hermine nickte seufzend.

„Du siehst echt fertig aus", beschrieb Ginny Hermines Anblick.

„Danke für das Kompliment", sagte diese lachend.

„Ernsthaft, Mine", antwortete Ginny, „du solltest wirklich weniger arbeiten. Und dann nimmst du dich auch noch der Austauschschüler an, wo du mit der Arbeit bei Snape ja eigentlich schon genug gestraft bist."

„Oh, verdammt!" Hermine sprang auf, als hätte jemand ‚Feuer' gerufen, und packte hastig ihren Kram zusammen.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Snape!" antwortete Hermine, „Ich sollte längst bei der Arbeit sein! Ginny, kannst du - "

„Das Programm für dich fertig machen? Kein Problem."

Sie rief Ginny noch ein Danke zu und rannte aus dem Raum.

* * *

„Sie sind zu spät", dröhnte Professor Snapes Stimme, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, vom anderen Ende des Raums herüber, als Hermine durch die offenstehende Tür gerannt kam.

„Ich... weiß", hechelte sie außer Atem. „Tut... mir... leid..."

„Wenn Sie dann Ihre Schnappatmung eingestellt haben, füllen Sie den Sud aus dem Kessel in die bereitstehenden Reagenzgläser."

Ihre Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. Warum war er nur so verdammt –

„MISS GRANGER", unterbrach er ihren Gedanken und forderte sie zur Arbeit auf.

Hermine schluckte ein garstiges ‚Ich komm' ja schon' hinunter und trat an den Labortisch.

Severus gab während der gesamten Arbeitszeit nur knappe Anweisungen von sich.

Ihm war Hermines versteinerter Gesichtsausdruck schmerzlich bewusst. Er wusste auch, dass er sich aufführte wie ein Idiot, aber welche andere Wahl hatte er schon? Hätte er sich nicht noch viel mehr zum Narren gemacht, wenn er das ausstrahlen würde, was er fühlte? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er sich zum letzten Mal so unsicher gefühlt hatte. Severus wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr länger selbst belügen konnte, was seine Empfindungen betraf. Zu vieles war geschehen, was wiederum zu vieles in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Diese Erkenntnis war zwar längst überfällig, aber keinesfalls schmerzfrei abgelaufen.

Er hatte in der letzten Nacht lange wach gelegen, weil seine Gedanken ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, die Szene abgespielt, wie er mit Hermine geschlafen hatte. Er hatte sie so deutlich vor sich gesehen, als wäre sie in diesem Augenblick wieder präsent und bei ihm in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen. Ihren verschleierten Blick gesehen, als sie kam. Den Duft ihrer Haut gerochen und die Wärme ihres Körpers gefühlt, der sich an seinem gerieben hatte...

_Lächelnd war sie nach dem Sex eingeschlafen und Severus sah sie einfach nur an, zeichnete mit den Augen jede Linie ihrer Gesichtszüge nach und lauschte ihrem stillen Atem. Lange lagen sie so beieinander, bis Severus sich sanft von ihr löste, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs bekleidete er sie und plötzlich schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder ein. Sein Blick haftete an dem Hogwarts-Abzeichen auf ihrer Uniform und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich nicht von ihrem Anblick lösen._

_Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern und kurz darauf sah sie ihn an. Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie noch am Überlegen war, ob sie alles nur geträumt hatte, doch sie las in Severus' Augen, dass alles der Wahrheit entsprach. Keiner von beiden wusste die passenden Worte zu finden und so lächelte Hermine lediglich, als sie eine nie erhoffte Zuneigung und Wärme in Severus' Gesicht sah und verließ die Kerker._

_Severus konnte nicht länger gegen seinen Körper ankämpfen und rannte auf schnellstem Weg ins Badezimmer._

„Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Severus' Blick war abwesend geworden und seine Hände hatten unmerklich zu zittern begonnen. Von weit her hörte er Hermines Stimme, doch er war noch immer in seiner Erinnerung gefangen.

„Professor?" Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Doch schon innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte er sich wieder gefangen und räumte wortlos die nicht mehr benötigten Brauutensilien weg.

„Professor Snape, ist alles in Ordnung?" versuchte es Hermine erneut.

Er räusperte sich. „In der Tat. Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass der Trank fertig ist", verkündete er, vermied es jedoch, sie anzusehen.

„Er ist... fertig? Das... das ist toll", erwiderte Hermine und zwang sich, Begeisterung in ihre Stimme zu legen. Unschlüssig stand sie da. Bedeutete das, dass sie nicht mehr benötigt wurde?

„Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Arbeit", fuhr er fort, „und muss ehrlich zugeben, dass es ohne Sie nicht so schnell bewerkstelligt hätte werden können. Sie haben wirklich außergewöhnliches Talent, Miss Granger."

„Das heißt... Sie benötigen mich nicht mehr?" Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung denn eine Frage. Severus nickte. Schweigend sahen sie sich eine Minute lang an, bis Severus wieder das Wort ergriff. „Sie sind noch hier."

„Ich bin noch hier."

Erneutes Schweigen, dann: „Warum?"

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Hören Sie, Professor, wir müssen darüber reden, was zwischen uns passiert ist."

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. „Nein"

„N... nein? Aber was soll das heißen? Professor, wir haben - "

„Nein, Miss Granger, hören Sie auf." Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „Es... es ist das Beste, wenn Sie vergessen, was gewesen ist."

„Aber wir..." Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Severus tat sein Möglichstes, um ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt einfach in seine Arme geschlossen.

„Es gibt kein... ‚wir'... Miss Granger", und bei diesen Worten war ihm, als würde ihm sein Herz zerreißen. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Er sah, wie Hermine mit den Tränen kämpfte, sah, wie sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste und wie sie sich zur Tür wandte.

„Miss Granger, bitte warten Sie", rief er ihr beinahe flehentlich zu und erkannte sich dabei selbst kaum wieder, doch augenblicklich war ihm alles egal.

„Miss Granger, bitte! Miss Gra – Hermine!"

Hermine schluchzte laut, als er ihren Namen nannte und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

„Hermine!" Die Tür fiel zu.

* * *

_Hermine, was bist du nur für eine Idiotin. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, diese Nacht würde etwas ändern? Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, sie hätte auch nur das Geringste zu bedeuten? Wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein?_

_Aber ich wollte doch, verdammt nochmal, nur mit ihm reden! Wenn nicht mit ihm, mit wem denn dann? Ich will ihn doch nicht gleich heiraten! Was denkt der sich eigentlich?_

In ihre Verzweiflung mischte sich nach und nach Wut. Für was hielt er sie denn? Für ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, das blöde durch die Gegend rennt und ganz benebelt ist, weil sie von ihrem heimlichen Schwarm geküsst wurde?

Sie war nun auch viel zu wütend, um ihre Gedanken weiterhin aufzuschreiben. Alles wirbelte kreuz und quer durch ihren Kopf. Wie weit war sie schon gekommen, indem sie sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatte... alles umsonst! Das alles wäre nie passiert, wenn sie das nicht getan hätte. Sie wäre wirklich besser gefahren, wenn sie nicht aufgehört hätte, sich etwas vorzumachen. Was nützte es denn, zu wissen, dass man verliebt war und das alles nur mit Schmerz verbunden war, den man nicht gehabt hätte, hätte man diese Gefühle nicht zugelassen? Sie war wütend auf ihn, doch noch mehr auf sich selbst. Sie wollte diesen Zustand der Unbeschwertheit wieder zurück. Dann würde sie eben die Augen davor verschließen, na und? Was machte es schon, wenn sie dabei vermied, noch mehr verletzt zu werden?

Mit diesen Gedanken wollte sie Severus Snape abhaken, nichtsahnend, wie sehr sie noch einmal damit konfrontiert werden würde...

* * *

Alles war in heller Aufregung. Die Austauschschüler würden jeden Moment eintreffen. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten wieder auf ihr Zimmer verzogen, doch es würde mit Sicherheit keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn die Schülersprecherin verschwinden würde. ‚Außerdem', sagte sie sich, ‚kann ein bisschen Ablenkung ja nicht schaden.'

Dumbledores Begrüßungsrede, als sie sich nach der Ankunft der Olsson-Schüler alle in der Großen Halle versammelt hatten, verfolgte sie dann allerdings nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit. Zu tief war sie in sich selbst versunken. Sie hatte eine Leere entdeckt, die sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht beschreiben. Einerseits fühlte sie irgendwie nichts mehr, andererseits war da aber noch ein Gefühl der Abwesenheit von Etwas. Und irgendwo, tief verborgen und kaum wahrnehmbar, saß ein Schmerz, der sie fast um den Verstand brachte. So leer sie sich doch fühlte, so voll von Gefühlen war sie. Ein solch absurder Zustand, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, und so schob sie den Gedanken weit von sich.

Alsbald war jeder Magen im Raum gesättigt und die Dekoration im Saal veränderte sich mit einem Zauberstabzeig seitens des Schulleiters. Albus hatte wieder eine Liveband organisiert, die jedoch keiner wirklich zu kennen schien. Die Musik war allerdings ganz passabel. Hermine hoffte nur, dass sie keinen Song hatten, der sie an ihren Professor denken lassen würde. Von solchen Aktionen hatte sie die Nase gestrichen voll.

Entschlossen stürzte sie sich zusammen mit Ginny ins Getümmel. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch vergessen.

Schon bald stupste ihre Freundin sie an und zeigte auf einen blonden jungen Mann, der ganz in der Nähe stand und sich mit einer Lehrkraft von Olsson unterhielt.

„Das ist Lars", brüllte Ginny Hermine über den Lärm hinweg ins Ohr.

„Woher weißt du das?" schrie sie zurück.

„Ein paar der Austauschschüler haben sich über ihn unterhalten. Oder sagen wir besser, AustauschschülerINNEN. Er ist wohl Olssons Schülersprecher."

In diesem Augenblick hatte Lars die Blicke der beiden jungen Frauen aufgefangen und prostete ihnen zu.

„Komm, lass uns rübergehen", entschied Ginny.

„Bist du verrückt?" entfuhr es Hermine, die ihre Freundin am Arm zurückhielt.

„Wieso denn nicht? Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein bisschen Spaß vertragen."

„Ginny, nein, ich - "

„Hallo die Damen", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihnen. Die Musik war gerade leiser geworden und ihre Unterhaltung wohl nicht ungehört geblieben.

„Lars Andersson", stellte sich der Blonde vor, der während ihres Gesprächs unbemerkt näher gekommen war.

„Ginny Weasley. Und das ist Hermine Granger"

„Hej!"

„Hey was?" Irritiert sah Ginny ihn an.

„Hej! Das heißt nichts anderes als Hallo", erklärte Lars.

„Achso, o... okay", stammelte sie verlegen, was zu allgemeinem Grinsen führte.

„Hermine, du bist Schülersprecherin, nicht wahr? Euer Schulleiter hat mir erzählt, dass du das Programm mit unseren Schülern durchziehst."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Wie sind sie denn so? Also die Schüler, meine ich. Sind sie leicht zu handhaben?" fragte Hermine.

„Mehr oder weniger. Wie warst du denn in der fünften Klasse?" grinste Lars, was Hermine zum Lachen brachte. „Hab schon verstanden."

In diesem Moment nahm die Band ihr Konzert wieder auf, was eine weitere Unterhaltung unmöglich machte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend konnte Hermine an etwas anderes denken als an ihre Gefühle und sie genoss es, mit Ginny und Lars zu tanzen.

Am anderen Ende der Halle blickte Severus mit nachdenklicher Miene vor sich hin. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viele Fehler begangen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er Hermine angetan hatte, nicht einer der größten war.

Gedankenverloren sah er zu Hermine, die sich augenscheinlich zu amüsieren schien, und seufzte tief. Natürlich war es das Richtige gewesen. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin. Da durfte einfach keine derartige Verbindung aufkommen. Seinen Kopf hatte er mit diesem Argument schon längst überzeugt, nur sein Herz schien eine andere Sprache zu sprechen.

Hermine erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen, als ihre Augen die Severus' trafen. Mit einem Schlag war alles, was sie zu verdrängen versucht hatte, wieder da. Ihr Gehirn wurde mit Bildern überflutet, die sie beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließen und der dumpfe Schmerz, den sie tief in sich verborgen gefühlt hatte, brach mit einer Intensität hervor, als stoße ihr jemand ein Messer in die Brust.

Für Sekundenbruchteile wurde ihr tatsächlich schwarz vor Augen und Lars griff ihr unter die Arme, doch sie hatte sich von selbst schon fast wieder aufgerichtet. Sie versicherte ihm und Ginny, dass sie okay war und mal eben nach draußen gehen würde. Besorgt blickten sie ihr hinterher.

Als Hermine die Große Halle verlassen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die kühle Steinwand und atmete durch. Gleich würde es wieder gehen, sprach sie sich selbst zu, und als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wollte sie schon wieder den Rückweg antreten, als ihr jemand in den Weg trat.

„Nein. Nicht Sie", war alles, was sie sagen konnte, als sie an Severus vorbei wollte.

„Miss Granger, wir müssen - "

„Nein, nein, nein, ganz falsch", unterbrach sie ihn, „WIR müssen gar nichts. Wir müssen weder miteinander reden, noch miteinander klarkommen oder irgendetwas anderes, wofür man ein ‚wir' gebraucht." Hermine redete sich in Rage und fragte sich, was wohl in dem schwedischen Punsch gewesen war, den sie so genüsslich konsumiert hatte.

„Würden Sie nun die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?" fragte sie.

„Nein."

„Schön." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und lief in Richtung des Portals und hinaus ins Freie. Severus folgte ihr.

Die frische Luft setzte die Wirkung von was auch immer in diesem Punsch war frei und Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich benebelt. Gleichzeitig schienen ihre Gefühle so klar wie noch nie zu sein und sie lief schneller, um ihrem Professor nicht erneut ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Miss Granger, jetzt warten Sie doch!"

„Wieso sollte ich warten?" schrie sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Severus erschrak.

„Ja, das ist ein toller Anblick, nicht wahr? Die heulende Granger. Welch ein Fest!"

Severus streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

„FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN! Macht es Spaß, ja? Macht es Spaß, mich so zu sehen?"

„Miss Granger, ich wollte nicht - "

„Oh, Miss Granger, ich wollte nicht, ich wollte nicht. WAS wollten Sie nicht? Mich küssen? Mit mir schlafen? Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie gezwungen habe. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich mich in Sie verliebt habe?!"

Das wars. Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr und ging zu Boden. Severus ging neben ihr in die Knie. Dieser Anblick tat ihm in der Seele weh.

„Miss Granger", sagte er leise, „ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt. Ich wollte Sie niemals verletzen. Dazu bedeuten Sie mir viel zu viel. Ich..." Severus fehlten die Worte. Erst jetzt realisierte er, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Das schien auch Hermine zu tun. Sie rappelte sich auf, schlug seine Hand beiseite, als er ihr aufhelfen wollte, und nahm Abstand.

„Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe."

Sie stolperte zurück zum Schloss. Severus folgte ihr nicht.


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, kniff sie die Lider wieder fest zusammen, als das Tageslicht ihre Augen erreicht hatte. Ihr brummte der Schädel. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, zu blinzeln, was mit einem erneuten stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf quittiert wurde. Halb blind tastete sie sich vom Bett ins Badezimmer, ließ das Licht aus und schüttete sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Nun war sie zwar hellwach, aber das ließ sie ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch deutlicher wahrnehmen. So schnell sie bei immer noch halb geschlossenen Lidern gehen konnte, lief sie zum Fenster und zog die Gardinen zu. Erst nach und nach konnte sie ihre Augen öffnen und blickte in ihr angenehm abgedunkeltes Zimmer.

Was zum Teufel war gestern Abend passiert? Sie wusste noch, dass sie Lars kennengelernt hatten und leckeren Punsch getrunken hatten. War da noch etwas gewesen? Je angestrengter sie nachdachte, desto stärker wurde das Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen. So sehr sie sich auch zu erinnern versuchte, es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Umso besser erinnerte sie sich an das, was sie geträumt hatte. Sie war wieder in dem Haus gewesen...

_Diesmal brauchte es keine Orientierungsphase. Hermine wusste sofort, wo sie war. Sie befand sich im Wohnzimmer, in dem der kleine Junge im letzten Traum gespielt hatte. Doch der Raum war leer und in der Luft hing Essensduft. Es war also noch nicht allzu lange her, dass das Zimmer verlassen worden war. Hermine sah sich um. Die Umgebung war ihr schon vertraut geworden. Sie machte einen Schritt auf das Fenster zu, um in den Garten sehen zu können, da trat sie auf etwas, das am Boden lag. Ein zerbrochener Zauberstab. Augenblicklich stieg Wut in ihr auf. Sie fühlte, dass hier Unrecht geschehen war. Sie bückte sich, um den Zauberstab aufzuheben und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Esstisch. Alsdann schritt sie zum Fenster. Es war ein klarer Tag und die Sonne stand im Zenit. Mittagszeit. Hermine öffnete das Fenster, das dabei knarrende Geräusche von sich gab, und lehnte sich auf den Fenstersims. Dabei bemerkte sie die Bücher, auf die sie sich gestützt hatte. Neugierig hob sie eines nach dem anderen hoch und stellte fest, dass es Schulbücher waren. Hogwarts Schulbücher, um genau zu sein. Vorsichtig hob sie den Buchdeckel an, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm. Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, als auch schon drei Menschen ins Wohnzimmer traten. Es waren der kleine, schwarzhaarige Junge und seine Eltern. Sie erinnerte sich an das Verhalten des Vaters aus ihrem letzten Traum, dem er auch jetzt gerecht wurde._

„_Verdammt, Eileen, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst das Fenster schließen, wenn du das Haus verlässt", schrie er seine Frau an._

„_Aber ich... ich habe es doch..."_

„_Ach, lass mich in Ruhe", unterbrach er ihr Gestammel, durchquerte den Raum, griff durch Hermine hindurch und knallte das Fenster mit einer Wucht zu, dass man befürchten musste, es würde aus den Angeln springen._

„_Und du räum deine dämlichen Bücher weg und verzieh dich auf dein Zimmer!" herrschte er den Jungen an. Der senkte den Blick und nickte und beeilte sich, seine Sachen einzusammeln._

„_Nein, nein, den lässt du schön hier liegen", wies ihn sein Vater an, als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte. „Der ist sowieso nur noch Schrott. Nicht, dass er das zuvor nicht auch schon gewesen wäre..."_

_Dem Jungen stiegen Tränen in die Augen und er drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum._

„_Musst du den Jungen immer so anbrüllen", meldete sich die Frau wieder zu Wort._

„_Anders geht es ja offensichtlich nicht. Du brauchst ihn gar nicht in Schutz zu nehmen, Eileen! Der Junge wird etwas Anständiges lernen und damit basta!" entgegnete er. „Kein Mensch braucht so einen Hokuspokus", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst._

_Die Szenerie änderte sich und Hermine stand in dem Zimmer des Jungen. Er selbst saß auf seinem Bett und blätterte traurig in seinen Zaubereibüchern._

_Hätte sie doch nur früher die Bücher entdeckt und den Deckel ganz angehoben, vielleicht hätte sie dann einen Namen gefunden. So wusste sie immer noch nicht, wen sie vor sich hatte. Aber war da nicht etwas? Etwas in seinen Augen, das sie schon einmal an jemanden erinnert hatte? Sie trat nahe an ihn heran, weil sie wusste, er konnte sie sowieso nicht sehen und sah ihm tiefer in die nun abwesend blickenden Augen, in denen noch immer die Tränen standen. Sie kannte ihn! Sie spürte, dass sie der Lösung nahe war!_

_Das Bild flackerte erneut und erlosch dann..._

Obwohl sie das letzte Traumbild noch vor sich sah, wollte sie nicht weiterhin überlegen, wer der Junge sein könnte. Das würde nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen produzieren.

Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn sie sich jetzt einfach anziehen und frühstücken gehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie doch nur einen Tee trinken, entschied sie, als ihr allein schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen schlecht wurde.

* * *

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" begrüßte sie Ginny in der Großen Halle.

„Nicht so laut, nicht so laut", bat Hermine und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Zum Glück schliefen die meisten Schüler noch, sodass der Geräuschpegel im Saal gerade so zu ertragen war.

„Wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut, hm?" grinste ihre Freundin, worauf Hermine einen brummenden Laut von sich gab.

„Aber Hallo. Und hör auf, so dämlich zu grinsen, das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig!"

Obwohl Ginny Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin hatte, musste sie sich anstrengen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Aah!" Hermine schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Lars.

„Sie hat einen Kater", antwortete Ginny an ihrer Stelle.

„Hab ich nicht!" protestierte Hermine. Lars lachte. „Könntest du vielleicht leiser lachen? Danke." Genervt trank sie einen Schluck ihres Fencheltees, der vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Lars hatte währenddessen neben Ginny Platz genommen und sah sie amüsiert an.

„Grins nicht so. Sag mir lieber, was in dem Punsch war", giftete sie, doch sie konnte nur wenig Schärfe in ihre Stimme legen.

„Das war Kräuter-Punsch." Lars zuckte gespielt ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Kräuter-Punsch? DIE Kräuter zeigst du mir, die so eine Wirkung haben."

„Dann wäre ja das Geheimnis um die geheime Zutat gelüftet", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Darauf wusste sie nichts mehr zu sagen und widmete sich ganz ihrem Tee, während Ginny und Lars über das Programm sprachen.

„Wieso sitzt du hier so munter, während ich durch die Hölle gehe?" fragte sie ihn anklagend.

„Naja, zum einen habe ich diesen Punsch schon öfter getrunken und zum anderen weiß ich, wann ich aufhören muss", entgegnete er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ganz toll", stieß sie entrüstet hervor. „Du hättest mich ja auch warnen können."

„Du sahst aus, als hättest du deinen Spaß."

Das Frühstück nahm schweigend seinen Fortgang.

Da erschien Snape auf der Bildfläche und eine Ahnung durchzuckte Hermine, die sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Hey", sprach sie Lars und Ginny an. „Was ist passiert, nachdem wir getanzt haben? Gestern Abend meine ich."

Ginny sah sie entgeistert an. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast einen Filmriss?"

„Alles klar. Ab sofort kein Punsch mehr für dich", sagte Lars.

„Ich verzichte dankend. Aber es ist mein Ernst. Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass wir getanzt haben. Und getrunken." Eine neuerliche Welle Kopfschmerz durchzuckte sie.

„Du bist kurz in dich zusammengesackt. Dir wurde irgendwie schwarz vor Augen und du meintest, du würdest kurz rausgehen. Als wir nach dir sehen wollten, war einer eurer Lehrer bei dir und wir dachten, er würde dich jetzt bestimmt auf die Krankenstation schicken, so blass wie du aussahst."

Fragend sah Hermine Ginny an. „Snape", sagte diese. Wieder kam dieses Gefühl einer Ahnung in Hermine auf. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Aber was hatte Snape da gemacht? Gedankenverloren sah sie zum Lehrertisch. Severus war mit seinem Toast beschäftigt und bemerkte ihre Blicke nicht. So sehr sie ihn auch anstarrte, ihre Erinnerung wollte einfach nicht zurückkommen.

„Weißt du was, Mine? Du legst dich jetzt am besten wieder hin, damit du heute Nachmittag fit bist", beschloss Ginny.

Ohne etwas dagegen einzuwenden, ließ sie sich von ihrer Freundin auf ihr Zimmer führen.

„Ich wecke dich dann rechtzeitig", sagte Ginny.

„Wofür?"

„Für die Schlossführung!" Ginny hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so zerstreut gesehen.

„Ach ja, richtig. Danke, Ginny." Hermine hatte sich schon auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt und ihre Freundin verließ leise den Raum. Augenblicklich schlief sie ein.

_Das Haus war verlassen. Tapetenfetzen hingen von den Wänden, der Schimmel sammelte sich in den Ecken und die Möbel waren fort. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, durch die nur spaltweise Licht fiel. Einsamkeit und Schmerz lag in der Luft, dessen Bitterkeit Hermine beinahe schmecken konnte. Über den gesamten Boden verstreut lagen Buchseiten und Pergamentblätter. Hermine hob eines dieser Blätter auf, doch das Geschriebene ließ sich kaum noch entziffern._

_Die Familie war weg. Wie sollte sie jemals den Namen des Jungen herausfinden?_

_Eifrig sammelte sie alle Buchseiten ein, in der Hoffnung, dort fündig zu werden, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Niedergeschlagen wandelte sie durch die Räume, die eine solche Beklemmung in ihr auslösten, dass sie froh war, als sie aus der Eingangstür trat. Verwitterte Treppenstufen führten von der Tür in den Vorgarten, der nur noch aus Morast bestand. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und blickte zurück in die Dunkelheit des Hauses. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Briefkasten. Unwillkürlich zog sie die zerfledderte Zeitung heraus, die zu einem kleinen Teil daraus hervorragte. Die Druckerschwärze der Datierung war aufgeweicht und nicht mehr zu lesen. Als sie die Zeitung genauer in Augenschein nahm, stellte sie fest, dass es sich um eine Muggelzeitung handelte. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Kannte sie den kleinen Jungen vielleicht doch nicht? Aber er hatte ja immerhin Zaubereibücher und einen Zauberstab besessen._

_Hermine ließ sich auf die Treppenstufen sinken und begann, die Zeitung so gut es ging zu lesen. Was dort beschrieben wurde, musste lange zurückliegen. Ereignisse, von denen sie aus der Muggelgeschichte wusste, zu denen ihr jedoch kein Datum einfallen wollte. Dieser kleine Junge... wenn es ihn tatsächlich gab, musste er inzwischen längst erwachsen sein._

_Seufzend stand sie auf und wollte die Zeitung gerade wieder in den Briefkastenschlitz stecken, als sie das Namensschild darunter entdeckte, oder zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war. Auf dem hölzernen Plakettenstück konnte sie einen Bogen wie den eines ‚C's ausmachen, vielleicht war es auch einmal ein ‚S' gewesen. Der Bruch der Plakette verlief schräg und hatte die Hälfte eines ‚E's übriggelassen. Frustriert wandte sie sich ab und kickte ein Stück Holz zur Seite. Aber Moment, konnte das... Ja, es war das fehlende Stück des Namensschildes! Hermines Herz machte einen Satz und freudig sprang sie die Stufen hinunter auf den Weg – der sich auftat und sie verschluckte._

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Das Ziehen in ihrem Kopf war immer noch vorhanden, aber nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor und so wagte sie es, aufzustehen und die Gardinen beiseite zu schieben. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Blendung gewöhnten sich ihre Augen schnell an die Helligkeit und sie nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

Wieder war sie _so_ kurz davor gewesen, den Namen zu erfahren und wieder war sie an genau dieser Stelle aufgewacht. Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Frustriert kramte sie das Programm für den Nachmittag hervor und machte sich an eine genauere Ausarbeitung der Schlossführung. Sie würden in der Großen Halle starten, wo sie allgemeine Informationen über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts geben würde und sich dann aufmachen, die einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräume zu besichtigen. Gryffindor würde sie selbst übernehmen, Michael Corner die Räumlichkeiten von Ravenclaw präsentieren, Hannah Abbott die von Hufflepuff und schließlich wäre da noch Slytherin, vorgestellt von Theodore Nott. Sie war froh, dass diese Aufgabe nicht Malfoy anheim gefallen war, auch wenn sie bei Nott ebenso vorsichtig sein musste. Ein Todesser-Sohn war schließlich so gut wie der andere – oder in diesem Falle, so schlecht. Geistesabwesend ging sie auch die weiteren Punkte beziehungsweise Stationen durch, einschließlich der Klassenräume, in denen auch für die Austauschschüler der Unterricht stattfinden würde.

Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Schnell bürstete sie sich noch einmal durchs Haar und ging hinunter in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen", sagte Ginny.

„Schon in Ordnung. Nein, bleib sitzen", sagte Hermine, als ihre Freundin gerade aufstehen wollte. „Schreib du nur deinen Aufsatz zu Ende, die Führung schaffe ich auch allein."

In der Großen Halle wartete schon Lars auf sie. „Es müssten gleich alle Schüler da sein, dann kann's losgehen." In der Zwischenzeit stellte er sie seinem Lehrer, Professor Anton Gustafsson, und seiner Mitschülerin und Schülersprecherkollegin, Maja Boklöv, vor. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Professor, als Lars auch schon verkündete, dass sie nun vollzählig waren. Sodann fing Hermine an zu sprechen und ergoss ihr Wissen über die schwedischen Fünftklässler, die gebannt an ihren Lippen hingen, was sie noch mehr beflügelte, da sie eher mit gelangweilten Gesichtern und Störungen gerechnet hatte. Auf ihrem Weg zu den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen besichtigten sie gleich alles, was dazwischen lag, wie etwaige Klassenräume und die Krankenstation. Als letztes stand Slytherin auf dem Plan. Nott erwartete sie bereits. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als er die Schüler mit „Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, was Klasse hat" in die Räumlichkeiten führte. Sie selbst hegte keinerlei Wunsch, ihnen zu folgen und so wartete sie, bis sie sich alles angesehen hatten und sich wieder um sie scharten.

„Damit wären wir mit unserer heutigen Führung am Ende. Morgen werden wir dann die Gewächshäuser besichtigen und das..." Severus war am Ende des Korridors erschienen und in Hermine tauchte ein Bild auf. „... und das... Quidditchfeld..."

‚_FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!'_

So schnell diese Erinnerungen gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg. Genau wie Severus. Hermine räusperte sich. „Also dann lasst uns in die Große Halle gehen. Das Abendessen wird bestimmt jeden Moment bereitstehen." Irritiert folgte sie den Schülern, die schon vorausgelaufen waren und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal Lars' besorgten Blick bemerkte.

* * *

Beim Abendessen sprach sie kaum ein Wort. Ginny schob das auf den bestimmt noch anhaltenden Kater und störte ihre Freundin nicht weiter, doch Lars sah sie durchdringend an. Als Ginny ging, um weiter an ihrem Aufsatz zu schreiben, ergriff er die Gelegenheit und sprach Hermine darauf an.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was soll sein?" antwortete sie und stocherte in ihren längst zu Brei zermalmten Kartoffeln herum.

„Ich seh dir doch an, dass irgendwas ist", ließ Lars nicht locker. „Du warst fantastisch heute Mittag und dann taucht auf einmal dieser Professor auf und du bist wie ausgewechselt."

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun", log sie.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein. Ich hatte nur für einen Augenblick das Gefühl..."

„Ja?" forderte er sie auf, weiterzusprechen, als sie schwieg.

„Ich dachte für einen Augenblick, ich könnte mich wieder an etwas erinnern, das gestern Abend passiert ist."

„Das da wäre?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Entschuldige, es geht mich natürlich nichts an", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte mich ja sowieso geirrt. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Traumfetzen, denn ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich sofort auf mein Zimmer gegangen bin."

Das schien Lars zu befriedigen. Hermine hingegen wusste, dass es _so _nicht abgelaufen war.

„Lars! Kan du komma? Vi behöver din hjälp", rief Professor Gustaffsson, der versuchte, den Streit zweier Schüler zu schlichten, zu ihnen herüber. Lars nickte.

„Mein Typ wird verlangt", sagte er.

„Na dann geh schon, ich komm schon klar", antwortete Hermine und sah ihm nach, als er zu seinem Lehrer aufschloss. Ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der gelangweilt einem Gespräch zwischen Albus und Pomona zuhörte.

‚_WAS wollten Sie nicht? Mich küssen? Mit mir schlafen?'_

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Hatte Sie DAS zu ihm gesagt? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Verdammt, sie musste unbedingt ihre Erinnerung zurückbekommen. Nur wie?

Als Severus sich erhob, reagierte Hermine sofort und verließ vor ihm die Große Halle. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tat, aber sie wusste, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, und so lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und wartete, bis ihr Professor den Saal durchquert hatte und heraustrat. Als dieser sie erblickte, nickte er ihr knapp zu und setzte dann seinen Weg fort.

„Professor, ich muss Sie sprechen", hielt sie ihn zurück. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde, doch ihre Stimme verriet, dass es um eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit ging. Er haderte mich sich selbst, aber schließlich deutete er mit einer Hand auf die Treppe, die in die Kerker führte und bedeutete ihr, mitzukommen.

* * *

„Also schön, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte Severus und sah, dass Hermine mit sich selbst rang, ob sie ihr Belangen hervorbringen sollte oder nicht. Er selbst hatte gehofft, eine Begegnung mit ihr vermeiden zu können, bis er sie notgedrungen in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde sehen würde.

„Ich muss wissen, was gestern Abend passiert ist", brachte sie hervor.

Severus war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wusste sie es nicht mehr? Hatte sie vergessen, was sie... gesagt hatte? Mit ungläubigem Blick sah er sie an. Hermine fuhr fort. „Ich bin aus der Großen Halle gegangen und Sie sind mir gefolgt. So weit, so gut, aber was ist dann passiert?" Ihre Augen blickten flehentlich, doch Severus blieb still.

„Bitte, Professor, ich muss es wissen! Es tauchen immer wieder Bruchteile meiner Erinnerung auf, die ich nicht einordnen, geschweige denn verstehen kann."

Betretenes Schweigen. Hermine verließ langsam der Mut, als Severus tief Luft holte.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht, ob... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn..."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Bitte, Professor", sagte sie noch einmal und berührte unwillkürlich seine Hände. Als hätte er glühende Kohlen angefasst, entzog er sich der Berührung und nahm Abstand. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von hoffnungsvoll in enttäuscht und sie hatte es schon aufgegeben, eine Antwort zu erhalten, als Severus zu sprechen begann.

„Sie... sind rausgelaufen und haben... geweint. Ich wollte Sie beruhigen, aber Sie waren vollkommen außer sich..."

‚_FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!'_

„Sie schrien mich an, ob es mir Spaß mache, Sie so zu sehen und dass... ich es bereuhen würde, sie geküsst zu haben und... mit ihnen..."

‚_WAS wollten Sie nicht? Mich küssen? Mit mir schlafen?'_

„Sie sagten, dass sie nichts dafür könnten, dass Sie sich..." Severus stockte. Er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. In Hermines Kopf schienen sich hingegen die Schleier allmählich zu lichten.

‚_Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich mich in Sie verliebt habe?!'_

Augenblicklich schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund. Hatte sie das gesagt? Hatte sie es wirklich gesagt?

Severus hatte den Blick gesenkt. Er wollte sie nicht noch zusätzlich quälen. Jetzt wieder zu erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, musste ohnehin schon ein schwerer Schlag für sie sein.

‚_Ich wollte Sie niemals verletzen.'_

Langsam fügte sich alles zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen.

‚_Dazu bedeuten Sie mir viel zu viel.'_

Severus sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, den die Erinnerung mit sich brachte und verfluchte sich selbst. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, er hätte geschwiegen.

Hermine schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Es ist... in Ordnung, Professor", sagte sie.

„Es tut mir leid", antwortete er leise. Sein Innerstes war auf einmal mit einem solch starken Gefühl erfüllt, das ihm den Brustkorb zu sprengen drohte. „Miss Granger, ich bin... untröstlich. Ich hasse es, Sie leiden zu sehen und doch... was kann ich schon tun?" fragte er, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. „Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass ich mich... dass Sie sich... verdammt!" Er wandte sich ab und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Dass Sie sich _was_, Professor? Dass Sie sich WAS? Antworten Sie!" forderte Hermine, in der plötzlich ein Funke gezündet hatte. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu ihm und riss ihn an der Schulter herum, sodass er sie ansehen musste. „Dass Sie sich _was?_" wiederholte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Nichts, Miss Granger. Sie haben sich verhört", antwortete er, und hoffte, genügend Kälte in seine Stimme gelegt zu haben, doch alles, was zu Hermine sprach, war sein eigener Schmerz, den er nicht mehr länger verbergen konnte.

„Nein, Professor, sagen Sie es", bat sie ihn und legte ihm ihre Hände auf den Brustkorb.

„Bitte, sagen Sie es!" flehte sie.

Severus rang um Fassung.

„Bitte, sagen Sie es. Mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht."

Severus umfasste ihre Handgelenke, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht wegdrängen.

„Oh, bitte... Severus..." Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Augen schon wässrig schimmerten.

„Sag es... bitte, Severus... sag es nur ein einziges Mal."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er und wischte mit dem Daumen die Träne von ihrem Gesicht, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog. „Ich kann einfach nicht."


	42. Chapter 42

**Kapitel 42**

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt. Die ganze Last, die sie monatelang mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, war von ihr abgefallen und hatte einem Gefühl Platz gemacht, das nicht weniger bedrückend war. Einer Gewissheit, kaum zu ertragen.

Severus hatte nicht gesagt, wonach es sie so sehr zu hören verlangte. Sie wusste, dass es so vielleicht auch besser war, doch es bestärkte sie gleichzeitig darin, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Er hatte den letzten Schritt nicht gewagt. Zu gut konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum er dies nicht getan hatte, als dass sie ihm irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen konnte.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht sein durfte. Von Anfang an hatte sie nichts anderes geglaubt. Doch wer konnte einem Herzen die Hoffnung verbieten, an die es sich klammerte, selbst wenn seinem Eigentümer die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Tuns bewusst war?

Sie fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nie so weit kommen lassen. Nie die Dinge getan, die sie getan und nie die Dinge gesagt, die sie gesagt hatte. Der Zustand wäre der selbe, mit dem Unterschied, dass es nie etwas gegeben hätte, an dem sich ihr Herz hätte festhalten können. Sie wäre sich seiner Gefühle nie bewusst gewesen und nie in die Situation geraten, der, was ihre gegenseitigen Empfindungen betraf, nur die äußeren Umstände widersprachen.

Sie hätte damit leben können, dass ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden und sie irgendwann verdrängt, doch welche Chance hatte sie darauf noch, jetzt, da ihre Liebe Gehör gefunden und ihr Herz sich mit seinem verbunden hatte? Jetzt, da sie all ihren Widerstand aufgegeben und sich selbst einer Verletzlichkeit ausgesetzt hatte, die durch nichts übertroffen werden konnte? Da sie sich vollständig ausgeliefert hatte?

Mit seinem Verhalten rief er ihr nur umso deutlicher die Unmöglichkeit ihres Zusammenseins vor Augen.

Niemals hatte sie an ein Zusammensein gedacht, doch jetzt, da die Möglichkeit emotional gesehen bestand, traf sie die Undenkbarkeit der Erfüllung ihrer Gefühle mitten ins Herz.

Und auch, wenn sie seine Beweggründe kannte, nahm dieses Wissen nichts von der Bitterkeit ihres Schmerzes und trotz allem fragte sie sich nur eines: Warum?

* * *

Severus fühlte sich schrecklich. Seit Hermine ihm gesagt hatte, was sie für ihn empfand, konnte er seine eigenen Gefühle, die er unter Kontrolle geglaubt hatte, nicht mehr leugnen. Umso schwerer war es ihm gefallen, ihr das zu verwehren, was sie hatte hören wollen. Und beinahe hätte er es gesagt. Gesagt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte – und wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch das letzte bisschen Verstand, das noch zu rationalem Denken fähig war, hatte es ihm verboten. Er wollte gewiss nicht den Moralapostel spielen, weil er wusste, dass zwischen ihnen nie etwas sein durfte – dafür war bei Weitem schon viel zu viel geschehen.

Es war ja nicht nur so, dass sie es hören wollte – er wollte es auch sagen. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem früheren Severus Snape, der nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte, hatte er es für sie getan. Wie hätte er ihr sagen können, dass er sie liebte, wenn er sie doch gleichzeitig zurückstoßen musste? Wenn er dafür sorgen musste, dass sie wieder lediglich den Lehrer in ihm sah?

Er kannte sie zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber war, dass sie nicht mehr als eine Schülerin für ihn sein durfte. Ihr Wohl lag ihm so sehr am Herzen wie keines zuvor und er würde alles tun, um sie zu schützen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er selbst leiden würde.

Warum tat das alles nur so unsagbar weh?

Es war etwas geschehen, worauf er nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte – er hatte sich verliebt, mit allem, was er geben konnte und mit allem, was er war. Hatte zugelassen, dass ihn dieses Gefühl einnahm und nun sollte er das alles wieder rückgängig machen? Hatte er noch immer die Kraft, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen?

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fand er darauf keine Antwort.

* * *

Die Führung über das Schlossgelände erwies sich, wie schon der Rundgang am Tag zuvor, als voller Erfolg. Selbst das Quidditchfeld fand rege Begeisterung, obwohl Olsson Hogwarts in diesem Punkt in nichts nachstand. Professor Gustafsson war auf Hermine zugekommen und hatte gefragt, ob die Möglichkeit eines kleinen Spiels bestand, was diese sofort bejahte, obwohl es ihren Zeitplan durcheinander warf. Welch besseren Beweises hätte es bedurft, um zu bestätigen, wie sehr Hermine neben sich stand?

Dies bemerkte auch Hagrid, der für die Austauschschüler die Vorführung einiger spezieller Tiere vorbereitet hatte, deren natürliches Vorkommen sich auf Großbritannien beschränkte. In einer für ihn ruhigen Minute, als die Schüler untereinander ihre Faszination austauschten, nahm er sie beiseite, um sie zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Diese faselte etwas von Magenverstimmungen und rief ihre Gruppe dazu auf, ihr zu den Gewächshäusern zu folgen.

Professor Sprout erwartete sie bereits. Auch sie präsentierte ihre Schätze voller Stolz, als sie bemerkte, wie eifrig und wissbegierig ihre Zuhörer waren. Professor Gustafsson war hin und weg und wünschte sich, seine Kollegen könnten hier sein, allen voran Olssons Kräuterkundelehrer. Er hätte bestimmt seine Freude daran gehabt.

Lars beobachtete währenddessen eingehend Hermine, die gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

_Das Gefühl des Betäubtseins wurde abgelöst von dem Empfinden einer Gleichgültigkeit, wie sie Hermine noch nie gekannt hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, was sie fühlte – oder ob sie dies überhaupt noch tat. In einem Automatismus gefangen hatte sie ihr Programm bis hierhin durchgezogen. Die Bilder ihrer seltsamen Träume tauchten wieder und wieder in ihr auf, frei von jeglicher Wertung. Sie nahm sie hin und fragte sich nur noch halbherzig, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Eigentlich interessierte es sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht in diesem Augenblick. Sie blickte sich um und nahm doch nichts wahr, eingeschlossen in einer scheinbar nie enden wollenden Trance._

* * *

Hermine hatte sich innerlich so sehr vom Rest der Welt abgeschottet, dass sie eine kleine Weile brauchte, um sich in der Unterhaltung mit Lars zurechtzufinden.

Zuvor hatte sie, als sie mit den Austauschschülern in Hogsmeade angekommen war, Straßenpläne verteilt, die ihr der Schulleiter ausgehändigt hatte. Er befand die Idee des selbständigen Erkundens besser, als eine erneute Führung zu unternehmen. Die Straßenkarten erinnerten Hermine an die Karte des Rumtreibers. Sobald jemand mit seinem Zauberstab darauftippte, erschienen Hogsmeades Straßen und Häuser und ein rotes Symbol in Form eines Zauberstabs leuchtete auf, das den Standpunkt des Karteninhabers anzeigte und sich synchron zu diesem bewegte. Sich zu verirren war praktisch unmöglich.

„Toll, diese Karten", sagte Lars nun.

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend.

„Denkst du, ich könnte euren Schulleiter fragen, wo er die her hat? Vielleicht kann man die ja individuell anfertigen lassen. Wäre ein schönes Geschenk für meine Schwester."

Wieder nickte Hermine nur. Lars sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber... was ist los mit dir?"

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. „Was soll los sein?", entgegnete sie und bemühte sich darum, ihre Worte beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

„Dich bedrückt doch irgendwas", beharrte er.

Hermine kannte Lars zwar erst seit kurzem, doch sie hatte schon bald bemerkt, dass er ihr, was Neugierde und Sturheit anging, in nichts nachstand. Ebenso fühlte sie, dass ihre Gedanken bei ihm sicher waren, auch wenn sie eigentlich noch nicht genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, um ihn vollständig einzuschätzen. Es war schon seltsam, aber sie vertraute ihm und betrachtete ihn schon als Freund.

„Hermine?" holte er sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Sie seufzte. Er würde nicht nachgeben, bis sie ihm eine glaubwürdige Antwort geliefert hatte. Eifrig dachte sie nach, was sie ihm erzählen konnte, ohne dass es komplett gelogen war. Sie entschied sich für ihre Träume. Immerhin hatten ihr diese nachhaltig zu denken gegeben und seither hatte sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen können, der sie nicht für verrückt gehalten hätte. Sie war Hermine Granger, größte Gegnerin aller Dinge, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit Professor Trelawny zu tun hatten und nun ließ gerade sie sich von Träumen aus der Bahn werfen.

„Ich hatte nur ein paar komische Träume, die mich verwirrt haben", antwortete sie endlich. Entweder Lars wechselte nun das Thema angesichts dieser scheinbaren Nichtigkeit oder er würde darauf eingehen. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, er würde weiter nachfragen.

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?" fragte er und sein Interesse klang aufrichtig und ehrlich und nicht wie aufgesetzte Höflichkeit.

„Das könnte allerdings etwas dauern", wandte sie ein, um ihm noch eine letzte Chance zu geben, sein Angebot zurückzuziehen.

„Wir haben doch Zeit", grinste er und Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Sie schlenderten durch Hogsmeade und Hermine umriss grob, dass sie immer wieder von der selben Umgebung träumte. Erst als sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf eine Bank zusteuerten, die im Schatten zweier Ulmen lag, begann sie, Einzelheiten zu erzählen.

In einem nicht enden wollenden Wortschwall erzählte sie ihm vom Korridor und der verschlossenen Tür, von dem Haus und der Familie, die schließlich darin aufgetaucht war und wie sie glaubte, etwas Vertrautes in dem kleinen Jungen zu erkennen. Lars hörte aufmerksam zu, bis Hermine mit der Muggelzeitung und dem zerstörten Namensschild endete.

„Das sind definitiv keine normalen Träume", sagte er, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten und er über das eben Gehörte nachdachte.

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Hast du darüber schon mal mit eurem Wahrsagereilehrer gesprochen?"

„LehrerIN und: Nein! Diese Frau ist die Inkompetenz in Person", sagte sie herablassend.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe", lachte Lars. „Ich kann dir nur leider nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass deine Träume mit Sicherheit etwas zu bedeuten haben. Was, das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie scheinen auf jeden Fall wichtig zu sein. Vielleicht..." Er zögerte.

„Vielleicht?" forderte Hermine ihn zum Weitersprechen auf.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Anton darüber reden", schlug er vor.

„Anton?"

„Professor Gustafsson", berichtigte er. „In Schweden hält man nicht viel von Höflichkeitsgeplänkel, da nennt man sich einfach beim Vornamen", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als er Hermines skeptischen Blick sah.

„Aha... naja, wie auch immer... warum denkst du, dass er mir helfen könnte?" wollte sie wissen.

Lars druckste herum. „Er ist unser... Wahrs...le..." murmelte er.

„Was?" Hermine hatte kein Wort verstanden.

„Er ist unser Wahrsagereilehrer", sagte er jetzt deutlich.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet", kommentierte er. „Aber er hat's wirklich drauf, Hermine. Dafür würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

„So?" fragte sie, ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.

„Du kannst es doch wenigstens versuchen. Anton ist vertrauenswürdig und wird niemandem davon erzählen. Was hast du denn schon zu verlieren? Wenn dir jemand helfen kann, dann er", sagte er und blickte sie entschlossen an, bis sie schließlich nachgab.

„Also schön", sagte sie und Lars strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich werde ihn fragen... auch wenn ich nach wie vor skeptisch bin", versuchte sie seinen Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen", erwiderte er und sprang auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Zum Treffpunkt. Schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" lachte er.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr ließ Hermine erschrecken. „Du lieber Himmel!"

Schleunigst machten sie sich auf zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo sie eine Horde Schüler freudig in Empfang nahm.

* * *

Trotz ihrer Skepsis freute sich Hermine bei dem Gedanken, dass zumindest das Rätsel um ihre Träume vielleicht schon bald gelöst sein würde. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, von Lars zu erfahren, ob Professor Gustafsson in seine Idee eingewilligt hatte. Er war zwar immer noch Lehrer für Wahrsagerei, aber Hermine beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es jemanden wie Trelawny in diesem Universum bestimmt nur einmal geben musste – zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Träume und vergegenwärtigte sich noch einmal jedes Detail. Ihr Gefühl der Benommenheit war in den Hintergrund gerückt und es tat gut, wieder über etwas anderes als Severus nachdenken zu können.

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle hielt Hermine angestrengt nach Lars Ausschau. Professor Gustafsson hatte ihr kurz zugewunken, als er zu seinen Schülern ging und so hoffte sie, dass das gemeinsame Gespräch zustande kommen würde, doch sie wollte erst noch Lars' Bestätigung abwarten.

„Alles klar?" fragte Ginny beiläufig.

„Hm? Ja, ja, alles klar", antwortete ihre Freundin gut gelaunt.

„Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Naja, der Punsch muss dich echt ziemlich umgehauen haben. Du bist herumgelaufen wie eine Tote", erklärte Ginny.

„Achso, ja. Ja, der war wirklich ziiiemlich stark." Hermine unterstrich ihre Worte durch heftiges Nicken. _‚Übertreib's nicht'_, schalt sie sich gleichzeitig in Gedanken.

Ginny grinste nur und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Als Lars die Halle betrat und er Hermines Blick sah, grinste er und nickte ihr unmerklich zu, sodass Ginny es nicht bemerkte. Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihren Freunden nichts von ihren Träumen erzählt hatte, aber er würde sie für sich behalten.

Hermines Aufregung wurde immer größer und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Ginny verschwunden war, denn vorher würde sie Lars nicht fragen können.

Als ihre Freundin endlich aufstand, wünschte ihr Hermine eine gute Nacht.

„Kommst du nicht mit?" fragte sie.

„Nein, ich... ich muss noch was mit Lars besprechen", antwortete Hermine.

„Verstehe", grinste Ginny, zwinkerte Hermine zu und winkte zum Abschied.

Was auch immer in Ginnys Kopf vorging, sie wollte es besser gar nicht erst wissen. Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und bedeutete Lars, der nicht weit entfernt saß, zu ihr zu kommen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in eine Ecke des Saals, in der sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Er hat also zugesagt?" fiel Hermine gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Ja. Ich habe es ihm grob umschrieben, von wegen wiederkehrenden, sich fortsetzenden Träumen und so und er sagte, du kannst später gerne zum Zeppelin kommen. Ich glaube, er ist sehr interessiert, meinte irgendwas von selten."

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er kein Quacksalber war, hatte jedoch alles in allem ein gutes Gefühl.

„Gut. Wann soll ich kommen?"

„Sagen wir um acht? Wir treffen uns am Eingang."

Lars verabschiedete sich und kehrte zu seinem Tisch zurück. Misstrauische Augen vom anderen Ende der Halle folgten ihm.

* * *

Kurz vor acht begab sich Hermine ins Foyer. Lars war noch nicht da, also nutzte sie die Zeit, sich geistig auf das Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer vorzubereiten. Links von ihr hörte sie Stimmen, die näher kamen. Zum Glück war sie in keinem der unteren Jahrgänge mehr, sonst hätte es jetzt vielleicht Ärger gegeben. Sie erkannte Dumbledores Stimme, der angeregt mit jemandem zu diskutieren schien, den er kaum zu Wort kommen ließ.

Da öffnete sich hinter ihr das Portal und Lars kam herein. Gleichzeitig erschien der Schulleiter und Hermine erstarrte, als sie sah, wer in seiner Begleitung war: Severus. Auch er starrte sie eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sein Blick auf Lars fiel und sich seine Miene verfinsterte.

„Ah, Hermine, Lars", grüßte Albus.

„Professor Dumbledore... Professor Snape", erwiderte Hermine den Gruß. Lars hob zur Begrüßung die Hand. „Können wir dann?" fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Macht nicht mehr zu lange. Ihr wisst ja: Morgen beginnt der Unterricht wieder", zwinkerte der Schulleiter ihnen zu. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Albus wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Severus stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an der selben Stelle.

„Severus, kommst du?"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er Lars noch einmal musterte, bevor er sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten umwandte und davonging.

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Lars.

„Es ist nur..." setzte Hermine an, „ach, nichts... ist doch egal. Komm, lass' uns gehen."

Mit einem Schulterzucken folgte er ihr aus dem Schloss.

Als sie über das Schlossgelände gingen und auf den Zeppelin zuhielten, fragte Hermine sich noch einmal, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Lars' Worte: Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? _‚Außer meiner Würde, wenn ich mich total lächerlich mache'_, dachte sie grimmig.

Von Weitem sah sie, dass Professor Gustafsson sie schon erwartete.

„Lars? Muss ich ihn eigentlich auch beim Vornamen nennen?" murmelte sie verlegen. „Es ist nur so... er ist ja immerhin ein Lehrer", fügte sie hinzu.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst ihn ganz normal ansprechen, wie du es gewohnt bist. Er hat Erfahrung mit Engländern", und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Hermine wollte ihrer Empörung über seinen letzten Satz gerade Luft machen, als der Professor auf sie zukam und so schluckte sie ihre bissige Antwort hinunter, was Lars noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte.

„Lars, Hermine, schön, dass ihr da seid. Kommt, lasst uns reingehen."

Er kletterte schon die lange Strickleiter hinauf, als Hermine diese noch skeptisch beäugte. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass sie hier nicht apparieren konnte und machte sich vorsichtig an den Aufstieg. Der Schrecken fuhr ihr in die Glieder, als sie sich vom Boden gelöst hatte und die Leiter zu schwanken begann.

„Lars, könntest du..."

„Kein Problem", lachte er, „ich halte sie fest, bis du oben bist."

Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und erklomm den Rest so schnell es ging und war heilfroh, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

„Ein _Immobilus_ hätte es auch getan", zwinkerte er ihr zu, als er an ihr vorbei ging und seinem Professor folgte.

‚_Prima. Ich mache mich heute komplett zum Idioten... und diese blöde Zwinkerei nervt auch langsam.'_

Lars führte sie in einen Raum, in dem ein behagliches Feuer im Kamin brannte. Wie man in einen Zeppelin einen Kamin einbauen konnte, war ein Rätsel, dem Hermine gar nicht erst nachgehen wollte.

„Bitte, nimm doch Platz", bat Anton sie freundlich und deutete auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel, der dem, auf dem er selbst saß, gegenüber stand. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte einen sehr persönlichen Charakter mit vielen Bildern an den Wänden. Zwei deckenhohe Regale standen zu ihrer Linken an der Wand, vollgestopft mit Büchern, deren Titel Hermine nicht entziffern konnte. Offensichtlich waren es schwedische Bücher. Sie konnte nichts von dem Schnickschnack erkennen, der in Trelawnys Unterrichtsraum herumstand. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein", verabschiedete sich Lars.

„Tee?" fragte Anton, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und ließ so keine Zeit für ein peinliches Schweigen entstehen.

„Gerne, danke."

Während er einschenkte, begann er vom eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens zu sprechen.

„Lars hat mir von deinen Träumen erzählt und es hört sich wirklich sehr interessant an. Aber um zu einem Urteil zu kommen, muss ich mehr wissen. Ich weiß, du hast Lars schon alles berichtet und es ist bestimmt nervig, alles noch einmal zu wiederholen, aber es ist wichtig."

Hermine nickte und nippte an ihrem Tee. Seine lockere Art gefiel ihr und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie in Fahrt kam und ihm ihre Träume bis ins kleinste Detail erzählte. Wie schon Lars am Nachmittag, schwieg auch er für einige Minuten und ließ seine Fingerkuppen gedankenverloren gegeneinanderprallen.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dir nun einige Fragen dazu stelle?" nahm er endlich das Wort wieder auf. Sie verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist immer das gleiche Haus und du hast mit jedem Mal mehr wahrnehmen können?"

Sie nickte.

„Und der kleine Junge kommt dir sehr vertraut vor?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Was hast du gefühlt, als du ihn ansahst? Was war es, dass dir so bekannt vorkam?"

Hermine überlegte. „Seine Augen. Ich kenne den Ausdruck, der in seinen Augen lag. Dieser Zorn. Als würde ich tagtäglich mit ihm zu tun haben. Als wäre ich diesem Blick selbst schon ausgesetzt gewesen. Ich fühlte, dass mich etwas mit ihm verband und das Gefühl wurde mit jedem Traum stärker. Da war so eine... Vertrautheit. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es anders beschreiben sollte." Ratlos sah sie ihn an.

„Eine Frage noch", sagte er und beugte sich nach vorn. „Hast du dir diese Träume danach jeweils aufgeschrieben?"

„Was? Äh... nein, ich... ich habe sie nicht aufgeschrieben. Wieso?" Hermine war sichtlich verwirrt.

Anton nickte entschlossen und sah so aus, als hätte er die Lösung gefunden.

„Deine letzte Aussage bestätigt meine Vermutungen. Seit Jahren kam niemand mehr mit solchen Träumen zu mir." Er machte eine Pause, die Hermine endlos lang vorkam.

„Nun spannen Sie mich doch nicht so auf die Folter", forderte sie.

Der Professor lächelte. „Wo soll ich nur anfangen... Fakt ist, dass dein Geist sich mit dem einer anderen Person verbunden hat. Du hast Einblicke in die Vergangenheit dieser Person erhalten. Diese andere Person hat sich augenscheinlich nur langsam geöffnet, was die verschlossene Tür am Anfang des gesamten Traumgeschehens verdeutlicht. Nach und nach konntest du mehr sehen und warst schließlich direkt in den Erinnerungen dabei. Es könnte natürlich jede mögliche Person sein, doch der Umstand, dass du die Augen des Jungen erkannt hast, zeigt, dass du ihn auch im wahren Leben schon kennst. Dass deine Träume die Vergangenheit zeigen, lässt sich anhand der Muggelzeitung feststellen. Soweit mal dazu. Dass sich der Geist zweier Personen verbindet, ist nicht so selten, schließlich besteht auch zwischen Freunden eine solche Verbindung. Doch in deinem Fall sieht die Sache noch einmal anders aus."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte und jetzt sollte noch etwas folgen?

„Du hast mir deine Träume so lebhaft und mit allen Einzelheiten geschildert, dass ich sie vor mir sehen konnte. Und dabei hast du dir kein einziges Wort dazu aufgeschrieben. Hier hat sich nicht nur euer Geist verbunden... sondern eure Seelen."

Sie sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch Anton fuhr ungehindert fort.

„Es passiert leider nicht mehr sehr oft, dass sich die Seelen verbinden, doch dies ist ein ganz klarer Fall. Hermine, du hast deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Zumindest besteht eine Verbindung. Es kann gut sein, dass dir das so noch gar nicht bewusst war, was ich aus deinem überraschten Blick schließe. Das passiert auch bei Menschen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben. Auch sie haben diese Träume, doch im Gegensatz zu Zauberern und Hexen können sie sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Wenn sie dann auf ihren Seelenpartner treffen, kommt es ihnen so vor, als würden sie ihn schon ewig kennen."

Hermine leerte den Rest ihres Tees in einem Zug.

‚_Jetzt wäre ein schwedischer Punsch gar nicht mal so schlecht'_, dachte sie und fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durchs Haar.

„Und daran besteht kein Zweifel?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Anton verneinte.

„Was ist mit ihm? Hat er auch solche Träume?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an. Du bist noch jung und hast fast die Hälfte deines bisherigen Lebens auf Hogwarts verbracht. Es ist gut möglich, dass du ihn von hier kennst. Dann hat er deine Entwicklung mitbekommen und es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund für solche Träume. Aber die Verbindung spürt er sehr wohl, auch wenn er sie nicht bewusst wahrnehmen sollte. Je stärker die Verbindung wird, desto mehr öffnen sich die betreffenden Personen und umgekehrt.

Gedankenverloren blickte Hermine in ihre leere Teetasse. Die Antwort auf die Frage, wer der kleine Junge war, stand jetzt stärker denn je vor ihren Augen, doch sie konnte sie noch immer nicht klar erkennen.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich weiß, wer er ist?" fragte sie.

Professor Gustafsson seufzte. „Das kann nur die Zeit zeigen. Eine Patentlösung gibt es auf diese Frage nicht. Wenn es so weit ist, wirst du es erkennen."

Sie hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber... ein Seelenverwandter?

Unwillkürlich musste sie gähnen. Das alles hatte sie doch ziemlich erschöpft.

„Zeit fürs Bett", beschloss Anton mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatten annähernd zwei Stunden geredet. Er geleitete Hermine zur Tür, wo Lars schon auf sie wartete. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und schüttelte die Hand des Professors.

„Danke. Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen."

Mit einem Lächeln wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und schloss die Tür. Lars bemerkte Hermines Verwirrtheit und verzichtete darauf, sie mit Fragen zu löchern. An der Strickleiter sprach er leise einen _Immobilus_ und brachte sie zum Schloss, wo sie sich wortlos verabschiedeten.


	43. Chapter 43

_Ich entschuldige mich hiermit wieder einmal haushoch bei allen meinen Lesern dafür, dass ich eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr von mir hören lies!  
Gab ein paar private Probs und schließlich meinte mein Internet, es könnte aus der Reihe tanzen und in letzter Zeit nicht mehr richtig ticken grml  
Hier ist also endlich das nächste Chap!_

* * *

**Kapitel 43**

Severus war froh, dass der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte. Endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit, sich wieder auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Natürlich hatte er die Ferien über Unterrichtsvorbereitungen treffen müssen, doch diese gingen mehr schlecht als recht vonstatten und nun _musste _er sich damit beschäftigen. Er war gereizter als sonst, was einige Schüler deutlich zu spüren bekamen, aber er konnte sich nicht anders helfen, als seine quälenden Gedanken und Gefühle mit Strenge zu kompensieren.

Mehr denn je fiel ihm auf, dass er außer Albus keinen Vertrauen hatte, mit dem er reden konnte und ihn konnte er in dieser Sache weiß Gott nicht hinzuziehen. Allmählich musste sich sein Freund sowieso fragen, was mit ihm los war, denn wenn jemand außer ihm selbst eine Verhaltensänderung bemerkte, war es ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Aber wenn der Schulleiter den Grund für sein Benehmen gekannt hätte, würde er bestimmt nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen. Albus war zwar sein Freund, aber vor allen Dingen sein Vorgesetzter. Wahrscheinlich führte er sein Insichgekehrtsein auf die Umstände zurück, dass er in den letzten Monaten hart gearbeitet und weniger glückliche Todessertreffen über sich ergehen lassen hatte.

Severus fragte sich, wie lange er dieses Versteckspiel noch treiben konnte und wie das alles enden würde.

* * *

Der Unterricht brachte zwar Ablenkung, aber auch noch etwas anderes, oder vielmehr: _jemand_ anderen. Severus konnte Hermine zwangsläufig nicht aus dem Weg gehen, da er sie schließlich zu unterrichten hatte. Ein Umstand, der ihm erneut deutlich machte, welcher Art ihre Beziehung zueinander war oder es zumindest sein sollte. Doch neben den offenkundigen Tatsachen führte es ihm vor allem vor Augen, wie tief seine Gefühle für sie waren und wie tief sein Schmerz saß. Er versuchte, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen, als sie zusammen mit den anderen Schülern den Raum betrat, doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Als sie schließlich an ihrem Platz angelangt war und kurz zu ihm aufsah, meinte er, jemand ramme ihm einen Dolch durchs Herz und drehe ihn genüsslich herum. In ihrem Blick lag eine Traurigkeit, die ihn erzittern ließ.

Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, ganz normal weiterzumachen, aber dass es so schwer sein konnte, hätte selbst er nicht gedacht. Glücklicherweise hatte er die Brauanweisungen schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn an die Tafel gezaubert. Bei seiner momentanen Vefassung war er sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht schief gegangen wäre, hätte er es erst jetzt getan, da Hermine ihn so durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Severus gab seine üblichen Instruktionen, die er nach all den Jahren, die er sie wieder und wieder heruntergesagt hatte, in- und auswendig kannte und überließ die Schüler ihrer Arbeit. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich hinter seinem Pult zu verschanzen und zu versuchen, wieder Klarheit in seinen Kopf zu bekommen.

Finster fixierte er Lars, der neben Hermine saß und für die kommenden zwei Wochen seinen Unterricht besuchen würde. Sein Blick sprang zwischen den beiden hin und her und er registrierte sehr wohl, wie dieser Blondkopf sie ansah, auch wenn sie selbst das nicht mitzubekommen schien. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er damals mit Potter umgesprungen war. Das Problem war, dass er diesem Jüngling nichts anhaben konnte beziehunsgweise durfte. Er konnte ihm nicht einmal Hauspunkte abziehen und sich mit ihm anlegen käme auch nicht in Frage. Außerdem würde sowieso keine der gängigen Möglichkeiten ausreichen, um seinen Unmut gebührend auszudrücken.

Was dachte er denn da? War er jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Er verhielt sich ja wie ein eifers... Nein, nein, mit diesen Gedanken musste Schluss sein.

Grimmig starrte er weiterhin zu Lars und Hermine hinüber. Zwei Wochen. In zwei Wochen würde er ihn los sein, so lange musste er ihn wohl oder übel noch ertragen.

Zähneknirschend widmete er sich seinen Aufzeichnungen für die nächste Stunde.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen brodelte es unaufhörlich in ihm. Ständig lief er Hermine über den Weg und immer war sie in Begleitung von Lars, diesem Lackaffen. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, seine Regungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und so tat er sein Möglichstes, um sie zumindest nicht öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen, wenn er sie schon nicht verdrängen konnte.

Als er den beiden wieder einmal am Eingang zur Großen Halle begegnete, hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun, sich zu beherrschen, während seine Augen Zornesfunken versprühten. Er bemerkerte, wie Hermine ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwarf, schenkte ihr aber keine Beachtung und floh förmlich vor ihnen.

„Das ist echt ein komischer Kauz", stellte Lars fest.

„Ja", seufzte Hermine und blickte Severus nach, verlor jedoch kein Wort mehr darüber, sondern zog Lars in die Große Halle hinein, bevor er noch mehr zu diesem Thema sagen konnte.

* * *

Am Tag genoss sie Lars' Gegenwart. Es machte Spaß, mit ihm zu diskutieren und er vertrieb unliebsame Gedanken im Nu. Wenn es allerdings auf Abend zuging, kamen sie unaufhaltsam zurück und schienen Hermine jedes Mal aufs Neue zu überwältigen. Dann nahm eine seltsame Starre von ihrem Körper Besitz und sie saß mitunter stundenlang mit leerem Blick am Fenster. All die Dinge, die sie mit Severus erlebt hatte, zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei, all ihre Wortgefechte und all seine Gesten, die sich ihrem Geist unwiderruflich eingebrannt hatten.

Mit jedem neuen Durchleben ihrer Erinnerungen wurde die Traurigkeit größer, bohrte sich der Schmerz tiefer in sie hinein. Mit jedem Mal wurde sie sich der Auswegslosigkeit ihrer Situation mehr bewusst und die Wut auf sich selbst nahm zu. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte, spürte sie, dass ihre Wangen nass waren.

* * *

Die Tage zogen vorrüber, ohne viel Abwechslung zu bringen und das Wochenende rückte in rasantem Tempo näher und somit auch ein weiterer Punkt auf Hermines Programmliste: Trelawnys magisches Planetarium. Das war etwas, worauf sie so gar keine Lust hatte und sie musste die Freude unterdrücken, die sie durchströmte, als sie erfuhr, dass Professor Trelawny sich ein fieses Virus eingefangen hatte, welches zwar nicht hochgefährlich, dafür aber umso ansteckender war und so wurde der Programmpunkt ins Freie verlegt und zu einer Sternstunde umfunktioniert, deren Leitung Professor Gustafsson übernahm.

Samstagnacht versammelten sich die Schüler auf einer Wiese nahe des Sees. Warme Decken waren bereitgelegt worden, falls es zu kalt werden würde und zur Not half immer noch ein Wärmezauber.

Nicht nur Olssons Schüler waren gekommen. Auch der ein oder andere aus den oberen Jahrgängen Hogwarts' war erschienen, weshalb der Professor Englisch sprechen würde.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Ein Stück weiter entfernt entdeckte sie Neville, der es sich gerade neben einem hübschen, blonden Mädchen gemütlich machte. Neville sah, dass sie zu ihm hinüberblickte und winkte überschwänglich, während er mit der anderen Hand auf seine Nebensitzerin deutete und lautlos die Worte „Das ist sie" formte. Daraus schloss Hermine, dass es sich dabei nur um Lena handeln konnte. Gleich dahinter befanden sich Ginny und Maja Boklöv, die zu ihr herübergrüßten.

Lars wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit seinem Lehrer und kam dann auf sie zu.

„Alles klar, gleich geht's los", sagte er und führte sie zu einem Platz, der etwas abseits der anderen lag, von dem aus man Antons Worten aber trotzdem noch folgen konnte.

Als die Sternstunde dann begann, musste Hermine zugeben, dass es sehr interessant war. Es war wohl doch alles eine Frage des Lehrers und sie fragte sich verärgert, was ihr durch Professor Trelawny noch alles entgangen war.

„Hey", flüsterte Lars plötzlich und riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast mir noch gar nichts von deinem Gespräch mit Anton erzählt."

Hermine schwieg und überlegte, wie sie es kurz und knapp auf den Punkt bringen sollte.

„Musst du natürlich auch nicht", fügte er hinzu, „wenn es zu privat ist. Ich versteh das scho-"

„Die Träume stammen von meinem Seelenverwandten", platzte sie in seine Worte hinein.

„Nein!" entfuhr es ihm über alle Maßen erstaunt und obendrein viel zu laut, was ihm einige wütende „Schhhh"s einbrachte.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht", flüsterte er. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie selten sowas ist?"

Sie nickte.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Lars noch einmal verblüfft.

Hermines Augen hafteten an den Sternen über ihr, doch in ihrem Kopf vermischte sich das Bild des kleinen Jungen aus ihren Träumen mit dem Severus'. Offensichtlich konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr auf eine einzige Sache konzentrieren und sie versuchte, die Gedanken wegzuwischen.

Sie begann wieder, in sich selbst zu versinken und bemerkte nicht, dass sich alle um sie herum erhoben hatten und sich auf den Rückweg zum Schluss und zum Zeppelin machten.

Lars bedeutete seinem Professor, dass er nachkommen würde und drehte sich auf die Seite. Lange Zeit sah er Hermine an, die immer noch regungslos nach oben starrte.

„Er ist ein Idiot", sagte er schließlich und holte sie dadurch in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wer?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Der, an den du gerade denkst."

„Ach ja?" Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Lars gerichtet.

„Ja!" beharrte er. „Wer auch immer er ist, er hat nicht genügend Verstand, um zu sehen, wie toll du bist. Er verdient dich gar nicht."

Seine Worte waren aufmunternd gemeint, doch er musste feststellen, dass sie die Traurigkeit, die sie in den letzten Minuten umgeben hatte, nur verstärkten.

Mit glasigem Blick sah sie ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre."

* * *

Severus lief in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig und gab dabei knurrende Laute von sich. Er war gerade von seinem nächtlichen Rundgang zurückgekehrt, welcher ihm auch Anlass zu seiner Wut gegeben hatte. Nichtsahnend war er über das Schlossgelände gelaufen, in der Hoffnung, sich an ein paar herumstreunenden Schülern abreagieren zu können, doch was hatte er stattdessen sehen müssen? Hermine und Lars, nebeneinander auf der Wiese liegend und in die Sterne schauend. Welch romantischer Anblick – am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben.

Seine innere Stimme schimpfte ihn einen Narren. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass sie das mit ihm machte? Dass er sich benahm wie ein liebestoller Idiot? Er war Severus Snape, verdammt!

Frustriert ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen. Er war doch selbst Schuld, hatte sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Hätte er sich unter Kontrolle gehabt, wäre nie etwas passiert und er könnte sich wieder auf seinen Alltag konzentrieren. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass selbst ein Severus Snape gegen solche Gefühle machtlos war.

Genervt fuhrt er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Wenn das alles nur ein Traum war, sollte ihn bitte schleunigst jemand aufwecken.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sich Severus schlechter als zuvor. Unverständliches vor sich hinbrummend schlurfte er ins Badezimmer und schaufelte sich erst einmal eine Ladung kalten Wassers ins Gesicht. Als er den Kopf hob und in den Spiegel sah, stellte er fest, dass sich unter seinen Augen dunkle Ringe abzeichneten. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen – kein Wunder bei dem, was er geträumt hatte.

„_Du wolltest es nicht anders", hatte Hermine gesagt, während sie in Lars' Armen lag und ihn traurig ansah._

„_Es ist deine Schuld, Severus", und jetzt sah er, dass sie weinte. Lars zog sie mit sich fort und das Bild verblasste._

„_Nur deine..." halte ihre Stimme nach._

Lange starrte er sein Konterfei an.

Wenn es nicht so vollkommen absurd gewesen wäre, hätte er sich beinahe Potter zurückgewünscht.

* * *

Dass eine sichtbare Selbstkontrolle noch lange nicht auch eine innere bedeutete, erkannte Severus wieder einmal, als er die Siebtklässler unterrichtete. Fast die ganze Stunde über sah er zu, wie Lars und Hermine zusammen arbeiteten. Wie dumm war er auch gewesen, im Vorfeld eine Partnerarbeit anzuordnen. Lieber hätte er gesehen, wie sich einzelne Schüler abmühten, weil es allein nicht zu schaffen war. Das hatte er jetzt davon, dass er die Unterrichtspläne Wochen zuvor schon festgelegt hatte.

Hermine war noch immer absolut niedergeschlagen und erledigte ihre Aufgaben mechanisch und ohne Elan. Dieser Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Brustgegend. Da legte Lars seine Hand auf Hermines. Eine tröstende Geste, die bei Severus die Sicherungen durchbrennen ließ.

„Mister Andersson", sagte er scharf und sprach seinen Namen absichtlich englisch und somit falsch aus, „würden Sie sich gefälligst auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren?!"

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Lars höflich. Von allen Seiten hatte er den Rat bekommen, sich besser nicht mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer anzulegen, woran er sich auch zu halten gedachte. Still arbeitete er weiter, doch für jeden Seitenblick, den er Hermine zuwarf, handelte er sich eine erneute Zurechtweisung ein, bis Severus endgültig der Kragen platzte.

„Mister Andersson – raus!" herrschte er ihn an.

„Was? Aber, Sir, ich-"

„Ich kann Ihnen keine Hauspunkte abziehen, also sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie des Unterrichts zu verweisen", donnerte er weiter.

„Es sind doch nur noch ein paar Minuten", mischte sich Hermine plötzlich ein.

Severus' Augen hafteten weiterhin an Lars und sein ausgestreckter Arm deutete zur Tür.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine", sagte Lars besänftigend.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, legte sich eine unnatürliche Stille über den Raum. Etwas Drohendes lag in der Luft. Severus wandte sich um und schritt zu seinem Pult zurück. Einige Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", schnitt seine Stimme das Schweigen.

Hermines Augen sandten wütende Blicke auf seinen Rücken. Ein paar Slytherins grinsten hämisch.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, wartete sie, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und stiefelte wutentbrannt zu Severus nach vorn.

„Ich muss Sie sprechen!" sagte sie scharf.

Severus sah nicht auf, sondern sortierte weiterhin die Flakons auf seinem Pult als er antwortete. „Gut, reden Sie."

„Nicht hier", erwiderte sie wutschnaubend.

Severus seufzte. „Miss Granger, ich habe hier-"

„Jetzt!" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und zitterte vor Erregung.

„Also schön", sagte er, stand auf und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Er betrat sein Labor als Erster und fuhr erschrocken herum, als Hermine die Tür mit voller Wucht zuknallte.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS?" schrie sie ihn an.

„Was sollte was?" fragte er betont ahnungslos.

„Oh, na klar, stellen wir uns dumm und tun so, als sei nichts gewesen", wetterte sie voller Ironie.

„Ich warne Sie. Vergessen Sie nicht, mit wem Sie reden", und seine Stimme wurde bedrohlich leise.

„Mit wem rede ich denn?" fragte Hermine provozierend und gab sich gleich darauf selbst die Antwort. „Mit jemandem, der sich absolut nicht mehr im Griff hat und sich in seinem Ego gekränkt sieht."

„Ich warne dich, Hermine! Treib' es nicht zu weit!"

„Sonst was?" fragte sie und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Augen funkelnd vor Zorn.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot." Wenn er sie dutzen konnte, konnte sie das schon lange. Es war ohnehin offensichtlich, dass sie gerade wieder einmal die Lehrer-Schüler-Schiene verlassen hatten, also brauchten sie sich auch nicht mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.

„Ich bin also ein Idiot?" fragte er zurück und hatte nun ebenfalls seine Stimme erhoben.

„Nein, ich sagte, du benimmst dich wie einer, aber wer weiß, vielleicht bist du es auch", giftete sie zurück. „Jedenfalls ist deine Eifersucht kaum auszuhalten!"

„Eifersucht? EIFERSUCHT? Auf wen sollte _ich_ denn bitteschön eifersüchtig sein?" lachte er herablassend.

Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme sank auf Normallautstärke herab. Sie klang verletzt.

„Du bist nicht unantastbar, Severus", sagte sie, wohlwissend, dass sie ihn damit ebenso verletzte. Ein Blick in seine Augen, aus denen jeglicher Hohn verschwunden war und an dessen Stelle ein gekränkter Ausdruck trat, bestätigte ihr, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

Sie spürte einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle und drehte sich abrupt um. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie schon wieder vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen.

Hermine griff gerade nach der Türklinke, als Severus seine Sprache wiederfand. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Hermine, bitte warte, ich-"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, das Gesicht immer noch zur Tür gewandt. Entschlossen drückte sie sie auf und verschwand.


	44. Chapter 44

_Ihr Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiebeeeeen!  
Oh Gott, es tut mir so unendlich leid! Ich kann gar nicht fassen, wie lange ich euch hängen gelassen habe!  
Ich habe gerade ein ff-Blog für euch eingerichtet, dessen erstes Posting aus einer Entschuldigung und einer Erklärung besteht, was in meinem Leben los war/ist und warum ich so lange nicht da war.  
Ich würde mich riiiiesig freuen, wenn ihr da mal draufgeht ;)  
http : / / fleur-tayla.blogspot. com  
( erlaubt hier irgendwie keine links, also kopieren und leerzeichen weg ))_

_Und nun hoffe ich, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß am neuen Kapitel!_

_Liebe Grüße und ein dickes, fettes Sorry!_

* * *

**Kapitel 44**

Hermines Wut war auch am nächsten Tag noch nicht vollständig verraucht und beim Mittagessen spießte sie ihren Salat bereits mit den Augen auf.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Ginny versöhnlich.

Hermine warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und aß schweigend weiter.

„Neville hat mir erzählt, dass Snape sich mal wieder daneben benommen hat."

„Das ist gar kein Ausdruck", erwiderte sie.

„Okay, wahrscheinlich sehr daneben", lenkte Ginny ein. „Wenigstens waren es nur fünf Punkte."

„Es geht nicht um die verdammten Punkte", zischte sie.

„Woah, lass es nicht an mir aus, ich bin unschuldig."

„Du hast ja Recht, entschuldige", seufzte Hermine.

Sie hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht schlaflos hin- und hergewälzt und darüber nachgedacht, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Hatte ihn verletzen _wollen_. Ihm heimzahlen wollen, was er ihr angetan hatte, zurückschlagen, endlich auch mal die Stärkere sein. Sicher, es hatte funktioniert, aber sie hatte nicht bedacht, welchen Effekt es auf sie selbst haben würde. Sie fühlte sich mies. Nein, viel schlimmer: in ihrer Absicht, ihn zu verletzen, hatte sie sich selbst noch mehr weh getan.

Eigentlich brachte es sie zum Schmunzeln, wenn sie sah, wie die Eifersucht in Severus kochte. Andererseits hatte er aber kein Recht darauf, wenn er ihr nicht einmal sagen konnte, was er für sie empfand, entschied sie trotzig.

„Ich muss dann mal los", sagte sie an Ginny gewandt. „Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

Albus erwartete sie bereits. Es war ein Glück, dass sie den Termin nicht vergessen hatte, bei all der Aufregung, die gerade in ihr herrschte. Der Schulleiter saß entspannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und streichelte Fawks, der genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Hermine, schön, dass du es einrichten konntest", begrüßte er sie und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

„Ich möchte dir nur noch einmal meinen Dank dafür aussprechen, dass du Severus so tatkräftig unterstützt hast und auch, wenn er das selbst nicht zugeben würde, musst du wissen, dass auch er dir sehr dankbar ist. Du hast wirklich Außerordentliches geleistet, Hermine. Darauf kannst du sehr stolz sein."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. Ihr Leben lang war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie gute Leistungen erbrachte, weshalb ihr ein gesondertes Lob die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Professor, kann ich Sie etwas fragen? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass es tatsächlich zu einem solchen Angriff kommt, der den Einsatz des Elixiers erfordert?"

Albus blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Doch, im Vertrauen gesagt... ich glaube nicht, dass ein Angriff, welcher Art auch immer, noch lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Die Ruhe ist erdrückend und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist. Severus zufolge fand bisher kein weiteres Todessertreffen statt, was mich den Verdacht schöpfen lässt, dass Voldemort ihm mehr und mehr misstraut. Davon ausgehend wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Tarnung auffliegt."

Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht selbst schon eins und eins zusammengezählt hätte, aber es von ihrem Schulleiter bestätigt zu wissen, war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?" fragte sie ernst.

„Nicht mehr allzu viel, fürchte ich. Sobald Harry wieder aus Schweden zurück ist, kann es jeden Tag passieren, denn einen Angriff, ohne die Möglichkeit, Harry zu Fall zu bringen, wird Voldemort gewiss nicht unternehmen. Das ist auch der Hauptgrund, warum ich dich hergebeten habe."

Hermine richtete sich auf.

„Hätten wir Informationen darüber, ob und wann ein Angriff stattfinden wird, könnten wir gezielter planen. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Nachdem du mit Severus deine Arbeit beendet hattest, hat er sich daran gemacht, das Elixier zu vervielfältigen. Aber leider gibt es ein Problem: Die Vervielfältigung benötigt Zeit. Zeit, die wir unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht haben. Wir müssen damit so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Natürlich ist Severus auf diesem Gebiet besser bewandert als ich, deswegen wird es das Beste sein, er erklärt es dir selbst."

„Einen Augenblick, Professor. Soll das heißen, dass ich wieder..." Sie zögerte, ihren Satz zu vollenden.

„Du wirst noch einmal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten müssen, ja."

Als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen, sank sie in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass es mit ihm nicht leicht ist, aber ich denke, ihr werdet das noch einmal hin- Ah, Severus", rief Albus mitten im Satz aus, „gut, dass du da bist."

„Du wolltest mich sehen?" fragte der soeben Eingetretene.

„Ja, wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen."

„Wir?"

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf den Haarschopf, der über einem der Sessel hervorragte.

„Hermine und ich, ja. Setz dich bitte, Severus."

Schon als Dumbledore seinen Namen zum ersten Mal ausgerufen hatte, war Hermine erstarrt. Auch jetzt, wo er neben ihr saß, vermied sie es, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich habe Hermine gerade erzählt, dass es bei der Elixiervervielfältigung ein Zeitproblem gibt und bat sie darum, dir noch einmal zu helfen", rückte Albus seinen Freund ins Bild.

„Und wann wolltest du mich das fragen?", brummte Severus missmutig.

„Es steht außer Frage", antwortete der Schulleiter bestimmt.

„Albus, ich brauche keine Hilfe, das kriege-"

„Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für gekränkten Stolz." Sein Gesicht drückte aus, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Also schön", gab sich Severus geschlagen. „Wie oft?"

„Jeden Tag."

„Jeden... WAS? Entschuldige, Albus, aber dir ist doch klar, dass-"

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr viel verlangt ist, aber je früher wir diese Sache abschließen können, desto besser."

„Gut", resignierte er. „Ich erwarte Sie im Labor, Miss Granger", sprachs und verließ fluchtartig das Büro.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit ansehen musstest, Hermine, aber du weißt ja, wie er ist", sagte Albus kopfschüttelnd.

„Ist in Ordnung, Professor. Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versprach sie und ging.

Ein seltsames Gefühl stellte sich in ihr ein, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus machte. Wie sollte sie wieder mit ihm arbeiten können? Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er in der Lage war, Professionalität zu zeigen, aber konnte sie das auch?

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern, klopfte an und trat ein, da die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Severus wirkte äußerst beherrscht, wie er so an seinem Labortisch saß, die Hände auf einem Stapel Pergamentblätter liegend.

„Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass diese Arbeit nur geringfügig einfacher als die letzte sein wird. Ein Fehler und alles war umsonst. Lesen Sie sich das duch", sagte er und reichte ihr die Bögen.

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und studierte das Material sorgfältig. Severus hatte die Brauanleitung eigens niedergeschrieben. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern übers Papier und zeichnete einige Linien seiner geschwungenen Schrift nach, bevor sie ihm die Unterlagen zurückgab.

„Ich habe die Bestandteile, dir wir in großen Mengen extrahiert haben, bereits noch einmal vervielfältigt. Mit dem fertigen Elixier war das allerdings nicht möglich, weshalb wir jedes weitere eigenhändig brauen müssen. Sie wissen, wie viel Zeit das in Anspruch nimmt. Ich schaffe zwei, allerhöchstens drei dieser Tränke pro Tag. Ich traue Ihnen durchaus zu, diese Zahl auf vier zu erhöhen. Dafür werden Sie von meinem Unterricht freigestellt und verbringen diese Zeit hier."

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Darf ich noch um etwas bitten?" fragte sie dann.

Severus bedeutete ihr fortzufahren.

„Wäre es möglich, das Ganze weniger krampfhaft anzugehen? Ich meine, könnten wir..." Die richtigen Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Er zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe und räusperte sich schließlich. „Du willst... dass wir uns dutzen."

„Ja", bestätigte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich will einfach, dass wir normal miteinander umgehen."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Severus, nun seinerseits zögernd. „Aber du musst wissen, dass das nichts zwischen uns ändert", sagte er schwerfällig und ein Schatten des Schmerzes huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sie nickte wieder.

„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit."

Sie arbeiteten bis in den Abend hinein. Obwohl sie sich ihrer Aufgabe zunächst konzentriert widmeten, ließ die Aufmerksamkeit beiderseits nach ein paar Stunden nach. Jeder schien in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein und Hermine versuchte jedes Mal, wenn sie zu ihm aufblickte, herauszufinden, woran er dachte, doch seine Augen waren unergründlich.

Gerade hatten sie beide ihren jeweils zweiten Flakon befüllt, als Severus beschloss, dass es für heute genug war.

„Komm morgen wieder, sobald du Zeit hast. Ich werde einen Zauber auf die Tür legen, damit du auch weiterarbeiten kannst, wenn ich noch nicht da sein sollte."

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass er die ganze Zeit über Abstand zu ihr gehalten hatte. Peinlich darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, brachte er sie zur Tür, an der sie stehen blieb und sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Es tut mir leid. Was ich gestern gesagt habe, war-"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie ruhig und senkte den Blick. „Du hattest ja nicht Unrecht."

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte nicht-"

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Hermine." Seine Stimme klang so sanft und doch schwang etwas Verletzliches darin mit.

„Gute Nacht."

Sobald sie über die Schwelle getreten war, schloss er die Tür.

Bei Merlin, das würde schwieriger werden, als er angenommen hatte. Er würde ihr in der nächsten Zeit so oft nahe sein, dass er nur die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken müsste. Allein bei diesem Gedanken verlor er beinahe den Verstand.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen verhältnismäßig ruhig. Sie kamen gut voran, doch Severus kämpfte unaufhörlich mit sich selbst. Am Abend fiel er erschöpft ins Bett, einerseits froh darüber, den Tag ohne besondere Vorkomnisse hinter sich gebracht zu haben, doch andererseits spürte er, wie der Drang, Hermine zu berühren, größer wurde und kaum noch zu bändigen war.

Es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass das Tränkebrauen sichtbar an Hermines Kräften zehrte. Da sie niemals selbst auf die Idee kommen würde, um einen Ruhetag zu bitten, nahm Severus dies selbst in die Hand.

„Ich brauche keine Pause", sagte sie Donnerstagabend.

„Hermine", appellierte er, „ich will nicht, dass du dich übernimmst."

„Und ich will nicht bemuttert werden", erwiderte sie grimmig. „Ich weiß selbst, wie viel ich mir zumuten kann."

Er seufzte. Nichts anderes hatte er zu hören erwartet. „Deine Konzentration hat nachgelassen und das-"

„Severus!" unterbrach sie ihn laut.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso musste sie nur immer so stur sein? Kaum hatte er ausgedacht, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Er packte ihren Arm und riss ihn herum, bevor sie die Zutat, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt, in den Kessel werfen konnte.

„Willst du uns in die Luft jagen?"

Perplex betrachtete sie ihre Hand und erblasste. „Ten-Tentakel-"

„Tentakelsamen, ganz genau! Die kommen am ENDE in den Kessel", herrschte er sie an.

„ICH WEISS!" schrie sie zurück.

„Siehst du jetzt, was ich meinte? Hermine, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn du NICHT geschafft wärst von all der Arbeit der letzten Tage. Das IST einfach so. Weißt du überhaupt, was du hier leistest?"

Betretenes Schweigen und ein leichtes Nicken bestätigten ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt meinen Arm wieder haben?"

Augenblicklich ließ er sie los, erschrocken darüber, wie lange er sie festgehalten hatte.

Hermine grinste. Seit sie wieder mit ihm zusammenarbeiten konnte, fühlte sie sich besser. Natürlich litt sie darunter, dass er zum Greifen nahe war und es ihr trotzdem verwehrt blieb, ihr Sehnen zu erfüllen, doch wenn sie in seiner Nähe war und das stundenlang, ohne dass dabei jemand zwischen ihnen stand, konnte sie alles vergessen.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen und die Wirklichkeit um sie herum schien zu schwinden. Dann brach Severus den Blickkontakt jäh ab und der Augenblick verpuffte.

„Du kanst dann gehen", sagte er knapp und wandte ihr abrupt den Rücken zu.

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Die Stirn runzelnd ließ sie ihn allein.

Severus stützte sich schwer auf den Labortisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er spürte, wie er am ganzen Leib zitterte und gab sich alle Mühe, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Keine Frage, er genoss Hermines Nähe, doch dies so sehr, dass er zu vergessen drohte, welcher Art ihre Beziehung zueinander sein durfte. Immer wieder appellierte er an seinen eigenen Verstand, dass dieser ihn einen kühlen Kopf bewahren ließ, doch es wurde immer schwieriger, zu seiner Ratio durchzudringen.

Er beschloss, auch seinerseits die Arbeit für heute zu beenden. So wie es augenblicklich um ihn bestellt war, stand er Hermines fehlender Konzentration in nichts nach.

* * *

Der Nachmittagsunterricht am Freitag fiel für alle Klasse aus. Es war der Tag der Abreise für die Austauschschüler und so konnten neu gefundene Freunde in aller Ruhe bereits voneinander Abschied nehmen, bevor alles im Trubel des abendlichen Festes unterging.

Ginny war mit Maja und ein paar weiteren Schülern noch einmal nach Hogsmeade gegangen, während Hermine und Lars es vorgezogen hatten, sich am See niederzulassen und zu picknicken.

„Was willst du eigentlich nach der Schule machen?" fragte Lars und biss herzhaft in ein Schinkensandwich.

„Zaubertränke studieren", erwiderte Hermine ohne nachzudenken und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie diese Entscheidung schon längst für sich getroffen hatte.

Sie schwiegen kurz, dann ergriff Lars erneut deas Wort. „Du wirst gut darin sein", sagte er bestimmt, „weil du es wirklich willst."

Hermine war überrascht ob seiner plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Und woher meinst du das zu wissen?" fragte sie scherzhaft.

„Naja", und nun grinste er über das ganze Gesicht, „du wählst dieses Fach, obwohl Snape ja wohl alles tut, um es seinen Schülern gründlich zu vermiesen."

Hermines Lächeln gefror.

„Hab' ich was falsches gesagt?"

Sie starrte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Professor Snape ist ziemlich anspruchsvoll", sagte sie, „und seine Art ist nicht gerade... naja, du hast ihn ja erlebt. Aber er beherrscht sein Metier voll und ganz und wenn man sich darauf einlässt und ihn nicht als seinen Erzfeind sieht und sich dadurch beeinflussen lässt, kann man viel von ihm lernen. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Lehrer vorstellen", endete sie ernst.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter.

„Manchmal bist du... ein bisschen sonderbar, Hermine", sagte Lars. „Aber genau das mag ich an dir."

Hermine wandte den Blick ab. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise hatten sie seine Worte peinlich berührt. Leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte er, „ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Schon ok", antwortete sie, klang in ihren eigenen Ohren allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was Lars wirklich über sie dachte. Ihr fielen seine Worte nach Professor Gustafssons Stunde wieder ein.

„_Wer auch immer er ist, er hat nicht genügend Verstand, um zu sehen, wie toll du bist."_

Konnte es sein, dass Lars...

„Hey Mine!" Ginny, die unweit der beiden aufgetaucht war, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hi, Ginny. Ihr seid schon zurück?"

„Ja, ein paar der Fünftklässler haben was Verdorbenes gegessen und wir haben sie auf die Krankenstation bugsiert."

„Hoffentlich nichts Ernstes?" schaltete sich Lars ein.

„Nein, keine Sorge, heute Abend werden sie wieder fit sein. Apropos... so lange ist es gar nicht mehr bis zur Feier. Ihr solltet langsam zusammenpacken und euch fertig machen. Ich helfe euch schnell."

Gemeinsam verstauten sie alles im Picknickkorb und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

* * *

„Was heißt denn da 'so lange ist es nicht mehr bis zur Feier'?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, als sie und Ginny gerade die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufgingen. „Nach meiner Rechnung sind es noch ganze drei Stunden."

„Eben", antwortete Ginny. „Zeit genug, um sich hübsch zu machen."

Hermine schickte ein genervtes Augenrollen in Richtung ihrer Freundin, während sie die Zimmertür öffnete.

„Und ebenfalls Zeit genug, um mich endlich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen", fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu.

Hermines Stirnrunzeln intensivierte sich. „Wovon sprichst du? Und was soll dieses dämliche Augenzwinkern?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Komm schon, Mine, verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Du und Lars?"

„Bitte??" rief Hermine entsetzt. „Ich und – wo hast du das denn her?"

„Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Ich bin nur ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass es jeder hier im Schloss zu wissen scheint und meine beste Freundin es nicht für nötig hält, mich persönlich einzuweihen." Ginny schmollte gespielt.

„Einweihen? In WAS denn? Denkst du etwa... oh nein, Ginny, schlag dir das ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf! Zwischen Lars und mir ist absolut gar nichts!"

Ginny bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Weißt du was, Ginny? Glaub doch, was du willst", und mit diesen Worten schob sie sie rückwärts aus der Tür und warf diese mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

* * *

Sie hatte wirklich versucht, sich auf die Feier zu freuen, doch seit Ginny ihr mehr oder weniger unterbreitet hatte, dass Hogwarts sie und Lars für ein Paar hielt, war Hermines Stimmung alles andere als feierlich.

Und was hieß überhaupt 'das ganze Schloss'?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam sie prompt, als Lars sie zum Abschiedsfest abholte. Neugierige, unmissverständliche Blicke und Getuschel säumte ihren Weg und so mancher Schülerin blitzte die Eifersucht in den Augen auf. Hermine fühlte sich mehr als unwohl und war froh, als sie endlich in der Großen Halle angelangt waren. Doch der Spießrutenlauf schien noch nicht sein Ende erreicht zu haben. Beinahe jedes Augenpaar war auf Hermine und Lars gerichtet, als seien sie die Attraktion des Abends.

„Entschuldige mich für eine Sekunde", sagte sie an Lars gewandt und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Ginny.

„Was ist denn hier los? Wieso komme ich mir vor wie beim Schaulaufen?" zischte Hermine ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", grinste Ginny.

„Ich bitte dich, Ginny", lachte Hermine auf, „die können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich -"

„Und ob sie das können." Ginny blickte zu Lars hinüber und fixierte dann wieder Hermine. „Ihr gebt ein erstaunlich süßes Paar ab, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Bei Merlins Bart, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein", grummelte Hermine in sich hinein und ließ ihre Freundin stehen. Doch statt direkt zu Lars zurückzukehren, steuerte sie das Buffet an und griff nach der erstbesten Punschkelle, die sie finden konnte.

„Ich glaube, das willst du dir nicht noch einmal antun", sagte Lars, der ihr gefolgt war, grinsend und nahm ihr die Kelle des schwedischen Punsches aus der Hand.

Wortlos griff sie nach der nächsten und schöpfte sich etwas in ihr Glas. Lars beobachtete sie sorgfältig.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung", knurrte sie ironisch.

„Na schön. Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, kann ich ja wieder gehen", entgegnete Lars wütend und kehrte ihr den Rücken. Verdutzt starrte sie ihm hinterher und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihm nachlaufen oder so tun sollte, als sei nichts gewesen. Als sie sich umsah und die Neugierde der sie umgebenden Schüler förmlich spüren konnte, die darauf brannten, zu erfahren, was zwischen dem neuen Traumpaar los war, entschied sie sich dazu, ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Auch Severus war nicht entgangen, was sich am Buffet abgespielt hatte, ebensowenig die Gerüchte um Hermine und Lars. Sollte an ihnen tatsächlich etwas dran sein? Hatte sich Hermine wirklich mit diesem schwedischen Hinterwäldler eingelassen? Fakt war, er wusste es nicht. Und das trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er musste stark an sich halten, um den beiden nicht aus der Großen Halle zu folgen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" mischte sich Albus in seine Gedanken.

Innerlich stieß er einen lauten Seufzer aus. Warum konnte diesem Mann nicht einmal etwas entgehen?

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Albus. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, was dieser Tumult eben am Buffet sollte", antwortete er betont kühl.

„Ach, du weißt doch, wie das ist, Severus. Man ist jung, man ist verliebt und die Hormone fahren Achterbahn", zwinkerte der Schulleiter.

Severus gelang es gerade noch so, sich nicht an seinem Brokkolipüree zu verschlucken.

Also doch? Stimmte, was man sich über Hermine und den Blondkopf erzählte? Aber wie konnte das sein, hatte sie nicht Gefühle für _ihn_? ‚Ja, natürlich und du hast ja auch alles getan, um sie zu erwidern' erklang eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Severus?" sagte Albus neben ihm besorgt und deutete mit den Augen auf die im Holztisch steckende Gabel, die Severus, während er in Gedanken war, unweigerlich hineingerammt hatte.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich noch... einen Kessel aufgestellt hatte, nach dem ich sehen muss", entschuldige sich der Tränkemeister und erhob sich.

* * *

„Lars?" Langsam durchquerte Hermine das Foyer, auf dessen anderer Seite Lars an der Wand lehnte. Sie tat es ihm gleich und die Kälte der Steinmauer sorgte für einen halbwegs klaren Kopf und ließ sie durchatmen.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

„Deine schlechte Laune war nicht gerade sehr einladend", antwortete er ruhig.

Ihre Blicke waren in die Ferne gerichtet und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, bis Hermine sich schließlich räusperte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, „ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen." Lars schwieg und so fuhr sie fort. „Es ist nur... all diese Menschen dort drin, alle sehen sie mich an... sehen sie _uns_ an... und in ihren Augen siehst du genau, was sie denken. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann damit nicht umgehen und ich will es auch nicht, weil sie an ein Gerücht glauben, das so nicht stimmt und selbst Ginny glaubt mir nicht, wenn ich ihr sage, dass zwischen uns nichts ist."

Langsam drehte Lars den Kopf und sah sie mit einem fast undeutbaren Blick an, der Neugierde, zugleich aber auch Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit ausdrückte.

„Ist es nicht am wichtigsten, dass du dir selbst glaubst?"

Verwirrung legte sich in ihre Augen, während sie immer noch ins Dunkel der Gänge starrte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Statt einer Antwort, legte er seine Hand an ihr Kinn, drehte ihr Gesicht, bis es dem seinen zugewandt war und küsste sie.

Etwas in Hermine bäumte sich auf, doch trotz allem ließ sie es geschehen.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, als sich Lars wieder von ihr zurückzog.

In diesem Kuss hatte so vieles gelegen. Wärme. Zärtlichkeit. Zuneigung. Und vor allem eins: Ehrlichkeit.

„Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass da nichts zwischen uns ist und ich werde dir glauben", sagte Lars ruhig.

„Lars, ich-"

„Miss Granger?"

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah die in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt am Ende der Eingangshalle, der die Stimme gehörte und die langsam auf sie zuschritt.

„Mister Andersson, lassen Sie uns allein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie darüber zu entscheiden haben, wann und mit wem Hermine ihre Freizeit verbringt, Professor Snape", entgegnete Lars.

„Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl", sagte Severus drohend.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir-"

„Ist schon gut, Lars", unterbrach Hermine ihn und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, was Severus keineswegs entging. „Geh wieder rein, ich komme sofort", bekräftigte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Severus wartete, bis Lars verschwunden war und wandte sich dann an Hermine.

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Du und dieser... dieser Schwede. Was läuft da?"

„_Dieser Schwede_ hat auch einen Namen. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was dich das anginge." Sie sagte dies in einem ruhigen Ton, der sehr im Gegensatz zu dem Durcheinander in ihrem Innern stand.

„Und ob mich das was angeht, Hermine! Wir..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden und blickte beinahe betreten zu Boden.

„Wir, Severus?" flüsterte sie.

Seitlich durchs Fenster einfallendes Mondlicht brach sich in ihren Augen und machte die Tränen sichtbar, die sich hineingestohlen hatten.

„Es gibt kein 'wir'..."

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick wandte sie sich ab und ging. Severus sah ihr nach, bis die Dunkelheit sie verschluckt hatte.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen )  
Und nicht vergessen: __http : / / fleur-tayla.blogspot. com _  
_;)_


End file.
